Tsuna the Phoenix Slayer
by espeon771
Summary: Tsuna awakens in a field in the middle of no where in a completely new world thanks to Byakuran and Yuni. Now Tsuna must make a new life for himself. Not the best summary but give it a try. Main pairing will be Tsuna x Natsu, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What happened?" Tsuna mumbled to himself sitting up and quickly noticed he was in some kind of field in the middle of no where. Great this much be some kind of training from Reborn, with a sigh he got up only to freeze when his movements felt off from usually. He looked down at himself only to see he's a lot smaller then normal. It's thanks to all of Reborn's training that he didn't scream and panic.

He took a deep breathe and began to check his pockets for a note, Reborn always left a note about what the training is and usually a time limit to meet or he'll face punishment. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt paper in and pocketed and pulled it out. A tck mark appeared when he saw a doodle of Byakuran face on it, so this is Byakuran doing and not Reborn's. He's going to need a lot of pain killers for his future head ache.

 _Dear Tsu-chan!_

 _If you are reading this then that means it work and you are safely in a completely new world. Before you get mad let me say that Yuni was involved in this as well, so if you are mad be mad at her as well. So to explain things in the old world you caught a illness that eats away at ones flame core until they are dead and it's extremely painful. Also the only cure across all worlds I know of has a 20% chance of working and it harsh on the body. So best case you would have been bed ridden for life with limited function of your body._

 _And since you are both mine and Yuni's favorite we decided to do something about it and combine our powers to give you a second chance at life. At first we were going to send you to parallel world you won't have normally existed in, but thought that would be far to boring for you since you would have nothing really new in your life. So instead we sent you to a world full of magic, literally! Yep you are in a world where magic, dragons, and maybe even unicorns exist._

 _I know you have questions so I will do my best to predict them they best I can. First, as you notice you are no longer sixteen, you are now three years old. And you were suppose to be in a village that would help take care of you, but right before you were sent there if fell under attack and we just had enough time to change your location to a field a few miles away so you should be safe._

 _Second, you no longer having Dying Will Flames anymore you know since they don't exist in that world, but there might be Fire Magic that might be similar so something to look into._

 _Third, the world you are in is called Earthland and in the country of Fiore._

 _Well you probably have more question, but we are running out of room on the page so we need to wrap things up. One last thing you should do is after you learn some magic is join a guild. Both me and Yuni created a list on the back of this note in order of which we think you should join and we both agree on number one. And we gave a brief description on what kind of guild they are and where they are located._

 _Well that's it, have fun and you are free to do whatever you want._

 _Good bye,_

 _Byakuran_

"That idiot!" Tsuna cried and fell to his knees. He never agreed to this and never even got a chance to say goodbye to his family. As he cried he didn't notice the shadow that appeared by him that was getting larger by the second. It wasn't until whatever it was landed shaking the ground that finally made him notice and look up to see a large bird with golden feathers standing in front of them. Oh god he's going to be eaten.

"Are you alright child?" the bird asked with a female voice.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked scared, he's three years old again so he can't defend himself.

"I am Edna a phoenix." Edna answered softly to not scared Tsuna. "Can you tell me why you were crying?"

Tsuna looked down. "I can't see my family ever again." Tsuna replied with a sob.

Edna looked at Tsuna sadly. "I see, you're from that village." Tsuna didn't bother to correct her, he will sound crazy if he tried to explain he's from another world. "If you have no where else to go. Why don't you come with me?"

Tsuna looked at Edna in shock at the question and thought about it. His intuition was telling him that she meant no harm and like she said he had no where else to go.

"Okay." Tsuna answered and Edna seemed to smile at the answer and lowered herself to the ground.

"Hop on child." It took some effort but Tsuna was able to climb on. "Oh I forgot to ask. Do you have a name child?"

"Tsuna."

"Well then Tsuna, let's me take you to your new home." Edna said happily and took off.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

A seven year old Tsuna sat on a rock practicing with his flames that are an orange color similar to Sky Flames. During the past four years his new mom Edna taught him Phoenix Slayer Magic which he took like a fish to water thanks to his experiences with Dying Will Flames.

"Tsuna what are you doing?" Edna asked watching her child with curiosity. For the past few hours her child has been trying to do something with his flames.

"I'm trying to put my flames into a negative state." He's trying to recreate Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, it would give him the element of surprise if he could create ice when everyone thought all he could use is Fire Magic. Well technically it's would still be Fire Magic.

Edna blinked in surprise. "Flames in a negative state?" she questioned, it's not something she thought about before.

Tsuna nodded. "Think of flames has positive energy, if I can put them in a negative state then it could create the opposite of fire which is ice. Well in theory at least." He explained.

Edna hummed, she knew despite Tsuna's young age he is intelligent and can think of things others wouldn't of. Truth is most of what he thinks of for his magic is either recreation of techniques he knew or saw in his old world or read in manga's. And Reborn said reading manga's would be a waste of time.

"Let me know if it works. I would be very interested in such a technique." Tsuna nodded and with that Edna left to do other things.

Tsuna went back to the task at hand. It's difficult since he's using something other then Sky Flames, but he believes he can do it. He spent the next few hours practicing and was finally getting some results, it wasn't much but there were small amount of ice on his hands.

"Tsuna it's time for dinner." Edna called out getting Tsuna's attention.

"Coming mama!" Tsuna replied and left.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Nine months past and Tsuna is now eight and Tsuna has been able to recreate Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition and use it much more freely than he was able to in his old world and add it to his Phoenix Slaying Magic. So when he uses his flame he calls it Fire Phoenix and when he uses ice he calls it Ice Phoenix. Of course he prefers to stay with fire and use ice as an ace in the hole kind of thing.

"Tsuna can we talk for a moment?" Edna asked.

"Sure mama!" Tsuna answered and gave her his full attention.

"You have grown so much the past five years, faster than I thought you would. I was going to wait a few more years before doing this, but with your newest technique to create ice instead of fire, changed my mind. I believe it's time for you to leave the nest to experience the world. This is a tradition we Phoenix's do and not one we do often with our near eternal life." She paused to let it sink in, Tsuna stared at her with wide eyes. He knew he would have to leave at some point, but he didn't think he would so soon. "I have prepare a gift for you for when it was time for this."

She placed her wing in front of Tsuna and then removed it revealing orange armbands. "These armbands are made with my feathers and I made them so they always fit even as you grow."

Tsuna took the armbands and put them on with a sad smile and then went to get pack. Once done we stood in front of his mother in his favorite orange hoodie and black pants with his backpack on. Edna lowered herself so she her child could hug her which he did.

"I love you mama!" Tsuna said crying softly, he was going to miss her.

"I love you too my child." Edna replied also crying softly, she was going to miss him as well. "Know you are always welcome to come back and visit whenever you want."

Tsuna nodded and broke the hug. With nothing else to say he left and pulled out that old note he got from Byakuran years ago and looked at the list on the back of guilds. Byakuran did say once he learned some magic he should join a guild, so might as well.

 **I'm not sure about pairings yet, but I'm thinking about Tsuna x Natsu. At the moment I have them as close friends but might change it into a pairing later. Also Tsuna will be the only one from the KHR universe that will be in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsuna stood in front of the guild hall of the guild Fairy Tail. He would head in, but he could hear a large fight going on inside that sounded similar to what he's used to back in his old world. He's going to have to check in Fairy Tail is this world version of Vongola. At least he used to it.

"Are you lost child?" a voice called out making Tsuna turn around and saw a small old man looking at him curiously.

Tsuna shook his head. "No I here to join Fairy Tail. If I'm allowed to that is." For all Tsuna know they might be a age limit or a limit to how many guild members they can have and already at that limit.

"Of course you are." The old man answered. "Follow me and we'll get everything sorted and you a guild mark." Tsuna nodded and followed the old man inside. When they entered they saw most of the guild members were fighting each other. The old man just continue forward and went through like nothing was going on and headed straight for the bar. Tsuna quickly followed being careful to not get hit with anything.

Once they reached the bar the old man jumped on top of the bar. "So what's your name child?" he asked looking at Tsuna.

"Tsuna." Tsuna answered with a smile.

The old man nodded. "I'm Mavarok, the guild master of Fairy Tail."

"Look out!" One of the members shouted getting both of there attention. When Tsuna looked where the voice came from he saw a table flying toward them. Tsuna kept calmed and was about to dodge when Mavarok knocked the table away with an enlarge arm before it shrunk back to normal size. With Tsuna safe he pulled out the guild stamp.

"Where would you like your stamp and what color?" Tsuna thought about it for a moment before taking off his hoodie revealing a red shirt and rolled up his sleeve on his right arm.

"Right shoulder and orange." He didn't really feel comfortable getting a tattoo on his chest or back even if it was more like a stamp and he's not taking off his pants for the guild mark if he wanted on his legs. Mavarok placed the stamp just below Tsuna's right shoulder and a second later a Fairy Tail guild mark appeared, Tsuna didn't feel a thing. With that done Tsuna put his hoodie back on.

Mavarok jumped back onto the bar and faced the guild. "Brats listen up!" he shouted getting the fight to stop and everyone to pay attention to him. "I would like to introduce our newest member Tsuna!" Mavarok yelled while gesturing to Tsuna who felt slightly uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. He has spent the several years living with no human contact, so he's a little out of his comfort zone. It was quiet for a moment before everyone cheered and some kind of party started instantly, weren't they just fighting each other.

Tsuna stood there unsure of what to do before a boy with pink hair ran over to him.

"I'm Natsu and your Tsuna right?" Natsu asked getting a nod from Tsuna. Natsu grinned "Cool our names are reverse of each other."

"You actually have a brain in that skull of your." Another boy said walking over only in his underwear.

"What was that Popsicle?" Natsu asked angrily butting head with the other boy.

"You heard me Flame Brain!" the other boy countered glaring at Natsu.

"Gray your clothes!" A girl with brown hair called out walking over shocking Gray out of the fight and looked down to see most of his clothes are gone. He then left to look for them while Natsu laughed.

"Does that happen often?" Tsuna asked with a sweat drop. Really how do you lose your clothes without noticing.

"Yea!" the girl answered with a sigh. "By the way I'm Cana and if you didn't catch it that was Gray." Tsuna nodded taking note of the names. "So how old are you anyway?" She asked getting Natsu attention.

"I'm eight." Tsuna answered.

"So your our youngest member then. Both me and Gray are twelve and Natsu is ten. There are a few others in our age group but they're on mission right now." Cana explained. "Well if there anything you need help with just ask. Looks like Gray needs help finding his clothes." She said with a sigh and left leaving Tsuna with Natsu.

"Are you strong?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"I don't know." Tsuna replied, he never fought anyone in this new world. He's spared with his mom but he didn't stand a chance against her.

"Do you want to fight and find out?" Natsu asked lighting his fist on fire.

"Maybe some other time." Tsuna answered with a heart melting smile making Natsu blush and nodded.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Two years later since Tsuna joined the guild and he has be enjoying himself while getting stronger. It an chaotic environment he used to and comfortable for him.

"No matter how much time passes the guild never changes." Mavarok commented taking a sip of his beer while thinking of his next move in the chess match he was having with Tsuna. Tsuna currently have him on the defensive but he's about to launch his counter attack.

"Sometime I think they enjoy fighting each other a little to much." Tsuna added with laugh watching the fight.

"There nothing wrong with having a friendly fight with family. Feel free to join them if you want, just know it will count for a loss in our current game." Mavarok then moved a piece on the board and grinned his counter attack starts now.

Tsuna shook his head. "I would but you enjoy our games far to much." Tsuna moved a piece on the board with it. "Checkmate." Tsuna watched as Mavarok stared at the board in total shock before an depressing aura appeared around Mavarok.

"I should feel proud of my child, but I can't help but feel disappointed in myself." Mavarok mumbled sadly to himself making Tsuna giggle, Mavarok always gets like this when he losses at chess. He'll be fine in a minute once he gulps his beer with determination to win the next match.

"Tsunaaaaaaa!" Happy called out flying right into Tsuna chest hugging him. Tsuna returned the hug and started petting Happy's head.

"What's wrong Happy?" Tsuna asked.

"Natsu is being a meany!" Happy cried making Tsuna shake his head. Natsu found an egg three months after he joined the guild and insisted that he help him take care of it. And Tsuna did along with Lisanna and not long after Happy hatched from the egg.

Before Tsuna could ask for more info Natsu came running over to them. "Happy there you are. Oh hey Tsuna." Natsu said with a grin.

"So what's this about you being a meany Natsu?" Tsuna asked teasingly, he already had a guess on what happened since it's usually always involving fish between these two.

"I promise I would buy Happy fish when we got back and he got upset when we passed his favorite fish shop and thought I was going back on my word. I never got a chance to explain I was going to buy the fish here since we get our fish from that shop." Natsu explained pouting slightly.

"Really?" Happy asked turning his head slightly toward Natsu.

"Of course." Natsu answered with a grin making Happy happy. Natsu then looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna do you want to join us for our next job?"

Tsuna was about to decline, but decided against it. "Sure." Tsuna replied.

Natsu face beamed, it's the first time Tsuna has agreed to go on a job with him. "Great let me get Happy his fish while you go pick a job." Natsu said excitedly and left with Happy in tow.

"So you finally decided to say yes to the boy." Mavarok stated back to his normal self.

"I couldn't keep saying no when he keeps asking looking so hopeful." Mavarok grinned, good maybe Tsuna can teach Natsu not to cause to much damage on a job.

"Well aren't you going to go pick a job?" Mavarok asked, Tsuna nodded and got up and head toward the request board.

While scanning over all the request he heard someone walk up to him. "So I heard you agreed to go on a job with Natsu?"

"It is Erza." Tsuna replied glancing to the red head. "Thought it would be a good change of pace."

Erza nodded. "Alright, let me know if he give you any issue on the job and I'll discipline for you. Just don't make him do to much of the work." He expected this since only Master knew how strong he is. He has his reasons why he doesn't want others to know how strong he is but one would be to avoid the spot light, he had enough of that in his past life and none of it was pleasant.

"I won't." Erza gave another nod and walked away. Tsuna turned back to the request board and his eyes fell onto one about taking care of some creatures that been attacking travelers. He grabbed it off the board and walked over to where Natsu and Happy were.

"Did you pick one Tsuna?" Natsu asked as Happy ate his fish happily.

Tsuna held out the job request. "We need to take care of some magical creatures that are attacking travelers."

Natsu grinned "Great we'll leave when Happy finishes his fish."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Natsu are you alright?" Tsuna asked looking at Natsu. The train just started moving and he just suddenly fell over looking sick.

"He have motion sickness." Happy replied with a sigh. It's a common sight for him now. Tsuna blinked in response and moved to sit next to Natsu and released a small amount of his flames to create a small barrier around them. It's an technique he created from that barrier bubble when he fought Byakuran. He can make them as strong as he wants as long as he supplies the magic power for it, but he can only create them in a limited space around himself and it constantly drains his reserves. The one he made is fairly weak so it's barely taking much from him but should get the job done.

Natsu suddenly sat up looking completely fine shocking Happy. "How?" Natsu asked completely confused, one moment he felt sick and next he was fine. He looked out the window and saw that the train was in motion.

"I created a flame barrier around us that is absorbing the vibration that you feel when the train is in motion. In a way it's tricking you to think that the train isn't in motion." Tsuna explained. He didn't know if it really would work and he's glad it did.

"Barrier? You mean this orange thing?" Natsu asked gesturing to the see through orange bubble they were in.

Tsuna nodded. "Awesome!" Natsu beamed. "What else can you do with your magic?"

Tsuna thought about it for a moment. "You'll find out if it's needed. Just don't tell anyone about what I can do with my magic."

"Why?" Natsu asked confused, he doesn't understand why Tsuna would want to keep his awesome magic a secret to others.

"I have a few reasons why and some are kind of personal, but if I had to list one it would be that I want others to get to know me because they want to and not because I'm strong." So many mafia families tried to be his 'friend' since he was heir to Vongola and proved that he was strong enough not to mess with.

"Alright I promise not to tell anyone and Happy does as well." Natsu said not fully understanding the reason why but it seemed important to Tsuna.

"Aye!" Happy said agreeing with the promise. Tsuna smiled in appreciation at them. The rest of the train ride was a mix of them talking and Natsu looking out the window since it was kind of a new experience for him since he usually suffering from motion sickness.

When the arrived at there stop Tsuna put down the barrier and the three left to meet the client who was the mayor of the town and told them where the creatures were attacking while giving them a map with directions. Once done the head off to complete their mission.

"This should be easy!" Natsu stated as they walked path. "All we have to do is kick butt and mission done."

"It looks like we're here." Tsuna said causing Natsu and Happy to looking around but there wasn't anything around them.

"But there nothing around." Happy said in confusion. Tsuna just gestured to the forest and the two stared at it and after a moment could see eyes staring at them.

Natsu grinned and put his fist together and lighting them on fire. "Alright I'm all fired up!" Like a signal all the creatures hiding charged at them to attack. They were all large wolves and were about forty of them.

"Fire Phoenix's Flame Missiles" Several phoenixes made of flames flew up and then dived where the wolves were charging and each created a small explosion on impact taking out several of the wolves.

Natsu grinned and wanting to be outdone charged forward. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" flames spun around Natsu taking out all the wolves near him.

Tsuna lit his hands on fire, "Fire Phoenix's Burning Fist" and gave the nearest wolves a flame infused punch sending it flying back into wolves behind it.

It didn't take long for the two to take out the rest of the wolves without much issue.

"Tsuna what kind of Fire Magic was that?" Natsu asked now that the fight was over. He knew Tsuna could use Fire Magic but he doesn't know what kind it was and he never seen what Tsuna used before.

"Phoenix Slayer Magic." Tsuna answered.

"There are other kind of Slayers beside Dragon Slayers?" Natsu asked in complete shock. "Wait Phoenix's actually exist, so that story wasn't a joke." Natsu paled thinking back to a story his father once told him.

"I'm kind of proof of that." Tsuna replied and sigh, he's going to get a lot of questions now. "Why don't we head back to collect the reward?" The other two just nodded still processing the information.

"Hey Tsuna do you want to go on more job with us?" Natsu asked a few minutes later.

Tsuna thought about it for a moment, "Sure. Not every job, but I won't mind doing one with you guys every now and then." Tsuna usually donates some of the money he gets from his jobs to the guild to help pay for some of the bill the guild has to deal with. There kind of a law that all damages done by a guild has to be payed back by the guild. And that's done from taking money from the job reward and billing the guild for the cost. So going solo on jobs let him donate more. And lets not forget Natsu is one of the guild main offenders when it comes to that bill.

Natsu beamed at Tsuna response. "Sweet lets go on another when we get back!"

Tsuna sighed but smiled. "Alright I can do another."

 **So people have been commenting about the whole Natsu x Tsuna I was thinking about doing and probably won't be doing that. It was just a thought since the story has them as very close friends and would have been easy to change it to them as a pairing. So what I'm most likely going to be doing is just add in parts where it could be implied and if you don't like it then too bad.**

 **Also to answer some questions. First, Tsuna only has regeneration when he uses Phoenix Drive which is something he doesn't use often due to several reasons that will be explained much later in the story.**

 **Second, the reason I choose for just Tsuna to be the only one from the KHR universe is because most stories I see has mostly everyone from the KHR from Acrobaleno and his Guardians joining him as well and wanted to do something different.**

 **I would like to point out that Tsuna isn't going to be apart of every Arc that happens normally in the Fairy Tail story. Tower of Heaven is one since I wanted Tsuna to be there for the recruitment of Gajeel and Oracion Seis since Tsuna is going to have his own mission going on while the Allied Forces are fighting them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been four years since Tsuna's first mission with Natsu and Tsuna grew and gotten stronger during that time. Also during that time he's gone on more mission with Natsu and Happy, and Natsu seemed to got into the habit of breaking into his place and sleeping in his bed. Well it's not too bad since he makes Natsu pay for the food he eats and he's used to others sleeping with him in his bed thanks to the kids in his past life. Surprisingly it was mostly Fuuta instead of Lambo that would sneak into his bed at night.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy the newest member of Fairy Tail asked the dragon slayer who was looking at the door with a pout.

"He's late." Natsu answered annoyed.

"Don't worry about Natsu, he always gets like this when he runs late from a job." Mira stated noticing Lucy's confusion.

"Who is 'he'?" Lucy asked.

Mira smiled. "Best to let it be a surprise since he should be here soon. Oh and might want to keep some distance from him and Natsu when he gets back. He has no doubt heard about the docks and mansion Natsu destroyed and won't be happy about it." And with that warning Mira walked off leaving a nervous Lucy.

After a few minutes Natsu stood up the moment the guild doors opened. "Tsunaaaa!" Natsu shouted and charge toward Tsuna and tackled him into a hug. Lucy was surprised at how Tsuna was able to take a tackled hug from Natsu without falling over, especially with how small he looked.

"Sorry I'm late Natsu. The train had some issues and was delayed." Tsuna said patting Natsu's back and then broke the hug. "So Natsu what's this about you destroying the docks and a mansion while I was away?"

In that moment Lucy heard several of the guild members comment at how Natsu was a goner and thankful that it isn't them. Luckily for her Mira was nearby. "Mira what's going to happen to Natsu?" Lucy asked scared.

"Well he's going to experience the worst punishment the guild can offer and it's something only Tsuna can do?" Mira answered making Lucy gulp, what kind of punishment could scary this kind of guild so much. She turned back to Natsu and Tsuna and hoped Natsu would be fine.

"Natsu I'm disappointed in you." Tsuna stated with a disappointed look. Natsu looked completely devastated by those words before falling to his hands and knees with a dark gloomly arua around him.

"That's it?" Lucy questioned, not what she thought it would be.

"Yes. Having Tsuna disappointed in you is by far the most punishment anyone can experience." Mira answered with tears in her eyes. "You won't understand until you experience it yourself."

Lucy walked over to Natsu who hasn't moved. "I disappointed Tsuna. Life has no meaning anymore." she heard Natsu mumble.

"Don't you think your going overboard." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"Just leave him Lucy." Gray said putting a hand on her shoulder. "All we can do is hope he can recover from this."

"You make it sound like this can be the end of Natsu." Lucy shouted. "And why are you naked?"

Gray looked down and released his clothes were missing again. "When did this happen?" he shouted before running off to find his clothes.

"Who are you?" Lucy turned to see Tsuna next to her looking at her curiously.

"Oh I'm Lucy, I joined not that long ago." Lucy answered.

"I'm Tsuna! Nice to meet you." Tsuna greeted with a heart warming smile making Lucy blush at his cuteness. She was starting to understand how bad that punishment is.

"Tsunaaaaa!" Happy shouted and flew right into Tsuna's chest.

"Where did you come from?" Lucy shouted. Seriously Happy was no where to be seen earlier.

"Probably hiding until he knew Tsuna didn't want to punish him as well." Mira answered from behind Lucy scaring her slightly.

"What is with you people and appearing when I least except it?" It's like they were trying to give her a heart attack.

"You need to get a better sense of your surroundings." Tsuna stated while he pets Happy. "By the way Mira where is Master? He said he wanted another rematch when I get back."

"He's at the guild master meeting. He most likely forgot then he asked for that rematch." Mira replied and got a nod from Tsuna.

"Alright, can I get my usually than?" Mira nodded and Tsuna left toward the bar.

Loke took that moment to burst through the doors. "Bad news everyone! Erza is back!" She shouted making everyone but Tsuna, Mira, Lucy, and Natsu freeze in panic. Tsuna and Mira didn't since they don't fear Erza and know she won't do anything to them, Lucy didn't since she has no clue who Erza is, and Natsu was still too depress to even hear Loke.

Before long everyone could hear foot steps approach the guild until Erza walked in carring a large horn.

"I'm back! Is Master here?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back! Master is at the guild master meeting." Mira replied.

"I see." Erza said with a nod.

"Erza what is that large thing?" a brave soul asked. Erza explained about her mission and then processed to start chewing everyone out for things she disapproved of.

When she got to Gray and Natsu she notice that Natsu was at one of the table completely depressed. "Natsu what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"He was punished by Tsuna." Mira answered.

Ersa gasp and went over to Natsu. "It's alright Natsu, you can pull through this." She said and pulled Natsu into a hug slamming his head into her armor. She then turned to Gray, "Gray I need you and Natsu to lend me a hand with something." Everyone was surprise since Erza has never ask those two for help before. "We leave tomorrow morning so be prepared."

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray. I never thought of it before but this might be one of Fairy Tail's strongest teams." Mira commented.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

The next day on the train Natsu quickly fell sick due to his motion sickness once the train got in motion. Getting a few comments from everyone.

"I wish Tsuna was here." Natsu said in pain, Tsuna is the only person who can get rid of his motion sickness.

"Didn't he punish you yesterday?" Lucy asked confused, really who would want to be with the person that made you depress as punishment.

"Tsuna goes on missions with Natsu and Happy from time to time. So be probably knows how to deal with Natsu's motion sickness." Gray explained.

"If I had to be honest I prefer that Tsuna wasn't with us." Erza stated feeling a little uncomfortable with the topic.

Lucy looked at her confused. "Do you dislike Tsuna or something?"

"No, no, of course not." Erza said waving her hands in front of her. "I love him like everyone else does. It's just all the time I as long as I have known him he has put the least amount of effort to improve. I think he wouldn't take this seriously."

Happy really wanted to correct Erza on that. Tsuna by far put the most amount of effort to improve, he just puts the guild first and waits until he's either not at the guild or on a job to train. And Happy has seen the training Tsuna puts himself through and it looks more like torture to be honest, it's Reborn style training after all. But he has a promise to keep after all and last thing he wants is Tsuna's punishment.

Back at the guild Tsuna sneezed. "Are you sick Tsuna?" Mira asked concerned.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, someone is probably just talking about me."

"Are you sure you didn't want to join them on that mission Tsuna? It seemed important." Mira asked.

"Erza didn't ask me to and don't think she wants me to be there." Tsuna replied with a shrug.

"Maybe should she would if you didn't hide your strength." Mira commented, Tsuna looked at her annoyed. Why did Master make him go on an S-Class mission with her three years ago. Luckily no one knew he went since on record went on a different missions and left at different times. "And you know ask Master to not put you on the list for the S-Class exams."

"Mira I explained it to you before. I don't want people to get to know me because I'm strong but because they want to. Also I want to avoid the spot light, nothing good comes from it." And oh god the expectation that comes with it, the worst one is with the one thing he couldn't change, his height. Do you know how many people he meet that knew of him and would go 'I thought you would be taller.' He has killed once and each time he heard that he has been tempted that make it a twice.

Also another reason would be when people tell you 'If you are strong enough and other people know it they won't come after you.' That is true, but it leads to something far, far worse. Instead of you, they go after the people you care about, people that aren't as strong as you or can't even defend themselves.

"I won't deny that last part." Mira stated with a sigh, being a former S-Class and a model gives you a lot of spot light and it isn't as good as people believe it is.

"But I don't think I will be able to hide my strength for much longer." Tsuna said getting Mira full attention.

"Your intuition?" She asked seriously and got a nod from Tsuna. During that S-Class mission she learned to trust Tsuna's intuition, it saved her life more than once.

"Something bad is going to happen soon and when it does I will protect the guild with all my might." Mira nodded agreeing and started thinking of possible plans for different situations. While she can't fight anymore doesn't mean she isn't going to give it her all to protect the guild she calls home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsuna walked into the guild after getting back from a job and notice it's far to quiet. He looked around and with who is missing he could guess whose fault it is. "What's going on?" He asked getting everyone attention.

"Oh Natsu, Happy, and Lucy took an S-Class quest. We sent Gray to bring them back, but he probably got involved. So now we sent Erza to get them, but it should take a few days since she is also probably going to get involved as well." Mira answered, Tsuna just sigh. Why do these things tend to happen when he on a job lately?

"And they better expect punishment when they get back." Makarov stated annoyed. "So how was the job Tsuna?"

Tsuna took a seat next to Makarov with Mira behind the counter. "Alright. Didn't learn anything though." Makarov nodded at the news.

"Yes I haven't come up with much of anything either. I'm starting to think that I'm looking in the wrong direction with this." This shocked Tsuna and Mira.

"An official guild?" Mira asked and got a nod from Makarov.

"There are a few that don't like us and if they get a valid reason would gladly attack Fairy Tail." Makarov said making Tsuna and Mira think. While attacks against other guilds are illegal, there are exception to that rule. For one if the attacking guild either receive permission from the Magic Council or if they receive a job that would justify an attack, like a rescue job.

Tsuna put his head down on the bar counter. "Well this just got more difficult. Looking into dark guilds and such isn't much of an issue. But looking into official guilds is going to get peoples attention and not the good kind."

"Not if we do it right." Makarov said making Tsuna turn his head toward him. "Instead of looking at the guild themselves we look the jobs. All official jobs are public record along with which guild they were assigned to and if it was accepted." Tsuna and Mira looked at each other and grinned. That should work since a lot of guilds do that in case there are any jobs other guilds haven't accepted that they would be interested in.

"I'll go tomorrow." Mira stated getting a nod from the other two.

"Grab a few jobs from a mix of different guilds so it looks normal." Makarov said.

"Got it."

"What do you want me to do Master?" Tsuna asked.

"Stay here." Makarov answered. "Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, and Gildarts are all away at the moment. Leaving you as our only S-Class level wizard that can help protect the guild if we are attacked before they return." Tsuna nodded.

With there mini meeting done Tsuna and Makarov lock eyes and a chess board appeared between them. "Ready for another loss Master?" Tsuna asked with a smirk.

"It's time to show you that with age comes wisdom." Makarov replied cocky.

"And dementia." A tck mark appear on Makarov.

Mira giggled at the two, it's nice to see go back to normal after a serious conversation.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna let out a sigh sitting in the basement of the guild hall that they were currently using since the rest was damaged by a attack from Phantom Lord. He was disappointed in himself, he knew something was going to happen and in the end he was helpless to do anything and this matter was far from over.

"Tsuna it's not your fault." Mira said knowing what he was thinking. "I wasn't able to figure out it was them until it was already to late. This just be thankful that no one was hurt when this happened."

Tsuna looked at her sadly. "Mira I was suppose to protect the guild if it was attacked and I failed to even notice until it was to late. What's worse is that now they are going to start going after our members, our family now."

"I'm going to tell everyone to stay in groups. It should help." Mira stated. Tsuna nodded, it would be safer.

"Damn it!" Tsuna punched the crate he was sitting on and then took a deep breathe to calm himself. "At least Natsu isn't here. He'll be angry and with how Master is at the moment." Tsuna glanced at Maravok who was drinking heavily and sigh.

"That's why we have you Tsuna, beside you have a better chance of calming Natsu then Master." Mira said with a smile before walking off.

Tsuna wasn't sure how much time passed but now Natsu here and yelling at Makarov who was completely drunk about getting payback.

"Natsu calm down." Tsuna said hopping off the crate he was on and walking over to them. Makarov took this chance to run off to the bathroom.

"Calm down? How the hell can I be calm when we've been attacked?" Natsu shouted.

Tsuna sigh. "Natsu it's just a building that can be easily repaired. There's no point in making a big deal about it." Something he needs to keep reminding himself of.

"Just a building? No point? Do you even care at all?" Natsu yelled and the moment that those words left his mouth Tsuna grabbed Natsu scraf and slammed him into the ground, Tsuna sat on top of Natsu still holding his scarf. Everyone looked at what just happened in shock.

"You think I don't care! This is my home and they destroyed it, I'm pissed as hell." Tsuna yelled at Natsu who was just staring at him in shock. "My home. I couldn't protect it." Tsuna mumble quietly, Natsu eyes widen when he heard it and saw tears go down Tsuna's face. Tsuna got up "I'm going for a walk." and left with his head down low so no one could see his face.

Natsu lied there for a bit processing what he just it. He actually accused Tsuna of not caring about the guild and made him cry. Natsu felt guilty and like shit for it. Getting up Natsu quickly left without saying a word, he needed to apologized.

"Natsu wait a second." Mira called out following up stairs.

Natsu paused but didn't look back. "I'm going."

"And that's fine. I just want to tell you that everyone is going to be staying with each other in groups. Gray and Erza already agreed to stay with Lucy and I would like for you and Tsuna to join them as well." Mira explained. Natsu glanced back and nodded before leaving to find Tsuna.

Natsu followed his nose and when he found Tsuna he was sitting in front of the river curled up in a ball crying softly.

"Tsuna." Natsu said getting Tsuna's attention.

"Natsu?" Tsuna asked wiping away the tears the best he could and got up and turned to Natsu. "I'm sorry about earlier Natsu. I shouldn't have done that." Tsuna said with a apologetic smile.

Natsu shook his head. "No I'm the one who's sorry Tsuna. I shouldn't have said you didn't care, I know you care more about the guild then anyone else."

"I doubt that Natsu. Everyone loves the guild with all their heart." It's not secret how much everyone loves the guild.

"Yea but you do more than just love the guild. You donate your own money to the guild to help pay for all the damages we cause." Natsu was sure Tsuna does even more for the guild but doesn't know about it.

"That's not that special Natsu." Tsuna pointed out with a small laugh. "Besides if I wasn't being selfish with trying to keep my strength a secret I might have been able to protect the guild."

Natsu was starting to caught on to what was bugging Tsuna and pulled Tsuna into a hug. "Tsuna you're allowed to be selfish like the rest of us. Besides where were you when the guild was attacked?"

Tsuna tried to find his face in Natsu chest. "Home asleep."Tsuna answered.

"Just like everyone else." Natsu pointed out. "So you aren't to blame Tsuna and no one is blaming you."

Tsuna smiled and nodded and broke the hug. "Thanks Natsu."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna looked at the night sky through the window in Lucy's apartment. "Is something wrong Tsuna?" Erza asked walking over to him in her pj's.

"It's to quiet." Tsuna noted. Even at night Magnolia would be somewhat noisy, but right now it was scary quiet.

"Well with the guild being attack, everyone is probably to scared to go out thinking another attack is going to happen." Tsuna nodded, he had similar thoughts.

"Still I can't shake this bad feeling. Something is going to happen tonight and it's going to be worst then before." Tsuna said worried.

"I can't say I don't have a similar feeling. I want to be out there looking for the enemy to stop them, but it would be a waste of time to search aimlessly." Erza put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "So lets focus on what we can do and protect those we have here."

Tsuna looked at Erza and smiled. "You're right." Tsuna got up and went to the table where everyone else was at and pulled out some playing cards. "So who what's to play?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Master we got permission." Mira shouted from the lacrama. They were getting ready to attack Phantom Lord after they attack Levy, Jet, and Droy.

Makarov nodded. "Alright you brats it's time to get some payback for that those bastards did to our own." He shouted and everyone cheered. "Tsuna do you have a moment?" he asked while everyone was heading out.

"What is it Master?" Tsuna asked.

"I have a mission for you." Tsuna looked surprised. "While we attack Phantom I want you to sneak around and gather any information you can find. We need to know how they will counter this and we lack information on them."

"Are you sure Master?" Tsuna asked and Makarov nodded.

"You are by far the best when it comes to stealth out of everyone in this guild and know what is actually is useful information and what's not." Last time he asked someone else to do something similar they came back with thirty food bills thinking it was useful.

"Alright and if I happen upon any Phantom Lord members?" Tsuna asked innocently.

Makarov eyes glowed in fury. "Show them no mercy!"

Tsuna smiled. "Understood."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna watched as everyone launched an attack on Phantom Lord guild hall. He waited as minute before sneaking in through one of the windows in the back. Once inside he started his search and best place to start would be the records room. Any decent size guild has one to keep track of all the money they have and spent along with a list of all current members.

"Come on we're missing all the action!" A voiced called out coming toward Tsuna. Tsuna grinned, time for some payback. When three Phantom Lord members turned the corner Tsuna shot himself forward with his flames. "Fire Phoenix Burning Fist" His punch made contact with the one in front and sent him flying back shocking the other two.

Tsuna quickly used his opening and kicked one into the other. "Fire Phoenix Flame Missile" A single phoenix flew at them and exploded on contact knocking them out. He could have just punched them to knock them out, but this felt more satisfying.

Knowing that time is limited he followed his intuition and quickly found what he was looking for. He started scanning everything he could find and put anything that seem useful into the bag he brought with him. Once done he started to make his way out of the room but stopped when he notice the painting on the wall.

He let out a sigh when he walked up to the painting and moved in it revealing a wall safe. He couldn't believe people were still hiding wall safes behind paintings. The safe was one of the latest models that were highly popular at the moment for being nearly uncrackable. However, Tsuna grinned and pulled out his custom made safe cracking equipment, safes in this world are made to protect against all kinds of magic and magic tools while his old world never had magic in it. So safes here don't have the same protection as safes in his old world meaning he can crack them easily.

To took him a minute before he cracked it and opened it and saw a stack a papers inside. Tsuna looked through the papers and his eyes widen at what he read and quickly put the papers in his bag. Just in time too since he could hear Natsu shouting about not wanting to retreat. He quickly closed the safe and put the painting back and left.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"So that's what happened." Tsuna stated after Mira and Cana explained everything that happened during the attack.

"Yea, so what were you doing Tsuna anyway? You didn't stay behind or were with us." Cana asked.

Tsuna took out everything he gathered and placed it on the table. "Gathering all the information I could find. Master's orders." Tsuna answered.

"Hope you found something good because we aren't in the best shape at the moment." Cana said annoyed at how things are at the moment.

Tsuna grabbed the stack of papers that he got from the safe and toss them to Cana, Mira walked over to read over her shoulder.

They were quiet for a few minutes going over the papers with wide eyes. "What they hell were they spending all this money on?" Cana asked, the papers were cost reports on something extremely expensive and by the date wasn't that long ago.

"A mobile guild base." Tsuna answered, "It's get worse, look at the last page."

They did and what they say shocked them. "They installed a Jupiter Cannon on that thing!" Cana shouted. "Please tell me that thing isn't finished yet." If they had a mobile guild base with a Jupiter Cannon, she didn't want to think about it.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon. No doubt they know of our condition and will launch an attack on us soon." Tsuna replied. Just after he said that the ground shook.

"Damn it!" Cana shouted. "Looks like we're out of time."

They all ran out and saw a guild building with spider legs walking through the water. Everyone watched in shock as it slowly came closer before it stopped. Their eyes widen when it opened up and the Jupiter Cannon extended and was aimed right at them.

"Everyone get back!" Erza shouted running forward and requip into her Adamantine Armor. A second later they fired the Jupiter Cannon without so much of a warning.

They all watched as Erza's armor started to fall apart to withstand the attack. Erza was sent flying back when her armor broke, but she blocked the shot. Tsuna ran over to her and put her arm around his shoulder and started carrying her into the guild with Mira giving him a hand.

"Makarov has fallen and now Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slip through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartifilia now! You have no choice." Master Jose announced. Everyone shouted there denial of his request. "You got fifteen minutes before I'll give you another taste of Jupiter!" With that phantom soldiers flew out of the base and toward them.

"We need to take out that Jupiter Cannon." Cana stated.

Natsu slam his fist into the palm of his hand. "I'll destroy that thing to pieces. I got fifteen minute right?" Cana nodded. Natsu ran forward "Let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted grabbing Natsu's shirt and started flying.

"Ok Elfman. We're going to storm the place too!" Gray shouted running forward with Elfman.

"And we're going to stay here to protect the guild." Cana shouted pulling out her cards.

Mira took that moment to drag Lucy off and get her going toward there hide out.

As everyone fought Tsuna was taking care of Erza injuries while Mira disguised as Lucy was looking out the window.

"Luckily her injuries aren't that bad. Her reserves are drain though." Tsuna stated getting a nod from Mira.

"That's good a least." Mira said, only real good news they have at the moment.

"I'm going to head over and storm the place as well." Tsuna started to leave but was stopped by Mira.

"Not until the Jupiter Cannon been taking care of. You're are only hope for blocking a second shot." Tsuna tsk but nodded. "And don't join the others outside as well. You need to converse your strength as well."

"Damn it Mira. What can I do?" Tsuna shouted in annoyance. He felt so unless at the moment.

"Have faith then them. Once Natsu takes care of the cannon you can head over." Tsuna took a deep breathe to calm down and nodded.

Tsuna ran outside when he saw the Jupiter Cannon was getting ready to fire. Only for the cannon to explode meaning that Natsu did it. He jumped down to the ice bridge Gray made earlier only to stop when the ground started shaking again and watched as the base transformed into a giant.

"Things just keep getting better and better." Tsuna mumbled sarcastically and saw they had another time limit thanks to the giant drawing the magic circle for Abyss Break.

Once inside he followed his intuition. After a few minutes of running he could hear the sounds of a fight nearby. Following the sound he arrived in time to see Aria cast Drain on Natsu making him scream in pain.

Tsuna ran forward "Fire Phoenix Talon" and kicked Aria with his foot on fire causing him to disappear.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked confused. Tsuna just turned and glared at where Aria reappeared.

"Oh someone who I don't know. Well this shouldn't be to much of an issue." Aria said with a grin. Tsuna just smirk as Erza appeared and jump kicked Aria in the back surprising him.

"Erza too? Wait shouldn't you be resting with your wounds?" Natsu asked.

"You look surprisingly well for someone who took a Jupiter Cannon head on." Tsuna commented as Erza walked over to them.

"Well I do have you to thank for that for taking care of my injuries while I was out." Erza replied. "Now then shall we take care of this man."

Tsuna nodded. "Lets! He made Master suffer with his magic after all."

Aria got up and faced them. "Erza Scarlet. Looks like I'm finally facing a worthy opponent. I can finally take this more seriously." he said and took off the bandages covering his eyes.

The air around Aria started spinning around. "Now then Titania come step into Zero, the Airspace of Death. It consumes the lives of all those you dare enter it."

Tsuna however wasn't having any of this and propelled himself with his flames. To everyone else it looked like he disappeared and reappeared in front of Aria. "Fire Phoenix Burning Fist" He punched Aria right in the face sending him flying back crashing into the wall taking him out.

Erza, Natsu, and Happy just blinked in shock at this. "One hit." Happy mumbled.

"Taking someone life isn't something one should take lightly." Tsuna said thinking back to his past life. "We only have one life. So if you are ready to take someone's life you should be ready for someone to take yours. Remember that."

A moment later the giant started shaking making Erza fall over due to her limited strength. Once it stopped Tsuna and Natsu ran over to her to checked her injuries.

"Listen up all you Fairy Tail worms because I'm going to say this once!" A loud scream belonging to Lucy was heard. "We have capture Lucy Heartifilia. Which means our first order of business is over this. That leaves us with one more thing, my favorite part. Wiping all of you brats off the face of the Earth." Jose announced.

"Oh man they got Lucy." Natsu said.

"Natsu." Erza said getting there attention. "Listen closely. Use your strength that lies dominated deep inside you. Search for it, find it, and awaken it. Do it for Lucy, for the guild. Show me that you can surpass me!"

They watched as a sudden burst of flames came out of Natsu in the shape of a dragon. They could sense the power within Natsu increasingly greatly.

"Go Natsu and show them the true strength of a dragon." Tsuna said and Natsu ran off.

Tsuna carried Erza off to the side and put her against the wall. "Were you really planning on fighting them in your condition?" Tsuna asked getting a small laugh from Erza.

"I think I could have manage getting a few hits in, but you surprised me with taking him out so quickly. I guess I can't really know someone without sending the time to get to know them." Erza stated. Tsuna shook his head.

"I was being selfish Erza, that's all. I wanted others to get to know me because they want to and not because I was strong. People tend to treat those they deem strong and weak differently and I didn't want to deal with all those expectation as well." Tsuna explained.

"I see." Erza looked down disappointed at herself. "I failed to even try to get to know you and acted just like those people you were worried about. I wonder if I act like that with everyone else and treated them differently based off who I thought was strong and who was weak instead of who they are as a person." She looked up at Tsuna. "Thank you. You showed me that I still have a lot to learn. And if it's not to late, would you give me the chance to get to know you?"

Tsuna smiled, "Of course." Erza smiled in return.

"Erza what are you doing here?" Gray asked as he, Mira, and Elfman ran over to them.

"Yea you aren't looking to good." Mira added.

Elfman looked around. "Wow." He said getting the others attention.

"It's Aria!" Mira stated.

"You got shot by that cannon and still fought this guy."

"What were you thinking?" Gray asked.

Erza let out a small laugh. "Nope that was all Tsuna."

"You're kidding right?" Gray and Elfman asked at the same time while Mira just laugh a little.

They all froze when they felt a dark energy around them. "What is this? It feels like death." Erza noted in fright.

A clapping sound brought there attention to a doorway where Jose was walking out of. "Bravo, you are all quite keen. Quite impressive Fairy Tail wizards. I knew this would be fun, but never in my wildest dreams did I think you would this entertaining. So destroyed the Jupiter Cannon, took out my elite Element Four and even brought my magic giant to it's knees."

"Master Jose!" Erza called out, surprising the others.

"Thank you, you been so kind to entertain me so much that I just must return the favor." Gray and Elfman jumped in front. "And I'll return it in full."

Both Gray and Elfman jumped to attack but Tsuna intercepted them and knock them away. "All of you get away and let me handle this." Tsuna shouted.

"You're kidding right. No way you can handle him on your own!" Gray shouted back.

"Gray in our condition we will only get in the way. Let's go and have faith in Tsuna." Erza said standing up and nodded at Tsuna. Gray tsk but didn't say anything else and left with everyone else.

"You think you have a chance?" Jose asked mockingly. "Some wizard I never once heard mention before in all his years in Fairy Tail. What a joke."

Tsuna lit his hands on fire. "You attacked my home, hurt my friends, my family. It doesn't matter if you have heard of me or not since it doesn't change a thing. You're going to experience the wrath of a Phoenix."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Fire Phoenix Flame Missiles" Jose glanced up and dodged the diving phoenixes.

Jose send a vortex of his shades at Tsuna who dived to the side to dodge the attack. Tsuna knew Jose wasn't taking him seriously, time to change that.

"Fire Phoenix Flame Seekers" Phoenix's smaller then the missiles but faster flew toward Jose who simply dodge them as well only to notice that they turned and were chasing him. Tsuna took the moment Jose looked at his seekers and propelled himself disappearing and reappearing right in front of Jose making his eyes widen. "Fire Phoenix Burning Fist" The punch connected sending Jose flying back into the wall with the seekers after him and landing hits.

Tsuna knew that his attack didn't take Jose out and sent a few phoenix to bombard the spot to do more damage while he could. Only for those phoenix to be intercepted by shades.

"I won't deny you surprised me with your speed." Jose said walking away from the wall. "But it won't happen again."

Jose flick some invisible force at Tsuna sending him flying back into the wall. Purple orbs then appeared on Jose fingers and began to shot them toward Tsuna. Tsuna jumped away and propelled himself with his flames to dodge the incoming shots. Tsuna then directed himself toward Jose who disappear at the last second before Tsuna hit him. He reappeared behind Tsuna and his eyes widen when Tsuna appeared right behind him as well.

"Fire Phoenix Talon" and landed the fire infused kick across Jose head knocking him away and Tsuna quickly went after him and followed up that kick with a few good hits before Jose grabbed his arm and threw him away. Tsuna corrected himself in the air and landed on his feet.

"Fire Phoenix Feather Bullets" Hundreds of small flame feather shot forward as fast as bullets and Jose put his arms up to guard. While each feather by itself was fairly weak, but the damage quickly adds up when you are getting hit with hundreds of them.

Jose annoyed by the attack "Dark Pulse" and slashed his arms creating a large explosion toward Tsuna. Tsuna's body absorb the flames of the explosion but since the force of the explosion was aimed right at him causing him to be sent flying back and a cloud of smoke covered the field blocking Jose view of Tsuna.

A few seconds later Tsuna burst through the smoke heading right to Jose "How predictable. Shade Entangle" Jose said as purple shades shot out of the ground and wrapped around Tsuna and caused him to let out a yell of pain.

"I have long distaste for your guild and when I got a reason to go to war with it I was thrilled. A request to return the first daughter of the Heartfilia Family. A daughter of one of the richest families in the country in Fairy Tail? How big must you get before you're satisfied? If you bastards can use the Heartifilia's money as you wish, there's no mistaking that you could gain power greater than ours. That I cannot allow." Jose said and used his magic to cause Tsuna pain as he talked.

Tsuna just grinned and laugh a bit at Jose. "Money? Power? None of that means anything to us. Can't say I'm surprise you think that though with how lacking your information gathering is. Lucy is a runaway with no access to her family money. She works hard and pays rent every month, she laughs with us, she cries with us. She isn't Lucy of the Heartifilia family, she's Lucy of Fairy Tail. SHE'S PART OF OUR FAMILY AND YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Flames exploded from Tsuna in form of a phoenix and burned away the shades the bound Tsuna. "And about me being predictable." Tsuna looked up making Jose do the same and his eyes widen.

"Ice Phoenix Freezing Missiles" Phoenixes made of ice dived down around Jose and froze everything around it freezing Jose feet to the ground.

"Fire Phoenix Flame Missiles" Phoenixes of fire dived down around Jose and like before exploding and Jose couldn't dodge this time and called out in pain.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Jose yelled enraged. "Dead Wave" A large blast of Shade magic was sent right at Tsuna.

"Fire Phoenix Screech" A large blast of flames shot out of Tsuna's mouth and made contact with the Dead Wave and a moment later quickly started to overpower it and hit Jose sending him flying back into the wall. Jose climbed out of the rumble and looked furious and purple shades started to appear around him.

Tsuna just stood there ready to finish this with one attack and pointed his hand in the shape of a gun with his pointer and middle finger aimed at Jose. All the flames around Tsuna gathered into a small ball in front of his fingers.

"DIE!" Joes yelled as he sent all of his shades at Tsuna.

"Fire Phoenix Chaos Shot" Tsuna fired the ball of flame that exploded into a dozen small phoenixes shot forward at high speed and pierced through any shade that came in there path. As the attack came closer Jose eyes widen in fear at the image he saw for just a moment. He saw the attack coming from a Phoenix and in the shadow of the Phoenix he could see a man in a suit with a fedora smirking while pointing a gun at him. He was brought back to reality when each phoenix hit him in a different spot and exploded on contact making him yell in pain and fall to the ground covered in injuries.

Tsuna stared at the incoming attack since his own didn't do much to stop it. He created a barrier of flames around himself that protected him from the attack. Once he was safe the barrier disappeared and he gave a small laugh. He's covered in injuries and out of breathe, if Reborn saw him now and knew who his opponent was he would get the most torturest training for a week straight.

"How?" Jose asked weakly getting Tsuna's attention. "How could some lowly wizard defeat me?"

"It's because you view everyone as a lowly wizard and not bother to actually know them. I was trained by a man with no equal whose training is consider torture. I have fought against those who far surpass you in terms of strength and skill with not only my life on the line, but those I care about as well." Tsuna answered and turned away. "We live in a world where there is always someone stronger then you. Sometimes you need to look down to see them or they will caught you by surprise."

Tsuna started to leave when he spotted Makarov floating down toward them. Tsuna smiled seeing that he has recovered.

"I knew you were strong Tsuna, but to take down one of the ten wizard saints isn't something to sneeze at." Mavarok said. "Anyway a job well done. Shall we go, everyone is waiting for us."

"Of course." Tsuna answered smiling. "Oh and Master can we keep the whole thing about me defeating Jose to ourselves?"

Makarov sigh but nodded. "Very well I'll take the credit for defeating Jose, I seriously doubt he will try to correct us. Losing to me looks a lot better than losing to you." Makarov then whipped his arm back hitting Aria who was doing a horrible job at trying to do a sneak attack and knocking him out once again.

When they stepped outside Tsuna eyes widen when he saw that the guild hall was completely destroyed. "Don't try to blame yourself Tsuna? It's just a building, what's important is that all the members are safe. Besides we can rebuild it even bigger and better than before."

Tsuna just nodded and they two started walking again.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna let out a sigh of annoyance as he sat at the bar and watched everyone work together to rebuild the guild hall. He wanted to help but Makarov forbid him from helping for two weeks as a break to rest and recover even though he was fine.

"Tsuna sighing isn't going to change anything." Natsu said sitting next to him. Natsu was assigned to watch over him and make sure he doesn't try to help.

"He's right Tsuna. Might as well accept it." Mira commented as she walked by.

"I know, I know, I'm just bored with nothing to do." Tsuna whined making Natsu laugh.

"How about a job then?" Natsu offered making Tsuna blink. The ban was only on helping with the rebuilding so jobs are still allowed.

Tsuna grinned. "Sure!" Both of them got up and went over to Mira. "Mira can we have a job please?"

Mira paused what she was doing and thought about it for a moment and was about to say no but made the mistake of looking at Tsuna who was using his puppy dog eyes which made her cave instantly "Alright. But you can only pick one of the easy ones."

"Something is better than nothing." Mira nodded and went to the bar where she kept the job request and started placing job request she deemed easy in front of Tsuna.

"I'm going to tell Happy we're going on a mission while you pick." Natsu said before walking off.

Tsuna scanned over each request before picking one. It was a request to help out at an orphanage in Malba City.

"Did you pick one Tsuna?" Natsu asked walking back.

"Yep! We are going to be helping at an orphanage in Malba City." Tsuna answered showing Natsu the job request. "Is Happy going to join us?" Tsuna asked noticing a lack of Happy.

"No Happy is going to stay behind and help with the rebuild. So it will just be the two of us." Natsu replied. "So when do we need to leave?"

"First thing in the morning." Tsuna said looking at the flair. Natsu nodded.

"Well you two have fun." Mira said with a smile.

"We will!" Natsu replied grinning and headed off with Tsuna to get ready for the trip tomorrow.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"So is this the place?" Natsu asked.

"Looks like it." Tsuna answered looking at the flair. The orphanage was a two story house off to the side of city. The two went up to the door and knocked a few times and after a few seconds the door opened.

"Hello!" A woman greeted. "Are you two wizards that accepted the job request by chance?"

Both nodded. "I'm Natsu and this is Tsuna. We're from Fairy Tail." Natsu answered showing her his Fairy Tail mark.

"I'm Mary the caretaker here." Mary said and let the two in and lead the two to the living room. "The kids are eating breakfast so I'll take this moment to explain the job. Basically I need you two to watch over them for most of the day while I attend meetings in town."

"What are the meetings about if you don't mind me asking?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Mary let out a sigh of annoyance. "They are considering cutting the budget for the orphanage again. And if this one goes through then we are going to be underfunded to take care of all the kids here. So me and the other caretakers at other orphanages in town are going to argue the issue to the city council."

"So how many kids are here?" Natsu asked.

"Thirteen. Seven boys and six girls all between the age of five to ten." Mary answered before getting up. "I'll introduce you two to them."

They followed her into the dining room where they saw all the kids at the table finishing up breakfast.

"Listen up everyone." All the kids looked at Mary. "I need to head to town for most of the day. So these two are going to be looking after all of you until I get back." She gestured to them.

"I'm Tsuna and he's Natsu. We're both from the wizard guild Fairy Tail." Tsuna said with a smile.

"So both of you can use magic?" One of them asked curiously.

"Yup!" Tsuna replied and created a small phoenix in his hand and sent his flying around the room. All the kids watch it fly in awe.

"Well I need to get going. So all of you make sure you listen to what they tell you. Understood?" All the kids nodded. Satified she bid them all farewell and left.

Natsu notice that no one moved after Mary left. "So what now?"

"How about all the kids introduce themselves and then we can do outside and show them some more magic?" Tsuna offered getting all the kids to agree instantly.

A few minutes later after introductions all the kids were watching Natsu and Tsuna use their magic.

"So both of you use Fire Magic?" Sarah asked.

"Yes but we use different forms of Fire Magic." Tsuna answered. "I use Phoenix Slayer Magic while Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Where can you learn that?" Michael asked excitedly. Looks like he wants to be a wizard.

"I learned mine from my mother Edna who is a real Phoenix." Tsuna answered.

"And my dad Igneel who is a real dragon taught me." Natsu answered grinning.

"They're real?" Sam asked and got a nod from both.

"Want us to tell you both them?" Tsuna asked and all the kids nodded.

Hours later Mary returned to see everyone outside with Natsu and Tsuna telling the kids stories of the kind of jobs they been on. It's started as stories about their parents and one thing lead to another and now it was stories of the guild and jobs they been on.

"I'm back!" Mary said after the story finished getting all of there attentions. The kids left out noises of disappointment knowing that Natsu and Tsuna were going to have to leave. "Well sorry that I had to return." She said with a pout getting a few laughs.

"So how was it?" Tsuna asked.

Mary smiled. "It took awhile but we convince them to not lower our budget anymore." She then clapped her hands. "Alright lets head inside and have dinner. Natsu, Tsuna, both of you are welcome to join us. But let get you two your pay first."

Once inside Mary gave them their pay and both stayed for dinner making the kids happy. After dinner they bid them all farewell and left. Since it was late they decided to get a room for the night and travel back to the guild tomorrow.

 **Before anyone goes on about Tsuna being OP, I want to point out that it was stated in a earlier chapter that Tsuna is S-Class level wizard. Also that Erza wasn't anywhere near full strength due to taking a hit from the Jupiter Cannon before fighting Jose. Plus you know Tsuna has fought Xanxus, Byakuran, Daemon Spade, and Bermuda, all of who could kick Jose butt.**


	7. Christmas Special

**Sorry about not posting the next chapter when I usually do. Had some issues during the travel that ended up delaying me a day without my laptop and then for it to not want to download the doc that I have my story in. So instead of trying to rewrite the chapter from memory I decided to write a Christmas Special instead. So you guys probably won't be getting the next chapter until I get home after New Year. Sorry about that and enjoy that Christmas Special.**

Tsuna hummed in delight has he finished putting up some more Christmas decorations he made. Tsuna was looking forward to the Christmas party this year since it was the first one that Fairy Tail and Magnolia were ever going to have. After all this is a completely different world so they aren't going to have the same holidays as his last one. It took a few years but Makarov has not only decided to let Tsuna put together this Christmas party for the guild but also got the town into it as well. So Magnolia is filled with all kinds of Christmas decorations and it seems to be a big hit with everyone in town and even getting attention from those from other towns.

"Tsuna! Was there anything else you needed from the store?" Mira asked. She was about to do more shopping for food and other supplies, she was helping Tsuna out with the cooking since he was doing everything else as well. The reason why the others aren't helping is because Tsuna isn't letting do much. They don't have the best track record of things not breaking. Last time they tried to help secretly they put the tree ornaments on the wall since Tsuna didn't have a tree at the time. Tsuna wasn't too happy about that since half of the ornaments that he made by hand ended falling to the ground and breaking before he got back.

"Not at the moment. Just make sure Natsu and the others don't try to sneak into the food again." Tsuna answered.

Mira giggled a little. "I doubt they will try after the scolding they receive from you when they got caught." Never had she seen anyone more ashamed of taking food then after seeing them after that scolding. She almost felt bad if it wasn't that they ate over food that took them over half a day to make and still wasn't completely done as well.

"Tsuna are you done yet?" Natsu asked sitting by himself. The reason for that is Lucy is with Happy doing a few jobs around town to help decorated with the reward being items they can use as gifts, Gray is on a job making ice sculptures around town as well with Juvia stalking him, and Erza is somewhere in the guild hall just not with Natsu. And the reason Natsu isn't taking any jobs is because he wants to keep an eye on Tsuna since he worried that he will overwork himself setting up for the Christmas party.

Tsuna shook his head. "I still have a lot of stuff to finish and with Christmas Eve being tomorrow I need to hurry things up." Tsuna replied with a sigh. It's a lot of work to make the decorations, put them up, cook the food, and answering questions from around town. He can't complain to much though since this was his idea after all.

"Tsuna the place is already covered in decorations. What else do you need to do?" Natsu asked. It was true the guild hall is decorated in snowflakes, wreaths, lights, streamers, with a large tree in the center covered in ornaments, lights, and streamers. The place looks ready for Christmas.

"Both me and Mira still have a lot of food to make, I need to wrap all the presents from the guild to all the members in the back, then I need to move all of them under the tree, and I need to make sure Mira doesn't try to sneak in some mistletoe." He really should have known better at the time then to tell the queen of shipping about mistletoe. That reminds him, he going to check the bags when Mira get back and her pockets just in case.

"Maybe some of us can help Tsuna. We don't want you to overwork yourself." Natsu stated getting a few nods from the few members who were in the guild. The rest were doing last minute shopping for presents.

"Sorry but I'm not letting you guys anywhere near the food before it's time. The presents are a surprise and only me, Mira, and Master know what they are and who is getting what since we bought them. And you guys don't have the best track record for keeping things in one piece." Tsuna explained. He isn't trying to be rude or anything, but he just wants things to go as smooth as possible.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something only to close it a moment later. He can't deny about the food since he got into it last time, the presents are suppose to be a surprise, and he isn't going to pretend that he doesn't break things. With nothing to counter Tsuna with Natsu sat down in defeat and pouted.

"Natsu does have a point Tsuna." Tsuna looked over to the side to see Erza sitting at the counter with the remains of a piece of cake, she must have been to busy eating to say anything early. "We are all looking forward to this Christmas that you are introducing to us, but you need to keep in mind that we aren't going to be able to enjoy if you end up overworking yourself and not be able to show up."

Tsuna smiled. "I know that Erza, both Mira and Master have pointed that out to me many times. I know my limits Erza and know when to take a break. After all I didn't put this much work into this just to miss the party." Erza nodded happily at that.

"Very well I will trust you on this." Erza paused for a moment deciding if she wanted to ask what's on her mind. "So what are you two playing on making for the Christmas party anyway?" Erza asked with a slight blush.

Tsuna shook his head already knowing what Erza is really asking. "A little of this and a little of that. Oh and I'm going to make that special strawberry cake that you really like."

Erza sudden appeared in front of Tsuna kneeling before him. "Words cannot describe the joys this news give me my Lord. If you need anything from my just know that your wish is my command." Everyone that was watching sweat drop at that.

"Well since Mira is going to be gone for awhile shopping do you mind making sure no one trying to follow me and try to get a sneak peak of what their presents might be?" Tsuna asked with his famous heart melting smile.

Erza blushed at the smile before standing up. "Of course my Lord!" Erza quickly moved to the entrance of the hallway to stand guard. "In the name of my Lord and his special strawberry cakes. None Shall Pass!"

Tsuna just shook his head with a smile knowing no one will dare try to get past Erza, Tsuna walked toward the storage room and entered where there was a mountain of gifts waiting with boxes full of wrapping paper and everything else he needs off to the side. He grabbed the first gift in the pile and got to work.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as he put the finally present under the tree. It was already late at night and it was only himself and Mira left at the guild hall finishing up what they needed to do. Tsuna was able to make some good progress before Mira got back and after making sure she didn't try to sneak in some mistletoe the two got to work on the food they had left to make. Which is a lot he might add, during parties each guild member can easily go through a three course meal like it's nothing and still have room to spare. And Tsuna and Mira made sure they had several storage rooms full of alcoholic beverages.

"Well that just about does it." Tsuna stated.

Mira walked over to him. "It was a lot of work but I'm sure everyone is going to enjoy it."

Tsuna nodded. "Well we should get going and get some rest."

"Yep and all we have left to do tomorrow is just finish up the cooking which should only take a few hours at most." Mira stated happily. She is ready for the party.

"Well then see you tomorrow!" Tsuna said with a wave as he started his way home.

"See you tomorrow!" Mira replied as he made her way home as well.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna let out a hum as he walked to the guild is a few bags of groceries, he remembers a few things before heading to bed and made a quick note of it so he can grabbed them on the way to the guild. Tsuna couldn't wait to get to the guild today, today was Christmas Eve and everyone is going to be at the guild so he wanted to finish the last bit of the cooking so he could spend the rest of the day with them getting into the Christmas spirit.

As he walked through town he couldn't help but smile as he saw all the Christmas decoration around. He stopped in front of a bakery when he saw a few gingerbread houses sitting on the window display and they even had a few gingerbread men in them as well. Each of them looked well done with different designs with frosting.

Tsuna continued his way to the guild and when he passed through a small park he saw a large Christmas tree completely decorated sitting there. He couldn't help but hear a few families talking the kind of presents they got for their kids and about the Christmas parties they were planning and some were even inviting those that weren't either throwing one or was invited to one. So far Earthlands first Christmas looks like it was doing great.

When the guild came into sight Tsuna picked up the pace a bit.

When he entered the guild he dropped the bags at what he saw, an all out guild fight was going on. All the decoration that he made himself has been destroyed, the tree that he got and decorated himself was burned down and all the presents that he got along with Mira and Makarov and he personal wrapped were destroyed as well. Three weeks of time and effort has all be destroyed in a single morning before he was even able to get to the guild.

Tsuna hands were shaking as he clinch his fist in anger. So they wanted to fight, well they're going to get one. With that flames burst out of Tsuna hands and he propelled himself into the chaos.

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting at one of the tables that they didn't destroy covered in bruising and looking ashamed of themselves. Tsuna showed no mercy when he entered the fight and it's safe to say that everyone is now terrific of a pissed off Tsuna. After all he did defeat and beat up them all up pretty good in under ten minutes. Tsuna himself after he vented his anger on all of them left with his bangs covering his eyes.

Natsu was staring at the remains of the Christmas tree feeling nothing but guilt, it was his fire that burned it down. Tsuna set it up last week and Natsu remember just how happy Tsuna was when he finished decorating it and he took that happiness away. He couldn't leave things with how it is, he had to do something or Tsuna's Christmas is going to be ruined.

Happy notice Natsu getting up and heading out and quickly followed knowing Natsu was going to try to fix what they done.

"Natsu! What are we going to do?" Happy asked as he caught up to Natsu.

"I don't know Happy, but sitting around and doing nothing isn't going to fix anything." Natsu answered trying to figure out what he could do, but first he needed to check up on Tsuna. He already knows Tsuna is upset about them destroying all his hard work, but he also knows Tsuna probably feels bad about taking his anger out on them with violence. So yea, Natsu is kind of worried about Tsuna at the moment.

When they arrived at Tsuna's house both of them went toward the window to Tsuna's room and looked in. They could see Tsuna curled up into a ball on his bed crying his eyes out, only adding to the guilt that they felt.

"Happy. Let's go." Natsu said after a minute and started walking away.

"Shouldn't we try to comfort Tsuna?" Happy asked looking back at Tsuna's house in concern.

Natsu shook his head. "I doubt we would do much good at the moment." He had an idea though on how to fix this, but he won't be able to do it alone. He just had to get something first.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Natsu kicked open the doors to the guild hall to see nothing has changed in the few hours he was gone.

"Ow! How long are you guys going to sit around and mope?" Natsu shouted getting everyone attention.

"Natsu, we just ruined the Christmas party that Tsuna has been putting together for three weeks. So sorry if we feel like shit for it." Gray replied annoyed.

"Well maybe instead of feeling sorry for yourself, you can do something to fix the damage we did." Natsu stated.

"But Christmas is tomorrow and it took Tsuna three weeks to put all of this together." Lucy pointed out. While she wasn't part of the fight she didn't do anything to stop it once it broke out or even try to save any of the decorations or presents.

"So we're just going to admit defeat that easily?" Natsu asked. "We're Fairy Tail! There nothing we can't do if we work together."

Makarov got up from his seat and stood up on the bar counter. "That's correct!" He shouted making everyone turned to him. "We have committed one of Fairy Tail's greatest sins, breaking the heart of one of our own. Now we must make amends for what we have done. And so what if we have a short amount of time left, that has never stop us before so why should it now. So get off your asses brats because we got work to do!" Everyone in the guild stood up and cheered at that.

Natsu grinned. "And I already got us started!" He said pointing behind him. Everyone looked at where he was pointing and grinned.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna woke up to someone banging on his door. Glancing at the clock he saw it was ten in the morning on Christmas day and let out a depressing sigh. He wanted to have a Christmas party with the guild but he doesn't see it happening.

Starting to get worried that whoever in banging on the door might break it with it getting louder by the second Tsuna quickly made his way to the door and opened it revealing Natsu and Happy on the other side.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu and Happy?" Tsuna asked seeing that they were using the door instead of climbing through the window.

"Can you get ready to go quickly? There is something that we want to show you." Natsu stated. Tsuna stared at them for a moment trying to figure out what they were planing before nodding and going back inside leaving the door open for them.

It only took a few minutes for Tsuna to get ready and was rushed out of the house by both Natsu and Happy. Before they got far Natsu and Happy stopped getting a confused look for Tsuna.

"Tsuna can you put this on?" Natsu asked pulling out a blindfold from his pocket.

Tsuna looked at them for a moment before nodding and putting the blindfold on and had to trust Natsu and Happy with directions. He was waiting for Natsu to start guiding him toward where they were going but let out a noise of surprised when Natsu picked him up bridal style.

"Natsu put me down! I can walk on my own!" Tsuna stated a little annoyed.

"No can do. If I let you walk toward where we are going then you would figure out where I'm taking you." Natsu replied with a knowing tone. He wasn't wrong, Tsuna knew Magnolia like the back of his hand so even blind folded he can easily figure out where Natsu would take him if he walked.

Hearing a sigh of defeat from Tsuna Natsu quickly started making his way to the guild hall. Once they arrived Natsu put Tsuna down while telling him to keep the blindfold on. He opened the door to let Tsuna in.

"Alright you can take the blindfold off now." Natsu said with a grin seeing that everyone was in place.

Tsuna took the blindfold off and opened his eyes. "MERRY CHRISTMAS TSUNA!" Everyone in the guild shouted shocking Tsuna. He looked around the guild hall is see hand made decorations on the wall with a new tree in the middle of the guild hall decorated as well.

Tears suddenly fell down Tsuna's face making everyone worried that they did something wrong.

"Tsuna did we screw something up?" Natsu asked in concern. He didn't want to make things any worst then they did yesterday.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, it's perfect." Tsuna answered with a smile making everyone else smile as well.

Makarov stepped forward from the crowd. "Tsuna, we cannot apologize enough for destroying all of your hard work that you have done for us for this new holiday that you have given us. We are sorry for what he have done." Makarov said with a bow with everyone else following suit.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for taking my anger out on all of you the way I did. I shouldn't have done that." Tsuna apologized as well but Makarov shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my child. We deserved what we got for what we did to you." Makarov replied. "Now then shall we get this party started?"

"Lets!" Tsuna stated making everyone cheered and Fairy Tail's first Christmas party began.

After a few hours Tsuna found himself sitting on the bar counter watching everyone having fun at the party.

"Hey Tsuna." Natsu said sitting next to Tsuna holding something behind his back.

"Hey Natsu." Tsuna replied with a smile.

Natsu looked a little nervous. "Merry Christmas Tsuna." Natsu said and gave the present he was hiding behind his back to Tsuna. It was a thin rectangular box.

Tsuna took the present with a smile. "Thank you Natsu."

"I'm sorry about destroying the tree yesterday." Natsu said while Tsuna unwrapped his present.

"It's fine Natsu." Tsuna replied. "Did you get the new one?"

Natsu nodded. "It's only right that I get us a new one after destroying the last one."

Tsuna looked at Natsu with a smile before going back to the present. Once he got the last of the wrapping paper off he opened the box and he eyes widen at what he saw. It was an scarf identical to Natsu's expect it was orange.

"Do you like it?" Natsu asked nervously.

"I love it." Tsuna answered taking the scarf out of the box.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Natsu asked.

Tsuna smiled and handed the scarf to Natsu who put it on Tsuna in a similar manner to how he does for his own.

Once done Natsu wrapped an arm around Tsuna and pulled him close. "I can't wait to have another Christmas next years."

Tsuna leaned onto Natsu. "Me too."

 **Hope you guys like the Christmas Special and now that you guys have read it I wanted to let you guys know about where the story might be going. People have been making comments about the pairing of Natsu x Tsuna and I been thinking about it. I've decided that I will be making them a pairing but it will be happening much later in the story and focus on progress with friendships right now while still having it implied that Natsu and Tsuna like each other.**

 **PS. I wanted to share something a friend of mine said when I told her about this pairing idea. Tsuna a Sky and Natsu a Dragon (both involve fire) and the Dragon and the Sky are meant to be together.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**I have returned from my vacation with access to all of what I have done so far with the story. =D Enjoy the chapter and sorry it's a little short.**

Chapter 7

"Listen up everyone we are taking on job request again starting today! You'll have to excuse the mess while we are under construction but at least you can get back to work!" Mira announced getting cheers from everyone who went over to the job board.

"What's up with them? Most of these guys just hang around the guild hall all day." Lucy said getting a laugh from Mira and Tsuna who was sitting next to Lucy. "I don't suppose you have seen Loke?"

"You haven't fallen for Fairy Tail resident play boy have you?" Mira asked teasingly making Tsuna shake his head.

"It's not like that!" Lucy denied. "Apparently he was the one that found my keys. So I wanted to thank him."

"Sure I'll let him know if I see him." Mira said before leaning in. "So were you're Celestial Spirts mad at you for dropping theirs keys?"

"You could say that. Especially one spirit in particular who was really mad at me." Lucy answered shaking slightly at the memory. "Just thinking about it makes my butt sting."

"I could cool it for you." Gray offered with a hand glowing with Ice Magic.

"That sounds like sexual harassment." Lucy stated annoyed.

"Can you show me how red your butt is Lucy?" Happy asked.

"With that comment you crossed the line!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't even think about it Natsu." Tsuna said noticing Natsu lighting his hand on fire. Natsu instantly put out his fire and pouted. Only for a barrel to fly over and hit Natsu.

"How about you tell the others how you feel!" Erza said pissed getting everyone attention to see she's talking to Laxus.

"I have no issues tell everyone what I think of them. This guild is full of losers and weaklings. Especially the two of you morons." Laxus said looking over at Jet and Droy. "You were Phantoms personally punching bags. I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names." He then turns to Lucy. "Which brings me to the worst of them all. The rich princess wannabe wizard. It's your fault.

"Laxus!" Mira shouted angrily. "Master already said no one in the guild was to be blamed for what happened. No even you despite the fact that I begged you to come help and you turned you back on us."

"Quit your whining! That fight had nothing to do with me. But if I had been there you wouldn't have been drowning your sorrows in this pile of rumble."

Both Erza and Natsu were about to snap. "So you were scared." Tsuna stated cutting them all off and making Laxus turned to him angrily.

"What was that?" He asked snarling.

"You were scared. The excuse that the fight had nothing to do with you is just a way for you to cover that the fact that you were scared. Scared that the rest of us might learn you might not be actually as strong as you say you are." Tsuna explained like it was fact.

Laxus glared at Tsuna with lightning surrounding his body, Tsuna looked back looking unimpressed. Natsu quickly ran in front of Tsuna with Erza quickly joining in. "I can't wait to inherit this place. I'm going to enjoy personally kicking you out."

Tsuna smirked. "Sorry Laxus but blood doesn't mean you will inherit the title of Guild Master. Just look at the history of the past masters, none of them were related to one another. So on what grounds do you think you will inherit the guild when Master retires?"

Laxus looked even more pissed before tsking and turning away. "Enjoy the guild while you can. Because **when** I become master I'll be kicking all of you weaklings out." Laxus then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Natsu then turned to Tsuna. "Why did you do that Tsuna? He could have hurt you!" He asked slightly angry.

Erza nodded agreeing with Natsu. "You shouldn't have done that Tsuna."

Tsuna just waved them off. "It's fine. Laxus didn't so anything." This isn't Tsuna's first time dealing with someone like Laxus.

Natsu still didn't look happy, Erza put a hand on Natsu shoulder. "Alright Natsu calm down. Let's get your might off things. How about taking a job?" This caught Natsu attention. "And we can get Gray and Lucy to join us?"

Tsuna smiled as he watch as the four, well five counting Happy made their team official. "Oh Tsuna would you like to join us?" Erza asked, she does what to get to know him better.

"Maybe another time." Tsuna replied. He ain't joining the team that will cause horrible amount of damage while on a job. He doesn't feel like being their damage control, it sounds exhausting.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Master did you need something?" Tsuna asked walking over to where Makarov was sitting late at night.

Makarov nodded. "I need another opinion on something."

Tsuna took a seat next to him. "Shoot."

"I've been thinking of retiring soon. The guild is getting a new hall so maybe it needs a new master to go with it." Makarov explained.

"I don't agree but I'll play along. Who do you want to replace you?" Tsuna asked.

"A few options. First is Laxus but..."

"Not if he stays as he is now." Tsuna finished getting a nod from Makarov.

"Next would be Mystogen, but he's not really leader material."

Tsuna thought about that one. "He might be in the right situation, but being as secretive as he is now it wouldn't work."

"Of course there is Erza but she still rather young." Makarov said putting some thought into it.

"Best option of the three but I agree. She does lack some social skills and could use some more experience, especially in out of combat situations with nonviolence." Makarov nodded in agreement.

"And last would be you." Makarov stated shocking Tsuna.

"Why me?" Tsuna asked confused, he just said Erza was to young and he's younger then her.

"While you are quite young and not as well known, you are popular within the guild and to those that know you outside the guild. You can think with a level head and know how to deal with all kinds of people without violence. Not to mention you have the strength to protect the guild and keep all the brats in line when they get out of hand. And most importantly of all you have a heart that can accept people for who they are and know when they aren't being true to themselves and others." Makarov explained thoughtfully.

Tsuna looked down thinking about it. Personally he doesn't want to do it, but if it's for the best of the guild then he shouldn't be selfish about it.

"But you are still young and should be allowed to enjoy your youth like everyone else. It would be unfair of me being someone who got to enjoy my own youth and then take away yours." Makarov stated giving Tsuna a smile.

"Oh there you are Master! I've been looking all over for you." Mira shouted from below getting both of their attention. "Looks like they done it again."

"Done what?" Makarov asked.

"Erza and her team completed the job but ended up destroying half the town." Makarov looked horrified. "The Magic Council demands that you write an letter of apology." Add devastated to that look.

"I'm never going to be able to retire at this rate!" Makarov shouted making Tsuna laugh. Yep Makarov shouldn't retire anytime soon, retirement would bored him to tears.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"And you wondered why I said no." Tsuna said as Lucy cried about how they lost most of their pay due to the damages they did. Luckily Mira saved the day by giving Lucy a job saying that it would be nearly impossible to destroy anything. Tsuna looked at Mira doubtfully, she should know better by now.

"Oh that reminds me. Master wanted me to punish them for that." Tsuna said to himself.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Mira asked nervously. True they went a overboard and did a lot of damage, but isn't losing most of their pay enough punishment.

"Well they did destroy half the town and money is already tight with the rebuild and all." Tsuna replied thinking about it.

"Wait didn't they take the money from our pay for the repairs?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yes and no." Tsuna said. "They are allowed to take money away from the pay for damages caused by you guys, but they can only take so much since you guys did complete the job you were hired for and still have to pay you for it. So they take what they can from the pay and then charge the guild for the rest." He explained.

"How does this guild still have money?" Lucy asked in shock. She seen how much damage this guild can do first hand, none of it is cheap.

Mira and Tsuna shared a look and agreed not to tell Lucy. "We have our ways." They answered at the same time. A lot of the money Mira makes from modeling goes to the guild and Tsuna donates most of his. They don't want anyone to feel guilty or anything because of it.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray! Can you all come over here for a minute." Tsuna called out.

"What is it Tsuna?" Erza asked as the three walked over to them.

"Well on your last job you three went overboard and destroyed half the town." Tsuna started and the three paled knowing where this was going. "I have to say I'm disappointed in all of you." Tsuna said giving them a disappointed look.

All three of them looked devastated, Natsu and Gray feel to there hands and knees and stared at the ground while Erza just feel to her knees.

"I have failed you!" Erza said disappointed at herself and requip out of her armor and summoned one of her swords. "I must make amends for this." She pointed the sword toward her chest, but before she could do anything else Tsuna kneel down in front of her and put his hands over hers and shook his head.

"Live!" Tsuna said with pleading eyes. Erza sword disappeared and she hugged Tsuna crying that she will. Tsuna patted her back for a bit before breaking the hug and returning to the bar while they deal with the punishment.

"I still try to understand this punishment and how it's so effective." Lucy stated looking at her three team mates look depress or disappointed in themselves.

"Just hope you never have to experience Lucy. Trust me." Mira said.

"So have you actually receive this punishment Mira?" Lucy asked now curious. It hard to imagine sweet Mira getting this kind of punishment.

Mira however nodded. "I have received it twice. I would rather go through 'that' then Tsuna's punishment." She said hiding her face in her hands in shame.

"And can something please explain what 'that' is?" Lucy asked in both annoyance and fear. She's had heard about it a few times and no one would answer her question.

"Sorry Lucy but it's kind of tradition for you to find out on your own." Tsuna answered only to made Lucy worried even more.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tsuna watched as everyone talked to Loke after he came out to them as a Celestial Spirit. He was a little sad he wasn't going to be able to join them on the trip to the beach resort even though Loke offered, but Master asked him to stay around the guild for awhile and Tsuna felt like it was important.

"Tsuna are you going to joining us?" Natsu asked running over with his ticket.

Tsuna shook his head. "No I going to stay here."

"Oh okay." Natsu said sadly. He wanted to go to the beach resort with Tsuna.

"You go have fun. I should be here when you get back." Tsuna said. Natsu nodded and ran off to get ready for the trip.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?" Mira asked walking over.

"I would like to, but Master asked me to stay around for awhile. Plus I have a feeling I shouldn't go on that trip." Tsuna answered conflicted. The vacation gives him mix feelings, something bad is going to happen but it's going to help Erza out in the end. In times like this he hates his intuition.

"Anything to worry about?" Mira asked.

"I'm not sure." Tsuna replied. "But it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"I'll let Master know." Mira said before walking off.

With nothing left to do Tsuna walked over to where construction was and lend a helping hand.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"You want me to do what?" Tsuna asked looking at Makarov in shock.

"I need you to track down Gajeel for me." Makarov said once again.

"May I ask why?" Tsuna asked, if this is the reason why Master asked him to stay behind, heads will roll.

Makarov let out a sigh. "Juvia came by the today to join and was worried about Gajeel."

"She got here quick. The whole Tower of Heaven thing just ended yesterday." Tsuna wasn't happy with the Magic Council with firing the Etherion when it would have killed hundreds of people with Natsu and the others included. Only reason he hasn't done anything is because the Council is currently rebuilding themselves now, so he hopes they learned there lesson.

Makarov nodded. "Indeed." Makarov then jumped up and walked toward the door. "Shall we get going."

"Should have guessed you would be coming along." Tsuna said with sigh before following, he doesn't have much of a choice.

An hour later they found themselves in a metal junk yard.

"I'm still amazed at how well you can just find people." Makarov commented knowing this was the right place. He could sense Gajeel nearby.

"I'm well practiced in finding destructive idiots." Two life times of practice.

The two walked to where they sensed Gajeel and found him sitting on a pile of rumble eating some iron.

"Hey there!" Makarov called out getting Gajeel attention only for his eyes to widen seeing who it was.

"You're Master Makarov." Gajeel then turned away from them. "So did you come here to gloat?"

Tsuna watched in amusement as Makarov started climbing up the rumble with some difficulty. "Some hello. You're not big on manners are you? Juvia is the newest member of our guild."

"You got to be kidding me!" Gajeel said turning back to face Makarov.

"No sir and she is very concern for your well being after all that happen."

"That chick got grain for brains. What is she thinking?" Gajeel asked annoyance as he threw the iron he was eating away.

Makarov let there be a moment of silence before continuing. "Have you figured out your next move is?"

"My next move? Not sure yet, keeping my options open I guess." Gajeel replied.

Makarov let out a sigh. "I have another question for you."

"Okay shoot."

"After you reflect on it what are your reasons for going to war with Fairy Tail?" Gajeel looked at Makarov. "What did Phantom Lord mean to you? For that matter what does the idea of a guild mean to you? What do you want to do with the powers you process?"

Gajeel turned away and sigh. "You sure got a lot of questions old man."

"They are all the same. What kind of man do you tell yourself you are and does that man live inside your heart? If Jose asked of it, would you have taken a life for him? Is his power absolute? Is his every wish your command? If that's the case then your nothing more than his puppet. But I don't get that impression from you Gajeel. You're not mindless."

"Would you stop talking and get lost already?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

"There is no reason to give up and dive into the darkness." Gajeel eyes widen. "Come with us, the Fairy Tail guild."

"Are you crazy?" Gajeel asked turning back to Makarov again. "Why would I ever what to do that?"

"There is value in that time one sends in his own company. But a life time of isolation is a fate no one can endure." Makarov asnwered.

Gajeel looked at Makarov in shock before turning away. "You know I'm the one who trashed your guild hall."

"I know we are rebuilding it." Makarov replied.

"And I'm the one who hurt your three little friends." Gajeel added.

"I know. An act that I can never completely forgive." Makarov said with glowing eyes. "But for me, letting someone fall into darkness when I could have done something is even more unforgivable." Makarov held out his hand. "I cannot guarantee total salivation. I can only point you on the path out of the shadows. Will you choose to walk that path or not and stay where you are?"

"What about you?" Gajeel asked toward Tsuna. "Are you okay with this?"

Tsuna smiled. "Yesterday's enemy can be today's friend. Everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second chance, it's up to you if you want to make use of that second chance or not." Something he knows very well.

Gajeel thought about it for a second before takings Makarov hand. "I will."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Looks like they are back." Tsuna pointed out seeing Levy show Natsu and the others around the new guild hall.

"Well we better go greet them." Makarov said after making his move on the chess board. "Juvia could you come with me for a minute? I'll introduce you to them."

"Coming!" Juvia called out running over to them.

The three of them walked over to the group. "Well it looks like all of you came back safely. I'll like to introduce you to Fairy Tail newest member Juvia. Ain't she a cutie."

"Tsunaaaaaaa!" Happy cheered and flew into Tsuna's chest. Happy let out a happy purr as Tsuna petted him a bit.

Tsuna shook his head as they greeted each other and Juvia called Lucy her love rival. "We also added another new member as well." Tsuna added.

"I wonder who it is?" Happy said looking around.

Gray and Lucy gasped in shock when they saw Gajeel. "What him! Are you kidding me?" Gray said in shock.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted as he and Gray got ready to fight.

"I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one who destroyed our guild hall." Erza stated angrily.

"Now, now. Remember what I taught you yesterday's enemy can be today's friend." Makarov stated but didn't help to much.

Natsu walked over to the table where Gajeel was sitting and slam his hand down. "There ain't no way I'm going to work with somebody I don't trust."

Gajeel turned to Natsu and glared. "What's the big deal? It's not like I want to be your buddy. The only reason I'm here is for work. I hate this guild and everyone in it, but times are tough so I had no choice but to join."

"Shut up loser!" Natsu replied glaring.

Tsuna walked over to them. "Enough both of you." Tsuna said smacking both of them on the back of the head. Tsuna turned to Natsu "Natsu you need to deal with it and give him a chance." Tsuna then turned to Gajeel. "And you Gajeel need to lose the attitude. It doesn't matter if you're here just for work but you need to get along with the other members of the guild." Tsuna took a step back and looked at both of them. "Understood?"

"Yes." Both of them said pouting looking away from one another.

Tsuna let out a sigh. "Natsu I'll buy you something to eat and you can tell me about your trip."

Natsu turned to Tsuna and nodded. The two walked over to the bar to order something but Tsuna notice Natsu wasn't that happy.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Tsuna asked hoping it isn't about Gajeel.

"I don't like this new guild hall." Natsu answered annoy making Tsuna snort. He forgot Natsu isn't big on change.

"Give it time Natsu." Tsuna said putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "The building is different but the people are the same."

Natsu nodded and moved a little closer to Tsuna, Tsuna is familiar and familiar is good. Suddenly the lights went out and lights came back on pointing at the stage revealing Mira ready to sing. After she sang everyone cheered and the next person to appear on stage was Gajeel who shock everyone. Sadly his singing skills weren't that good and lead to a fight.

Tsuna just sat on the bar counter with Happy in his lap and laughed as he watched. Happy learned long ago that the safest place during a guild fight is with Tsuna, plus Tsuna is comfy and is the best at petting. "Some things will never change." Tsuna commented.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Lucy asked sitting behind the bar to use it as cover.

Tsuna thought about it for a second. "I could but I won't. They're having to much fun." They are his destructive lovable family.

Natsu crashed into the bar not far from Tsuna.

"So does it feel more like home now?" Tsuna asked.

Natsu looked over and grinned. "Yep!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tsuna walked into his bedroom ready to go to bed only to see both Natsu and Happy already there. He let out a sigh and sat down on his bed to wake them up only for Natsu to groan in pain stopping him.

"Happy wake up please." Tsuna said shaking Happy slightly waking up the blue cat.

"What is it Tsuna?" Happy asked sleepily.

"What happened to Natsu? He doesn't look to well." Tsuna asked waking Happy up a bit more.

"It's probably from all that Ethernano he eat back at the Tower of Heavan." Happy answered.

Tsuna looked at Natsu in concern. "I hope it leaves his system as fast as the Laxus's lightning did." Tsuna was the one that took care of Natsu when that happen and it took a few days.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Guess I should get used to a clingy Natsu for the next few days." Last time Natsu refused to leave his side and was very cuddly during that time.

"I wonder how much Mira will pay for pictures?" Happy mumbled to himself smirking. Mira runs a secret business of selling pictures of guild members to others within the guild and a few out. Cute pictures of Tsuna sell like hot cakes and pictures of Natsu and Tsuna cuddling will be popular with the female members of the guild. And Happy will get a cut of the profit to buy all the fish he wants with it.

While Happy was daydreaming about all the fish he will be able to buy, Tsuna played with Natsu's hair knowing it help him relax and sleep more peacefully. Natsu smiled slightly and hummed in delight before he grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him in. Tsuna blinked in surprised, Natsu has his arms wrapped around Tsuna and held him close.

Tsuna let out a sigh, from experience he knew he wasn't going to be free until morning. So instead he got comfortable so he could sleep as well. Happy noticing this joined in and snuggled into Tsuna's chest and the two joined Natsu in sleep.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Food! Food! Must eat everything in sight!" Natsu groaned as he walked toward some of the food stalls. Happy was jumping around him wanting in on the food.

"So Natsu still hasn't recovered." Lucy noted as she, Tsuna, Gray, and Juvia watched in not far from Natsu.

"He'll be fine. Most of it is already out of his system. So once he eats some food he will feel a lot better." Tsuna said.

"And you must be glad that you don't have a clingy Natsu to deal with anymore." Gray added. Having to deal with Natsu normally is a handful, so no doubt that a clingy Natsu is much worst.

"Well you two haven't changed at all." a voiced called out from behind getting their attention.

"Hey Warren! It's good to see you." Gray greeted.

"Didn't think I would make it for the festival, but here I am." Warren stated.

"Warren tends to take on a lot of jobs so he isn't around that much." Tsuna explained.

While Gray introduced Warren to Juvia and Lucy, Tsuna looked back to check on Natsu to see him and Happy somehow eating while carrying a small pile of food in their arms. Well it looks like Natsu made a full recovery.

"Oh no! I forgot about the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" Lucy shouted bringing Tsuna attention back to the others. Lucy then ran toward to guild for the pageant.

"Contest? Juvia refuses to be outdone." Juvia stated with aura of fury around her.

"So I guess you'll be entering as well." Gray said with a sigh.

Twenty minutes later Tsuna let out a sigh sitting in the front row for the Miss Fairy Tail contest.

"I expected to see Elfman, but what are you two doing here?" Gray asked Natsu and Tsuna.

Since Natsu was to busy eating Tsuna answered. "Natsu and Happy have a bet about who is going to win so that's why they're here. And I'm here to supervise Natsu during the festival."

Gray raised a brow at the last part. "Why supervise him?"

"Do you really want to leave Natsu unsupervised in a place full of all kinds of food to eat and people to pick a fight with?" Tsuna asked.

"Point taken." Gray stated and left it at that.

They all watched as the contest got started. First up was Cana who used her Card Magic to change into a swim suit and getting a lot of cheers from the crowd. Tsuna sweat drop when he heard that she wants to prize money to cover her tab. Next up was Juvia who used her Water Body to change into a swim suit as well while having the stage changed to look somewhat beach like.

Following Juvia was Mira who got the crowd cheering, however that changed when she used her magic. Tsuna and Happy were laughing as she transformed her head into Happy's face followed by Gajeel's. Erza was next and she requip into a gothic dress getting a huge cheer from the crowd.

Levy followed getting a loud cheer from Jet and Droy and used her Solid Script Magic to impress the crowd. After Levy was Bisca wearing a swim suit and threw four coins into the air before requiping her rifle and with one shot hit all four. Now it was Lucy's turn and she appeared dressed as a cheerleader.

"And entry number eight." A voice called out. Behind Lucy Evergreen walked toward her while talking about how she is suppose to be the winner.

"Lucy get away from her now!" Tsuna shouted but was to late since Evergreen used her Stone Eyes to turn Lucy to stone. Max took the moment to shout to everyone to ran away which they did.

"What are you doing Evergreen? You going to ruin the festival for everyone!" Makarov shouted.

Evergreen just laugh as the curtain rises. "Actually things are getting intersecting." Behind the curtain was the all of the other in the contest turned to stone.

"Don't be foolish! Return them to normal this instant." Makarov demanded. In that moment Laxus appeared on stage in a flash of lightning.

"Looks like all your fans went home. Too bad since the party is about to get started." Laxus said grinning.

"Laxus I should have known." Makarov stated.

Gray looked around. "Freed? Bislow too?"

"The Thunder Legion." Macao stated.

"Come on let's have some fun!" Laxus stated.

"I had enough of your nonsense. Turn them back now." Makarov demanded annoyed.

Laxus smirked. "Better play nice if you want these ladies to be in the parade." A bolt of lightning shot down right next to Lucy. "In other words I'm taking them hostage. Break the rules and I'll shatter each of them one by one or I can just smash all of them right now."

"Enough fooling around!"

"I'm serious old man."

Freed jumped on stage. "I always wonder who is the strongest in the guild. Now it's time to find out."

Bislow joined in. "Let's have some fun!"

"There is only one rule! Whoever is left standing is the winner. It's a Fairy Tail battle royale!" Laxus stated grinning.

Natsu slam his fist down on the table. "Nice and simple, just how I like it. I'm fired up now."

"Glad you can see it my way." Laxus said. "If nothing else you got the right attitude."

"Natsu." Makarov warned.

"What it's a festival right? Let's party!" Natsu said walking toward Laxus.

"Have you already forgotten how badly he beat you the last time you two fought?" Warren asked.

"I was just a kid back then." Natsu replied.

"It was last year." Warren pointed out.

"Yea but in that time I've became a man." Natsu then jump getting ready to punch Laxus.

"On second thought I think that attitude is going to get you in a world of hurt. Why don't you sit back down." Just as Laxus finished his sentence he shot lightning at Natsu knocking him out.

After that they explained the how to save the girls they had to defeat Evergreen and had a time limit of three hours before they all disppeared in a flash of lightning. Everyone ran out of the guild to track them down. Only for Makarov to be stopped by an invisible wall and Gray tried to help him.

"Did you guys forget about Freed's magic?" Tsuna asked walking from the door and pointed up toward the runes above them.

Makarov let out a sigh before reading the runes. "Stone statues and anyone over the age of eighty cannot pass."

"Gray Master is going to be stuck here by the enchantment until Freed is defeated. Or if we can free Levy then she might be able to rewrite the runes due to the similarities in their magic." Tsuna explained getting a nod from Gray before he running off.

"Aren't you going to be going as well Tsuna?" Makarov asked seeing Tsuna walk back into the guild with him.

Tsuna shook his head. "If I'm close to them I can protect them from Laxus's attacks with a barrier. It will give us more time if we need it."

"Good idea. I rather be on the safe side with their lives on the line." Makarov stated before sighing. "However I worried with you here there might not be anyone who can defeat Laxus. Erza maybe but in her current condition."

"That's where you're wrong Master." Tsuna said making Makarov paused. "At the moment it isn't Laxus we need to beat but Evergreen. If we do that then all of them will be free and Laxus will lose his hostages."

Makarov eyes widen. "Of course. Get rid of what leverage Laxus has over us and then we don't have to follow his rules any more." Makarov grinned. "Good to see at least one of my children has a good head on their shoulders."

"However." Tsuna started. "It might not be as easy as we would like it. Laxus said this was to suppose to be a battle royale but we don't have a reason to fight each other, just the opposite. But..."

"But Freed most likely has set up rune traps all over that will most likely kept them trapped until they fight and one is the winner. And with how determine they all are will only make it far more likely they will go along with it." Makarov finished with a sigh.

The two paused when they notice Reedus doing a horrible job hiding behind a pillar.

"Reedus what are you doing over there?" Makarov asked.

"I don't want Laxus to hurt me." Reedus answered scared.

"Laxus is gone now so don't worry." Tsuna said with a smile before he got an idea. "How about you run over to Porlyusica and see if she has a potion to cure petrification?"

Reedus nodded and left to complete the task he was given.

"What happen? Where is everyone?" Natsu asked sitting up confused.

Tsuna sigh. "Laxus knocked you out about five minutes ago Natsu. Everyone left to defeat him and the Thunder Legion."

"And I'm missing out on all the action." Natsu jumped onto his feet and charged out of the guild hall only to be stopped by the same invisible wall that stopped Makarov earlier.

"Well you ain't a stone statue, are you over eighty?" Makarov shouted in shock.

"I don't think so." Natsu said trying to fight his way through.

Tsuna walked over and grabbed Natsu scarf and dragged him away. "Don't waste your strength, you aren't getting through the enchantment."

"But I want to fight!" Natsu said pouting.

"Fighting isn't always the answer Natsu." Tsuna stated. "So relax and use that head of your without smashing it into something or someone."

New runes appeared reading as Jet vs Droy vs Alzack. "Looks like it has begone." Makarov said grimly.

"All we can do is have faith in everyone." Tsuna glanced toward the stone statue of Erza. "And I hope my intuition is correct."

 **That's all for this chapter. Quick heads up that it might take a little longer then normal for the next few chapters since the new semester is starting and need to get back into the swing of things.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They all watched the runes updating them on the progress of the battle royal. Happy read off the results out load.

"Foolish children what do they think they're doing?!" Makarov shouted in annoyance. He already knows the answer but he needs to vent some of his frustration.

"They really don't have a choice but to fight each other with all of those enchantment hidden all over town. Just like Laxus said, this is the battle of Fairy Tail." Happy said sadly not enjoying this at all.

"But why?" Natsu asked shaking slightly before smashing into the invisible wall again. "I want to fight too!"

"Is that all?" Happy and Makarov shouted.

Tsuna let out a sigh and smacked Natsu on the head. "Natsu don't fight your friends in a situation like this."

"But it's a tournament to see who's the strongest!" Natsu tried to counter.

"This isn't a tournament Natsu!" Tsuna yelled grabbing Natsu by his scarf. "Right now they are being forced to fight each other against their will! Do you really think that means it's a god damn tournament?" Tsuna then pushed Natsu back making him fall onto his butt. "But fine if you want to fight to see who is the strongest then I'll fight you right now."

Natsu froze in fear when he felt the killing intent Tsuna was releasing toward him. Natsu's eyes were widen and his body started to shaking and he started breathing heavier.

"Tsuna that's enough." Makarov commanded and in that instant all the killing intent disappeared.

"I'm sorry." Natsu mumbled trying to stop his body from shaking.

Tsuna looked away ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Natsu. I went to far."

"Master?" Happy asked in concern. He has never seen Tsuna do something like that or Natsu react that like before. He doesn't even know what Tsuna did but whatever it was scared him.

Makarov let out a sigh. "Don't worry both will be fine, they just need some time." He knew Natsu will be fine in a few minutes, it was Tsuna he was worried about. "Tsuna I'm not mad a you since I know what you were trying to do. But you need to be more mindful that most of the members have no real experience when it comes to killing intent." Tsuna nodded.

"Killing intent?" Happy asked confused.

"The intent to kill. It's a powerful thing and can only be learned through experience. As you witness it can paralyze you in fear when someone uses it against you. It's not something that can be protected against with magic, the only way to withstand someone's killing intent is to either face someone or something with far more then them that it looks like nothing compare to it. Or if you have overcome theirs or someone of their level of killing intent." Makarov explained. Only he, Gildarts, and Tsuna can use and control it. Erza can use it to some extent but she uses it unconsciously and thus can't control it.

There attention was brought back to the runes when it updated again.

"Elfman vs Evergreen. Bislow vs Gray. Reefus vs Freed." Happy read out load.

"Let's hope Elfman can win." Tsuna stated.

"He can." Natsu said standing up.

"Oh you're better." Happy noted floating over to Natsu.

"Yep!" Natsu grinned before walking to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Natsu and took a deep breathe getting himself ready to be hit. "I'm sorry I made you do that." Natsu apologized shocking Tsuna.

"Natsu I shouldn't have done that to begin with. I knew you had never experience any serious killing intent before and I still did that." Tsuna stated.

Natsu just grinned. "I'm a idiot that didn't notice I crossed the line. I was too focus on the fighting going on that I forgot that they were being forced to fight. So don't feel bad about what you did. Alright."

Tsuna stared at Natsu for a moment before smiling and gave a nod. "Alright."

Makarov shook his head with a slight smile, he swears Natsu brain only every functions properly when it involves Tsuna.

Their attention was brought back to the runes when it updated again.

"Elfman vs Evergreen the winner is Evergreen. Reefus vs Freed the winner is Freed. Bislow vs Gray still in progress." Happy read aloud.

Makarov let out a sigh, "Well things aren't looking to good." They don't even have half of there members left and everyone who can possibly take down the Thunder Legion is most likely tired from having to fight each other.

"Don't worry Master we still have a few cards left to play." Tsuna stated reassuring Makarov.

"Yea and they won't help you at all." They all turned around to see a thought projection of Laxus. "Natsu, Tsuna. What are you two still doing here? Are you both scared?"

"I'm not scared!" Natsu shouted.

"Same, besides why would I leave to get trap in an enchantment design to make me lose. If anyone is scared it's you Laxus, after all your name hasn't shown up ones and this was your idea wasn't it." Tsuna said taunting Laxus making Makarov worry. He understands that Tsuna was trying to draw Laxus out but if they aren't careful he could destroy the girls before Tsuna can get to them to protect them.

"Why would I waste my time on trash?" Laxus said smirking.

"Because you might lose." Tsuna counter, Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want Laxus?" Makarov asked.

Laxus turned to Makarov and smirked. "You consider the members of this guild your children right? It must be heart breaking to see them tear each other apart. It's to bad that Natsu and Erza can't join the game since it doesn't look like there is anyone strong enough to take on the Thunder Legion. You ready to throw in the towel?"

"No it's not over yet! Gray still in the game and he just as strong of as wizard as Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"He's as strong as me? No way man." Natsu shouted.

Happy turned his head toward Natsu. "Sorry but you're in denial."

"Gray? You're going to put all your hopes onto that loser?" Laxus asked smirking.

"I wouldn't underestimate the boy if I were you." Makarov said.

Just then the runes updated to show that Gray lost to Bislow making Laxus laugh.

"Looks like your hopes were misplaced." Laxus taughted.

Makarov sigh before looking back at Laxus. "Alright this isn't worth it, I surrender."

"Actually he doesn't." Tsuna said before Laxus could answer. "This game isn't to see who the strongest wizard is right? It's to put Master into a situation where you would force him to retire and make you Guild Master right?"

Laxus grinned. "Right on all counts, but having it known isn't going to change anything now is it. You want this to stop then all he has to do is announce to the whole town of his retirement and name me Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"I should have known." Makarov stated.

"You only have an hour and a half before the statues are destroyed. I want to see what you treasure more, your title or your family." Laxus said smirking before he disappeared when Natsu tried to punch him.

"I see. So that what this is really about." Tsuna mumbled in realization.

"What do we do now?" Happy asked before the sound of someone eating brought their attention over to the bar. Gajeel poke his head out with a mouth full of metal.

"Gajeel will you fight for the guild?" Makarov asked hopeful.

Gajeel jumped over the bar counter. "Might as well. I got a score to settle with him." Sadly as he tried to walk through the door he hit the rune barrier stopping him.

"What are you over eighty too?!" Natsu asked in shock.

"Do I look over eighty?" Gajeel asked back annoyed.

"It might have something to do with you Dragon Slaying Magic. That's the only thing you two have in common that you don't share with anyone else in the guild." Tsuna noted.

Makarov thought about it for a moment. "That would make sense, it is Lost Magic that we don't fully know about that's hundreds of years old. Something about it might be making it seem like both of you are over eighty." He wasn't sure if it was really possible but they didn't have much else to go by.

Their attention was brought back to the runes as it updated.

"Only three left?" Makarov asked in shock. He turned to Natsu and Gajeel who were arguing. "You're the only ones left?"

"What about me Master?" Happy asked sadly.

"Tsuna is all we have left to take down Laxus and we have no clue where Laxus is hiding." Makarov stated in realization.

"I have a good guess where Laxus is hiding Master." Tsuna said. They turned to Tsuna and notices a sad look in his eye.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Natsu asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Tsuna answered with a smile but Natsu didn't look convince. "Besides we still have some players left." Tsuna looked over to the statues. "Should be any moment now."

The rest of them looked as well just in time to see cracks appear on Erza freaking all of them out beside Tsuna. A moment later Erza was back to her normal self looking confused.

"It good to see you back to normal." Makarov said walking over to Erza. "But how was the spell broken early?"

Erza thought about it and move her hand toward her right eye. "I'm not sure but if I had to guess I would say it would have something to do with my right eye."

Happy floated over to Erza. "Do you know what's going on?" Happy asked.

Erza nodded. "Even though I was turned to stone I could hear most of what was being said."

The runes updated again showing the number four instead of three.

"That's impressive, it's already added me in." Erza commented before the runes changed again changing the number to five.

"Looks like he's back in town." Tsuna said with a smile.

"You don't mean him?" Natsu asked getting a nod from Tsuna.

"Who are guys talking about?" Gajeel asked confused.

Erza smirked. "Someone who could be considered one of the strongest in Fairy Tail. Mystogan."

"Erza." Erza turned to Tsuna. "I want you to find and defeat Evergreen before doing everything else. Well she will most likely find you."

Makarov nodded agreeing. "If you do then the others will be free and Laxus will lose the hostages he has."

"Understood." Erza said.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this chapter is later then I usually post. School is keeping me busier then I first thought and having a hard time to get enough time to sit down and write out the story. Now sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11

All of girls trapped as stone statues were freed when Erza defeated Evergreen.

"Looks like your all out of hostages now Laxus." Makarov said grinning.

"What's going on?" Cana asked confused.

"I guess Erza could hear us since the spell was weaker on her." Tsuna noted.

Makarov nodded in agreement. "Well explain everything that happened while all of you were stone statues."

It only took a few minutes to explain to what Laxus and the Thunder Legion did and the reasons behind it.

"Looks like Laxus out did himself this time." Cana commented annoyed.

"Yes but don't worry since all of you are free now I won't play along anymore." Makarov said.

"Master we can't let Laxus get away with hurting our friends." Mira stated sadly.

"Don't worry he won't. I'll give him a punishment he won't ever forget." Makarov stated angrily.

Suddenly the runes started floating around getting there attention and formed into a skull.

"Can you hear me old man?" Laxus asked through the runes. "The rest of you better listen up as well. It looks like one of the rules when out of the window and I would hate to end the battle of Fairy Tail early. So I decided to activated the Thunder Palace."

"Are you out of your mind Laxus?" Makarov asked.

"You have an hour and ten minutes. If you think you can win you better get moving unless you are ready to hand the guild over to me Master." With a laugh the runes disappeared.

"This game has gone along for long enough boy! I won't let you drag innocent people into this." Makarov shouted before grabbing his chest in pain and falling to the ground.

"I'll go get his medicine." Mira said running off while everyone went over to Makarov. "Everyone look outside." She said coming back with the medicine.

Tsuna stayed behind while the others went to check outside to help Makarov.

"I'll carry him. You get one of the beds ready for him." Tsuna said getting a nod from Mira running off again.

Tsuna picked up Makarov carefully. "Tsuna?" Makarov said weakly grabbing Tsuna's hoodie.

"Master save you're strength." Tsuna said as he walked.

"If anything happens to me Tsuna go to my office and remove the picture of the First Master from the wall. Channel some magic into your finger and trance the Fairy Tail mark on the wall and it will reveal a hidden compartment with my will in it. Everything involving the guild goes into affect right away." Makarov explained.

"Nice to know Master, but I won't be needing that knowledge. You're far to stubborn to let things end like this." Tsuna said as he enter the infirmary and placed him in the bed Mira had ready.

"Do you really think Laxus will really use the Thunder Palace Tsuna?" Mira asked worried.

Tsuna looked at Mira. "He might, but that doesn't mean I'll give him the chance to."

Their attention was brought to the door when the others walked in carrying Bisca.

"What happened?" Mira asked rushing over to them.

"Laxus is using Body Link Magic." Cana stated as she and Mira put Bisca into a bed.

"I take you guys are heading out too." Tsuna noted getting a nod from them.

"Yea we need to take out Laxus if we are going to stop the Thunder Palace." Cana said.

"Alright but be careful. Freed has enchantments set up all over town to make us fight each other." Tsuna stated getting a nod from everyone else.

Tsuna and Mira stood at the entrance to the guild hall while Cana and Juvia went on ahead.

"I take it you're going to find Elfman first?" Tsuna asked getting a nod from Mira.

"As I am now I won't be able to do much fighting and I worried about him."

"Just be careful Mira." Tsuna said before leaving.

"You too Tsuna." Mira stated before leaving as well.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna stood in front of the Kardia Cathedral where Laxus was hiding. Taking a deep breathe Tsuna entered and saw Laxus standing at the other side of the building.

"Oh I'm surprised you found me rather quickly." Laxus smirking. "But I can't say I'm upset about that found me though. I been wanting to personally kick your sorry ass for awhile now."

Tsuna let out a sigh. "To be honest I rather not fight you, but I know how hardheaded everyone in the guild can be, so sometimes you got to knock some sense into them." Tsuna lit his hand on fire. "So shall we begin?"

Laxus grinned as lightning covered his body. "Lets!"

Laxus dashing toward Tsuna closing the gap between the two in a second and threw a punch toward Tsuna. Tsuna ducked under the punched and aimed an uppercut at Laxus who jumped back to dodge. Tsuna propelled himself forward "Fire Phoenix Burning Fist" his fist connected to Laxus face sending him back a few feet.

"Not bad. You're stronger than I thought." Laxus said grinning. "This is going to be more fun then I first thought."

Laxus sent a bolt of lightning at Tsuna, Tsuna propelled himself to the side to dodge and Laxus intercepted him. Tsuna moved his arms in front of him to block the lightning infused punched that sent him flying back, Tsuna then move his arms behind himself and using his flames to stop himself in the air so he wouldn't crash into the wall.

"Fire Phoenix Flame Seekers" Eight seekers flew toward Laxus who simply shot lightning at each of them causing a small explosion.

"Fire Phoenix Flame Missiles" Five missiles dived toward Laxus using the smoke as cover and the explosion they caused spent Laxus flying back crashing into the small stairs near the alter.

"I'm warmed up now Laxus. Still getting used to using my full strength instead of holding back."

Laxus stood up and dusted himself off with a smirk. "Let's see what your made of then." Laxus jumped into the air and sent orbs of lighting at Tsuna who destroyed them with a small blast of flames. Laxus used that as a distraction and dashed behind Tsuna and threw another punch. Tsuna jumped into the air to dodge and flipped himself around. "Fire Phoenix Talon" and kicked Laxus in the side of the head sending him flying back crashing into the wall.

Laxus launch himself out of the wall and dashed around the room before charging at Tsuna from the right. Tsuna launch himself right at Laxus and kneed him right in the gut knocking the air out of him and launch Laxus right into the ceiling. Laxus then fell to the ground and got up looking annoyed before smirking.

"You're not the only one keeping their full strength a secret. I wanted to avoid a lecture if the old man found out about this." Lightning surrounded Laxus body as his body bulk up and his skin started to look more scale like around his hands.

Tsuna eyes widen. "Don't tell me you're."

Laxus grinned. "Yep I'm a Dragon Slayer as well, but not like the other two. I had an Lightning Dragon Lacrima implanted into me years ago."

"Lightning Dragon Roar" A large blast of lightning shot toward Tsuna and exploded when it made contact. When the lightning disappeared it revealed Tsuna in an orange barrier of flames completely unharmed by the attack.

"What? How did that attack do nothing to you? How have none of my attacks haven't done anything to you?" Laxus asked in shock. He's only been able to land on hit and he put everything he could into that attack and Tsuna shook it off like nothing.

The barrier disappeared. "I won't lose to someone with such weak resolve." Tsuna answered.

"Weak resolve?" Laxus asked mainly to himself.

Tsuna nodded. "I've seen just how strong you are over the years Laxus and none of your attacks have been anywhere near your full power. If they were than I have no doubt we will be close to equals in terms of strength and I wouldn't know who would be stronger."

Laxus clenched his fist angrily. "My resolve isn't weak." Laxus shouted enraged.

Tsuna stared at Laxus. "How could it not when these aren't even your own ideas and beliefs. There your fathers!" Laxus was taken back at what Tsuna said. "I figured it out when you asked Master about what he cared about more, his title or his family. When you said family you didn't mean the guild you meant you and your father."

"S-Shut up! You don't know anything!" Laxus shouted.

"I know your mother didn't die in an accident like you were told." Laxus froze. "She was killed, by your father." Laxus eyes widen in shock.

"W-What? N-No that's impossible!" Laxus tried to counter.

"I don't know much about the details on why he did, but I know Master shouldn't have kept you in the dark about." Tsuna said sadly. "Just after you lost your mother, your grandfather banished your father from the guild without telling you why and then distance himself from you. No doubt you felt betrayed by your grandfather and decided to follow your fathers beliefs thinking he's the only one you have left. You probably thought that if you did and took over the guild with his beliefs he would come back, right?"

Laxus stood there trying to process everything Tsuna has told him. He wanted to deny what Tsuna was saying but everything he said just seem to make sense. Laxus shook his head, no Tsuna is just trying to trick him. A powerful light sudden appeared around Laxus before an orb appeared between Laxus's hands.

"I'm going to take you and everyone else in this stupid town out!" Laxus shouted.

"You're not your father Laxus!" Tsuna shouted making Laxus pause. "But go ahead and cast that spell, as long as you're willing to accept the outcome of that spell."

"Fairy Law!" The bright light engulf them and everyone else in town. After a few seconds the light disappeared and Laxus looked toward where Tsuna was and was shocked when he saw Tsuna standing their completely unharmed. "But how?"

"Fairy Law is a spell that will destroy everyone who the caster views as an enemy, but it's not as simple as just thinking as that person as your enemy. If your heart doesn't consider them an enemy than the spell won't affect them. You can lie to us and to yourself, but your heart doesn't. Accept it Laxus." Tsuna explained.

"I refuse!" Laxus shouted as his lightning covered his body and put all of his magic into his next attack to finish off Tsuna. "Halberd of the Lightning Dragon"

A large halberd made of lightning flew right at Tsuna. "Fire Phoenix Screech" The screech made contact with the halberd before it overpowered it and hit Laxus at full force launching him back crashing into the wall. Tsuna walked over to where Laxus crashed and when the dust cleared it revealed Laxus lying on the ground unconscious.

"You probably can't hear me but I wanted to tell you that I don't hate you." Tsuna said with a small smile before looking around to see the damage they caused. "Well it's not like the rest of the town isn't going to need some repairs as well."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Master you wanted to see me?" Tsuna asked walking into the infirmary.

"Yes. I wanted your option on Laxus and the Thunder Legions punishment." Makarov said sitting up on the bed.

"Alright so what did you have in mind for Laxus?" Tsuna asked.

"Banishment." Makarov answered.

"I agree." Tsuna stated.

"I know you're against it..." Makarov paused. "Wait you agree?"

Tsuna nodded. "Laxus needs to get away from the guild to figure out who he is and what he wants for himself and he can't do that in the guild."

Makarov sigh. "Should have figured. Now for the..."

"I'm not done with talking about Laxus yet Master." Tsuna said cutting off Makarov.

Makarov nodded. "Very well. What would you like to add?"

"I want you and Laxus to have a talk." Tsuna stated.

"I have nothing to say..."

"I told Laxus the truth about his mother." Makarov froze before getting angry.

"You had no right to tell him. How did you even learn about it?"

Tsuna glared at Makarov. "Normally I wouldn't, but who else was going to tell him with you acting like a coward."

Makarov was taken back by those words. "What do you mean by a coward?"

"You were scared. You were scared to tell Laxus the truth even when he had a right to know and you were scared that Laxus might turn out like his father so you distance yourself from him. So you will do the right thing and you will have a talk with Laxus and not as a guild master to guild member, but as grandfather to grandson. You will both talk about his father, and anything else that comes to mind. You might not be able to see it, but you both need this." Tsuna explained glaring down at Makarov daring him to challenge him on this.

Makarov gulped before nodding, he doesn't want an angry Tsuna after him. He just got through a near death experience and while Tsuna wouldn't kill him, he would make that experience seem like a pleasant experience.

"So about the Thunder Legion?" Makarov asked hoping to change the subject.

"They should stay in the guild. That will be punishment enough with them being die hard Laxus fans with Laxus being banish. This will also allow them to figure out what they truly want to do without Laxus influencing them." Makarov nodded in agreement.

After a moment of silence passed Makarov lied back down. "If you could, can you tell Laxus to come see me. Might as well get this over with."

"Sure thing." Tsuna said taking his leave.

Tsuna walked into the guild hall to see Laxus being surround by guild members telling him to get out.

"Oh Laxus there you are." Tsuna called out getting everyone attention. Tsuna walked over to them. "Master in the infirmary wanting to talk to you."

Laxus nodded in thanks and walked toward the infirmary.

"Tsuna should you be walking around?" Natsu asked walking over to him. None of them know happened in the fight between Laxus and Tsuna but with how beat up Laxus was they were sure Tsuna took him hits as well.

"I'm fine Natsu." Tsuna answered with a smile. "Hey what are all of you doing standing around? We got a parade to get ready for."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Noooooo! Why would he just kick you out but not the rest of us?" Evergreen shouted after Laxus told her about his punishment.

"Yea we're just as guilty as you are." Bislow said with his dolls agreeing.

"I guess the old man doesn't see it that way." Laxus stated.

"If you're leaving the guild then so am I" Evergreen said.

"Yea why should we stick around if you're not." Bislow agreed.

Laxus let out a sigh. "You guys are a pain in the neck. Can't you just say goodbye and be done with it."

"I don't understand. We're just at fault but you're taking all the blame." Freed said.

"You got it all wrong my friends. But I know you guys are much more attach to the guild than I ever will be." Laxus pointed out.

"If we talk to the Master we can change his mind." Evergreen tried to reason.

"Yea and Natsu and Gray respect you so they probably join in. He loves those guys." Bislow added. Laxus however just picked up his stuff.

"Are you really leaving?" Freed asked. Laxus just walked away waving them goodbye.

The three called out to him but couldn't do anything to change his mind. Once he out of there sight he stopped and looked to the side to see Tsuna leaning against the wall looking at him with a smile.

"Hey Tsuna. Thanks for everything you did." Laxus said with a smile. "I know it was you who talked gramps into having that talk with me."

"Did it help?" Tsuna asked.

Laxus looked up toward the sky smiling. "Yea it did." A moment of silence past. "So I got to asked, how did you figure out where I was so quickly?"

"Kardia Cathedral is where your mother is buried." Tsuna answered. Laxus turned to him slightly shocked before he smiled.

"Should have guess. I went there without even thinking about it, but I always felt the safest around my mother." Laxus commented.

"Are you going to stick around for the parade?" Tsuna asked.

Laxus shook his head. "I'll probably be an unwelcome sight."

"I highly recommend you watch the parade Laxus. I promise you won't regret it." Tsuna stated with a smile.

Laxus let out a small laugh. "Well in that case who am I to say no."

"Take care of yourself Laxus." Tsuna said holding out his hand.

Laxus smiled. "I will and I expect a rematch when I get back."

Tsuna let out a laugh and smiled. "Sure thing, but I expect a challenge next time alright."

"You got it." Both of them promised as they shook hands. "Oh and here." Laxus said handing Tsuna a communication lacarima before leaving.

Tsuna smiled at the silent messaged and put the lacarima in his pocket.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna stood on one of the floats dressed in a red and black robe with a staff creating small phoenixes that flew around him and the crowd before he sent them into the air and making them explode like fireworks with red sparkles raining down on the crowd under them. In the corner of his eye he saw Laxus watching them, he spent one of his phoenixes toward Laxus and made it explode right above Laxus showering him in red sparkles.

Laxus looked at him with a smile and shook his head. Just as he turned away to leave Tsuna and everyone in the guild help up there hand making L shape making Laxus turn around with widen eyes. Soon he started crying as he understood the message they were sending him.

Laxus turned around with a smile and started to leave, after all the sooner he leaves then the sooner he can return to Fairy Tail.

 **I'm sure some people have comments about Tsuna might be OP or something. To better explain the fight Laxus was having an internal conflict within himself without realizing it making himself hold back without knowing it, well that's how I'm putting it in the story. And I mean anyone that seem the show knows that Laxus can easily knock Natsu out in one hit, it doesn't matter if Natsu had help or not Laxus didn't seem to be at full strength in that fight. And yes at the moment in the story Tsuna and Laxus are at the same level of power.**

 **Now as a heads up the next few chapters are going to take longer to write due to limited time and making a completely new arc just for Tsuna while the others deal with Oracion Seis. (I don't know how some people can easily just think of new arcs and have everything planned for it so easily.) And I'm still deciding if this arc will go into Edolas Arc or not. I kind of want to get to the S-Class trails as soon as possible with what I have plan for it. But I also have some ideas of Edolas Arc that might be fun, well I'll figure out.**

 **Until next time. o/**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm finally making some progress with this arc. I have another chapter or two more to write and edit and I'm done with it \o/. Creating an new arc from scratch isn't easy and I rewrote it like five times since I changed my idea about it. Well anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 12

"What is this?" Lucy asked looking at the floating chart that Reefus drew with his light pen.

"It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds." Mira answered.

"When you look at it overall, there are quite a lot of them." Erza pointed out.

"Sadly this isn't even all of them, we just put most of the important ones up to save time." Tsuna stated.

"Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because lately it seems like their activity has increased." Lucy looked at Mira confused. "We have to strengthen the bonds between guilds."

"What's the big oval?" Gray asked seeing most of all the Dark Guilds connect with one of the three in the oval.

"Juvia knows. It is the Baram Alliance. The Baram Allaince is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart. Each of them have a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven's Tail." Juvia answered.

"Actually there are more independent Dark Guilds out there, but they tend to work in secret and out of sight. They are harder to track down since they have little to no connections with any of the other Dark Guilds." Tsuna explained.

"Huh? Eisenwald?" Lucy asked seeing a name she knew.

Erza nodded. "Yes. That's the guild that Erigor was in."

"So that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?" Gray asked.

"There's a lot of names that I remember up there..." Wakaba noted.

"Aren't there some that used to be official guilds, too?" Macoa asked.

"Ghoul Spirits, the one that the Thunder Legion destroyed, was also one of them." Mira pointed out.

"And the guilds Juvia and Gajeel destroyed when we were in Phantom were all from Oracion Seis!" Juvia added in happily.

"Please, don't go smiling about it..." Gray stated a little freaked out by it.

"Uh-oh... I hope they're not angry..." Lucy said scared.

"Don't worry about it! There's nothing to fear! From the rumors I hear, they've only got six members!" Wakaba said making Lucy happy.

"Damn, how small a guild is it?" Macoa asked.

"You shouldn't underestimate them." Tsuna said getting their attention. "They might be only six members, but they became one of the three top Dark Guilds with only six members."

"And about that Oracion Seis..." They all turned around to see Makarov standing at the entrance. "We're going to attack them."

Everyone looked at Makarov in shock. "Welcome back, Master!" Mira said making all of them except Tsuna, who expected something like this from Mira, fall to the ground. "How was the regular meeting?"

"Way to miss the point." Lucy said getting up and putting a hand on Mira shoulder.

Erza walked toward Makarov. "Master, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." Makarov answered.

"You pulled the short straw again, Gramps?" Gray asked.

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia asked as well.

"No... The enemy this time is too powerful. If it were only us, then afterwards the Barma Alliance would retaliate only here. And that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves." Makarov explained.

"An alliance?" Everyone asked confused. It isn't very common for guilds to make an alliance except for emergency S-Class jobs when they don't have time to fight over who gets to accept the job.

"Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Caitshelter! These four guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down!" Makarov said.

"But we could handle it ourselves, no problem! Or actually, I could even handle it myself!" Natsu said with a grin.

Tsuna smack Natsu on the back of the head. "Don't overestimate your abilities Natsu and also you're not thinking about what happens after. Think back to Phantom, they attacked us, we attacked back, and they attacked us again only that time to kill us. If we are careless then all we do is put ourselves and those we care about in danger."

Natsu looked at Tsuna for a moment before nodding.

"So who are we sending Master?" Mira asked curiously.

"Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. I will be sending you five to work together with the members of the other guilds to take down Oracion Seis." Makarov answered.

"Tsuna isn't coming with us?" Natsu asked disappointed. He haven't been on a job with Tsuna since they went to that orphanage.

Makarov shook his head. "No. Five members is more then enough for this. The other guilds should be sending about four members each as well."

"When should we head out Master?" Erza asked.

"First thing tomorrow." Makarov answered getting a nod from Erza.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"So Master why did you lie to everyone yesterday?" Tsuna asked while he and Makarov played chess. There wasn't anyone around that could hear them so it was safe to ask.

"May I ask what I lied about?" Makarov asked back.

"We both know that the Barram Alliance is more of an non aggression pact between them. They wouldn't care is the others are taken out." Tsuna clarified.

"True, but the others don't know that. We want to start having better cooperation between guilds and this lays the ground work for it." Makarov explained.

"I won't argue with that. There are some problems that no single guild have handle alone. It's would be good for everyone to start working with others outside the guild." Makarov nodded in agreement.

"And Tsuna there another reason why I didn't send you to join the alliance." Tsuna looked at Makarov. "I've been hearing rumors about a Dark Guild that has set up in Crocus and that this guild specializes in infiltration. I would like to send you to see if this rumor is true and if it is to take them out as quietly as possible."

Tsuna nodded. "Anything else I should know Master?"

"That this guild might have connection to Griomore Heart."

"Any guess on what there goal might be?"

Makarov thought about it for a minute going over everything he could think of. "To many possibilities to narrow it down."

Tsuna stood up. "Well then, I should head out as soon as possible." Tsuna moved a piece on the board. "Checkmate." Tsuna said with a grin before leaving a shocked Makarov.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"So this is Crocus." Tsuna stated upon entering the city. He wouldn't deny that the city was impressive in size and design. As much as he would like to explore he knew to needed to get to work. After all if a dark guild has infiltrate the city who knows what they are planning on doing.

With that in mind Tsuna started walking toward the first place he should check, the royal palace. After all getting into a high ranking position within the Fiore Royal Army would give one a lot of power within the kingdom. Last thing they need is a member of a Dark Guild holding one of those positions.

Once he arrived at the palace Tsuna walked around to see where the best place to sneak in would be. He then moved into the shadows and pulled out a cloak from his bag and put it on and pull the hood up so no one could see who he is or what he is wearing. Last thing he needs is someone to figure out who he is and get Fairy Tail into trouble if he gets caught sneaking into the royal palace.

Tsuna waited for a gap in security before quickly jumping over the wall. He landed in a small clearing with a few bushes in it with the palace right in front of him. After looking around the area and saw no one around he climbed up to the windows on the second floor and started to see if any were unlocked. He's more likely to find an unlock one on higher ground since most wouldn't think others would be able to get to them. It took him seven windows before he found one unlocked and quickly entered.

He found himself in an hallway with no guards around. He's not that surprised, most of there attention is focus outside to stop people from sneaking in. It wasn't hard for him thanks to Reborn's training, as Reborn said if you can sneak into the Vendicare you can sneak into anywhere. Tsuna would also like to point out that Reborn never mention this training to the Vindice, so he was just lucky he was on good terms with them for those times when he got caught.

Now all Tsuna had to do is search the entire palace for a records room will not being seen. Tsuna is so going to increase Master's paperwork for this.

It took Tsuna three and a half hours to find the records, sadly the room is huge and filled with all kinds of filing cabinets. Letting out a sigh Tsuna started looking through all the records to find the list of everyone that works for the military and palace. Luckily for him it didn't take long to find them and he pulled out a camera from his bag and started taking pictures of the first page of each file before putting them back. He can't take these since someone will notice if they check the records, he just lucky that the first page has a picture, full name, age, address, rank or where they work. That saves him a lot of time and memory on his camera.

Four hours later and Tsuna let out a sigh of relief that he was finally done. Now he just needs to sneak out and start looking into each person, that would be 542 people in total. Yep Tsuna is so going to get payback later on Master for this.

As Tsuna was heading toward where he sneak in from, he stopped when his intuition was pointing him somewhere else. He followed his intuition and it lead him toward two guards walking down a hall away from him. Tsuna followed them and quickly got close enough to hear anything they say.

The two guards didn't say much until they meet up with a third.

"So is it finally time?" the new guard asked quietly.

One of the two nodded. "Yes. I got word from Master, we are starting phase two."

"Finally. It's been six years since we started." Tsuna made sure to keep note of that, having a time frame of when they started would be helpful.

"For the return of Lord Zeref." With that all three of them walked down the hall to begin whatever this phase two is.

Knowing whatever they were up to wasn't anything good Tsuna followed. After about ten minutes the three stood infront of the door before nodding to each other and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Princess. We have come to get you by the King's request." one of them said upon entering making Tsuna's eyes widen. Great so they were either going to kidnap or kill the princess.

Tsuna moved in closer to get a better look at the situation so he could decided when to interfere. He saw the princess was a girl around the age of ten with long green hair and eyes wearing a white and green dress.

The princess looked at the three guards confused. "But father is in a meeting right now." she stated making one in front sigh.

"Well Plan B it is." He said before drawing his weapon along with the other two. The princess eyes widen in fear before stepping back. "Come with us quietly and you won't be hurt."

Well that all Tsuna needed to hear. Tsuna ran toward them and jumped in the air and created a wall of flames between the princess and the dark guild members and landed by the princess.

"Who are you?" The princess asked.

"Later." Tsuna stated before picking up the princess and make sure his cloak covered her as well before jumping out the window breaking it. Tsuna used his flames to guide them toward the roof of the nearby building and landed on it before running.

"Where are we going?" The princess shouted while holding onto Tsuna for dear life.

"Out of the city for now. I know you have more questions but they are going to have to wait until we are in a safe place." Tsuna replied.

An hour later the two found themselves in a cave by the mountain outside of the city. Tsuna built a small fire to keep the princess warm while he cook them something to eat.

"So what's your name?" Tsuna asked breaking the silence.

"Hisui E. Fiore." Hisui answered. "Who are you and what is going on?" she asked.

"My name is Tsuna and I'm a member of Fairy Tail." Tsuna replied taking off his cloak and hoodie to show her his guild mark. "My Master sent me here to investigate a rumor about a Dark Guild that deals with infiltration in Cronus."

"So they were members of a Dark Guild." Hisui stated slowly piecing things together.

Tsuna nodded. "Sadly I just got here today to start looking into this, so I don't know much about them."

Hisui curled up into a ball. "Were they going to kidnap me or kill me?" she asked scared of the answer.

"I don't know." Tsuna replied. He was sure they were going to kidnap her first for some reason, but he couldn't rule out the possibility that they would kill her right after. "But I promise to find out who they are and what they are up to and I'll keep you safe as well."

"I. I want to help." Hisui said looking at Tsuna with determination. "I don't want to sit by and do nothing if they are after me. Please let me help."

Tsuna let out a sigh. "Alright, it would make it easier to protect you if you are with me. However you will have to do what I tell you, understand."

Hisui nodded. "So what's the plan?"

Tsuna handed her some food, "For now eat while I talk to Master. I need to inform him of what has happen."

Tsuna pulled out a communication lacrima for his bag and walked toward the end of the cave to have some privacy. Once he was far enough away so Hisui couldn't hear him but still close enough to see her. Sitting down he channel some magic into the lacrima and waited for Makarov to answer. After about a minute the lacrima lit up slightly and Makarov face appear on it.

"I wasn't expecting a call this soon Tsuna. Is everything alright?" Makarov asked slightly worried.

"Things didn't go like I planned. To start with the rumor of the Dark Guild is true." Tsuna answered.

"I see." Makarov said. "Tell me everything that happened."

About ten minutes later Tsuna finish explaining everything that happened from the moment he arrived in Cronus. Makarov was silent going over everything he just heard trying to figure out what they are trying to do.

"I want your opinion on why they would try to kidnap the princess." Makarov finally said.

Tsuna thought about it for a minute. "If I had to guess it would be to weaken the kingdom. One of the members said 'For the return of Lord Zeref' meaning that they are expecting him to come back. By kidnapping the princess they could made the kingdom waste a lot of resources to try find her, and with them having members on the inside they would know the progress of the investigation while feeding them false information."

"That makes sense." Makarov said grimly, he wasn't liking this. "I thinking about making a team to send to give you a hand if you found anything. Now I will and send them as soon as I can."

"Who were you thinking of Master?" Tsuna asked.

"Mira, Cana, and Levy. Levy however is on a mission and won't be back to the day after tomorrow, but I might call her back." Makarov answered. It was a good team, Mira could charm information out of people and with her seal now gone she could fight as well, Cana can get the word on the street from the bars, plus her fortune telling would be helpful, and Levy was smart and can help with any kind of codes they find.

"Hold off on that for now Master." Tsuna stated getting a curious look from Makarov.

"Why?" Makarov asked.

"For now it will be best if it was just me. The kingdom is going to keep this quiet so no one can use this against them. I will keep there focus in Cronus to limit the amount of resources the kingdom will waste and it will make it easier to figure out the other members of this Dark Guild if they stay in town. But no doubt after a few weeks they will contact one of the guilds to help them in their search. Fairy Tail won't be one of them since well you know how we are." Makarov let out a knowing sigh. "However I will make it known that I'm strong without giving myself away, to limit who they ask. If all goes well they will ask a guild that we are on good terms with. I will decide what to do next depending on which guild and what members they send."

Makarov was silent for a minute, "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes I am."

"Very well I will trust you on this. However I want you to keep me informed and I will keep those three on standby and if things aren't looking good for you then I will sent them. Understand?" Makarov asked.

"Understood Master." Tsuna replied with a nod.

"Alright then. Be safe Tsuna."

"I will." With that the call ended. Well he's going to be very busy for the next few weeks, he better get started.

 **Thank you all for your support and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Until next time o/**


	14. Chapter 13

**Finally! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, kinda got hooked on the new game Horizon Zero Dawn. Fun game and no where near done with it just so much to do. Well anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 13

"Are you sure about this?" Hisui asked nervously sitting on a rock with Tsuna behind her.

"Hisui this is the fourth time you asked since I started. Yes I'm sure, if you want to help we need to change your appearance. Best way to do that is to cut then dye your hair." Tsuna explained once again as he continue to cut Hisui's hair. "Don't worry. This is not my first time cutting someone's hair." He's does it for a few guild members and in his past life he did the impossible by taming Lambo hair and cutting it short, mainly so he can't keep hiding weapons and candy in it.

Hisui just gave a small nod, she liked her hair long so getting it cut short made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she understood the reason.

After a few more minutes Tsuna finished. Hisui hair instead of going halfway down her back now just barely reached her shoulders. Tsuna reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of brown hair dye he bought the other day along with some new clothes for Hisui.

"Don't they have magic items that can change your hair color?" Hisui asked confused, it would save time.

"Sadly those don't actually change your hair color, it's more like an illusion that can be dispelled. So it would be safer to use hair dye." Tsuna answered as he started. "We also need to give you a new name as well."

"Like what?" Hisui asked.

Tsuna gave it some thought. "Well I'm kind of going for to make you look like my younger sister, so how about Tsuki? It means moon."

"Tsuki." Hisui said testing it and thought about it for a moment. "I'm fine with it."

As Tsuna continue to dye Hisui hair he started calling her Tsuki so she can get used to responding to that name. Once he finished he looked at what he did and nodded, they could easily pass as siblings. He pulled out a mirror and gave it to Hisui so she can see what she looks like now while he packed up. When he finished he looked down at the cut hair on the ground and flick some fire at it burning it to leave no trace.

"We should get going. We need to reenter Cronus and find a place to stay for the next few weeks. Ready Tsuki?" Tsuna asked getting a nod from Hisui.

"So do you have a plan to find this dark guild?" Hisui asked as they walked. Tsuna hasn't shared any of his plan with her outside of changing her appearance.

"Of course." Tsuna answered. "We are going to act like tourist to explore Cronus, I need to know the layout of the city better if I'm going to track them down. After that I will follow the three confirmed members around."

"And they will lead you to the others?" Hisui asked cutting in.

Tsuna shook his head. "I doubt it will be that easy. What I'm looking for is what places they go to often, where it wouldn't be strange seeing them there and no one gives it a second glance. Those places is where I will most likely find the messager between the members and the Master."

"Why those places?" Hisui asked curiously.

"As I said before no one give them a second glance since they regulars, so they won't stand out. The messenger will either be another regular or someone that works there. They will have two ways to talk, either secretly passing notes or through talking in code. Once I find the messenger I can hopefully find other members and possibly even there Master." Tsuna explained before looking at Hisui. "This is going to take a good amount of time to do, so don't expect fast results." He got lucky with finding out three members on his first day, he doesn't expect to have the same luck with the others.

When they arrived at the gate to enter the city Tsuna notices a lot more guards stationed around then when he first entered, good that means things are going as he expected. As they went through some of the guards stared at them making Hisui uncomfortable and moved closer to Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled and patted her head playing the part of an older brother.

"So where should we stay?" Hisui asked once they pass the gate.

"I'm thinking of a small place that isn't that busy, maybe some kind of bed and breakfast." Less people that are there less chance of them learning who Hisui really is.

The two spent the next few hours looking at a few places, but none of them were what Tsuna was looking for.

"What about that place?" Hisui pointed out seeing another bed and breakfast that had a sign up that they had rooms open.

"Let's go have a look." Tsuna said and the two walked over there. As they got closer Tsuna looked at the building design and what was around it and it look promising. It was a two story house next to some buildings around the same height and an alley next to it, that meant different escape routes if they needed it.

Tsuna knocked on the door and within a minute it opened revealing a women in her mid forties with short black hair and eyes.

"Oh hello." she greeted with a smile.

"Hello. I'm Tsuna and this is my little sister Tsuki." Tsuna greeted back. "We're looking for a place to stay and saw a sign that you have a room available."

"Of course." she said happily clapping her hands together before stepping aside to let them in. "I take it you want to see the room first before you decide."

"Yes please." Tsuna said with a nod. "Um..."

The lady looked confused at the stare before realizing. "Oh sorry. I'm Linda."

Linda then guided them upstairs and to one of the spare rooms that she had. When they entered they saw the room has two beds, a dresser, two windows one that let you see the street and the other that showed the alley, and a door to the bathroom. Both Tsuna and Hisui looked around after a few minutes Tsuna gave a nod of approval.

"We'll take it." Tsuna said.

Linda nodded happily. "Now then how long are you two are going to stay?" she asked.

"A few weeks, we haven't decided for exactly how long yet. We've been saving for this trip for awhile and in the excitement we kind of forgot to plan out everything." Tsuna answered sounding embarrass.

"Don't worry about it it's fine. If you need it I'll gladly give you two a discount. This place doesn't get many people during this time of the year and it gets kind of lonely in this big house. So I'm just happy for the company." Linda stated with a smile.

Tsuna smiled as well, but his heart ache slightly with how Linda reminded him of his mother Nana in a way.

"Tsuki." Tsuna said getting Hisui attention. "How about you rest while me and Linda head back downstairs and settle on a price."

"Okay." Hisui replied sitting down on one of the beds as the other two left.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Ready to go Tsuki?" Tsuna asked standing at the doorway. They been here a few days now exploring the city and now it's time to get to work.

"Coming!" Hisui said running toward Tsuna as she tried to finish putting her shoe, but end up tripping and luckily close enough for Tsuna to caught her.

"You don't need to rush that much." Tsuna stated with a grin.

"But we have a lot to do today right?" Hisui replied.

Tsuna gave her a sad smile. "Sorry but today is mostly going to be solo work on my part. I'm going to be following one of them in the shadows and you don't really know how to do that." He was able to get this weeks schedule for the guards so he knows when they will be on shift and not. And right now one of the guards has two hours before their shift starts.

"So what am I going to be doing?" Hisui asked trying not to look disappointed.

"Well you said you were interested in magic and there is a large library nearby." Tsuna answered which got her attention. She has been interested in magic but while her father likes wizards he doesn't see much of a point of her learning magic since they literally had an army of wizards and she couldn't argue with it. Well until now that is, since a Dark Guild infiltrated it and Tsuna being able to sneak past them like it's nothing, kind of made her had some doubts in that army.

Hisui nodded and the two made there way to the library, when they arrived Tsuna went in with her and help gather some books making a small stack for her to read.

"Tsuki one more thing before I get going." Tsuna stated pulling something out of his pocket and giving it to Hisui. Hisui looked at it to see it looked like an orange pearl and was warm to the touch. "Keep this with you at all time and if you are ever in danger just drop this to the ground."

"What is it?" Hisui asked curiously.

"I don't have time to explain right now, but just know it will let me know you are in trouble and let me help you at the same time." Tsuna replied. Once he got a nod from Hisui he left.

Twenty minutes later Tsuna watch the Dark Guild member that from the file he has is name James, if that was even his real name, took a seat in a coffee shop. The coffee shop Tsuna noted was small but popular and he noted that James was a regular by how others greeted him.

Tsuna continue to follow him until he reported in to begin his shift. With nothing else to do he started to head back to the libaray and glanced at one of the many clocks around town to see it was a little pass one. He should pick Hisui and then have lunch while planning out the best way to keep an eye on the coffee shop.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Hisui blinked in surprise as she watched Tsuna put on his cloak and pulled up his hood, the main reason was it was almost ten o'clock at night. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm going to try to get some information on this Dark Guild and no you can't come. The place I'm going to is dangerous even if you know what you're doing and not a place I'm ever comfortable taking a child to." Tsuna stated.

"But why this late?" Hisui asked.

"Because this place is only open at night." Tsuna replied trying to keep as much information away from Hisui. He would very much like to keep her away from the underworld, it's not a pleasant place to say the least.

"When will you be back?"

"A few hours. Sooner if they don't have the information I'm looking for." Tsuna answered before opening the window and turned back to Hisui. "Stay here and get some sleep. More work to do in the morning." With that he left.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to reach his destination and stared down at it from the roof across the street. It was a bar that looked normal but Tsuna knew better, it was a front. To any normal person that visits it it just a normal bar, but underneath was where all the shady stuff happens. Now Tsuna just had to wait, he had no idea where the entrance is but luckily he's sure someone will show him the way.

After waiting for awhile he notice two men who looked a little too dress for a simple night at the bar, bingo. Jumping down and following them into the alley way that leads behind the bar Tsuna saw that they stopped in front of a wall before tapping a few bricks in a pattern revealing a hidden entrance.

Tsuna waited for them to enter and the door to close before running to the wall and tapping the bricks just like those two did just a moment ago making the hidden door open. Smiling to himself he walked in and went down a flight of stairs and lead to a rather large underground bar.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone shouted bring everyone attention onto Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled playfully, "Who I am doesn't matter. I'm just looking for information on a certain Dark Guild that has infiltrated this city." he said looking for any reaction for anyone in the room and saw a man in one of the booth seem to have a flash of recognition on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Someone else said.

"Why don't you ask him?" Tsuna pointed toward the man he notice earlier with a grin. Tsuna used the moment everyone turned to look to walked up to said man. "So care to tell me what you know? I rather not waste my entire night getting the information out of you."

Someone put a hand of Tsuna's shoulder getting his attention. "I don't know what your talking about and I don't really care. However there are rules in this place and you are kind of breaking them." The man grinned. "And you can guess what that means."

Tsuna seemed to think about it. "I can guess but don't really care at the moment." Tsuna replied grabbing the mans hand and in a quick moment flipped him like it was nothing slamming him onto a table breaking it. You can guess what happens next.

Ten minutes later a unharmed Tsuna walked into an alley way dragging the terrified man who had the information he wanted. Tsuna threw him against the wall and held up his flame cover hand toward him.

"Now would you please tell me what I want to know. You just witness what I can do first hand and I wasn't even trying." Tsuna smirked evilly. "Just think what I can do to you." Nothing can really beat copying the evil smirk Reborn would give when he's planning hellish training as punishment.

The man gulped in fear. "I-I'll talk! Please don't hurt me!" The man begged. Tsuna lowered his hand and gestured for the man to continue. "They call themselves Unknown, and they are made up of seven members. Four are in the Royal Army. That's all I known I swear."

"How do you know this?" Tsuna asked.

"A few years ago one of the guards came to me asking for information, it was information for information. That how I learned all of this." He wasn't lying but Tsuna was trying to figure out why they would give out information about themselves like that. Unless...

"What did they what to know?" Whatever they wanted to learn must of been worth the risk.

"If any of the underworld have ever been involved in certain area and if so who and where they can be found. There wasn't much to tell so I didn't learn much about them." The information must of been for Grimore Heart and not themselves.

Tsuna pulled out a piece of paper with pictures of ten people faces with the three confirm dark guild members on it. "Is the any of the people here the one that told you all this?" If not he might learn who the fourth member is.

The man scanned the paper before nodding. "Yea it was this guy." And pointed to one of the ones Tsuna already knew about, damn it.

"Leave." Not being need to be told twice the man ran.

Once he was alone he let out a sigh, he learned a good amount from this but nothing that can help him narrow down the other four he was looking for, but he can't really complain to much. Now then on to step two of tonight's plan.

Tsuna started walking keeping in the shadows but keeping himself somewhat visible as well. After about an hour of walking around he was starting to get annoyed at how bad the search parties around town are. He dressed like he was when he rescued Hisui and they should have a description of that at least and he wasn't really hiding himself. Yet the guards haven't notice him once.

With a sigh Tsuna set out of the shadows and started walking down an empty street and prayed because if this didn't work then after this mission he's going to break into the castle in a very flashy way and train the guards himself Reborn style.

Finally they seemed to notice him and started following. Tsuna lead them to an abandon warehouse and waited. After a minute they broke into the warehouse and all of them pointed there weapons at Tsuna.

"Where is the princess?!" Tsuna would guess is the leader of this squad demanded.

"Not here, but nearby." Tsuna replied with a shrug. "And don't worry she's safe, I'm not big on hurting kids."

"Just tell us where she is. You're out number here."

"Out number, yes. Out skilled, not so much." Tsuna stated before kicking one of the guards in the side sending him right into another knocking them over. Tsuna easily dodged the spells they fired while moving closer and taking them out once he got in range. This continued until it was just Tsuna and the squad leader left who was in shock of his whole squad being taken out like ti was nothing.

"W-who are you?" he asked scared.

"Me?" Tsuna asked playfully. "No one special. Just someone who is going to win the game." The game between him and Unknown of who will find the other first. This is his challenge for them that will keep all of them within the city.

"G-game?"

Tsuna nodded. "But I guess I should be a bit fair so I'll tell you a few things. First both me and the princess will remain within Crocus. Second you're best chances of finding me will be at night. And third as you saw, I'm strong. That's all." With that Tsuna made his way toward the exit. "Until next time!"

With his challenge to Unknown sent he will force some communication between them that he will be watching for. Well nothing else he can do tonight so with that in mind he headed back to get a few hours of sleep in.

 **Hoped you all enjoyed, hopefully I can get some more free time away from the game to do some more work on this. Though heads up when the new Mass Effect comes out I ain't putting that game down for a least a week. Until next time o/**


	15. Chapter 14

**Another chapter done \o/. One more then this Arc is finish and I can get back to the main story. Also I change something back in chapter 1, the gloves Tsuna got were change to armbands so it's easier to explain since I have something plan for it. Nothing major, just a side story for those in between arcs chapters. So anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 14

Tsuna let out a yawn as he walked the coffee shop from the cafe that was located across the street from it. It's been three weeks since he challenged Unknown and this planned work and a few days later discovered another one of there members as an employee of the coffee shop. Since then though he hasn't had as much luck finding the last three members.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Hisui asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yea, but don't worry it shouldn't effect what we have planned for today." Tsuna said with a reassuring smile before taking a sip of his own drink.

After watching the employee for a few more minutes he let out a sigh of annoyance. He been watching said employee for three weeks and hasn't gotten any closer to finding out the last three members, especially the guild master. Tsuna is sure this guy is the messager between the master to all the other members and with his challenge they should be talking, yet he can't figure out who it is.

He has at least narrowed it down a bit, the two unknowns outside of the Royal Guard had to be in positions where the can possibly influence and effect the city if they are planning on weakening the kingdom. But that still a lot of possibilities sadly. Well his best bet is to wait until the contact and hire a guild is they haven't done that already, that should at least help him find the last member in the Royal Guard.

"Shall we get going?" Tsuna asked surprising Hisui.

"Don't you want to stay longer?" She asked back.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not going to learn anything new watching him right. Best thing to do right now is take a quick break to think of something new." He isn't coming up with any ideas at the moment so taking a step back to clear his head would do him some good.

The two were starting to leave when Tsuna heard something from his bag. Quickly checking his bag he saw it was his guild communication lacrima, he told Hisui to wait and then ran toward an alley. Once he made sure he was alone he answered the call and he was surprised to see Gray into of Makarov.

"Gray not that I'm not glad to see you and all, but why do you have Master's communication lacrima?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"He gave it to me so I could talk to you for a quick minute." He answered. "To get to the point I know your busy with whatever your doing, but is there any way you can come back real quick, we kind of have an issue."

"Let me guess, Natsu's in the middle of it." Tsuna replied getting a nod from Gray. "Sadly I can't physically leave at the moment."

Gray sigh but nodded. "Got it, your probably in middle of something important if Gramps is keeping what your doing quiet."

"I didn't say I couldn't help just that my body cannot leave where I'm at." Tsuna grinned. "My magic however is a different story. So mind filling me in."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"So how is this suppose to work?" Hisui asked sitting on the bed in their room. After the call finished Tsuna came back and told her that there was a change in plans and that they needed to head back.

"I will create a phoenix with my flames and link my mind to it. Through the phoenix I will be able to help out my friends without my body having to leave here. However when I'm in such a state my body is vulnerable, that where you come in. If we are in trouble just shake me or something and I'll disconnect the link." Tsuna explained sitting down on the floor. "Anything else?"

"So I just need to stay here then?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yep. I'll get started then."

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Hisui watched curiously since she hasn't seem much of Tsuna's magic. A few seconds later flames shot out of Tsuna and formed into a phoenix.

"I'll be going now." Tsuna said through the phoenix before flying out the window into the alley way and once he was away from the house he flew into the sky toward Magnolia.

Hisui blinked a few times surprised to see what she just saw and amazed that the room wasn't burnt at all. With nothing else to do she lied down on the bed and grabbed on of the books she bought and started reading.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

When Magnolia came into view he could see a large dragon near the town, that must be the mechanical one Gray told him about. Flying over town Tsuna looked over the scene and say where some of the guild members were gathered and dived down toward them landing right in front of them.

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed in surprise. "What is that?!"

Erza jumped down from the roof top she was standing on. "The shape and magic." She mumbled. "Tsuna?"

"Correct!" Tsuna stated happily shocking everyone. "Don't panic, I wasn't able to leave where I am so I created this phoenix and linked my mind to it so I could help. Though I'm limited to the amount of magic stored into this but I'll do what I can."

Erza nodded and smiled. "It's good to have you here, but how did you know what's going on?"

"Gray explained things to Master earlier and Master let him use his communication lacrima to get in contact with me. He'll probably be here soon to explain to all of you as well. Oh speak of the devil." Tsuna said seeing that Gray arrived.

Gray looked at the phoenix before grinning. "So this is what you meant."

Tsuna nodded. "Explain things to them." Tsuna then turned to Bislow. "Bislow can you see Natsu's soul?"

Bislow took off his helmet and looked at the dragon with glowing eyes. "Yea and it's fusing with that thing. We don't have much time left."

Tsuna looked at the dragonoid going over what he knew in his head before an idea hit him. "Erza!"

Erza who was also trying to figure out what to do after Gray explain things turned to Tsuna. "You got an idea?"

"Attack the dragoniod while everyone deals with the smaller ones. I'll wait for an opening and take it." Erza looked at him confused before her eyes widen in realization.

"Everyone do as Tsuna said!" She shouted.

"But what about Natsu?" Happy asked.

Tsuna moved over to Happy. "Don't worry Happy, we'll save Natsu. Just protect the town while we save Natsu." Happy looked at Tsuna before nodding.

Erza and Tsuna charged at the dragoniod, Erza requip into her Heaven's Wheel and fired swords at it to find any weak points.

"Damn it destroy me! Or wait, I'm gonna destroy everything!" Natsu shouted from within the dragonoid.

"Oi Natsu!" Tsuna shouted flying in front of the dragonoid.

"That voice. Tsuna? Wait why are you a flaming bird?"

A tck mark appeared on phoenix's head. "It's a PHOENIX YOU IDIOT!" Tsuna shouted in annoyance making the dragonoid take a few steps back.

"Crap Tsuna's mad." Natsu said scared. Doesn't matter if he's in a giant dragoniod or not, when Tsuna is angry no place is safe.

Tsuna took a second to calm down before going back to the plan. "I thought Dragon Slayers were suppose to be equal to Dragons Natsu? Yet you can't beat a cheap knock off, are you sure you were raised by a Dragon and not by an overgrown lizard?"

"Hey this dragonoid wasn't cheap!" the lady inside shouted.

"Tsuna." Natsu said getting angry. Tsuna knew Natsu doesn't get mad at him easily, but there are three things that will. The guild, Tsuna being too selfless (mainly for the guild), and Igneel.

"Did Igneel also teach you to be a coward as well Natsu?" Erza shouted pointing a sword toward him from a roof top.

"What?" Natsu said as the dragonoid turned toward her. "I'm not a coward!"

"'Destroy me those were your words Natsu. That sounds like you're giving up to me and Fairy Tail has no need for someone who doesn't value there own life." Erza shouted.

A moment later ice rain down taking out all of the lizardmans around while avoiding all of the Fairy Tail members making Erza and Tsuna if he could smile.

"Natsu you should be ashamed! You forgotten your promise you made and you dare call yourself a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Gray!" Natsu said angrily.

"I'm disappointed in you Natsu!" Happy shouted making the dragonoid look at him in shock. "You gotten through everything by destorying stuff. So I don't wanna hear you say stuff like 'Destroy me'"

"That's right! Everyone... Everyone in Fairy Tail needs you! That's why we're trying so hard. A Natsu that doesn't respond to the feelings of his friends isn't a Natsu I know!" Lucy added in.

"Lucy... Why, you..."

"I expected more from you Natsu." Tsuna stated getting Natsu attention once again. "You always fight back no matter the odds, yet right now all you are doing is sitting there doing nothing but complaining. So if you want it so bad I'll destroy you myself!"

"Just try it!" Natsu shouted before letting out a roar of flames more powerful then anything he's done before shocking him. "Whoa!"

"You seem to have forgotten something Natsu." Tsuna pointed out. "You might have powerful fire magic now while in that dragonoid. But when has fire ever hurt a Phoenix."

"Oh crap!" Natsu stated knowing what Tsuna said is true. Tsuna then flew up into the air before doing a quick loop to dive toward the dragonoid aiming at the red crystal on it's chest and started to spin making himself into a drill. A moment later the phoenix Tsuna was controlling connected to the red crystal but didn't seem to be doing any damage to it, but Tsuna wasn't giving up.

"Like that is going to do anything." the women inside shouted.

Tsuna kept up the attack before a cracked appeared, "Gajeel now!" Tsuna shouted backing off as Gajeel jumped into the air.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art! Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Gajeel turned his legs into blades and span around to make himself into a drill and landed on the crack Tsuna created making the crystal break instantly freeing Natsu.

Tsuna landed over by Lucy and Happy. "Lucy could you summon that archer spirit of your to send some fire to Natsu?"

Lucy grinned and pulled out one of her keys to summon Sagittarius. "Everyone we need as much fire as you guys can muster!"

Everyone around them nodded and once Sagittarius fired his arrow all of them launched their spells toward it.

"Fire Phoenix Screech!" Tsuna shouted giving what he could to help out.

All of fire connected with the arrow mixing toward before being launched at the dragonoid. They all watched as it connected creating a firey explosion that Natsu ate then Natsu took care of the rest by destroying the dragonoid leaving nothing left.

Tsuna flew over to Natsu a quarter of the size he was due to his limited supply he had in this phoenix form. Upon arriving he saw Natsu holding the women that was controlling the dragonoid with Gajeel nearby.

"Hey Natsu." Tsuna greeted. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I just needed to get you mad."

"It's fine." Natsu said with a grin. "I know you don't say things like that unless you have a good reason."

"Oh and thanks for understanding what I meant when I called out to you earlier Gajeel." Tsuna stated.

Gajeel shrugged. "I was easy to figure out."

"Tsuna." Natsu called out getting Tsuna's attention. "When are you going to be back?"

"I don't know Natsu. There is still a lot I have to do before I can come back." Tsuna answered.

"Oh. Can I join you then to help out then?" He asked hopeful.

Tsuna shook his head. "Sorry Natsu, but you lack the skills needed to help out on this job. This isn't one where you just beat up the bad guys and you're done."

Natsu looked down sadly, he really misses Tsuna and thought if Tsuna couldn't be back soon then he can just go to Tsuna. "Alright, be safe Tsuna."

"I will." Tsuna replied before Tsuna cut the link causing the phoenix to disappear. Tsuna opened his eyes and got up to stretch getting Hisui attention.

"You're back."

"Yep. Everything is taken care of. Now we can get back to work." Tsuna stated with a smile.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Is something wrong Tsuki?" Tsuna asked when he notice Hisui looked like she was in deep thought.

Hisui suddenly blink in surprise at being pulled out of deep thought and turned to Tsuna. "I'm not sure if it's anything, but I feel like I've seem those people over there before." Hisui answered gesturing down the street.

Tsuna looked over and his eyes widen slight when he saw who Hisui was pointing at. "Those are members of Lamia Scale. The big one with the bald head is Jura Neekis, you probably read about him in the news since he became one of the ten Wizard Saints not long ago. The other two are Lyon and Sherry, from what I read those three were part of the joint guild alliance to take down Oracion Seis a few weeks back." Tsuna explained.

"Oh that's right I remembering reading about that in the newspaper." Hisui said finally remembering.

Tsuna then paused as a two words seem to echo in is head, news and newspaper. He thought about it for a moment before his eyes widen in realizion. He should have figured it out earlier, one of Unknowns members or even Guild Master is most likely involved with media in some way.

If they had a good position within some news company then they could control what information get out to the public, thus allowing them to implant thoughts and ideas into the heads of the public. Not only that but it will allow them to learn a lot about what is going on within Crocus and everywhere else in Fiore, not ever story makes the newspaper but they will still know about it because of this.

"Tsuna why do you think they're here?" Hisui asked bring Tsuna out of thought. It wasn't usually to see a wizard or two from the same guild in Crocus, but mainly if it's a vacation or some kind of event. But they seem to be here for work.

"They probably were hired to help with the search." Tsuna answered making Hisui eyes widen.

"Is that bad?" She asked in concern.

"Nope I figured something like this was going to happen. And luckily it a guild Fairy Tail is on good terms with." Tsuna replied giving her a reassuring smile. Look like things are working out well, now he just need to figure out how he should go about informing them of what's really going on.

"Should we leave so they don't recognize you?"

"You don't need to worry about that, I've never meant any of them before and I keep a low profile in the guild so I'm not that well known. For now we should continue with what have been doing." Hisui nodded trusting Tsuna and with that the two left.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna watched the three from Lamia Scale hidden in the shadows of an alley way. It was now night time so they were beginning their search.

"Where should we begin Jura?" Lyon asked.

Jura thought about it. "I'm not sure, from what they told us this cloak figure seems to find them and not the other way around. So it might be best to see if he finds us."

"But who knows how long that can take? We should try to find his hide out and quickly rescue the princess. It's been weeks since she's been taken, who knows what she has gone through." Sherry countered.

Deciding to get this out of the way as soon as possible Tsuna walked out of the alley way and toward them.

"So you are who the Royal Guard hired to find their lost princess?" Tsuna asked faking curiosity.

"You!?" Lyon shouted in shock, I mean the person they are looking for just appears before them. "Where is the princess?"

"Who knows?" Tsuna answered with a shrug. "Oh wait, I do."

"So all we have to do is make you tell us. Ice Make: Snow Tiger."

Tsuna jumped over the snow tiger dodging it's attack before quickly spinning around and shot a fire ball at it destroying it.

"Surely they told you I use Fire Magic. Fire melts ice, really it's not rocket science." Tsuna stated with a sigh of disappointment.

"Stone Doll." A large golem like figure rose from the ground and swing it's arm at Tsuna who once again jump over the attack.

"Better, but something this big and heavy is going to be slow. It doesn't matter how powerful something is if it can't hit it's target." Tsuna explained dodging a few more attack before jumping into the air and landed on top of it's head. The doll aim another attack and Tsuna jumped off and the attack hit it's own head making it fall to pieces. "Seems to have rocks for brains as well. Bit of advice, you shouldn't leave your dolls on autopilot like that to save magic."

The earth suddenly shot up around Tsuna and formed into a dome around him.

"Good work Jura, he's trapped." Lyon said with a smile.

Jura however just narrowed his eyes at the dome. "That was too easy."

"Well good to know one of you has a good head on their shoulders." Tsuna stated behind them making them spin around in surprised.

"But how? We saw you get trapped." Sherry asked in shock.

"I escape at the last second. Stone isn't that great of a window to see if the one you tried to catch was actually caught." Tsuna explained. "This would be a lot more enjoyable if you all would stop holding back. Seriously, you should be able to show more power then that without causing too much damage. Well any way I'm bored now so later!" With that Tsuna ran into an alley and disappeared into the shadows.

"Split up and search for him." Jura ordered getting a nod from the other two and they three began their seach.

After about a half hour a search Jura found himself near the edge of town hoping to find some clue.

"Yo!" Tsuna greeted as he jumped down from a roof top. Jura quickly began on guard ready to attack. Tsuna put his hands up and pulled down his hood. "I come in peace."

Jura while surprised didn't lower his guard. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" he asked.

Tsuna smiled and took off his cloak, he wasn't hearing his hoodie so Jura could see his guild mark. "My name is Tsuna and I'm a member of Fairy Tail." Tsuna said introducing himself.

Jura eyes widen at this and finally lowered his guard. "I get the feeling something big is going on here and I'm currently in the dark about it."

"That would be correct." Tsuna replied. "And I would like to fill you need and get your help with the matter."

Jura nodded. "Very well I'm all ears."

 **That's it for now. Leave a review if you want, your choice. Until next time. o/**


	16. Chapter 15

**And finally done with this arc and just in time as well. I was working hard to try to finish this before Andromeda comes out and even made this chapter extra long since I'm going to be to busy playing the hell out of it to write more for awhile. Well anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 15

Tsuna waited for Jura to finish processing all the information that he was just given about Unknown along with a few other things. Tsuna wouldn't lie, it was a lot of take in at once.

"So what's your plan?" Jura finally asked.

"To start, find out who the last three members all. I know one is in the royal guard most likely in a high ranking position and that whoever it is is no doubt involve with this investigation into the missing princess. I'm checking out if one has a job for any news company, and I still don't have a lead on the last one. All I can guess is that they have a job that let's them effect the economy." Tsuna explained getting a nod from Jura.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jura asked.

"Three things. First I would like you not to tell the other two about this. It'll be easier to fool the enemy if they believe they're fooling you, and those two don't have the best poker faces. Second, I want you to look into the finding the member while in the royal guard while I look for the one that's hopefully is in some media company. Third, I want you to get in contact with Makarov and have him send the back up team he has for this. If you are questioned about it just tell them you thought you could use some help and you didn't want to draw to much attention to yourselves but having more of Lamia Scale here. So you asked a guild you can trust if they could spare a few people to help."

Jura thought about it for a moment. "Are you sure about keeping Lyon and Sherry in the dark about this? I would be easier if we has their help."

Tsuna wouldn't deny that, "For awhile yes, but they are like Fairy Tail and once they lose there patience they will do something stupid which will tip the enemy off and they will go into hiding. So as long as that something stupid is directed at me then everything should work out."

Jura nodded understanding what Tsuna meant. "Very well while I don't like it I shall not tell them about it. Would you like me to pass on any message toward Makarov or this back up team?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Not really. I've been keeping Master informed of what's been going on and he will tell the others what I will find them not long after they enter the city."

"Alright I get head back to the others before they begin to worry. I'm surprised at just how quick time has gone by." Jura stated looking up at the moon to see how much distance his has travel since they started talking. Time really does fly by.

Tsuna nodded. "Alright I'll check in in a few days. If you need to get in contact with me in a hurry just head to his address and pulse some magic." Tsuna said throwing him a piece of paper with the address on it.

Jura glanced at it and nodded before putting it in his pocket.

With nothing else to talk about at the moment the two went their separate ways, Tsuna went back to the bed and breakfast to call it a night while Jura meet up with Lyon and Sherry.

"Jura there you are. We were getting worried." Lyon said glad that Jura was unharmed.

"I apologize, had a game of cat and mouse with that kidnapper. Every time I thought I had him corner he would escape like it was nothing. I think he was messing with me like it was a game or something to him." Jura lied using the info they gotten from the royal guards to make up the story.

"That matches the info we gotten about him." Lyon stated thinking it over.

Jura nodded. "Yes I'm thinking we could use some more manpower to cover some more ground. However if he have more from our guild come over it would draw to much attention to ourselves."

"Normally I would disagree, but after him playing with us earlier some extra help won't hurt. Who did you have in mind?" Lyon asked getting a nod from Sherry who was just going along with Lyon.

"I was thinking of Fairy Tail. We are on good terms with them and I'm sure Makarov wouldn't mind sparing a few of his less destructive members to give us a hand." Lyon looked unsure about it but after thinking about it for a minute he nodded deciding to trust Jura on this.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Do you think this will be over soon?" Hisui asked hopeful. She was rather home sick despite her home being close by just not being able to go to it.

"Maybe." Tsuna answered, he doesn't want to get Hisui hopes up to much. He would like to wrap things up in the next week or two, but had three members to identify with no leads on one of then. "The back up team from Fairy Tail arrived yesterday and I'm going to meet up with them later today. Hopefully if all goes well you will be home soon."

"Alright." Hisui replied with a nod understanding but still a little disappointed at not having any kind of idea of when this should be over.

"Are you going back to the library today?" Tsuna asked getting a nod from Hisui.

"Yea, there is a lot of books on magic and I'm still trying to figure out which one I want to learn."

Tsuna smiled at her. "Don't think to hard on it. Sometimes the magic your meant to use will find you instead." Just like how Edna found him and taught him Phoenix Slaying Magic. "You still have what I gave you a few weeks ago?"

Hisui rolled her eyes since Tsuna ask this ever time the two split up and pull out the orange pearl showing him before putting it back in her pocket. "I been keeping it on me at all times."

"I know you're getting tired of me asking, but we can't take any risk with your safety." Tsuna said. "I'll drop you off at the library before I meet up with the others. Shall we."

Hisui nodded and the two headed off. Once Tsuna dropped Hisui at the library he headed toward where he knew the others were, there hotel room.

When he arrived instead of going inside to find there room, he walked around outside focusing on sensing where they are. Once he sensed them he jumped up to the balcony they had and knocked on the window since the blinds were closed.

He heard movement within before the glass door to the balcony opened revealing Mira who was smiling at see Tsuna.

"Tsuna! We were wondering when you'll show up, but we thought you would use the other door." Mira stated.

"I would rather not be seen talking with all of you. I'm not a well known Fairy Tail member like all of you. Now would you mind letting me in?" Tsuna asked sweetly getting a giggle from Mira who stepped away to let Tsuna in.

Tsuna entered closing the door behind him to see Mira, Cana, and Levy were sitting around the room staring at him. He took a seat on one of the beds before addressing them.

"Alright, so first let me ask what you guys were told about this?" Tsuna wanted to know where he should start.

"Master told us about this dark guild Unknown and how you are trying to track down the members. Offically we are here to help Lamia Scale with there mission, while unofficially we are here to give you a hand." Levy answered getting a nod from Tsuna.

"So what do you need us to do Tsuna?" Cana asked before taking a gulp from the bottle she was holding.

"I need you guys to start looking for the last member, I have confirmed there is a member working for a news company and have narrowed it down quite a bit. I'll probably find whoever it is in the next few days. And Jura is keeping tabs on all the high ranking members of the royal guard that is involved with the investigation. I'm sure whoever the last person is involved with the economy somehow. Sadly I don't know where though, so I would like all of you to look into that. Once I identify the other two members I'll start giving you guys a hand." Tsuna explained getting a nod from all of them.

"How should we get in contact with you if we find anything?" Mira asked. After all if they found something they will need Tsuna to help confirm since right now Tsuna is the expert on Unknown.

"I'm staying not far from all of you. Just come back here and pulse some magic around dusk and I should sense it and come right over." The three nodded.

With nothing else to do Tsuna left through the balcony and went back to work.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna let out a sigh sitting at a table with Jura, Mira, Cana, and Levy. It's been a week since the last three arrived in the city. Right now they were going over everything they knew and thinking of a new plan. Why you might asked well good new is they found two more members of Unknown and leaving one left. Bad news is that the last one seems to be the guild master and they had no leads. He had a few ideas of what to do but he didn't like any of them.

They sat in silence waiting for Tsuna to come up with an idea. It was a few minutes before Tsuna finally decided on what he thought was the best course of action.

"Alright, I have a plan but I'm not the biggest fan of it due to it's risk. However it's the better option compare to the other ones I thought of." Tsuna said getting there attention.

"Let's here this plan first before we decide on it." Jura replied getting a nod from Tsuna.

"Pretty much we take out the six that we know of and force the last one to take action. The risk is that we have no idea who they are or what they can do, so innocent people will probably be put into danger." Tsuna said bitterly. He doesn't like getting innocent people involved, but sadly they don't have many options.

The others were quiet for a minute thinking it over, each of them frowning while they thought.

"While I'm not a fan of the plan I won't deny there probably isn't a better one. We need to need to end this quickly before things get worst. From what I heard the king is starting to get desperate to get his daughter back, this will make him easier to manipulate." Jura stated unhappily. While he doesn't like it, he isn't naive enough to believe time is on there side and things will work out if they wait a little longer.

"Alright so how should we handle this?" Cana asked seriously. They needed to do this quietly so the public wouldn't learn of this, but still somehow let their guild master learn about it.

Both Tsuna and Jura thought about it for a few minutes. This had to be done right or things would get a lot worst.

"We could take out all of them but the guy in the cafe. He will notice that the others have disappeared and no doubt has a way to get in touch with the guild master in case of emergencies. Once that happens we can take him out and then the guild master." Tsuna suggested. It wasn't a bad idea, but he's just worried on what kind of signal would be use for emergencies. It will have to be something different and possibly eye catchy.

"That would work." Mira stated. "I can use my Transformation Magic to look like a normal customer to keep an eye on him without the risk of him or anyone else figuring out who I am. And once you guys give me a signal I can take him out without drawing too much attention. My only concern would we where would we hold them? We also need to take in account what kind of magic they might be able to use."

"I can help with that. I can use my magic to make a cage in one of the caves in the mountains and I can obtain some anti-magic cuffs from the Royal Guard. All we would need is someone to keep watch in case the guild master tracks them and tries to break them out." Jura replied getting a nod from everyone else.

"Leave that me and Levy. Our magic let's us be more diverse so it would be easier for us to counter others magic and buy time for you guys to back us up if anything happens." Cana offered with Levy nodding in agreement.

"Sounds good." Jura said. "What about Lyon and Sherry? They are still in the dark about all of this."

"I would like it to stay that way. I don't doubt there skills but if the guild master does something, they would most likely try to be hero's and fight him head on. I rather them help civilians instead while both of us deal with him instead." Tsuna answered. Jura let out a sigh and nodded, it something they would do indeed. As long as they don't know about the dark guild they won't try to hunt down an enemy if anything should happen.

"Very well. Now how shall we execute this plan?" Tsuna smirk before telling them his plan.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Jura what can I do for you?" A man that's a captain of the Royal Guard and one of the members of Unknown asked.

"I would like some anti-magic cuffs about ten of them." Jura asked, he said ten so the number couldn't possibly tip the captain off. "We have a lead about the man how kidnap the princess, well more like people that are helping him."

The captain nodded and ordered one of his men to gather them. "Anything else?"

Jura nodded. "Yes but I rather talk about in private."

"Understood, we can talk in my office." With that both of them left toward the captain's office. As they walked Jura looked out the window to see Tsuna following outside and gave him a nod.

Jura then step forward quickly and deliver a powerful chop to the back of the captain's neck knocking him out. He then caught the man before he could hit the ground and opened one of the windows and pushed him out of it.

He glanced outside and smiled when he saw Tsuna carrying the man toward a cart they had. Now he just needed to hurry and get those cuffs before the so called captain can wake up. If all goes to plan Tsuna should have dealt with the other three in the Royal Guard.

Once Tsuna put the man in the cart he quickly ran toward where the three others were located, he might of snuck in last week and change the records so they would get assigned to the same area around the same time. He also made that area the best place to do this, the Royal Gardens where he can easily knock them out and carry them back to the cart without anyone seeing him. Like Reborn taught him don't leave things just to chance, ridge things in your favor when you can.

As Tsuna put the last one in the cart Jura arrived with the cuffs they needed. Without wasting time they put the cuff on the four people along with duct tape over there mouths.

"Just one more." Jura commented. He's surprised with how simple this is, really he thought it would be more complicated. Well if simple works then why make it complicated he guess.

"Yep. Cana is going to take care of that one, I just need to meet up with her." Tsuna added getting a nod from Jura.

"Then it's the waiting game." Tsuna nodded. None of them like it, but they don't have much of a choice. "Alright I'll go meet back up with Lyon and Sherry and start making some rounds. Best to be ready for anything at anytime."

"Till later then." With that they separated.

Cana walked around like she was drunk toward her target, luckily there weren't many people around so it should be simple and if everything is going to plan Tsuna should be here in a minute with the cart.

Cana then bumped into him making both of them stop.

"Sowwy." She said while being wobbly.

"It's fine. Just pay more attention next time." The man said before trying to leave only to start feeling sleepy. A second later Cana caught the now sleeping man with a smirk while putting one of her cards away.

Not long after Tsuna along with the cart turned the corner. She quickly put the man on the cart and cuffed him.

"I'll take it from here!" Cana said with a smile taking the cart from Tsuna and left to meet up with Levy.

With nothing left to do Tsuna left to meet up with Hisui. He rather keep an eye on her while they wait for Unknown's guild master makes his move.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna walked around with Hisui waiting for something to happen. It's been two days since they captured five of the seven members while keeping the last one under watch. So far nothing has happen but the longer they wait the more worried they get. It could mean that the guild master caught on to what they were doing and went into hiding instead of trying to get pay back to whoever made them waste years of work.

It wasn't until he and everyone else around them notice smoke raising in the air. Tsuna look toward where it was coming from and notice it was where the cafe was. Not wasting any time he pulled out his communication lacrima and called Mira.

"Mira what happened?" Tsuna asked the second Mira face appeared on the lacrima. It looked like she was carrying someone but couldn't tell who it was.

"I was watching him when he suddenly went into a backroom. A moment later a fire started and quickly spread before we could stop it. Luckily no one was hurt and I was able to catch him trying to get away from the back and knocked him out. Cana is on her way to give me hand. I'm going to guess setting the cafe on fire in the signal to their master." Mira explained getting a nod from Tsuna.

"Alright I'm going to drop" He was cut off when the ground started to shake. Hisui quickly grabbed Tsuna scared as everyone else started to panic.

"You felt that too right?" Mira asked in concern once it stopped.

"Yea and it wasn't natural. It was magic. I'm taking Tsuki someplace safe then meeting up with Jura. Hopefully before another one of those happen." With that he disconnect the call and picked up Hisui and started running.

He ran right to the bed and breakfast where he saw Linda leaving most likely to get someplace safe.

"Linda!" Tsuna called out getting her attention as he put Hisui down.

"Oh thank goodness you two are alright. There's a shelter not far from here in case of earthquakes. Follow me and I'll take you there." Linda said but Tsuna shook his head.

"Take Tsuki, but I need to go help out." Tsuna stated before taking off his hoodie to reveal his guild mark. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard after all."

Linda looked surprised for a moment before nodding taking Hisui hand. "Alright be safe then Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded and ran off to where he sense Jura magic. He's hoping that Jura can use his magic to track to where the earthquake came from.

As he got closer to Jura and he forced to stop when another more powerful earthquake happened that caused a few buildings to fall. Crap this isn't good at all, he had no doubt that Unknown's guild master is behind this. They needed to find him fast before things get worst.

"Jura!" Tsuna shouted as he finally caught up to him. He was with his guild members helping out those who are trapped in one of the buildings.

"Tsuna. Good you're here." Jura replied with a smile.

"You know him Jura?" Lyon asked curious not knowing who Tsuna is.

Jura nodded. "Yes his name is Tsuna and he's a member of Fairy Tail. I actually meet him not long after we arrived here in Crocus."

"Wait he was here before we were?" Lyon asked looking at Tsuna suspicious.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for this. People need help and we probably don't have much time before another earthquake happens that's stronger then before."

"Tsuna is correct. Lyon, Sherry, you two go off and help out anyone you can. Me and Tsuna will try to track down where these earthquakes are coming from." Jura instructed getting a nod from those two.

They watched as Tsuna and Jura ran off before Sherry looked at Lyon. "You feel like we were left out of something big too?" She asked.

Lyon nodded. "Yes but we can't worry about that now. We should get going as well." Sherry nodded before they left as well.

"How much further?" Tsuna asked as they ran toward where Jura sensed the source.

"Not far. Another 100 meters or so, but he might has moved." Jura replied before they notice someone walking toward them making them stop when they felt his magic.

Tsuna eyes widen recognizing who it was. It was one of the delivery guys that deliver to the cafe. However they only deliver every few days and the person that was sent was random, so Tsuna didn't focus on them since he thought the Guild Master would want schedule check in. Damn it, he overlooked it because of that, probably why he chose it to begin with along with the benefit of sabotaging the goods that they deliver.

Tsuna would have to scold himself later though because the moment he felt his magic he knew he was the Guild Master. He went through his memory to remember the guys name.

"Daniel Smith." Tsuna said once he remembered the guys name. "Though good chance it's fake." A name that seem to common that wouldn't gets people's attention.

"You would be correct." 'Daniel' replied with a smile. "Sadly I don't know your name. You did a very good job from hiding from us the past few weeks. So out of respect I'll tell you what I am called. I am X guild master of Unknown."

Tsuna face palmed at the name. "That has got to be the laziest name I ever heard. I take it the one's you work for gave it to you. Probably weren't someone they had in high regards that they picked the first thing that came to mind and left it at that." Sounds like something Byakuran would do to someone he found completely boring but still kind of needed.

"I. I have to agree." Jura added with his hand on his face. Normally he tried to give his friends and enemies some kind of respect, just so he doesn't underestimate them. But he really didn't have any words for this.

A tsk mark happened on X's head annoyed at what they said. "How dare you?! Master Hades himself gave me this name!"

"Master Hades? Never heard of him, doubt he's that great." Tsuna replied looking unimpressed.

X narrowed his eyes. "Master Hades is the Guild Master of Grimore Heart you worms. And he's on the verge of awakening Lord Zeref himself."

Tsuna smirked to himself, it's always easy to get info out of prideful people. They just love to correct you and tell you just how they and those they sever are better then you.

"I doubt that. Zeref been dead for over 400 years." Tsuna stated.

X however just laugh. "Oh no he never died, he's simply been sleeping for the last 400 years. Master Hades is getting the last key we need to awaken him as we speak. And once he does Lord Zeref will bring forth the Ultimate Magic World where only the strong will survive."

It concern Tsuna that X seem to truly believe everything he has said. He glanced over to Jura who looked concern as well with what he just heard. It's true that they have no body to prove that Zeref is dead, just 400 years no sign of him. It one of the reason why there are people in the world who worship Zeref thinking he still alive.

Deciding to get back on track with the plan. "Fire Phoenix Flame Seekers" Five phoenixes flew toward X only for them to disappear a few feet away from him.

Jura decided to take a turn and use his magic to have pillars of earth shoot up toward X but they fell part before they made contact.

Tsuna and Jura glanced at each other somewhat confused. Tsuna then created a few more seekers and sent them toward X while charging in after them. This will allow him to get a closer look at what happened and if magic doesn't work then to see if his fist does.

Like before they disappear a few feet away from him but Tsuna notice that it was like Jura's attack where they seem to lose it's shape and fall apart. He kept charging and threw a punch aim right at X only to somehow miss by a few inches making Tsuna blinked in surprise. X didn't move and he was aiming right at his face yet he somehow missed. Tsuna followed but with a few more punches and kicks only to miss each one with X barely moving.

Seeing that it wasn't working Tsuna jumped back with Jura launching a few attacks to cover him only like before they feel apart before reaching him.

"You alright Tsuna?" Jura asked while keeping an eye on X.

"Yea." Tsuna answered. "I think I figured out what his magic is." X heard this and looked at Tsuna curiously.

"What is it?" Jura asked curious as well.

"Vibration Magic or some form of it. He made the earth vibrate to create those earthquakes along with making the earth you use fall apart. For my fire he made the air vibrate in a way that disrupts my fire making it fall apart and vanish. When I got in close he vibrated the air again to disorientate me, like being light headed, which threw off my aim without realizing it." Tsuna explained getting a surprise look from X before he smiled.

"Your the first person to figure it out so quickly." X stated with a few claps. "You are correct about my magic. I tend to keep the output low so others can't figure it out so quickly, but now that you have. I don't need to hold back anymore."

A second later a loud high pitch sound created from X's magic made Tsuna and Jura covered their ears in pain. Jura quickly moved to Tsuna and the earth formed a dome around stopping them from hearing the sound.

"This will give us a moment to talk. Any idea?" Jura asked while focusing his magic to keep the earth together while it tried to fall apart.

Tsuna nodded. "Yea. I doubt he's able to vibrate the air in more then one frequency at a time. I have something that will caught him offguard that will give me time to get in close, but it will only work once. After that he will being keeping an eye for it."

"For this plan to work you'll have to finish him in that one attack." Jura commented getting another nod from Tsuna.

"Yea. I can do it, but I'll need a minute to charge up. I could do it right away but it will make my hand glow a bit giving away what I plan to do. Charging up let's me avoid the glow. The only bad thing is that I won't be able to use that hand or I'll waste some of the magic." Tsuna explained as he watched cracks start to appear around the dome.

"I'll do what I can to cover you, but his magic makes it hard for me to use mine." Jura added.

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not going to be useless while I'm charging up." Wings of fire shot out of Tsuna's left hand forming a bow with a string of fire connecting them. "Phoenix Archery"

Jura returned the smile and let the dome fall apart revealing that X hasn't moved at all. Tsuna pulled on the string creating a phoenix in the shape of an arrow. "Fire Phoenix Flame Arrow"

The arrow shot forward and unlike before made contact with X surprising him and Jura. Tsuna however just grinned. It was like he thought, X can't made things fall apart right away with his magic, he has to make the air vibrate in such a way that will make whatever travels through it to also vibrate and fall apart. But you have a account for what it's made of, size, shape, and speed for it to work. His arrows were faster then X was expecting thus allowing them to actually hit him instead of falling apart.

Tsuna didn't waste the opening he was given due to X being shocked by being hit and fired another arrow hitting the man in the shoulder. The attack seem to bring X back to reality and Tsuna would guess another arrow wouldn't work.

"Jura let's attack at the same time. Good chance one of us will get a few hits in." Jura nodded in agreement but they paused when they notice X moving his hands. He started to slicing the air with his hands and created a slash of air each time aimed right at them.

Both of them started dodging and a good thing they did, one of the slash hit a building cutting through it like butter. X was using his magic to compress the air and make it vibrate at high frequencies before releasing it as a slash of air.

Tsuna eyes widen when he saw a smirk appear of X's face, as they dodge his attacks both he and Jura slowly moved closer to buildings on the sides. "Jura get away from the buildings now!" Tsuna shouted but it was to late. Just a moment later X created another earthquake focusing the power in the small area where they were making the buildings fall apart and the rumble fall down on them.

They both ran while dodging the rumble that was trying to crush them. Sadly however they couldn't dodge all of them and a rather large piece hit Tsuna's left shoulder making his call out in pain and make the bow of flames disappear. Luckily the falling rumble didn't last long before it stopped.

"How bad is it?" Jura asked when he saw Tsuna's left arm.

"Not bad just dislocated. Do you mind?" Tsuna asked somewhat pleading. Jura nodding and grabbed Tsuna's left arm near the shoulder with one hand and move it where it should be before hitting it into place with a loud pop being heard. Tsuna winced before letting sighing in relief and moved his left arm a bit testing it and nodded to himself. "Thanks."

"Do you still need more time?" Jura asked mainly since having your arm dislocated would make one lose focus and he wasn't sure if he stopped Tsuna from charging up whatever attack he was getting ready for.

Tsuna shook his head. "No thankfully." Understanding what Jura was asking. "I'm good to go." He looked back to X who was just watching them with a smile. "He isn't taking us seriously, if he was then he won't let us have this chance to talk. Unless." Tsuna cursed in realization. "He's listening to us to know what we're planning. Sounds are just vibrations in the air, his magic can probably lets him hear us from all the way over there." Damn it he should have realize it sooner. Luckily neither of them gave much information of what they were planning.

The smile on X's face widen which pretty much confirm what he just said.

Jura eyes narrowed and move in front of Tsuna. "Then we should end this quickly." The longer this last the more dangerous it will be. He put his hands together like a prayer, Jura glowed for a moment as he gathered his magic. He hasn't used to much of his magic, why would he waste it if small attacks wasn't going to cut it. No he was waiting for his chance to launch a big one. "Rock Mountain"

The ground shook as the upper body of a rock gaint appeared behind X and they could see a flash of panic in his eyes before they narrowed and started channeling his magic into the rock gaint to make it crumble. The gaint raised it's fist into the air as X's magic started to work as the gaint slowly started to break.

However X's magic wasn't working fast enough as the giant fist descended onto X. Realizing this X rolled out of the way just barely dodging the fist but small shock wave created by the attack connected knocking X off his feet.

X quickly got back on his feet and eyes widen seeing Tsuna charging at him. He once again created a high pitch noise to disorient Tsuna but it didn't effect Tsuna at all. Looking closer he was surprise to see ice covering Tsuna's ears. X quickly changed the frequency and cracks appeared in the ice. Tsuna notice and jumped into the air and held his left hand behind him and shot a blast of flames launching him forward toward X.

X moved to dodge since he couldn't make Tsuna miss now only to find him legs locked in place. Glancing down his eyes widen seeing stone covering his legs making him curse. He didn't have enough time to free himself and dodge Tsuna. So instead he went for making Tsuna lose focus at least weaken the attack and created a much stronger high pitch sound that made Tsuna wince in pain as his ears started to bleed from the sound.

Tsuna however sharpen his focus ignoring the pain even with X intensifying the sound. A few moments later Tsuna was in range and punched X in the face "Fire Phoenix Maximum Cannon" A explosion of flame shot forward from Tsuna's fist hitting X at point blank range. The force broke the earth that was holding him and sent him flying backward and smashing through the building at the end of the street.

"Impressive." Jura commented walking up to Tsuna but didn't get a reaction. He then notice Tsuna's ears were bleeding and understood that Tsuna probably couldn't hear anything at the moment. He put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder getting his attention.

"Oh sorry Jura. Can't really hear anything at the moment." Tsuna stated getting a nod from Jura. "Mind helping he over to X to see if he really out or not. I don't think I can walk straight and I think I'm going to pass out soon." The sound really did a number on him. Just standing still is making him really dizzy.

Jura once again nodded and wrapped an arm around Tsuna to support him and the two slowly made there way to the building X smashed into to find him lying on the floor out cold. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief knowing that this is finally over.

"Jura use my lacrima and call Mira and tell her to bring a pair of anti-magic cuffs. The sooner this guy is cuff the better." Tsuna smiled when Jura gave him a nod and closed his eyes as he passed out.

 **Hoped you enjoy, leave a review if you like. Until next time o/**


	17. Chapter 16

**Tsuna shall finally return home to Fairy Tail! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 16

Tsuna woke up letting out a groan of pain at the headache he had. Looking around he notice he was in a hospital room and notice both Mira and Jura sitting off to the sit.

"Good afternoon Tsuna!" Mira greeted cheerfully seeing that he's awake.

"Hey Mira. How long was I out?" Tsuna asked.

"Two days. The damage to your ears are healed, but as you notice you are going to have a nasty headache for the next few days. Also you need to take it easy with your left arm as well, you don't want to dislocate it again." Jura answer this time getting a nod from Tsuna.

"What about Unknown?" He hopes everything is going well with that.

"In the dungeon of the palace being watched from the best of the best of the Royal Guard along with at the moment Lyon and Sherry. I personally told the king about them and explain how the cloak figure that kidnapped his daughter actually saved her from them. He asked me to thank you for him and wants to meet you. And don't worry I didn't mention you by name." Jura explained getting a smile of thanks from Tsuna.

"And Hisui?" He's been out for two days so he a little worried about her, but he sure Linda would take her in if anything happened.

Mira smiled playfully. "I don't know about a Hisui, but your 'sister' Tsuki is over there asleep." Mira said pointing to the other side of the room where he saw Hisui fast asleep on a couch. Tsuna smiled seeing that she was safe.

"Tsuna would you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Jura asked bring Tsuna's attention back to him.

"Go ahead, weather I answer it or not will depend on the question." Jura nodded finding that reasonable.

"You are a powerful wizard from what I witness, but I never heard of you before. Why do you keep your strength a secret?" Tsuna should have figured that he would ask that question.

"Several reasons. First is that I hate the spot light, nothing good really comes from it. Second is that if I avoid the spot light I can take these kind of missions since I'm not that well known. Third is that people tend to treat you differently if they know you are either strong or weak, I don't want that." Jura nodded finding those reasons reasonable. The first and third reason he has personal experience with and with the second, he doesn't want to think about what would have happen if Tsuna wasn't sent to investigate the rumor.

"You can say Tsuna is Fairy Tail very own secret weapon." Mira added in with a smile.

Jura laughed a little. "A very dangerous one at that."

Tsuna just rolled his eyes. "Alright don't you two have stuff to do or something?"

"Not really. Unknown is locked up and that leaves us nothing to do. Master even gave me, Cana, and Levy a few days to relax before heading back. Oh and he wanted me to pass a message." Mira then transform her head to look like Master, yea not the best thing to look at. "Don't bother coming back until you are all healed and rested. You got lucky the last two times you got hurt, but don't forget how overprotective the guild gets with you. I don't need to remind you what happen the last time it happened."

Tsuna let out a small chuckle, last time was when he had the flu. Five doctors offices were destroyed since they didn't have medicine that would make it go away instantly. Then they tried to make there own. About thirty new poisons were created back then, and yes Tsuna did drink the first few thinking it was harmless, he was very wrong. And this was just half the guild.

The other half was trying to take care of him. Many stores were also destroyed during that time, either from them daring to not have what they needed for Tsuna, both halves took part in this, fighting someone who tried to take the last of said item, or the line for the checkout was taking to long for them. His guild isn't well known for patience.

He could only really count on two people during that time, well two people and a cat. First was Mira who actually knew what she was doing and knew what Tsuna actually needed. Surprisingly Natsu when he isn't destroying one of the stores, he help keep the rest of the guild from overwhelming him half the time, and the other half was Natsu cuddling with him. Hey who is he to turn down a free self heating pillow. And Happy would just stay and cuddle with him as much as possible. Better then him making poison thinking it could be medicine.

He really did get lucky the last two times, first of the two everyone was more focus on rebuilding the guild hall and Natsu was mostly trying to keep him from helping with the rebuild so he could rest. And the other time everyone was getting ready for the Fantasia Parade.

"Don't worry I don't plan on leaving for awhile anyway. I don't feel comfortable leaving until Unknown have been taken into custody by the Rune Knight and sent to prison. Also I need to keep an eye on Hisui until the hair dye fades away and then get her home. Rather she has her identity has Tsuki a secret in case anything happens in the future." Tsuna explained getting a nod from the other two.

"Alright. I let you rest now. Need to make sure Cana hasn't drink any bars out of business or anything." Mira said before leaving.

"I will get going as well. Feel free to come to me if you need anything." With that Jura left as well.

Tsuna got comfy before turning his head to Hisui with a smirk. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now."

"How you know?" Hisui asked sitting up with a yawn.

"You're breathing. A person breathing pattern is different when they are asleep then when they are awake. With some experience you can easily tell the difference." Tsuna answered.

Hisui pouted making Tsuna smile, "So anyway are you fine with what I just said?" Tsuna asked.

Hisui nodded. "I rather wait until they are gone as well. I know they are locked up but I don't think I'll feel safe until they are out of the city. And I like the idea of keeping the fact that me and Tsuki are one of the same." That means if she needs to hide she can go back to being Tsuki with no one know it's really her.

"Well then all we need to do now is kill time." Tsuna stated.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Are you sure they are coming?" The king asked Jura as they along with several guards waited outside of the palace. Jura informed them that the person who saved his daughter would return her today.

Jura nodded. "Yes he informed me this morning that he would bring the princess home today."

A few minutes passed before at the enterance Tsuna appeared in his cloak with Hisui who has green hair again.

"Time to go home Hisui." Tsuna said with a smile.

Hisui took a few steps forward before turning around to look at Tsuna. "Will I... Will I see you again?" She asked nervously. It's something that's been plaguing her mind lately.

Tsuna blinked at the question. "Well if I'm in the area I could come and visit." He hasn't really thought about it, but he guess it wouldn't hurt to check in every now and then.

"Promise."

"Promise, now go home. Your father is waiting for you."

With a smile Hisui ran off toward her father and hugged him as soon as he got to him.

"I missed you." Hisui said.

"I missed you too Hisui." The king replied returning the hug. "I so happy you are safe."

After a minute the two broke the hug. "Now I would like to thank the person that saved you." When they turned back to where Tsuna was only to find no one there. "Where did he go?"

"Home." Jura commented. No doubt Tsuna wants to get back to Fairy Tail as soon as possible. Having to wait over a week since he woke up before they could do this.

The king looked disappointed but understood, he has no idea who that person was but he was working hard to keep his daughter safe while working to capture those who tried to kidnap his beloved daughter. He was more then earned his rest.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Lucy let out an annoy sigh before resting her head on the bar counter.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Natsu and Happy have been refusing to take any jobs for the past week." Lucy answered poking toward the two who were sitting at one of the tables looking toward the guild entrance. Every since Mira and the others came back they have refused to leave knowing Tsuna will be back soon.

"Why?" Wendy asked, being new to the guild she didn't know much about everyone.

Mira walked over after overhearing them. "Oh because Tsuna will be back soon. They are kind of in Tsuna withdraw."

Wendy blinked. "Who's Tsuna?" She was curious, she heard his name a few times but no one really said who he was.

Mira smiled. "One of the kindest and strongest member of the guild. Oh and I can't forget cutest! Just don't tell him that last part, he gets a kicked puppy look and it's just heartbreaking to look at." It has brought people to tears just looking at it.

"Is he going to be coming back anytime soon? I mean it's been a week and no sign of him." Lucy asked annoyed. She knows it isn't really fair to be annoyed at Tsuna for this but she needs money for rent soon and Natsu's been breaking into her place since it's lonely at Tsuna's without him there.

"You know you can go on a job by yourself Lucy or take Erza and/or Gray with you." Mira pointed out.

Lucy let out a sigh. "None of the jobs I can do solo pay much and Erza isn't someone I want to be on a job with alone and if I go on one with Gray Juvia might try to kill me. I could ask them together but I would feel back for leaving out Natsu." Which left her in her current situation.

"Quite the problem you have there." Mira said teasingly. "But don't worry I have a feeling Tsuna will be back any minute now."

Lucy looked at her weirdly. "Really?"

Mira just hummed. It was a mix of intutition and math that gave her that. The train from Crocus arrived not long ago and knowing Tsuna's normal walking speed plus the distance between the guild hall and the train station. Well you get the point.

After a few minutes both Natsu and Happy perked up as the doors opened revealing Tsuna.

"Tsuuunnnnaaaa!" Both of them cried as the charged at the boy and hugged him.

"I'm back." Tsuna greeted as he returned the hug.

Natsu then broke the hug and looked at Tsuna seriously before started looking him over confusing Tsuna. When Natsu lifted up Tsuna hoodie and shirt Tsuna decided to asked. "What are you doing Natsu?"

Natsu however didn't answer as he moved around Tsuna like he was looking for something. The moment his hand reached for Tsuna's pants crossed the line and Tsuna grabbed Natsu's wrist and flipped him. Natsu landed on his back and Tsuna sat himself on Natsu's stomach with Happy in his arms.

"Mind telling what you were trying to do Natsu?" Tsuna asked with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Natsu gulped knowing that if he answers incorrectly he will get punished by Tsuna and he doesn't want that. "I heard you were injured." Natsu answered.

"That was over a week ago Natsu. I'm all healed up now." Tsuna replied.

"Yea but you aren't always the best at taking care of yourself." Natsu mumbled to himself. Tsuna eyes soften hearing this and stood up and offered a hand to Natsu who took it.

Back at the bar counter Mira just smiled at the interaction, Lucy was interally cheering since this means Natsu will go on jobs again, and Wendy was puzzled if this was normal.

"Hey Mira. Can I have my usually?" Tsuna asked walking over with Natsu and Happy in tow.

"Of course." Mira answered happily before walking off to get started.

"Um." Wendy said nervously getting Tsuna's attention. "My name is Wendy. It's nice to meet you."

Tsuna gave a heartwarming smiled. "I'm Tsuna. It's nice to meet you too Wendy."

Wendy blushed at the smiled. "Um what kind of magic do you use?" Wendy asked trying to get to know Tsuna.

"Phoenix Slayer Magic." Tsuna replied.

Wendy blinked in surprised. "Phoenixes are real?" She asked, her shyness now gone replace with curiosity.

"Yep. Surprises most people but they are as real as you and me."

"What are really birds of fire?" She heard stories of them but she knows some are probably not true, like some she heard about dragons.

"Yes and no." Tsuna replied making Wendy curious. "The word phoenix has a different meaning to them. To humans a phoenix is like you said a bird of fire. However to them a phoenix is a being one with fire. So if you are one with fire then to them you are a phoenix."

"Are you considered a phoenix then?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No while I have mastery over fire I'm not one with fire. Becoming one with fire as you can image sounds easy but it isn't. But my mom said not to worry about it to much, it's not something that you can force so don't try to. The best thing I can do is just live my life and it will happen one day." And that's what he plans on doing.

Wendy went silent as she process what she just heard, during that time Mira returned with Tsuna's food. "So did anything happen after we left?" She asked curiously as she gave Tsuna his food.

"Not really." Tsuna replied before taking a bite of food. "I was just asked to come back and visit every now and then."

"Where were you anyway Tsuna?" Happy asked curiously getting a few others attention.

Tsuna smiled playfully. "Secret."

Mira giggled as Natsu and Happy pouted at the answer. They should have guess that when she and the others said the same thing. They are trying to keep what happened quite so no one will know what really happened. As far as the rest of the world knows a small earthquake happened in Crocus causing a few of the older buildings to collapse and some damage to a few others.

Mira smiled to herself as the three talked happily together, good to have things back to normal.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna looked down on the guild hall from the second floor and smiled. Right now he was watching both Evergreen and Bislow interact with the rest of the guild and being more open with all of them.

Hearing footsteps getting closer Tsuna turned to see Freed by him.

"Shouldn't you be with the other two?" Tsuna asked turning back to watching the guild.

"They're fine." Freed answered glancing at them before looking back at Tsuna. "There is something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Since Laxus's banishment I've notice you've been watching us more often. Is it because you have doubts about us?" Freed asked.

Tsuna let out a sigh, he can tell this has been bugging Freed for awhile now. "Freed do you know that I took part in coming up with all of your punishments back then?"

Freed looked surprised. "No I wasn't aware of that." He just assume that Master decided on the punishments himself.

"Do you know why only Laxus was banish and you three got to stay?" Freed shook his head. "It's because all of you needed to find yourself. You, Bislow, and Evergreen blindly followed Laxus and would do anything he said even if you disliked it without a second thought. It's fine to admire something and wish to be by there side, but if you aren't being yourself then whats the point."

Freed was silent for a moment. "May I ask for your reason why you supported Laxus being banish?"

Tsuna nodded. "So like you three, he could find himself. He was confused due to being raised with conflicted believes being put in his head and neither side ever truly asked what Laxus wanted. So know he can explore the world and experience new things so he can find out what he truly wants for himself."

Freed was starting to understand. "So it was less of a punishment then a way to help us all grow as a person."

Tsuna smiled. "Master often comes to both me and Mira for our input because both of us aren't afraid to tell him if he's being an idiot. You three need to be able to do the same with Laxus and Laxus needs to understand that people can be wrong and make mistakes."

"I understand." Freed said with a smile. "Thank you for keeping an eye on us, but we'll be fine. I promise. And if by chance you are in contact with Laxus, can you tell him that we miss him and wish him the best." With that Freed left to go rejoin the other two downstairs.

After a few moments Tsuna pulled out the communication lacrima that is currently connect with Laxus. "Did you hear that Laxus? They miss you." Tsuna said teasingly.

"They should mind their own business." Laxus said looking away embarrass making Tsuna laugh a little.

"But I think it's adorable. Plus you miss them as well, after all it was you who asked me to look after them while you were away." Tsuna replied with a smirk. Deny it as much as you want Laxus, Tsuna knows how much you care for them.

Laxus looked back at Tsuna with a glare but it didn't faze Tsuna at all. A moment later Laxus drop the glare and sigh. "Just keep them safe. I know they can be a handful but they're worth it."

Tsuna looked back over to see that Freed has rejoin Evergreen and Bislow and having a playful argument with each other before they laughed making Tsuna smile. "Yea, they are."

 **That's all for now. Leave a review if you want. Until new time o/**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Had some issues figuring out how Tsuna and Gildarts were going to interact with each other also needed to figure out what kind of role Tsuna was going to play with Edolas. But anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 17

Tsuna smiled as he listen to Lucy talk to both Wendy and Carla about how things have been going well for them so far in the guild. They just finished talking about the girls dorm before a question came into mind and they turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna does Fairy Tail have a boy's dorm as well?" Lucy asked curiously. It only made sense to have a boys dorm along with a girls.

Tsuna shook his head however. "No but Fairy Hill does allow boy's to stay there for a short while if they just moved to Magnolia and need time to find a place. We can't have our members sleeping in the streets now. The only other exception is for children who are to young to take care of themselves and the guild will pay for them until they can start doing jobs."

The other three smiled at that, it's good that the guild take care of it's own.

Tsuna suddenly turned to his head to the door and stared at it for a few seconds before a grinned appeared. Just a moment later Warren and Max ran through the door shouting big news before bells started going off all around town.

Everyone went silent for a moment to listen before they shouted 'Gildarts' started to celebrate leaving the newer members confused.

"Gildarts? I've never met him. Who is he?" Lucy asked.

"He's Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Mira answered happily shocking Lucy.

"Stronger than Erza?"

Erza smiled. "I'm not even in his league."

"He's Fairy Tail's very own SS class wizard besides Master." Tsuna added in.

"SS class?" Wendy asked confused, she never heard of such a rank.

"As you can guess it's the rank above S class. It's not well known since very few wizards ever reach it. There are a little over a dozen active SS class wizards in Foire and most of them are more well known for being a Wizard Saint." Tsuna explained. That of course isn't counting any that belong to a Dark Guild.

"Okay, but still why is everyone so excited?" Lucy asked knowing she's missing a piece of the puzzle.

"Well it's because he's been away on a job for the past three years." Mira answered.

"Three years? What kind of job is that?" Lucy asked completely shocked, the longest she seen a job go for is a few months.

"There a jobs more difficult than S class, called SS class. But there are jobs more difficult than those, called ten-year quests." Mira replied.

Lucy eyes widen. "Ten-year quests?"

Erza nodded taking over. "No one has completed them for more than ten years. That's why they are called ten-year quest. Gildarts went on one even more difficult, a hundred-year quest."

"Hundred-year quest? No one has completed it over a hundred years?" Lucy couldn't imagine what kind of job that could be. What kind of job can stay the same over a hundred years and still no have been completed by anyway, it was insane.

"Magnolia will now change to Gildarts Shift! Residents, please move to the designated areas!" A announced was heard from all over town.

"Isn't this going a bit overboard?" Carla asked slightly worried about everything that is going on. It's a bit over the top for her.

"What is Magnolia's "Gildarts Shift"?" Lucy wondered.

"Go outside if you want to see it." Tsuna stated. Lucy nodded and headed toward the door with both Wendy and Carla in tow. Just as they reached it the ground started shaking making them pause. A second later all the buildings started to move creating a path right to the guild hall.

"The city is... splitting!" Lucy shouted.

"Gildarts uses Crash Magic." Erza started to explain.

"He'll turn anything he touches into bits... If his mind wanders, he'll just walk straight through people's houses." Mira finished.

"How much of an idiot is he? So, the entire city was reconstructed with this in mind?!" Lucy asked hardly believing it.

"Well there is more to it than that Lucy." Tsuna stated getting her attention. "Magic is effected by own bodies, a stronger body will make your magic stronger. Right now Gildarts is in his prime and it's making his magic stronger then what he's used to. So he has to keep focus in order to keep it fully under his control. And with how dangerous his magic can be, he put's a lot of effort into it so he doesn't hurt anyone accidentally." Tsuna explained making Lucy blink a few times surprised. This is the first time she ever heard about something like this but thinking about it, it does make sense.

Everyone gathered around the door waiting for Gildarts to enter. When footsteps were heard everyone excitement skyrocketed and not much longer Gildarts arrived. Gildarts looked around unsure before entering.

"Gildarts, fight me!" Natsu shouted grinning.

Gildarts however ignored him and went up to Mira. "Excuse me miss, but I'm pretty sure there was a guild name Fairy Tail around here..."

"This is it. Oh, and I'm Mirajane." Mira answered without missing a beat.

"Mira?" Gildarts stated was the image of the Mira he knew from three years ago came to mind and compared to what he was seeing now. "Oh! You've really changed! And wow, the guild is brand-new!"

"He didn't notice from outside." Lucy added.

Tsuna gave a small laugh. "He's most likely walked here on autopilot and wasn't paying attention to how things looked." He said before moving over to the bar where Makarov was waiting at.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted from up the stairs finally getting his attention.

"Natsu, is it? Been a while!" Natsu grinned before jumping into the air telling Gildarts to fight him. Gildarts however with one hand made Natsu spin around before launching him into the roof. However Natsu just smiled knowing it's the same old Gildarts.

"There are faces I never seen before..." Gildarts commented. "Things sure have changed..."

"Gildarts!" Makarov shouted getting his attention.

"Oh, Master! Long time no see. Oh Tsuna you're here too!" Gildarts greeted walking over. Tsuna smiled and waved at him.

"How was the job?" Makarov asked.

Gildarts thought about it before he started laughing. "No good. It's impossible for me."

This answer shocked everyone in the guild that knew him beside Tsuna and Makarov. Tsuna just grinned and held out a hand to Makarov who mumbled unhappily and pulled out some jewels from his pocket and handed it to Tsuna.

Gildarts blinked at this. "What's this about?"

"Oh we made a bet if you would succeed or not. Master thought you would, I thought you wouldn't." Tsuna answered with a shrug shocking everyone again. None of them thought it was possible for Gildarts to fail.

Gildarts however laughed at that. "Sounds about right, Tsuna has a good head on his shoulder. And knows better to think that I'm unbeatable. Even told me before I left that if things got too dangerous then leave and come back alive. No job even one that waited over a hundreds years is more important then my life." He smiled fondly at Tsuna and ruffled his hair. He won't deny Tsuna is his favorite and not just because he's adorable. Everyone in the guild held him up on a high pedestal thinking he's unbeatable. Tsuna however never did that, no Tsuna treated him like he would anyone else.

"So not even you could handle it?" Makarov asked getting Gildarts attention again.

"Sorry, this'll be bad for our reputation." Gildarts stated making Tsuna snort, they don't have the best reputation to begin with, not with all the destruction they cause on a daily bases.

"No, I'm just happy you came back safe and sound. You're the first one I know that's ever come back from this job alive." Both of them grin at this.

"I wanna get some rest, so I'm heading home." Gildarts said as he started walking off.

"Gildarts!" Tsuna nearly shouted making him turn around. Tsuna was looking at him with wide eyes fulled with concern. He sigh knowing Tsuna must have notice his prosthetic, his intuition is too sharp for his own good.

"Nothing to worry about." Gildarts answered giving the silent message he'll tell him about it later.

"Catch." Gildarts caught what Tsuna threw at him and saw it was the jewels he won from Makarov in that bet. "Take care of yourself." Message, get something better than wood.

Gildarts smiled and put the jewels in his pocket. "Oh and Natsu. Come to my place later. I've brought souvenirs!" With that he walked through the wall with his magic making a hole the moment he touched it.

Natsu grinned before using his magic making a hole for himself to leave so he can meet up with Gildarts.

"Tsuna?" Makarov asked worried seeing the sad and worry look on the boy's face.

"It's something Gildarts should tell you Master." Tsuna replied thinking about what could have possibly done that to Gildarts.

"Tsuuuuunnnnnaaaa!" Happy shouted flying to him.

"What is it Happy?" Tsuna asked curious about why Happy didn't follow Tsuna before he realize Lucy joined them as well.

"Help me tell the story of when Gildarts came back after I was born." Happy said.

"Don't know why you need my help with that, but alright." Tsuna replied before turning to Lucy and began the story.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

To say Tsuna wasn't expecting what he's currently seeing is an understatement. Before him was Natsu curled up into a ball leaning against Tsuna's bed with a sad look on his face. Happy was next to Natsu offering what comfort he can. Tsuna was honestly expecting to come home and Natsu to make himself known and start telling him about what Gildarts showed him.

"Natsu. What's wrong?" Tsuna asked in concern taking a seat next to Natsu.

Natsu turned to Tsuna. "Gildarts meet a dragon." Tsuna eyes widen at that. "He said it was a black dragon and it heavily injuried him. Tsuna he was missing his left arm and leg."

"So that what happened." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"You knew?" Natsu asked surprised. Oh he forgot Natsu had enhanced hearing.

"I notice he had prosthetic by his movements, but I didn't know what happened to him." Tsuna answered and got a nod from Natsu. "What else did Gildarts say about this dragon?"

"He said it was an enemy to humanity." Well that didn't sound good. "Do you... Do you think it might know where Igneel is or at least why he left?" Natsu asked unsure if he wants the answer to the question.

"It might have been the reason why Igneel left." Tsuna stated shocking Natsu. "Think about it, if this dragon is an enemy of humanity it would make sense it would have killed you if it meet you. Igneel might have known about this dragon and at least thought that it would find you if you stayed with him. So to protect you he left without leaving a trace behind he was ever there."

"Then why?! Why didn't he tell me?!" Natsu asked frustrated, why are the answers so hard to find.

"Natsu I might be completely wrong about this whole theory, but to answer your question." Tsuna paused. "He might not have told you because you would have pleaded with him to stay and if he loves you like I think he does, then he would have gave in and stayed."

That seem to calm Natsu down a bit, Tsuna leaned over and rested his head on Natsu's shoulder to comfort him more. A few seconds later Natsu wrapped an arm around Tsuna and pulled him close. They entered a comfortable silence as Natsu thought about Tsuna's theory.

When Natsu finally stopped thinking about it he blinked realizing everything was darker then he remember. He glanced toward the clock and was surprised to see it's the middle of the night, he knows there was still a few hours before the sunset when he started talking to Tsuna. Was he really in deep thought for that long?

He glanced down and smiled when he saw Tsuna sleeping peaceful using his chest as a pillow and Happy sleeping in Tsuna's lap. Being very careful he picked Tsuna up while making sure Happy didn't fall off and put them on the bed. He then moved Happy to Tsuna's chest before joining them on the bed and wrapped his arms around Tsuna and pulled him close. Natsu realize he forgot to move the covers but that didn't matter since he could control his body temperature. Making sure he was warm enough to keep Tsuna and Happy warm but not uncomfortable.

He stared at Tsuna for a moment before smiling and leaned in and kissed his forehead before joining the two in sleep.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna let out a sigh as he walked back to Magnolia, the other day he got a call from Mystogan to use that favor he owed him. Oh if you're wondering when Tsuna owed Mystogan a favor it was back during the Fantasia.

Flashback

 _Tsuna ran toward the Kardia Cathedral hoping to get here before anyone else. He turned the corner to the cathedral and saw Mystogan walking toward it._

 _"Mystogan wait!" Tsuna called out getting his attention._

 _"What is it?" Mystogan asked turning toward Tsuna._

 _"Would you mind leaving Laxus to me?" Tsuna replied making Mystogan pause for a moment._

 _"Can you defeat Laxus?"_

 _"I can!" Tsuna answered. Mystogan stared at Tsuna studing him, he was going to say no until he saw Tsuna's eyes. Eye's that burned with resolved and strength, he smiled under his mask._

 _"Very well." Mystogan finally said making Tsuna smile._

 _"Thank you Mystogan. I owe you one."_

 _"I plan on collecting one day." With that Mystogan faded away into mist._

 _Tsuna blinked a few times. "That's a little too Mukuro like for comfort."_

Flashback end

The favor itself wasn't anything big, just something came up so he asked Tsuna if he could finish his job for him. Truth be told Tsuna would have done it without Mystogan calling in the favor, but hey he doesn't owe Mystogan anymore.

Tsuna suddenly got a bad feeling making him quicken his pace, he walked up the small hill and when he reached the top his eyes widen. Magnolia was gone.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could hoping to find some answers but when he arrived all he could see was white.

"Anyone there!" Tsuna shouted in panic praying that someone, anyone he tell him what happened.

"Calm down Tsuna." A voice called out. Tsuna turned to see Mystogan without his mask.

Tsuna walked to Mystogan and punched him in the face. "You knew! You knew this would happen, didn't you!" Tsuna shouted. "That's why you called in that favor to get me out of town!"

Mystogan looked down sadly, "Yes I did. I tried to stop it, but I had to leave town encase I failed."

"Why me?"

"Because we can still save everyone and restore Magnolia like this never happened, but to do that I will need help. I could get you out of town without alerting others that anything was going on." Mystogan explained.

Tsuna took a few deep breathes to calm down. "Alright, tell me everything and don't leave anything out."

Mystogan nodded. "Very well. First I should tell you I'm not from Earthland, I'm from a different world." He waited a moment for Tsuna to be shocked but raised a brow when Tsuna didn't looked surprised. "You're rather calm for someone that was told I was from another world."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not originally from Earthland either." Tsuna stated calmly.

"What wait?!"

 **That's all for now. Leaving a review if you want. Until next time o/**


	19. Chapter 18

**Off to Edolas now, whatever shall Tsuna do there.**

Chapter 18

"You're from Edolas?" Mystogan asked surprised. If Tsuna was from Edolas that would change everything since Tsuna is a Caster type user, which should be impossible for anyone from Edolas.

"Nope. Never heard of Edolas before." Tsuna replied. "I came from a world where magic doesn't exist."

"So it's possible for a world to exist without magic." Mystogan mumbled to himself. Knowing that opened up some doors that he didn't think we're possible. Both worlds relied so much on magic he didn't think it was actually possible. He needed to learn more. "Out of curiosity, how did you end up in Earthland?"

"While we didn't have magic, we had what is called Dying Will Flames, but only a small percentage of the population knew of them and could use it. Dying Will Flames were used to power the Tri-Ni-Sette which better much keeps balance of the multi-verse and I was apart of it. I was in charge of the X-axis of time while a man name Byakuran was in charge of the Y-axis of space." Tsuna paused to let Mystogan absorb everything. "Sadly I died in my old world and Byakuran is a friend who thought that would too boring so he used his power with the help of Yuni to send my soul to this world."

"So he cared enough about you to send you to another world?" Mystogan was surprised by this, he didn't think many people would do that for someone else. After all he doubts sending someone soul to another world is an easy task.

"Yep, but I doubt that's the only reason. He finds most things boring, so he's most likely been using his power to watch me for his own entertainment. I don't mind since it's harmless and I know he'll respect my privacy." It sound surprising if you ever meet Byakuran, but if you're one of the few that he gives a damn about then he's not bad to be around and will respect your privacy, somewhat. "Anyway we're getting off track. Tell me everything you can about Edolas and how we can save everyone?"

Mystogan nodded but was slightly disappointed. He wanted to learn more about this world that exist without magic, but Tsuna is right, they need to save their friends.

"Edolas is a world that is parallel to this one, however unlike this world magic is finite, meaning that it will run out. This has made the kingdom of Edolas desperate to fix this since little magic is left. So they created a device called the Anima that will create a bridge between Edolas and Earthland and take the magic from Earthland. However the Anima can only take so much at the time and they are using more magic then they are taking. I don't know the details, but I can guess what they are planning on doing." Mystogan paused for a moment to let Tsuna process the info and ask any questions he might have.

"How similar this is Earthland and Edolas?" Tsuna asked.

"In terms of landscape they're very different, but you'll find counter parts of those of Earthland in Edolas, however their personalities will be different." Tsuna nodded, if they are raised in a different environment they won't be the same person.

"I take it magic is used different in Edolas as well."

Mystogan nodded. "The people of Edolas cannot draw from the magic within themselves, it's not that it's not there it just they cannot access it. So they are all Holder Types that use the magic in the air as a source instead of from themselves."

Tsuna thought about that for a moment, it puzzled him that they couldn't use the magic within them. But they had other issues at the moment. "What do you think their plan is?"

"If I had to guess, they turned the town and everyone in it into a giant lacrima and then sent it crashing into Extalia the home of the Exceeds. They would hope that the magic of the Exceeds and those of Earthland would mix together and alter the magic in there world to bring everlasting magic. I doubt it will really work, but it won't change the fact that it will kill everyone in the lacrima and all the Exceeds on Extalia in the process." Mystogan explained grimly, but it the only thing he can think of that would involve using people instead of pure energy.

Tsuna crossed his arms and gave Mystogan a questionable stare. "How do you know all of this? You're rather sure of there plan even without proof. Meaning you know how the leaders think and what they are willing to do. That's not something you know unless you know them personally. Just who are you Mystogan?"

Mystogan sigh, he should have realize Tsuna would figure it out rather quickly. "You're right, I did know the King of Edolas rather well." He looked right at Tsuna. "My name is Jellal, the Prince of Edolas."

Tsuna was surprised by that, he knew Mystogan had to be the kid of someone important, but the prince, actually he shouldn't be all that surprised when it comes to any member of Fairy Tail. "I take it you were either banished or left on your own since you disagreed with what they were doing. Then came to Earthland to do something about bit, right?"

Mystogan nodded. "I've been sealing away the openings created by the Anima. I know it won't stop them, but it slowed down the rate that they took magic energy. I was hoping it would come to the point where it would cost more more magic then they would gain from using the Anima. But all I did was make things worst and now the guild is in danger because of me." Mystogan clenched his fist.

Tsuna sigh. "Mystogan don't be to upset about that. When isn't the guild in some kind of danger because of someone in the guild? If anything, the greatest danger to our guild is the members in it." Really the guild is always in some kind of danger once a month. At this point it isn't anything new.

Mystogan couldn't deny that. While he never really ever at the guild, he's always keeps tabs on what's going on with the guild. He always does what he can to help out whenever he can.

"So how are we going to get to Edolas?" Tsuna asked.

"I've been keeping the opening that took Magnolia open slightly. Once we're ready I'll send us from it. However there are a few things to take care of first." Mystogan pulled out a bottle of pills. "This are exball, I created them to allow one to use their magic in Edolas. You need to take one before we go there."

Tsuna nodded and took a pill and swallowed it. "Anything else?"

"Yes, there a few others in the guild that already went to Edolas. Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla went before I could explain things to them and give them an exball. I've sent both Gajeel and Lucy ahead, but I didn't explain everything to them since I wasn't sure if I could keep the hole from the Anima open for long. I did however make sure to inform Gajeel that his Dragon Slayer Magic should be able to free everyone if they're trapped in a lacrima."

"Should?"

"Well it's not like I could actually test it, but from what I have gathered Dragon Slayer Magic can counteract Edolas magic. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel not being effect from the Anima helps proves this. However if it could also be used as a source of great power if they are ever captured." Mystogan explained.

Tsuna was silent for a minute thinking things over and what he will need to do. They're still to many unknowns to make a plan of action so he should try to solve that issue first. Luckily Mystogan should be able to help out with most of that. As much has he would like to join up with Natsu and the others, he'll be more useful elsewhere.

"I still have more questions, but that can wait until we're in Edolas."

Mystogan nodded and closed his eyes to focus. Light covered the two before they launched into the air and into the small hole in the sky that lead to Edolas.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna walked into a bar in a small town not far from the capital. He and Mystogan already parted ways a few days ago and Tsuna been making his way to the capital while gathering information along the way. He needs the most recent information about what's going on in Edolas along with a few other things.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as Tsuna sat down at the counter.

"Water please." Tsuna replied getting a nod.

"You're not from around here." the bartender stated as he gave Tsuna his water.

"Yea, I'm traveling to the capital to meet up with some friends. We heard some rumors and got curious." Tsuna answered before taking a sip of water.

"Ah, I heard those as well. About some kind of magic lacrima, it's got a lot of peoples attention." The bartender agreed. "Got to say a lot of intersecting things going on lately."

Tsuna looked curious. "Like what?"

"Heard Erza Knightwalker tracked down Fairy Tail again but they got away before she could do much." It still weird to hear that Fairy Tail is a dark guild and Erza is against them.

"I always wondered when they say that Knightwalker destroys dark guilds, do they mean she kills them all or captures them or some kind of mix." Time to start getting the information he needs.

"Captures mostly from what I hear, but there have been some casualties. I kinda of feel bad for them, they were good people. But when they refuse to stop using magic when it was outlawed outside the capital they were considered criminals." Tsuna was silent as he process the information. So the other guilds are still around, just imprisoned. He can work with this.

Tsuna got up and put some money down on the counter. "Thanks for the drink." He would have like to get more info, but he doesn't want to bring to much attention to himself by suddenly asking about something else. He was lucky that the bartender brought up Erza Knightwalker but he shouldn't press his luck.

When he stepped out of the bar he looked up toward the sky with a smile. No doubt Natsu has reach this world's Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail no matter what world so he knows he's safe. However he isn't sure Edolas Fairy Tail will help them in the capital, they've been hunted for so long and while some will be willing to help the rest not so much. That's why they are going to need more help, which he's sure is located in the dungeon in the capital.

Now then he should get going. He's has a lot to do in a short time frame, well that's nothing new.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna leaned against a pillar in one of the rooms in the Extalia Royal Palace. The reason why Tsuna was in Extalia instead of the capital of Edolas was to investigate this Exceed Queen and her powers. It's one of the biggest unknowns he's dealing with that he wants to solve, he can't leave things to chance, not with everyone lives on the line.

Right on time the doors opened and a white cat wearing a heavy coat walked in. She was alone and walked towards the end of the room where two pillars were located, Tsuna was hiding behind one of them.

"You can come out now, I know you're there." The queen said with a sigh.

"So the rumors about you having powers have some truth to them I see. Alright I'll come out, but first guess which pillar I'm hiding behind."

"You're behind the one to my left." The queen answered knowingly before her eyes widen when Tsuna stepped out from behind the pillar to her right.

Tsuna smiled knowingly at her. "Your power let's you see the future."

"How? How did you find out? Only a handful of Exceeds know the truth and they would never tell a human." The queen asked afraid. She wasn't afraid for herself though, but for her people because if the truth got out about her powers then the humans will no doubt attack and wipe them out.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Tsuna stated to calm her down. "I found out when I investigate those deaths that your powers supposely caused. Each death was of natural causes and with how you presented the information to the humans before their deaths it painted the images that they died because you said they would. As I dug deeper I couldn't help but remember a friend of mine who has the same power as you. I put the pieces together and came up with the theory and decided to test it."

"So how did you fool my vision?" She asked more curious now then afraid.

"As I said I had a friend that could see into the future. I learned from her that nothing is set in stone and that a single action can change the future. I used what I learned from her along with some intuition to fool you." He really didn't want to go into details, especially since he wasn't hundred percent sure this was going to work.

The queen was silent as she thought back to all of her visions and wondered if she could have changed things. She always thought that visions were always correct, but Tsuna just proved her wrong. It was to late anyway, magic will soon disappear and it will mean the end of Edolas. But wait that was from one of her visions years ago and it hasn't happened yet, does that mean they could change it. Her eyes widen in realization.

She looked at Tsuna with determination. "My name is Shagotte and I would like your help." Maybe she can still save her people, no not just her people but all of Edolas.

Tsuna smiled at that determination. "My name is Tsuna from Earthland. Tell me what the problem is and I'll try to help."

"Several years ago I had a vision of the islands and rivers that float in the sky falling to the ground from the depletion of magic in Edolas. When that happens it will mean the end of Edolas. I want your help to stop it." Shagotte explained.

Tsuna thought about it for a moment. "Did you actually see Edolas ending or just the islands and rivers falling?"

Shagotte blinked at the question and thought back on it. "I saw the islands and rivers falling, but also saw rivers of light flowing toward the sky. It was like magic was disappearing from Edolas." She and everyone else believes that if magic runs out then all life will end.

"So all you saw was magic vanishing from Edolas. However life doesn't need magic to exist." Shagotte looked surprise at this before smiling. That means even if what she saw came to be then it might not be the end she thought it would be, there is hope. All she needs to be ready for was to get her people off Extalia in time before the island crashes into the ground.

"Thank you for telling me this. I'm glad to know that life will continue even after magic disappears from Edolas. We depend on it so much that it's hard to imagine a world without it, but you have given me hope." She didn't think Tsuna would help her so soon with her problem.

"Shagotte I need to ask, but do you know what the kingdom of Edolas are planning?" Tsuna asked.

She shook her head. "I know that they pulled a large amount of magic from Earthland in the form of that lacrima, but nothing about what they are planning to do with it."

"That giant lacrima is made of my friends and family from Earthland." Shagotte eyes widen at this.

"That lacrima is made from people?!" She asked in surprised before giving Tsuna a sad and regretful looked. "I'm so sorry." She couldn't imagine how Tsuna must feel.

"That's not all, they plan on crashing it into Extalia killing all of them and the Exceeds. They hope that your magic mixes with that of Earthland and alters the magic in Edolas to bring everlasting magic." Shagotte felt her blood run cold from this. Her people and those of Earthland would be killed, they need to stop this.

"How do we stop this?" She isn't' going to give up, not when she finally has hope that her people can live.

"Me and a friend already have a plan in motion to stop them, but it will take time. While he gets everything ready to send everyone trapped in the lacrima back to Earthland, I have buy him the time he needs to do it." Tsuna explained.

"What can I do to help?"

"A few things. I need you keep that fact that we talked a secret to everyone and keep up that act that you have. Or else they might think you're on to them and rush what they're doing." Shagotte nodded agreeing, they can't risk it. "I also need some information but don't worry about it if you don't know, I have other ways to get it. And the only other thing I can ask is to do what you believe is best for your people should anything happen."

Shagotte smiled at that last part and nodded. "I will."

 **That's all for now. Leave a review if you want. Until next time o/**


	20. Chapter 19

**Almost done with the Edolas Arc! Sorry about the delay, would have had this chapter done a week ago but ended up rewriting. Well anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 19

Tsuna's eye twitch in annoyance as he walked around the palace in the Royal City. The place is a damn maze that made zero sense, seriously so far he found a theme park, an sports stadium, and a race track. What kind of palace did they intend for this place to be?

Next time he sees Mystogan he's going to smack him on the head for not giving him any kind of warning about this. Well nothing he can do about it now besides to keep searching for the dungeons.

It took him three more hours before he finally found it, the entrance was only on the third floor at the west tower. Tsuna really couldn't wrap his head around it, he means that it was a long flight of stairs down so why put the entrance to it on the third floor when it would be quicker on the first. Well at least he found the place, he just hopes the dungeons isn't another maze that makes zero sense. Thankfully it wasn't and soon found where the other guilds were being held.

Tsuna looked in the first cell he came to and frowned. The cell looked like it was set up for four people but there were ten inside, also those inside didn't look to be in the best condition. All of them looked rather thin and pale which made the bruises they had stand out.

"Who are you?" someone inside asked getting the others attention.

"My name is Tsuna, I'm a member of Fairy Tail and I'm here to get you guys out." Tsuna stated surprising them. Tsuna looked around and notice he recognize a few of them from his world. "Do you know where the key is? I want to leave as little evidence as possible."

"It should be in the guards room back down the hallway." Tsuna nodded and ran off and came back a minute later with the key in hand.

"Looks like we caught a break, the guards seem to be else where for now." Tsuna commented as he opened the cell door.

Tsuna held the door open for them as they exited the cell. "Jura!" Someone shouted getting his attention. Looking into the cell he notice two people still inside, one was standing in front of the other who was sitting against the wall looking in pain.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked rushing over to them. His eyes widen when he saw Jura's condition. He was far more beat up then the others and paler as well.

"It's nothing." Jura answered not wanting to look weak, remember it's Edolas Jura, "Just a little sore from the other day."

Jura tried to get up again only to wince and fall back down holding his right side. "It's not nothing." Tsuna stated and pulled up Jura's shirt getting a protest from him. What he saw made his and the other person eyes widen. While it was a bruise it was far worst then the others being a dark purple and red that cover almost a third of his chest.

"Why didn't you tell us Jura?! We would have given you one of the beds." The person asked angrily.

"It's nothing!" Jura stated again. "Beside the others needed it more."

"You." Tsuna said pointing to one of the people in the hallway. "Come here and help carry Jura. I don't care how stubborn he gets about it, he needs help." With a nod the person came in with put one of Jura's arms around his head while the person who was with him did the same with the other arm and got Jura to his feet.

A scream suddenly echo through the halls getting their attention. "Natsu!" Tsuna called out in concern. This isn't good, they captured Natsu and who know who else as well. Mystogan said that Dragon Slayer Magic is powerful here and if they drain it out of Natsu then who knows what they can do.

"Go." Jura said seeing Tsuna's concern. "We'll get everyone else out cells and wait for you here. As much as I hate to admit it, we most likely won't make it out without your help. The rest of us are too weak from lack of food, injuries, or illness."

Tsuna was conflicted. He was worried about Natsu and wants to help him, but these people need him as well since they won't be able to defend themselves should any of the guards come by. "Are you sure?"

Jura and the others nodded. "Go help your friend. Should we here any footsteps coming we'll go back to our cell to hide. Now go!"

Tsuna nodded at them. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as possible, don't do anything risky." With that Tsuna ran off toward where he heard Natsu's voice.

After a few minutes Tsuna arrived in a open room with two large stone in it with Natsu and Wendy chained to them. He quickly created two tiny phoenixes and had them fly into the keyhole on the cuffs that held him before exploding destroying the lock. He then carefully uncuffed both of them and lied them down, but grew worried when they two weren't moving.

He put his head on Natsu's chest and let out a sigh of relief. Looks like they are just having a hard time recovering the magic that was drained from them, most likely since they hadn't had an exball.

The sound of footsteps got his attention and got ready to fight encase it was the enemy. Instead Gray, Lucy, and Carla appeared making Tsuna relax.

"Tsuna? You're here as well?" Lucy said surprised. Guess she can't be to surprised since Gray and Erza showed up with Gajeel somewhere in town.

"Yea, but we can talk about that later. Any of you have any exballs on hand?" Tsuna asked getting a nod from Gray who pulled out a bottle of them. Tsuna took a one of them and gave it to Natsu while Gray gave one to Wendy. Both of them cough a moment after before Natsu jumped to his feet and ran off.

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Gray shouted before letting out a sigh of annoyance.

Wendy came to not along after. "Carla... Everyone..."

"Hang in there!" Carla said concern.

"We're in trouble... Everyone in the guild will be..."

"Catch your breathe first Wendy." Tsuna instructed before helping Wendy sit up.

She nodded and took a few deep breathes. "In order to destroy Extalia, the Royal Army intends to crash the giant lacrima into it!" Everyone eyes widen. "They're going to use everyone at Fairy Tail as a giant bomb!"

"Damn it, we're short on time." Tsuna stated getting there attention.

"Wait you know about this?" Lucy asked getting a nod from Tsuna.

"As you guys can guess by now Mystogan is from Edolas. He was certain that they were going to do something to bring everlasting magic to Edolas and the only thing he could think of was them crashing the lacrima everyone is in right now into Extalia hoping that the two magic energies would fuse and create everlasting magic." Tsuna explained making everyone eyes widen in fear.

"If they do that then everyone will disappear." Gray said in panic.

"Right now Mystogan is working on a way to free everyone and send them back to Earthland. But with them now having the Dragon Slayer Magic power then he might not have the time he needs to do it." With that magic it will allow them to use that chain cannon Mystogan told him about sooner then they thought due to the massive amount of magic it needs to fire.

The sound of footsteps made them all turn back to the hallway entrance. "Is it the enemy?" Gray asked getting ready to fight.

"Nope." Tsuna replied already knowing it's Natsu rushing back.

Not long after Natsu rushed in looking terrified. "There were two Erzas! What the... How the... Why?!" Natsu shouted in panic as everyone looked at him unimpressed. "Battle of the giant monsters?! Is it the end of this world?!" Natsu then paused when he notice Gray. "Oh, it's Gray!"

"You won't shut up. You won't calm down... Man, you're annoying." Gray stated.

"This is the Gray we know, from Earthland." Lucy added.

"A lot of stuff happened and we're here now. So are Gajeel and Erza, even Tsuna is here." Gray said pointing toward Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Natsu said happily moving to him. "Wait, how?"

"I was on a job when the Anima took everyone." Tsuna said somewhat annoyed that Natsu forgot. "Mystogan explained everything when I got back and sent me here."

"Then why didn't you find us right away?" Natsu asked kind of hurt that Tsuna didn't join them right away.

"Natsu I had no idea where you were. All I knew was you end destination so I came here knowing I would meet up with you here. Plus I took the chance to gather information since I doubt you did." Natsu tends to charge in without thinking.

"Sounds about right." Gray added with a grin.

Tsuna looked at Gray. "Wipe that grin off your face Gray, you're not much better then Natsu."

Those words echo in Gray's head before looking down rejected while mumbling to himself that he's better then Natsu.

"So what did you find out?" Lucy asked ignoring Gray.

"That the members of the other guilds are being held here. I actually found them before I came here." Tsuna answered.

"Can they help us?" Carla asked hopeful. They could use some help.

Tsuna shook his head. "Sadly they aren't in the best condition right now. Plus they would need their weapons to use magic and I have no idea where they are if they haven't been taken apart already. I'm going to get them out of here and someplace safe before coming back to give you guys a hand." He needs to get back to them soon, the longer he's gone the higher the chance they will be discovered by the enemy. "Anyway we should get going. The clocks ticking."

Everyone nodded before Tsuna left down the hallway he came. He needed to hurry, the faster he gets all of them to safety the sooner he can come back to help. Things weren't looking good and time wasn't on their side, but he's not going to leave anyone behind that needs help.

"Took you long enough." Jura called out when Tsuna arrived.

"Sorry, had to caught everyone up on things." Tsuna replied as he looked around. The hallway was more crowded then before, if he had to guess there were over a hundred people here. "Is this everyone?"

"Yea everyone is accounted for. Now if you don't mind we would very much like to leave this place." Okay, Tsuna is seriously tempted to hit Edolas Jura despite him being injured if he doesn't lose the attitude soon.

"Follow me." Tsuna said taking the lead with everyone else following.

Thankfully all that time being lost payed off since he had a mental map now of the palace. He didn't take them back to the enterance, he doubt most of them would make those stairs in there condition. If his mental map is right then they don't have to worry about taking any stairs.

After turning a corner he slowed down and put his hand on the wall. After taking a few more steps he stopped and closed his eyes to focus while everyone else looked at him confused.

"Something wrong?" Jura asked more worried then annoyed.

"Nope." Tsuna answered opening his eyes with a grin. "All of you back up a bit. I'm going to make us an exit." Understanding what Tsuna meet all of them backed up a good amount giving Tsuna plenty of room.

Tsuna pulled his fist back as it started to give off a glow. "Fire Phoenix Maximum Cannon" The moment his fist made contact with the wall it created an explosion. Everyone had to cover their eyes before looking back and was shocked to see a large hole in the wall that lead outside.

He couldn't stop the small smirk from appearing on his face at seeing their shocked faces. That should put an end to all the future snarky comments.

With that thought Tsuna realize he might becoming too much like Reborn sometimes. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he can think on it later.

"Let's go before someone comes to investigate." Tsuna stated snapping the others back to reality.

Jura looked back to everyone behind him. "You heard him, let's get out of here."

Looks like the Royal Army is to busy working on getting everything set up since there were no guards around. That or they just don't guard the back of the palace, never know when you're in a different world.

Taking the lead Tsuna lead them toward a warehouse he discovered when he scouted the city before he snuck into the palace. It is owed by the Royal Army and has food, drinks, medical supplies, and other things that should help them. With their goal in their sight he doubts the Royal Army is going to go out of there way at the moment if they are low on food.

Could you imagine explaining to your leaders that the reason why there was a delay with getting everlasting magic was because you needed a snack and the palace didn't have what you wanted in stock. Yea so the warehouse should be safe for awhile.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the warehouse since they couldn't go to fast. At least they made it without running into any trouble, probably Natsu and the others are dealing with all of it instead.

"Everyone inside quickly!" Tsuna called out holding the large door open for all of them. "There is food, drinks, and medical supplies inside. Treat the injured then get something to eat."

Not being need to be told twice everyone quickly rushed in, once everyone was in Tsuna followed and closed the door behind him and locking it. Glancing around he notice a few were already getting into the food while others were already working on treating everyone injuries.

He walked over to Jura who is trying to fight off the others who were trying to treat him. "I'm fine! Treat the others first!" Everyone ignored him though.

"They're worried about you Jura. Best to let them be so they can calm down." Tsuna stated getting a grunt of annoyance in return making Tsuna shake his head with a small smile.

A moment pass before Jura let out a sigh of defeat knowing he fighting a losing battle. "Just make it quick." He said as the others became to work. Jura looked over at Tsuna. "Thanks by the way. We would still be stuck in those cells if you didn't come along."

"No problem. But this is as far as I can take you guys." Tsuna said regrettably, he wants to help them more but.

"We'll be fine. Go help your friends." Jura replied with a smile.

Tsuna nodded in thanks before freezing when he sense a large amount of magic. Running to a window he saw the entire city light up making everyone in the warehouse to pause. When the light faded the entire city shook making a few people fall over.

Tsuna was quickly joined by others who wanted to know what was going on as well, their eyes widen when they saw the palace transformed and with a burst of light a large dragon head appeared.

"The Dragon Chain Cannon!" Tsuna stated with wide eyes. He needed to hurry or everyone will be lost.

He launched himself out of the window and propelled himself toward it going at full speed. Suddenly the large dragon head openned it's mouth and shouted making Tsuna wince before it was fired.

"Fire Phoenix Flame Missiles" Several phoenixes flew toward the dragon head. They didn't need to destroy it, they just needed to knock it off course. However the dragon head was to fast for the phoenixes so Tsuna changed their target to the next best thing, the chain.

Aiming right at one of the joints the phoenixes made connect and caused a large explosion, but no damaged was done.

Fear filled Tsuna as he watched the cannon making connect with the island the lacrima was on and it started moving it toward Extalia.

No! It wasn't going to end here!

Tsuna flew toward the island at top speed, he doesn't care if it sounded impossible he's going to stop that island. Quickly arriving he moved in between the island and Extalia flew right into the island pushing against it before shooting flames from his feet to increase the force.

Not long after a Legion slammed into the island with Natsu and the others on top.

"Tsuna?!" Natsu called out surprised to see Tsuna here.

"Later! Just focus on stopping this island!" Tsuna shouted increasing the output of his flames.

"You heard him! Everyone, release your magic power!" Erza shouted as well.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted flying down toward them. "I... Um..."

Natsu just grinned. "Help me out, partner!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

In Extalia.

Shagotte walked toward where the human girl and the Fallen were at. The light of the lacrima coming toward Extalia filed the sky making her worried, however she didn't lose hope. She knew that Tsuna and his friends were doing everything they can to stop it and she needs to do the same.

"Enough, Nady." She called out seeing Nady in trouble. All the Exceeds looked toward her and bowed there heads. She took this moment to look at the two from Earthland and couldn't help but smile when she saw Carla knowing it was her child.

"Everyone please raise your heads. Then listen calmly to what I am about to say. Right now, Extalia is on the brink of complete destruction. It is something that we cannot easily resist. Therefore, I have made a decision." Shagotte started and paused for a moment when comments about wiping out all humans were stated.

Once it was quiet again she removed her large robe leaving her in just her normal clothes. "I decided that I must tell everyone the truth. I am a simply an Exceed. I am hardly a Queen, and most definitely not a god. I am an Exceed, the same as you all." Using her magic she summoned her wings, or wing in her case. "I do not have the power you all believe I do. As you can see, I am one winged. For an Exceed, one's wings grow and shrink by one's own magic power. With both wings, one can display one's true magic power. My magic power is extremely weak."

Shock filled everyone in the crowd unable to believe everything they been hearing. "I am so sorry I hid all of this... Are you Wendy and Carla? I must apologize to you as well. This is all my fault."

The elder then became to explain everything about why they created the queen and how they did it. All the Exceeds were in tears not wanting to know everything they believe in was a lie.

"I have no right to be your queen." Shagotte began getting everyone attention. "And I will give up my position. However before I do there is one last thing I must do."

Shagotte took a breathe. "Exceeds of Extalia! Our very home is in danger and right now humans from Earthland are doing everything in their power to save us and their friends that are trapped within the lacrima. A few days ago I would have given up hope believing there is nothing we could do to stop it.

However I meet a human name Tsuna who gave me hope, hope for a future where we Exceeds can live together with human in peace. This future though can only exist if we save Extalia!

We all have a choice, one that you can only make for yourselves. You can give up and flee to safety, no one will blame you, or you can have hope and protect our home." Shagotte paused before re summoning her wing. "I choose to have hope and protect our home!"

With that she flew off, it was difficult with only one wing but she wasn't going to give up. When she arrived she ended up right next to Tsuna.

"Welcome to the party Shagotte." Tsuna greeted with a grin.

Shagotte smiled back. "Thank you for having me."

Tsuna notice Shagotte was having trouble and then notice the one wing. "Let me give you a hand." Tsuna moved his hand and pointed it toward Shagotte, some of his flames shot toward her and landed on her back.

Shagotte soon found it easier and looked back and her eyes widen when she saw a wing made of flames on her back. She looked back at Tsuna. "Thank you Tsuna, for everything. I just hope now that my words reach everyone."

"No problem, but the wing is temporary." Tsuna replied before smiling when he saw something in the corner of his eye. "And it looks like it did."

Shagotte looked behind her again and saw streams of light heading toward them. It was light she knew well, the light of the Exceeds. They were soon joined by Wendy and Carla with all the other Exceeds in tow.

"Everyone together!"

"Aye sir!" Happy answered first.

"Aye Aye sir!" All the other Exceeds said following.

Light from all of them shot out from the gap they were in and it showed the magic the were using to stop the lacrima from crashing into Extalia.

With one final push the lacrima stopped before being pushed away before a bright light blinded all of them. The power that came from the light push everyone away, the Exceeds quickly caught all the humans that couldn't fly on their own.

When the light faded they all saw the lacrima was gone leaving everyone surprised. Tsuna was the first to recover and smiled. "About time Mystogan." Tsuna stated looking up to see Mystogan on top of a white Legion.

"Mystogan?!" Erza said in surprise.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but the lacrima has passed through the Anima once again and returned to how it was in Earthland. If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have made it in time. Thank you." Mystogan replied to everyone.

Everyone cheered happily knowing that they did it.

Mystogan turned to the large black Exceed. "Lily, you once saved my life." Mystogan took off his mask. "I am glad I was able to protect your homeland..."

"Yes. Thank you very much, Prince."

The happy reunion however was cut short as a magic blast shot through Lily chest surprising everyone.

"Lily!" Mystogan shouted.

As Lily fell the Royal Armor on Legions could be seen behind him charging forward.

"This isn't over!" Erza Knightwalker shouted holding the weapon that hit Lily. "This isn't over yet!"

 **That's it for now. Everyone will be coming home in the next chapter. Leaving a review if you want. Until next time o/**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter done! This is the end of the Edolas Arc! Now I might do a chapter of two of some side stories before I got into Tenrou Island Arc. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 20

"S-Someone please save Lily!" Shagotte shouted in concern seeing Lily fall. She wanted to go herself but one of the elders were stopping her.

"Queen, leave him to me!" A female Exceed said before diving down toward Lily.

"Scarlet!" Knightwalker shouted angrily challenging her to a fight.

"Knightwalker..." Erza replied.

"Wait, Erza." Mystogan stated getting her attention. "You intend to aim your spear at me, the Prince of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker?"

Knightwalker gritted her teeth but didn't response. Everything has at a stand still since Mystogan still had authority as their prince since the king wasn't revoked it.

"Prince, you say? Don't make me laugh! I don't think of you as a son!" The kings voice boomed around them. "After 7 years of hiding in faraway lands, you have some nerve skulking back here! I know that you've been going around Earthland sealing off Anima! You've betrayed your country! You sold out your own kingdom!"

"Your Anima plan was a failure. Contunuing to fight would be meaningless, yes?" Mystogan replied.

The ground in the ruins of an area glowed. "Meaning? The meaning of fighting? This is not a fight! It is retaliation against those who defy the King! A one-sided extermination!" Some kind of egg appeared out of the ground with chains attach to it. "No matter who stands in my way, I will eliminate them. Even you! There won't be any tace left!"

"Father..."

"I am no father. I am the King of Edolas! Yes... I'll wipe you out here, and then no one will be left to stop the Anima in Earthland! I'll suck up another giant lacrima, and then fuse it with the Exceed! I can do it as many times as I want!" The egg opened and turned into some kind of dragonoid.

"No you can't!" Tsuna shouted bringing attention to himself. "You expect us from Earthland to just let you get away with this. You take our people and try to sacrifice them for your stupid cause. That is a delcarition of war to us King of Edolas. And let me tell you this about us from Earthland." Tsuna cracked his knuckles. "Winning against impossible odds is kind of our thing."

"Stupid cause?" The king stated gritting his teeth. "How dare you?!" he roared "Open fire! Capture the Exceeds!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers open fired with the strange weapons they had.

"Crap. Run away!" Mystogan shouted to the Exceeds who didn't hesitant to do so. However several Exceeds were already hit and turned into lacrima's.

"We'll protect the Exceeds from the Royal Army!" Erza stated to everyone on top of Coco's Legion. "Attack Knightwalker's forces!"

"Right!" Lucy answered before turning to Natsu. "Oh yeah... You don't get queasy when riding this Legion... Did you have Troia cast on you to help your motion sickness?"

"What?!" Natsu shouted. "T-This guy's like one of our buddies, right? Stop treating it like transportation! That's cold." Natsu replied, but with how sick he looked it wasn't very believable.

"Enough pointless banter for now. What will we do about that giant thing?" Gray called out.

"Don't call it pointless!"

"It's pointless to even try and face it! Magic won't work on it!" Coco explained.

"You'll just have to dodge it. The Exceeds are defenseless now! If we don't protect them now..." Mystogan introduced.

"Protect them while dodging me? I won't let a single human escape! I'll blast ever last one of you to bits!" The Dragon Knight mouth opened and fired a roar like attack.

"Three Layered Magic Circle. Mirror Water!" Magic circles appeared in front of Mystogan and reflected the attack back at the Dragon Knight. However it did not damage it, the king then fired another shot hitting Mystogan making him fall.

"So do we want to sent in the Dragon Slayers already? Or do you want me to handle this?" Tsuna asked surprising everyone. None of them notice he was on the Legion.

"Of course!" Erza stated forgetting about that. When you're fighting a dragon, you send in the Dragon Slayers. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel got the hint and jumped down without the others noticing. "But how would you fight it Tsuna?" She asked curiously.

"Simple. My magic is similar to Dragon Slayer Magic so I might be able to damage it. However if not, it's armor protects against magic not the heat generated from it. I would just create enough heat to cook the King inside until he either comes out on his own or passes out." Tsuna explained making the others blink in surprise, they didn't think about that.

"That... That's brilliant!" Lucy stated. They were all thinking about how to damage it from the outside.

Erza nodded approvally. "Agreed."

As Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers fought with the Dragon Knight, they flew toward the Exceeds to save them from the Royal Army.

"I've been waiting for you Scarlet!" Knightwalker called out.

"Waiting for me?" Erza questioned before they saw other Legion surrounding them.

"Crap, it was a trap!"

"Dodge Legipyon!" Coco shouted.

Legipyon flew upwards as they came under fire. Sadly Legipyon took a hit to the belly making all of them fall off.

Tsuna took this moment to grab Erza's hand and spun around before throwing her toward one of the enemies Legions. Tsuna then flew downwards and caught Coco while Carla grabbed Gray and Happy got Lucy.

When they landed Tsuna glanced back to see both Erza were fighting on a different island while the rest of the Royal Army was heading their way.

"Get ready for a fight." Tsuna called out while everyone got back on their feet.

Two shots were fired at them signaling the arrive of the Royal Army that had them surrounded. They quickly dodge but several of the solider then fired those weapons that turn the Exceeds into lacrima at Happy and Carla who were quick to dodge.

"Fire Phoenix Flame Seekers" Those phoenixes flew right at those weapons and destroyed them before the Royal Army could do anything.

"Nice Tsuna!" Gray called out as he took out a few solider with his ice.

More Legions flew overhead with reinforcements on them, luckily though the landed a bit away from the fighting so they could dismount safety.

"Damn it, reinforcements. I'll go take care of them!" Tsuna said running toward the Legions taking out any soldiers in his way.

"Good luck Tsuna!" Lucy shouted before using her new wipe on the soldiers.

The moment Tsuna arrived where the solider were he created a circle of flames trapping them all with him. The soldiers took aim to take out Tsuna but froze in fear when they were hit with Tsuna's killing intent.

"Sorry, I'm not the biggest fan of using killing intent. But I'm not in the greatest mood at the moment. The treatment of the other guild members, taking my family and planning on sacrificing them, and what your doing to the Exceeds." Tsuna glared at them with a red glint in his eye. "So be prepared, this is going to hurt." With that Tsuna charged.

He made short work of the reinforcements and was able to go back to the others when he notice a tree come out of the ground with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. Smiling that the Edolas Fairy Tail is leading them a hand Tsuna decided to track down Mystogan.

Looking around for any sign of him he got luckily and saw Mystogan and Lily flying down toward the Royal Palace. Tsuna quickly jumped off the island he was one and flew down to caught up with the two.

"Mystogan!" Tsuna shouted getting his attention before he entered the palace.

"Tsuna?" Mystogan said in surprise. "Should you be helping the others?"

"Nah, Edolas Fairy Tail are backing them up so they'll be fine." Tsuna explained before pulling out a book. "I have an idea on what you're going to do, so I want to give this to you while I still have the chance."

Mystogan blinked before taking the book. "What's in it?" He asked before opening the book.

"Everything I could remember about my old world's technology. It's not perfect or complete, but it's a starting point at least." He made sure to put warning out the effects different things they can do will have on the environment. He rather they know before they try anything.

Mystogan eyes widen before smiling and putting the book away. "Thank you Tsuna. This will help greatly. I'll make sure it gets into the right hands."

"Um, who are you?" Lily asked feeling left out.

Tsuna turned to him and smiled. "My name is Tsuna. I'm a member of Earthland's Fairy Tail."

Lily nodded. "Patherlily, but I go by Lily."

"It's nice to meet you Lily." Tsuna said before looking at Mystogan. "So shall we get started?"

"Yes we shouldn't waste anymore time." Mystogan answered before heading in toward the Anima Control Center.

"Wait. Prince, what are you going to do?" Lily asked in concern. There was only a few things you can do in the ACC.

Mystogan turned to Lily. "I observed Earthland for a long time. There was strife, but it was a wonderful world. I am sure they'll accept this..."

Lily eyes widen in realization. "Prince! You can't mean... That's just... That is far too radical!"

"This is the only way to rid this world of war. I will create a world where people can be open with each other. I'm going to throw the Anima in reverse and rid this world of magic power!" With that Mystogan began his work.

"Prince! Please think this through. You Tsuna, please change the princes mind." Lily pleaded.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm with Mystogan on this. Right now magic power is causing people to suffer due to it being limited. The king has gone mad in his attempts to bring forth more magic to this world. He tried to kill my friends and family without a care and I don't doubt he'll gladly sacrifice others for just a little more magic for himself."

Lily looked down in shame. He couldn't deny any of that, the king just tried to kill his people for more magic power and people from another world. All without a single care for them. Not just that, he also knows how strict and unfair they have been to people outside the Royal City and to those who break the no magic law.

The light of magic appeared showing it flowing away from Edolas due to the Anima. "It seem cruel and extreme and no doubt there will be mass panic. However life can continue without magic. Tsuna has proven this to me. But we still need to calm the the people, for that we will need both a hero and a villain. The villain same take the blame for ridding this world of magic, while the hero will bring them to justice and become the new king and unite the people.

I have already choose my role. I shall become the villain who overthrow the king and took away this world's magic. And Lily, you shall be the hero that shall unite the humans and Exceeds together. You will execute me, the one that destroyed the world. And become the world's king!"

Both Tsuna and Lily's eyes widen.

"Oi Mystogan. I agreed with getting rid of magic in this world, but I'm not going to let you become the villain and die because of it." Tsuna protested.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but this is the way it needs to be." Mystogan replied sadly.

"How can you say such nonsense? Prince!" Lily roared angrily.

Tsuna was about to say something as well but notice Nady watching them worried. Tsuna looked at him and mouth 'Dragon Slayers' to him. Nady understood what Tsuna was asking and nodded before rushing off.

"If I wasn't prepared to die. I won't have done all of this." Mystogan stated trying to show his resolve.

"I refuse! This is foolishness! Why must I kill you?" Memories of when he saved the Prince came to mind making his angrier. "There is no way I could do it."

"No, you are capable of doing it."

"And what do you know about me?"

"As an Exceed, you saved my life as a child. You are a man who knows how precious life is, regardless of the race one belongs to."

"And you're asking him to take your life Mystogan." Tsuna shouted. "You're asking Lily who understands just how precious life is to take the life of a good person, one that he saved years ago, and accept it. Do you know what you're asking him to live with for the rest of his life?"

Mystogan clench his fist. "I know, but I don't see any other way."

"I do." Tsuna stated. "Those of us from Earthland shall take the blame of taking Edolas magic away." Mystogan eyes widen at that. "We'll take the credit for as retribution for trying to sacrifice our people and so that it would be impossible for it to happen again. You will face us and then sent us back to Earthland saying that you are banishing us from Edolas forever. We'll be the villain and you can be the hero and no one will die."

Silence fell upon them for a moment. "Then this go with that." Lily said liking this plan much more then the other.

Mystogan looked away for a moment before nodding. "Yes, but how shall we do it. We must calm the people soon or things will get worst. That leaves us with little to no time to find the others."

Tsuna grinned as he heard footsteps. "Don't worry that's already covered."

"Captain Pantherlily, we have a big problem!" a soldier shouted rushing into the room.

Lily looked back toward him. "We know. As you can see, the Anima..."

"You're trying to stop it, right?"

"No, that's not it."

"Anyway, there are people wreaking havoc in the castle city. Cities are being destroyed one after another..." The soldier explain.

Mystogan and Lily looked at Tsuna who was still grinning knowing that that Exceed delivered the message. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel should be causing some damage and bringing attention onto themselves so they can play the part of the villain. "Why are you looking at me? Both of you should go see what's going on."

"Very well. Let's go." Mystogan said as the three began to leave ignoring the soldier as he question who Tsuna and Mystogan were.

The rushed outside to where they can see and they were surprised at how things looked.

"How many people are rioting?" Lily asked one of the soldiers.

"Three sir!"

"Three people? Why haven't you stop them?" Lily questioned.

The soldier started to answer but was cut off at the sound of Natsu trying and failing to do a good evil laugh. Tsuna just shook his head. To do a good evil laugh you don't just laugh a certain way, you need to have an evil thought with the intent to care it out along with the correct evil aura around you. Do that and you get a perfect evil laugh.

"I am the Great Demon King Dragneel! I've taken all this world's magic power!" Natsu shouted on top of a building with the King of Edolas tied up next to him.

Both Mystogan and Lily were surprised to see Natsu while Tsuna just facepalmed. "Seriously Natsu." He mumbled to himself. Really, Great Demon King? Just say you're from Earthland or a Dragon Slayer. He's really overdone the villain thing to the point it's just not believable. Luckily everyone was in to much of a panic to think straight.

Natsu called out Mystogan bringing the crowd attention to the prince. With no choice Mystogan rushed over to confront Natsu while Tsuna and Lily stayed behind.

"You planned this. Didn't you?" Lily acussed.

"Yep!" Tsuna admitted. "Thanks for the help by the way." Tsuna said turning around.

"Nady?" Lily said surprised to see him.

"No problem. I'm just glad to be of help." Nady replied.

They watched as Natsu and Mystogan fought while Natsu gave Mystogan the Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony making Tsuna smile. Mystogan seem to understand the message.

Once Natsu went down his along all of those from Earthland and the Exceeds began to glow.

"Looks like it's time." Tsuna stated. "Though I didn't think the Exceeds would be joining us. Guess it makes sense though since you can use magic like us."

With that they began to float upward toward the Anima.

"Lucy, Happy, Tsuna!" Natsu called out floating up next to them.

After a quick greeting Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel pretended to be hurting and beaten making Tsuna sigh.

"There is such of thing as overacting." Tsuna commented getting a laugh from Gray, Lucy and Happy.

Everyone said there goodbyes before finally being suck into the Anima and returning to Earthland.

Upon exiting the Anima they all feel to the ground making a pile with poor Natsu on the bottom. However no one seem to mind since looking around they can easily tell they were back in Earthland.

"Everything back to normal!" Natsu said happily seeing Magnolia back in one piece.

"It's too early to rejoice. We need to check on everyone first." Erza stated.

"Everyone fine!" A Exceed called out bring everyone attention to them. "We got here just a little before you and check it out. No one seem to notice anything happened."

"Why... Why are the Exceeds in Earthland?" Carla asked shocked like everyone else besides Tsuna.

"Carla you and Happy are Exceeds, it would make sense that they would be here as well. Plus did none of you see the Exceeds get pulled into the Anima, there were like a hundred of them." Tsuna stated rather surprised. Is seeing a hundred cats getting sucked into the sky hard to miss?

"They're dangerous! We should sent them back!" Carla stated once everyone calmed down.

Happy and Wendy tried to reason with her while the other Exceeds apologize for their action. However Carla didn't change her mind.

"You sent me to Earthland with orders to eliminate the Dragon Slayer!" Carla excused making a few of the other Exceeds to voice out as well about that.

Tsuna however sighed that no one figured it out. "Carla you were never give that order."

Carla looked at Tsuna in shock. "So you figured that out as well Tsuna." Shagotte said with a smile.

Tsuna nodded. "I don't know if you know this but Shagotte can see the future. She saw what happened to Edolas when magic ran out and thought it was the end of Edolas. So she did what she thought was best and gathered up all the Exceed eggs and used the Anima to sent them to Earthland where they would be safe."

Shagotte nodded. "Yes what Tsuna said is true. Six years ago I saw that future and we created a fake plan of sending Exceeds to Earthland to kill the Dragon Slayers. We couldn't tell anyone the truth or we risk causing a panic. Everyone I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." She said the last part with guilt and bowed.

"But, then, why?" Carla asked confused.

"Carla, you have a power similar to mine. You can see the future. But you seem to activate it subconsciously and confuse it with your own memories. You most likely saw fragments of Edolas future and thought it was a mission." Shagotte explained.

"But why do I have a power like yours?" Carla asked.

Shagotte and the elders however just looked away and try to dodge the question. Tsuna sweatdrop, who are they trying to fool, it's a dead give away that Carla is Shagotte daughter. Really even when they were saying goodbye Shagotte hugged Carla.

"Okay! Let's return to the guild!" Natsu said happily while he, Lucy, Gray, and Erza somehow picked up on Nady habit of shaking his right arm.

"How should we report this?" Lucy asked concerned.

"But, no on noticed what happened, right?" Gray added as to why bothered.

"But we can't keep quiet about what happened to Mystogan." Erza stated.

"Everyone, your hand." Wendy commented with a sweatdrop.

"Just leave them." Tsuna responsed.

"Hold it a sec! Where is Lily? I ain't seen Patherlily around anywhere!" Gajeel called out making Tsuna notice that he hasn't seen the Exceed since they arrived.

"If you want me, I'm right here." Lily called out.

However when everyone saw him they saw he was the size of Happy and Carla now. "Dinky!" They all shouted in shock.

"It seems as if Earthland does not match well with my constitution. However. Right now, I want to join this guild that took care of the Prince. You'll keep your promise and get me in? Right, Gajeel?" Lily asked.

Erza nodded to Gajeel who smiled and hugged Lily. Tsuna however wonder what was with the rope in Lily's hand.

"Now, about another matter... I caught someone suspicious." Lily stated as he pulled on the rope.

"Wait! I-I'm not... anyone... suspicious..." A female voice called out as she was pulled out of the bush with her hands tied. "Hey! I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too..."

Natsu and Tsuna's eye widen seeing who it was. "Lisanna?" Natsu called out.

"But that impossible..." Gray added with wide eyes as well as he and Erza caught on.

"Lisanna!" Erza said surprise unsure to believe it.

Tsuna was sure of it though. Only those with the ability to use magic without a item would have been taken by the Anima. He didn't know how, but this was their Lisanna. Tears appeared in his eye, for two years they all thought she was dead, for her to be alive.

Lisanna turned to Natsu before tackling him into a hug shouting his name. "Finally, I get to see you... I get to see the real Natsu." She said with tears in her eyes on top of Natsu.

"Happy! It's me Lisanna!" She said quickly moving to Happy giving him a hug before looking toward Gray, Erza, and Tsuna. "And Gray, Erza, Tsuna... How long has it been? Wow, this brings back so much!" She turned to Lucy and Wendy. "These are new guild members I gather? A little Wendy... And Lucy?"

"Hold on a sec... Don't tell me you're... Our Lisanna?" Gray asked completely shocked in realization.

"Yeah." Lisanna answered with a small nod.

"You came back from the dead!" Natsu cheered and went to hug Lisanna only to be stopped by Erza.

"We all thought you died two years ago. I can't believe you've come back from the dead." Erza said wanting Lisanna to explain things.

"I never died. Two years ago... I suspect that I was sucked into an Anima then... At the time, there should have been a lot of small Anima around Earthland, I bet. When I came to in Edolas, I was shocked. Everyone was a little different, but there were familiar face right there. Plus, everyone assumed I was Edolas's Lisanna. I figured that Edolas's Lisanna had already died. I could tell from the way the guild treated me.

I didn't understand at the time, but when I think about it now, perhaps the Anima was trying to complete something Edolas lacked, by sucking me up when their Lisanna died. I couldn't say the truth. I pretended to be Edolas's Lisanna. I was unsure at first, but soon my memories got jumped, and I learned bit by bit about Edolas. Together with everyone, I got used to the way of life in Edolas. Then, after two years passed. Six days ago Earthland Natsu and Happy showed up." Lisanna explained looking at Natsu and Happy at the end.

"Back then? Why didn't you tell us the truth then?" Natsu asked.

"I just couldn't..." Lisanna admitted. "I decided that I was going to live in Edolas, but I got sucked up by the Anima. That's when I learned that Edolas Mira and Elfman knew that I wasn't their Lisanna. They told me to be with my real brother and sister so they couldn't cry anyone. It broke my heart when I saw Mira break down after that." Lisanna said crying.

Tsuna walked over to Lisanna and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should go to them. They should be at Kardia Cathedral."

Lisanna looked back at Tsuna and nodded and ran off. The rest of them followed and couldn't stop smiling when they saw Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman hugged.

"Welcome home! Lisanna!" Mira said happily as she cried.

 **That's all for now! Leave a review if you want. Until next time o/**


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. Just suddenly been busy and been working on a few other stories as well. Mainly to help figure things out for this one. I tend to figure how I want this to go when I work on a different story, helps me to think outside the box a bit. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 21

"Um why is everyone so busy?" Lucy asked noticing that almost everyone in the guild were going on job after job.

Tsuna hummed at that. "Well I could tell you, but you'll find out in about a week." Yep the S Class exam is coming up and everyone is trying to get a spot. Sadly they don't know that Makarov decides about a month before hand.

They don't tell anyone that though since it's good for the guild. The guild gets money for every job a members completes, also with everyone doing back to back jobs then they aren't destroying the guild hall, and everyone tends to donate the extra money they get to the guild as a bad attempt of a bribe. It's the time where both Tsuna and Mira can have a break from making sure the guild doesn't go bankrupt.

Lucy shot him a weak glare. "You have a habit of not tell me much of anything."

Tsuna looked amused. "Well finding out on your own is half the fun."

"Oi Tsuna!" Natsu greeted running back from a job with Happy in tow.

"What is it Natsu?" Tsuna asked turning to face him. He notice Natsu was carrying a bottle with him.

"I got this from my last job. They said I should give it to a friend." Happy snickered, the person said to give it to someone you find adorable as a gift. They just couldn't say that part or Tsuna gets pouty.

Tsuna took the bottle and looked at it curiously. Lucy looked at it as well wondering what it could be. It didn't look like anything special. Tsuna took off the top and had a sniff, it didn't smell bad and his intuition wasn't sounding any alarms. With nothing else to do he took a sip.

"How is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Taste like flavored water to be honest." He took another sip. "Though I don't know what kind of flavor though. It's odd."

Tsuna suddenly felt strange making him drop the bottle. Everyone around him suddenly were on alert worried something was wrong.

"Tsuna what's wrong?" Natsu asked in concern. Tsuna was starting to take deep breathe, he didn't answer though since he was wondering what was going one and why his intuition didn't warn him of anything. His head felt heavy and it was hard to think.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared around Tsuna. "Tsuna!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy shouted in fright.

"Tsuna! Tsuna where are you?" Natsu asked looking around scared.

"What's going on?" Mira shouted in concern running out of the kitchen when she heard Natsu shouting in fear.

Coughing was heard from the smoke, Natsu looked back as it cleared to see Tsuna in the body of a five year old. However his clothes didn't shrink with him so he had oversize clothes on.

They all blinked at Tsuna before Mira couldn't handle it anymore and jumped over the counter and pulled Tsuna into a hug. "Oh aren't you just the cutest thing in the world!"

Natsu eye twitch before he snatching Tsuna from Mira and holding him close. "Mine." He almost growled. Okay Tsuna suddenly being in his five year old adorable body has made Natsu's protective instincts kicked in. Mira however wasn't going to take this sitting down and tried to get Tsuna back.

Tsuna looked at the two annoyed, not happy he's currently five again or that these two find him cute and are fighting over him because of it. Well might has well make use of his current body to punish them.

When he got the chance he jumped out of Natsu's arms and back to the stool that had his pants, thankfully he still has his shirt. He looked back at the two with teary eyes. "I'm disappointed in both of you."

The two turned to stone the moment those words were said while looking at his face.

"They were petrified?!" Lucy shouted in shock before the sound thunder followed by rain made her jump. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

She looked back at the two and notice they were gone. Looking around the room she saw the two curled up in the corner facing the wall with a depressing aura around them.

"So can anyone tell me why there a single rain cloud right above the guild hall?" Gray asked completely confused as he also returned from a job.

Lucy pointed to Mira and Natsu. "I going to guess those two having something to do with it."

"What happened to..." He stopped when he saw Tsuna. "Cute." He mumbled without realizing it. Sadly for him Tsuna heard it.

"Disappointment." Lucy sweat drop that the moment Tsuna said those words Gray joined Natsu and Mira in the corner. Seriously, Tsuna did not like being called cute.

Lucy decided to picked what was left of the bottle and studied it, there wasn't any words on it sadly meaning it was homemade. If she learned anything from Juvia's 'love' potions it would be stuff like this isn't permanent and Tsuna didn't have much so hopefully it will wear off in a little bit.

"Um Lucy." Tsuna called out. "Could you summon one of your spirits to bring me some clothes that fit please?"

"Oh sure." Lucy grabbed Virgo key.

"I brought the clothes princess." Virgo said popping out of no where. In her hands were folded clothes the size perfect for Tsuna. She went over to Tsuna and suddenly curtains appeared out of thin air covering them, a second later they disappeared and Tsuna was now fully dressed in a red and orange outfit.

"Thank you Virgo." Tsuna thanked happily that he was in clothes that fit again.

"You're very welcome. Though I curious about those armbands of yours. They were already the correct size." Virgo asked with slight curiosity in her voice.

Lucy blinked and saw the orange armbands on Tsuna and like Virgo said they fit perfectly despite all his other clothes not shrinking with him.

"Oh these." Tsuna looked at his armbands. "They were a gift from my mom. She made them with her feathers and in such a way that they will always fit me. I have no clue how she did it though."

Virgo nodded at the information before turning to Lucy. "The clothes I have given him are similar to his armbands. However it shall only work once, but that shouldn't be an issue. If you need anything else princess, please do not hesitant to summon me." With that she disappeared.

Both Tsuna and Lucy looked at the new clothes curiously, so when the potion wears off they will grow with him. Well that's handy.

"I wonder what it's made of?" Lucy questioned feeling the material. She couldn't help her curiosity.

"No clue, but it has to be rare for these kind of clothes. Plus it only grow with the person once. I wonder how that works?" Like how does it only work once, it will have to know when you grown.

"Maybe it's made for spirits that can change their size." Lucy thought out loud. "Would be awkward it they had to change their clothes every time to did that. Maybe that's why Virgo was interested in those armbands since they don't have a limit."

Tsuna hummed. "Maybe." He knows very little about spirit stuff.

"So why is it raining outside the guild?" Erza asked making an appearance. "I would understand if Juvia was here, but she left for a job yesterday and won't be back for another two days."

She walked over to Lucy believe she would know. However like Gray she froze at the sight of the five year old Tsuna. "So cu-"

"Disappointment!" Tsuna said with glare(pout) cutting Erza off before she could finish. He really hates being called cute, but has no problem using it to his advantage.

Lucy let out a sigh as she heard the storm above the guild get worst as Erza join the others in the corner of shame. This is going to be a long day.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna no longer in the body of his five year old self walked into Makarov office. "Master do you have a moment?"

Makarov looked up and smiled. "Of course child." He wants a break from all this damn paperwork.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and suddenly knew about someone named Mest Gryder and that he was apprentice of Mystogan and took the exam last year but failed." Makarov sigh, he sometimes forgets that Tsuna has strong mental defenses so magic that works on the mind doesn't work as well on him.

"Nothing to worry about Tsuna." He answers calmly trying to drop the matter.

Tsuna eyes narrow, he can tell Makarov is hiding something. "If you're not going to tell me, that's fine. But I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"That's fine." Makarov said unconcern. "Anything else you would like to talk about? If not then let's get going. The brats are probably about to start another fight."

"No that's all." Tsuna stated getting a nod from Makarov who got up and the two made there way to the door.

They separated once they got to the stage. Makarov went up while Tsuna joined everyone else. He glanced around until he found this Mest guy. He searched his memory but couldn't find any memories of him at all and Tsuna knew every single member in the guild.

Makarov didn't seem worried about it, so he knew what was going on or at least had a good idea. So he can rule out Dark Guild involvement so that meant either a rival guild or Magic Council. His money is on Magic Council, they would love to get some kind of dirt on them so they can force Fairy Tail to disband. But he can't rule out a rival guild similar to Phantom Lord.

Tsuna let out a sigh, this guild is a lot of work. They're lucky he loves them so damn much.

He attention was brought to the stage when the curtain raised and everyone wanted Master to make the announcement already.

Makarov coughed. "Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past." Careful Makarov, you're dating yourself. "I will now announce the participants in this year's S Class Wizard Advancement Exam!"

Everyone cheered while a few were confused. "Natsu! Keep the fire to a minimum!" Tsuna said annoyed seeing Natsu covered in flames. Natsu grinned apologetically before turning off his flames.

"Everyone quiet down!" Erza shouted calming the crowd.

Makarov stared at them all for a moment. "This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima! It is holy ground for our guild. Each of your powers, hearts, and souls... I have judged them all this past year..." Makarov don't lie, three of the participants names were drawn from a hat. He claim that you needed to have luck for being S Class. Yea Tsuna didn't buy it. "There will be nine participants!

Natsu Dragneel!

Gray Fullbuster!

Juvia Lockser!

Elfman!

Cana Alberona!

Fried Justine!

Levy McGarden!

Mest Gryder!

Tsuna Sawada!"

Tsuna eyes widen slightly at that. He was going to participant? Well he can't be to surprised, Master been wanting Tsuna to become S Class for a while now.

He glanced toward Mest, he wasn't sure what Master was thinking letting him be part of it. Tenroujima was Fairy Tail sacred ground, Master hated the idea of non Fairy Tail members being on the island unless there was no choice.

"This time, only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves!" Makarov added getting everyone excited.

Carla suddenly gasped getting Tsuna attention. His eyes narrowed when she tried to play it off, but he could tell, she was having a vision and from her expression it wasn't a good one. He should talk to Master about this along with Mira, they needed to be prepared.

"As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules." Makarov started.

Mira then took over. "Each of the nine selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation."

"There are two rules for the partner you can choose. One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner with S Class wizards." Erza added.

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima. But this time, Erza will be blocking your progress." Everyone was shocked at what Master said.

Mira raised her hand. "I'll also help out to get in your way!"

"No complaining!" Gildarts cut int. "All S Class wizards have gone through the same path."

Everyone seem to figure out that Gildarts was going to be joining the two, Natsu was very happy about that. Tsuna shook his head, Natsu always loves a challenge.

"The nine selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week. That is all!" Master finished dismissing them.

Soon Tsuna found himself with Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Lisanna, Gray, and Elfman at the table talking things over after enjoying a quick meal. Can't plan well on a empty stomach after all.

"This year's gonna be tougher than ever." Gray stated after thinking over everything that was said. Having to deal with Erza and Mira would be hard, but throw in Gildarts and he wasn't sure what will happen.

"I'm surprised that it's the first time for all of you." Lucy commented. With how powerful everyone is, she would have thought they would have taken the exams before.

"I'm fired up! I'm gonna become S Class for sure!" Natsu shouted while breathing fire.

"The path to becoming S Class just got father away for Elfman the Man!" Elfman said in panic at the thought of going against his sister.

Tsuna sigh. "Calm down all of you. We don't know what kind of role those three will play. Just stay calm so you can make a plan of action when the time comes."

Lucy turned around when she notice Freed and Bislow talking and agreeing to become partners. It wasn't surprising after all since they were part of the same time.

"So has everyone decided on their partners?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I'm partnering with Happy, of course." Natsu answered instantly grinning at the blue cat.

Happy glanced over to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled. "Go ahead to partner up with Natsu Happy. I don't mind."

"Aye." Happy said agreeing getting the others to sweat drop.

"Happy." Natsu whined. He couldn't blame Happy though, he would partner up with Tsuna in a heartbeat if he could.

"Happy? That's unfair!" Elfman protested. "If the exam is a race, then flying would make it a breeze!"

Tsuna shrugged as the others said they don't mind.

"Besides, if it comes down to fighting, you'll be in trouble." Gray explained.

"Gray, that's just mean." Happy pouted before standing up. "I'm gonna make Natsu an S Class wizard, for sure!" He cheered.

"I'm not holding back, even on my friends." Natsu stated refusing to look at Tsuna. He has no problem fighting Tsuna when it's a spar. In a real fight however, that's a different story and rather try to deny that possibility for as long as possible.

Natsu and Happy took this chance to run off saying they were going to train. Lisanna looked at them fondly.

"So in the two years I've been gone, Natsu's good enough to take the S Class exam, huh?" Lisanna notice Lucy staring. "Natsu thinks that he'll be able to meet Igneel if he becomes a great wizard. He feels twice as strong about this exam as most people."

"Um..." Juvia stated getting their attention. "Juvia would like to withdraw from this exam..."

"Why?" Wendy asked surprised. This is a big chance for everyone after all.

"Because... Because, Juvia." She said nervously unable to say what she wants.

Lucy smirked and leaned over to Gray. "She says she wants to be your partner."

"See?! You're totally gunning for him, Lucy!" Juvia shouted angrier.

"You know there no rule against you two partnering up." Tsuna said cutting in. "The only two rules were that they had to be a member of Fairy Tail and not a S Class wizard. Nothing against partnering up with a fellow participates."

Everyone froze at that and thought it over. It was true, those were the only two rules about a partner, so in theory you can partner up with someone else that's participating.

"Juvia can partner up with Gray then!" Juvia said happily with hearts in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I've already decided on my partner." Gray said as Loke walked over making an appearance.

"Long time no see, everyone." Loke greeted. Lucy and a few others were surprised at his sudden appearance.

"We promised a year ago." Gray stated with a grin.

"Lucy... Sorry, but I'll be lifting our contract during the period of the exam. There's no need to worry. I traveled through the gate with my own magic power. So I won't use up your magic power." Loke explained as he started to take off his shirt to show his Fairy Tail mark on his back that he kept. "I'm still a Fairy Tail wizard. With pride in my guild, I will make Gray an S Class wizard."

Gray grinned and turned to Juvia. "And there you go. You'd better give me your best shot. Let's have a passionate battle, just like old times!"

"Passionate!" And Juvia went to her la la land.

"I'll partner up with Juvia." Lisanna volunteer surprising Elfman. "I got along with Edolas Juvia very well. And this Juvia is rather cute.

Tsuna sweat drop as Juvia wondered if Lisanna was after Gray and Elfman crying over losing the chance to partner up with her. He needed to tell Juvia who likes who in this guild, he forgot how dense some people can be. And Elfman needs to ask sooner then just to expect something, he has no one to blame but himself.

Well Evergreen took her chance and partner up with Elfman, mainly since Freed and Bislow were going and she didn't want to be left out and maybe for her slight crush on Elfman she's denies.

Gajeel also not wanting to miss the action kind of made himself Levy partner, but that's for the best since Jet and Droy won't be the best choice for this.

Tsuna counted in his head who was left, himself, Cana, and Mest. Cana he was sure would get a good partner for the exam, he will guess Lucy since the rest of Team Natsu is going and she somehow gets tag along with them. Tsuna learned long ago that these things happen and not to question it.

He had a few ideas on who to ask but he had a week to choose so no rush with that.

That leaves Mest. If he's some kind of spy, then he will want someone new to the guild and trusting. That will let him trick them saying that he knows what to do since he supposedly took the exam before, to look around to find something to use against Fairy Tail.

And the only person he could think of who fits that is Wendy.

Now Tsuna needed to decide if he going to let that partnership happen or not. He can stop Mest now if he partners up with Wendy instead, forcing him to get someone who isn't unsure about the rules. Or he can let the two partner up and caught Mest in the act, forcing him to explain himself and what his true goal is. Both of them had risk to them and he wasn't comfortable putting Wendy in danger.

He took a breathe before deciding, he doesn't like it but he'll let the two partner up. Wendy is strong, stronger than she believes she is. He will trust that she can take care of herself should something happen.

Now, he'll just enjoy his time with everyone.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"I cannot believe that girl!" Carla complained rather annoyed. Right now she was with Lily talking about how Wendy partner up with Mest despite her telling Wendy not to.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked overhearing Carla and walked over.

Lily turned to Tsuna. "Wendy partner up with Mest and Carla doesn't like it." Lily paused for a moment. "Tsuna, what do you know about Mest?"

"So you notice as well." Tsuna noted. He wasn't surprised with how close he was to Mystogan back in Edolas.

Lily nodded. "I didn't want to bring it up until I look into it, but I doubt the Prince would have taken up an apprentice during his time here. But with the Prince gone now, no one can confirm this."

"Wait!" Carla shouted voice fulled with concern. "Do this mean that Wendy is in danger?"

"She'll be fine for now. I do however want to keep an eye on him." Tsuna turned to Lily. "So Lily, would you like to partner up with me?"

"Yes." Lily answered instantly with a nod. "The Prince holds you in high regard. It would be an honor to partner up with you. I will help you become S Class and keep an eye on this Mest."

Tsuna smiled. "I don't really care about becoming S Class. We'll focus mainly on Mest when we can." Lily nodded at that and Tsuna looked at Carla. "Carla, I'll talk to Master about letting you come along with us for the exam. You'll most likely have a job to do while there, but you'll have the chance to keep an eye on Wendy and Mest."

Carla smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

With that Tsuna left. He has to talk to Makarov after all and start making some plans for the S Class exam.

 **That's all for now. Leave a review if you want. Until next time o/**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay. Summer classes have been taking up most of my free time. Also I've been following the Fairy Tail Hero's Journey game and am looking forward to it. Don't know if it will be any good, but I'll willing to give a shot before I say anything about it. Anyway the S Class exam begins now!**

Chapter 22

"So hot!" Lucy whined in her swimsuit as she and everyone else tried to deal with the heat as they head to Tenroujuma.

"It's not that bad." Tsuna replied with a playful smirk. Unlike most of the guild, he was in his normal clothes and still wearing his hoodie as well.

Several members turned and glared at him. Hey, not this fault that he and Natsu can control their internal body temperature. He won't deny he kind of enjoying this, they do make him do a lot of work to keep the guild intact. So he has the right to some revenge every once and awhile.

"Tsuna. Are you sure you want to keep up the barrier?" Lily asked. Right now Tsuna was sitting at the table with Natsu and Gajeel keeping a barrier up to prevent them from becoming motion sick. "They are your opponents during the exam."

Tsuna smiled at Lily. "We're family Lily. I'm not going to let this exam get in the way of helping them out if they need it. They mean more to me than becoming S Class ever will."

Both Natsu and Gajeel looked away, both of them were resolved to fight everyone in the exam. But with Tsuna like this that resolve would crumble in an instant. Tsuna is like everyone weakness.

"Because of currents, this area has the same climate all year 'round." Cana explained to those who were confused about the temperature, it was the middle of winter after all.

"Juvia, aren't you hot all bundled up in that?" Lisanna asked holding up a cold drink to her face to try to cool down a little bit.

"Juvia is not hot..." Juvia stated plainly. "But you could say that Gray's naked body is hot!" She said turning into a love struck fan girl. Poor Gray the heat was really getting to him.

"I don't care of this chumminess when soon, we're all going to be enemies." Evergreen said while fanning herself to keep cool.

Tsuna let out a sigh. Everyone was happy with becoming enemies for this exam. Sure they are going against each other, but they shouldn't consider everyone else an enemy. He knows S Class isn't just about fighting, you also have to work together with others. Hopefully they don't take this thing with being enemies too far.

"It's in sight." Loke said looking ahead and seeing Tenroujima. Everyone made comments about either the weird shape of the island or about the magic they could sense from it.

"It was said long ago there were fairies on that island." Makarov said getting everyone attention. "Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, Mavis Vermilion's Sleeping Ground. Now, I will announce your first trial."

"First trail?" Wendy asked.

"Usually, the test is split up into different levels." Mest explained.

"You see the smoke rising over the shore? First, head over there. You'll find 9 passages, but only one team can enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen." Makarov gestured to the side as a chart showing what kind of paths are ahead. There were Battle, Pitched Battle, and Puzzle. "Only the teams that get through this will pass the first trial."

"Battle?" Natsu asked.

"It says Pitched Battle on Erza, Gildarts, and Mira faces..." Gray added.

"There's Puzzle as well." Loke noted.

"In the Battle route, two teams among the nine go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on. Pitched Battle is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S Class wizard to proceed. Puzzle is a route where the two teams must work together to solve a hidden puzzle to proceed. However both Battle and Puzzle routes have no indication of what route it is, so it will up to the teams to figure it out." Makarov explained. "Now getting going! The test has begun!"

Natsu and Happy took this moment to take off, but before they could leave the ship they hit a rune barrier stopping them in their tracks.

"A rune?" Cana stated in surprised. The test just began and Freed already put up a rune barrier, that's not fair.

"Relax! It'll disappear in five minutes!" Freed shouted as he and Bislow flew off using their magic.

"Hey, Gramps! Is that kind of thing allowed?" Gray asked.

Makarov shrugged. "Well, it's not a race..."

"Dammit!" Natsu shouted banging on the runes.

Suddenly Happy remembered something important. "I know! Levy can get through!"

"Right, I can rewrite the spell!" Levy said already working on that. "But. Only for me and Gajeel!" She said as the two jumped off and started swimming. Evergreen thankfully for knowing Freed for so long was able to rewrite and let herself and Elfman escape as well.

"Tsuna you don't seem worried." Lily notice as Tsuna was still sitting at the table watching everyone with a smile.

"Should I be?" Tsuna asked still smiling. "Like Master said, this isn't a race. We have no idea which path leads to what, so no point in rushing."

"True." Lily commented. "But wouldn't the other teams have time to set up traps if they arrived first? As well as get familiar with the lay of the land?"

Tsuna hummed at that. "That's true, but we don't have to worry about that. The only team that can really set up traps are Freed and Bislow and I know what to look for with them. Also remember we might not need to fight at all."

Lily nodded. "Alright. I'll follow your lead."

They all waited the five minutes for the rune barrier to disappear. The moment it did everyone charged off.

"Ready to go Lily?" Tsuna asked standing up.

"Ready when you are." Lily replied summoning his wings. He already knew Tsuna could fly on his own so he won't have to carry him.

The two flew off and quickly passed Natsu and Happy getting a shout from those two making Tsuna giggle. He wonders how long it will take for Natsu to finally realize he can use his fire to give himself and Happy a boost when they fly. Oh well, maybe he'll tell Natsu that for his birthday or something.

When they landed they found that four of the nine routes were closed off. Both of their eyes narrowed when they did the math in their heads. "Only Freed, Levy, and Evergreen teams went ahead so only three routes should be closed and no one passed us. So that means." Lily stated.

Tsuna nodded. "The fourth has to be Mest. His magic is the only one I don't know. If I had to guess it's along the lines of teleportation."

"I would agree. Now which route should we take?"

Tsuna thought about it for a moment. "Route G."

With no disagreement the two walked down the path with a barrier appearing behind them blocking the path from everyone else. The path quickly turned into a cave that wasn't dark at all thanks to the glowworms.

After a few minutes they arrived in a large room and they weren't alone.

"Alright! Finally some action." Gajeel said grinning and jumped at them changing his arm into a pole. Levy shouted at him to wait but was ignored. Lily changed into his battle form and intercepted and the two quickly got into a fight.

Tsuna walked over to Levy who was looking down, sad, and annoyed. "Want me to punish him after this?" Tsuna offered.

"I'll give you an answer after the exam." Levy answered. If Gajeel is like this for the rest of the exam she going to be very tempted to say yes to that. She is going to give the Iron Dragon Slayer a chance at least.

"Alright, just let me know." Tsuna replied. "So want to see if this is the puzzle room or not first?"

"Please." Levy really rather avoid fighting if she could. They had no idea what lies ahead so she rather avoid wasting energy and fighting friends as much possible.

Tsuna smiled before turning to the other two who were still fighting. Tsuna took a deep breathe before whistling loudly making those two wince at the loud sound. Enhanced senses are a double edge sword, he knows from personal experience. Yea, both he and Natsu forbid anyone blowing any whistles within the guild hall.

"Both me and Levy has decided have a truce to figure out if this is a battle room or a puzzle room." Tsuna said getting a nod from Lily who shrunk back down to his normal size.

"I got a way to do that. Beat you two and see if they door opens." Gajeel said grinning.

Tsuna walked over to Gajeel and got in his face. "Several things wrong with that statement. First, Levy is the one that's being tested to become S Class, that means she is in charge of your team. Second, the puzzle needs all four members to complete so if you take us out you'll be stuck here and neither of you two can continue. Third." Tsuna smiled playfully. "What make you think you could beat me?" Tsuna added a little bit of killing intent into his words making Gajeel freeze for a moment.

"Fine. Now get out of my face." Gajeel said crossing his arms unhappily. He wants to fight damn it.

"If there a puzzle here, what do you think it'll be?" Levy asked looking around the room. It was a good question, what kind of puzzle it is will determine where it's hidden.

"Considering who taking this exam, I doubt Master would make it anything difficult." Tsuna said glancing away feeling a little guilty for saying that.

"Yea." Levy added with a sweatdrop knowing who Tsuna was talking about.

Gajeel grinned. "You're talking about Salamander, aren't you."

"I won't deny Natsu isn't exactly book smart." Tsuna admitted. "He's more combat smart if that makes sense." Tsuna swears Natsu can learn more in one fight than a week of studying. Tsuna just needs to figure out how to teach things like math and history in a fight. "Anyway, let's start by checking the walls."

With a nod the four of them went to a different walls and began searching looking for any clue for the puzzle.

"I think I found something!" Levy shouted getting their attention. Everyone rushed over and saw Levy looking at a small hand size hole in the wall.

"Let's take a look." Tsuna said kneeling down to look down the hole. He lit his finger on fire and poked it into the hole and shot the flame in. It wasn't that deep and there was a chain at the end of it. Tsuna reached in and pulled on the chain and they suddenly heard a click followed by movement. A few seconds later four pillars risen around the room of the room along with a stone tablet in the center.

The four walked to the tablet and found writing on it.

"What does it mean to be a Fairy Tail Wizard?" Levy read out loud.

They then walked to the pillars and saw that the top of it was a wheel with several words on it that you can rotate with an arrow that will points to the word you stop the wheel at.

Tsuna thought there was more to it, after all if you just select the word or phrase and leave it then you don't need all four members to complete it. He rested his hand on it and pushed down and the pillar move downward a few inches before it stopped. The moment Tsuna remove his hand the pillar rose again.

Understanding what they need to do, everyone went to one of the down pillars. They took a minute to look over the choices and make a selection and decided to go one by one.

"A Fairy Tail wizard is _determine_!" Levy said pushing her pillar down.

"Someone who has _courage_." Gajeel added.

"A person that is _caring_." Lily followed.

"And someone who loves _family_." Tsuna finished.

A click was heard before the four pillars descended back into the ground and the exit gate to rise.

They all smiled, well except for Gajeel who was disappointed since he wanted to fight, and the four left so they could continue with the exam.

Tsuna suddenly froze with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked seriously. Just a moment later they all felt a large an overwhelming amount of magic fill the cave making the other freeze as well.

"What's this magic pressure?" Gajeel asked shaking. Everything was telling him to run like hell from whatever it was, it terrified him.

"It's Gildarts." Tsuna answered making a deep breathe to calm himself. "He's teaching Natsu an important lesson." A few seconds later the magic pressure disappeared letting the others relax. "Let's get out of here."

The others agreement and they rushed out. When arrive at the exit they found that the Cana and Lucy beat them to the exit. They were soon joined by Natsu and Happy, however Natsu didn't look like he was full here. Tsuna had to guess that he needs time to process everything.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Gray and Loke. They all took a moment to talk before Master joined them and started going over the results.

"Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bislow in battle, and passed through!"

"What?!" Gray shouted in surprise.

"Natsu and Happy managed to get past Gildarts somehow, and passed through!"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Levy and Gajeel along with Tsuna and Lily work together to solve the puzzle, and passed through! Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in battle, and passed through!"

"Did Juvia fail?" Master looked horrified making Gray panic. "What?"

"Juvia and Lisanna hit upon... her. The female knight who knows not the meaning of holding back!" Everyone got the hint.

"Then all that's left is Elfman and Evergreen." Lucy noted.

"But if we consider what's left, they must have taken the route..." Cana started before both she and Lucy realize.

"Mirajane..." Both of them finished at the same time.

"I feel sorry for them." Levy commented sadly.

"Hold it!" Elfman shouted getting everyone attention as they walked over to them. "We beat big sis!"

"We've passed through the first test!" Evergreen added as she supported Elfman.

When Happy asked how they won they both refused to answer. Tsuna would guess it's something they aren't proud of.

Makarov cough. "Anyway... The teams that passed the first test are: Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Levy and Gajeel, Tsuna and Lily, Cana and Lucy, Elfman and Evergreen. Those six teams. Now we will begin the second test!"

"Natsu, how long are you going to sulk?" Happy asked seeing that Natsu hasn't moved. What happened with Gildarts must have really gotten to him.

"No... Just thinking about something." Natsu replied not looking up.

"Natsu is! Thinking about! Something!" Happy said in panic. Tsuna just looked over and shook his head at Happy looking amused.

Natsu smiled remembering the words Gildarts told him after the test and stood up getting everyone attention. "Tsuna, Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman! Let's fight and see just who'll become an S Class wizard!"

"You, especially, I ain't gonna lose to." Gray said with a grin.

"Neither will I." Levy stated determine.

"As a Man, I will take on that challenge!"

Tsuna smiled softly as he looked at Natsu. The resolve he can see in his eyes, no doubt Natsu will give it his all.

"Now then, I will announce the details for the second test of the S Class Wizard Advancement Exam!" Makarov paused for a moment. "The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our founding Guild Master."

"Founding Guild Master?" Lucy questioned.

"Huh? That sounds easy!" Natsu stated with Happy agreeing.

"You have only six hours! Hear that? I said six hours. I'll be waiting at Mavis's grave." With that Makarov left.

"Righto! Let's go Happy!" Natsu said running off with Happy in tow. Everyone else quickly followed in different direction leaving Tsuna and Lily behind.

Tsuna sat down on one of the rocks getting a confused look from Lily.

"Shouldn't we get going Tsuna?" Lily asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "Searching blindly is only going to be a waste of energy. Let's take a moment and think things over."

Lily agreed and sat down next to Tsuna. It would be best to make some kind of plan of action that's not walking around randomly. "So any idea?"

Tsuna was silent for a minute going through everything in his head. "I play chess with Master often, and I've picked up on some things from those matches. The thing that stands out the most is the tone that Master had when he told us about the second test. It's the kind of tone someone has when they are overconfident that they are fooling someone. If I had to guess he certain that no one will find it accidentally."

Lily caught on. "So the grave is somewhere he certain where we won't look for it normally."

Tsuna nodded. "Most of us are new to this island and only seen a small bit of it. So it reasonable to think that it's somewhere out there. But that leaves the chance of finding it accidentally, so that leaves one option." Tsuna glanced back to the caves they were in for the first exam with a smirk. "Who would think to check the one place we think we already explored?"

Lily eyes widen in realization. It was the perfect place for it, the caves weren't that big and it would be hard to miss another path in it. It's either a path that you can't see unless you walk in the other direction or one that Makarov hid with an illusion.

"Which route though?" Well they did have plenty of time to search route.

"That answer is probably in the hint he gave us with the six hours. He pointed it out twice so it has to be important. How? I don't know." Tsuna said with a shrug before getting up. "Anyway we can check out the routes later. For now I want to find Mest. I doubt he went to the base camp and probably talk Wendy into exploring or something."

"Right." Lily replied remembering that they wanted to keep an eye on Mest during the exam.

With that the two left to find this Mest fellow.

 **That's all for now! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Until next time o/**

 **P.S. Thank you for pointing out there were errors in the chapter. I did some editing right before posting this chapter and it appears I forgot to hit the save button -.-". I went back and got most of them I could find so hopefully the chapter is easier to read.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 23

Mira, Juvia, Lisanna, and Carla sat at a table in the base camp for the exam. Erza was off to the side cooking since it was about lunch time and they could eat something. Mira was telling them how Elfman and Evergreen defeated her.

"What?! Elfman and Evergreen are getting married?" Erza said in shock when Mira retold what Evergreen told her.

"And while I was still blanked out, they landed some attacks." Mira admitted embarrassed.

"Hold it! When's the wedding? And wait, when did those two start..." Erza questioned trying to figure out how she missed all of this.

"No... I think it was just a plan to throw me off guard. Guess I have a long way to go." Mira explained knowing that those two aren't together. Just in the heat of the moment being told that her little brother was suddenly going to get married just shocked her.

"Is that really a plan?" Erza said with a slight blush on her face.

"Those two? I don't really see it. I mean, if they get married and have a kid..." An image of the baby came to mind and it scared her making her cry while she covered her face.

"Don't cry, Mira... It's cute the way you imagined it." Erza stated trying to comfort Mira.

"It's an image I could have lived without." Carla added in shuddering at the image of that baby Mira thought of.

Lisanna giggled. "Big brother Elf and Evergreen..." She hummed. "They're kind of birds of a feather, actually."

Next to her Juvia was blushing crazy that steam was coming off her head. "K-K-Kids..." The image of her and Gray having children made her tune everything out.

"By the way, where's Freed?" Lisanna asked wondering why he and Bislow haven't arrived yet.

"They went back to the guild with Gildarts." Erza answered.

"That was fast... I wish I could have seen him off." Lisanna said almost pouting.

"Anyway, where did Mest and Wendy go?" Carla perked up at Erza question. That was one of the reasons she came here, to keep an eye on this Mest guy while making sure Wendy is safe. Of course officially she is here to help out should anything happen since her flying magic lets her travel faster than the others. And she has no problem in helping out the guild, they were her family after all.

"They're late." Mira noted in concern.

"Did they forget the meeting place?" Lisanna wondered. Carla didn't believe that, most likely that Mest guy is up to no good and dragging Wendy along with him. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

Juvia however was still on the kids part and hasn't tuned back in yet. Yea she's going to need some help with her crush on Gray.

"Mest, huh? I didn't meet him in Edolas, so I don't know much. He joined during the two years I was away, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Did he?" Mira wondered and she and Erza started thinking back to answer the question.

"I feel like he's always been there..." Erza said puzzled on why she can't remember. She makes a habit on remembering important dates involving guild members like birthdays and when they joined.

"Not much of a presence, I guess." Lisanna offered not wanting to make the others feel bad for not remembering.

Carla watched carefully, remembering talking with Tsuna and Lily. They believe Mest used some kind of memory altering magic to implant knownledge of himself to make it believable that he's a member. The fact that Mira and Erza, two members who knew a lot about other members of the guild, had a hard time remembering anything about him only further proved their theory.

"Juvia will go look for them." Juvia said standing up. "It is a little worrying..."

"Then I'll go as well." Erza stated.

"I'll join as well." Carla offered getting a nod from Erza.

"Mira, Lisanna, stay here." Erza instructed.

"I'll search from the sky and you two from the ground." Carla said summoning her wings and started floating.

"Alright. Me and Juvia will try to stay in more open area if we can so it will be easier for you to find us if needed." Carla nodded and took off to either find Mest and Wendy or Tsuna and Lily to get their help.

Elsewhere Tsuna and Lily were walking through the forest searching for any clues on where Mest and Wendy are. They checked where they battle Gray and Loke and didn't find much to follow, most likely due to Mest's magic. Tracking someone who can teleport isn't the easy since they don't leave any of the normal clues of which way they went.

"Any luck?" Lily asked. Right now Tsuna was trying to use his enhanced senses to pick up any clues on where they went.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, they are out of my range right now. It doesn't help that with all the new plants and animals on the island I'm unfamiliar with, it shortening my range a bit. With more time it will improve since I'll get used to the new smells and sounds, but it doesn't help us now. We'll have to wait until then or if I can sense them using magic."

"I was wondering about that." Lily stated. "I understand that one can sense other's magic, but you seem rather sensitive to it."

"Well you know that I have enhance senses like Dragon Slayer. Being a Phoenix Slayer also enhances my sensitivity to magic as well. It's because of the fact that we are more in tune with magic than others." Tsuna explained hoping it makes enough sense that Lily understands.

"So it's because phoenix's become one with their magic than simply using it, that gives them a better sensitivity to magic." Tsuna smiled and nodded. He's glad that Lily understood. "I see, that makes sense."

"I should add that it isn't perfect. While I do have a better sensitivity to magic than a normal person, it doesn't mean I'm better at it. After all both Master and Gildarts are far better when it comes to sensing magic than me because they have more training and experience than I do. I can easily miss things, like not sensing when Mest used his magic back at the boat for example." Tsuna added in. He doesn't want to give the wrong impression about his ability to sense magic.

"I see. While you have a more natural advantage to others, it's still something you must train to use efficiently."

"Yea. It's something I've been working on for awhile, but it's one of those things you can't train on your own that well. Most of the time, a wizard learns while on a job and get better at with experience." Tsuna explained getting a nod of understanding from Lily. As a solider he knows first hand that you can't be taught everything, some things are learned from experience.

The two walked in silence for a few more minutes before Tsuna froze on the spot looking terrified.

"Tsuna?" Lily asked in concern. Was he sensing something, if he was it's nothing good from his expression.

"What is this magic?" Tsuna said hugging himself as his body started to shake a bit. "It feels like death. No, it is death." He has never felt anything like this before and whatever it is scares him.

Lily summoned his wings and flew up above the trees in hope of finding the source of what's making Tsuna act like this. Sadly he wasn't having any luck, whatever it was mustn't be close to them or somewhere not in Lily's line of sight. That worried him. Tsuna said that what it was is death, something that like is dangerous.

Not wanting to go far from Tsuna, Lily headed back down and was thankful that Tsuna was quickly recovering from whatever that was.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Lily asked keeping a close eye on Tsuna encase anything else should happen.

"Yea. That caught me off guard." Tsuna replied taking a few deeps breathes. "I have a bad feeling." So did Lily. First this Mest person and now something that with magic that Tsuna said is death. Were the two connected or just a coincidence. He honestly didn't know which he preferred.

"Tsuna! Lily!" A voice called out above them. Looking up they saw Carla flying down toward them.

"Carla. I take it you're looking for Wendy and Mest." Tsuna got a nod from Carla.

"They didn't come to camp so me, Erza, and Juvia are looking for them. I saw Lily looking around earlier so I came over." She glanced at Tsuna. "Are you alright Tsuna? You're looking a bit pale."

Tsuna and Lily glanced at each other before looking back at Carla. "I'm fine, but finding Wendy and Mest is now priority one. Lily go with Carla and search in the sky. I'll look on foot."

Both Exceeds nodded and flew off. Tsuna waited a moment to see if he could sense anyone nearby but found nothing. He took off running in the direction his intuition was pointing him.

It wasn't long after that a red flare was shot into the air signaling an enemy attack. Tsuna cursed and hoped that Lily and Carla found Wendy and Mest. They are short on time.

Elsewhere

Natsu and Happy were searching for the mage that they ran into not long ago that somehow turned Natsu's scarf black. After seeing the flare the think that person is the one attacking the guild, and Natsu wants payback for his scarf.

Sudden a tower of flames shot into the sky not far from them.

"What the heck was that?" Natsu asked.

"A tower of flame?" Happy replied unsure. "It could be Tsuna? Maybe he ran into the enemy."

"No. That's not Tsuna's fire. It has the be the enemies!" Natsu said as he started to run faster.

"Are you sure?" Happy questioned. If it is Tsuna, then all they would do is waste time going there. Happy knows that Tsuna can easily take care of himself and knows when he run if he's outmatch.

"Yea. I would recognize Tsuna's fire anywhere." Natsu answered like it should be obvious.

Happy knew he really shouldn't since they were under attack right now, but a teasing smile appeared on his face. "You liiiiike him."

Natsu ignored Happy but the Exceed could see Natsu's cheeks redden slightly, plus Natsu didn't deny it as well.

Back with Tsuna

Tsuna notice the tower of flames in the distance making him pause, that was the direction Lily and Carla went. That isn't Natsu's magic, so that means it's the enemies. It was odd though, he could sense some of Tenroujuma magic within that. If the enemy could use the island magic against them than that's not good, especially since Tenroujuma has a lot of magic.

No doubt others notice that tower as well and are going to check it out. Knowing that he continue forward only to stop again when he sensed Master. I was hard to miss when he enlarges himself to the size of a giant. He was closer to Tsuna than that tower of flame is.

"A Junipter cannon?" Tsuna mumbled when he felt a familiar magic signature. Not something he will forget anytime soon after Phantom Lord used one to try to destroy the guild a few months back. Still how the hell is there an Junipter cannon around here? Of course, mobile guild base like Phantom Lord. It must be how they got here.

His intuition pointed him upwards and he saw something small flying over the island. It wasn't an Exceed, that's for sure. It started to drop these balls that grew in size before popping with a person inside.

So that's there play, weaken them with numbers before sending in the big guns.

He quickly climb into the trees to hide as several of them ran over to where he was.

"Where he go? I'm sure I saw someone here when we fell." One of them said as he and the others looked around.

Tsuna eyes narrowed seeing the guild mark on their masks, Grimore Heart. The same guild that was behind Unknown who tried to kidnap the princess and tried to destroy Crocus. Not a guild he is very fond of at the moment.

A sudden explosion of magic energy brought his attention away from the group below. That magic felt a lot stronger than he felt from the pillar of fire not long ago.

His intuition was screaming at him to head over there. Without wasting a second he jumped from tree to tree to travel.

It took him a few minutes but he arrived in a small opening that had signs that a fight happened here not long ago. His eyes widen when he saw a figure laying on the ground.

"Master!" Tsuna shouted jumping down and rushing over to Makarov.

"Tsu-na?" Makarov said weakly looking over to Tsuna.

Makarov wasn't in good condition. "Stay still Master." Tsuna stated pulling out a first aid kit.

Makarov grabbed Tsuna's arm. "Tsuna listen to me... Get everyone and run. This isn't a battle we can win."

"That's a stupid idea." Tsuna stated removing Makarov arm and started first aid. "We have only one way to escape and that's on the ship. All of us gathered in one place with no where to run. Might has well offer ourselves to them on a silver platter."

"Tsuna, you don't understand. The..."

"Master, do you have so little faith in us?" Tsuna interrupted making Makarov eyes widen. "If we gave up whenever things go difficult, then Fairy Tail would have disbanded long ago. Besides winning against impossible odds is kind of our thing." Tsuna finsihed with a smile and continued to treat him.

Makarov closed his eyes with a small smile. "You're right. I let myself fall in despair when I faced against Master Precht or Master Hades has he calls himself now."

Tsuna paused and looked back at Makarov with wide eyes. "Master. Are you telling me that the Guild Master of Grimore Heart is Precht Gaebolg, the second Guild Master of Fairy Tail?"

A sad expression appeared on Makarov face. "Yes. He has fallen into darkness." He said regretfully. It hurts to see the man he used to look up to is now his enemy.

"I see." Tsuna stated sadly. "It always hurt to loss the people we care about, no matter the form it happens in."

"Indeed." Makarov replied trying to fight back the tears.

"I give you a moment." Tsuna said getting up after he finished basic first aid. He walked toward the trees giving Makarov some space. It wasn't long until he heard Makarov begin to cry.

He moved to behind the tree out of sight and pulled out a lacrima from his pocket. He channeled some magic into it and a few seconds later Laxus's face appeared in it.

"Tsuna, what's going on? I got a bad feeling not long ago." Laxus asked right away.

"Grimore Heart is attacking us on Tenroujuma. Master... He's not in good condition." Tsuna answered with his eyes hidden in his bangs. "We need you Laxus."

Laxus eyes widen in shock for a second before they filled with resolve. "I'm on my way. What are you going to do in the mean time?"

Tsuna was silent for a moment listening to Makarov cry in the distance along with sensing some of his friends fighting against the enemy. He lifted his head up slight revealing his eyes full of fury. "I'm going to make them regret the day they were born!"

 **That's all for now. Next chapter the action will begin. Leave a review if you like, until next time o/**


	25. Chapter 24

**Another chapter done. Had most of it already done and decided to finish it up and post it because things are going to get busy soon and don't know when I'll be able to sit down and work on the next few chapters.  
**

 **Also I been seeing comments about Tsuna might being a bit overpowered that I wanted to address. Tsuna has experience from his first life against powerful enemies along with training from the best that I try to show throughout the story. And to some opponents Tsuna is a little OP against them but I make sure there a valid reason for it that can be easily explained and make sense. There is actually one in this chapter that does make Tsuna look OP, but I try to explain the best I can in the chapter and I will explain it more at the end in case there still some confusion. So please wait before pulling out the pitchforks and torches. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 24

"God damn it!" Natsu mumbled as he walked through the forest injured. He hates to admit it, but that Fire God Slayer did a number on him. "That bastard... Man, it's been a while since I felt fire be "hot"."

He paused when he smelled something familiar before running off. It wasn't long until he came into a clearing where he saw Tsuna and Makarov.

"Tsuna! Gramps!" Natsu shouted before seeing that Makarov injured.

"Natsu!" Tsuna said turning to Natsu surprised before noticing his condition. "Natsu, what happened to you?"

"Never mind that! What happened to Gramps?!" Natsu said rushing over only to trip and crawl the rest of the way.

"He fought against Grimoire Heart guild master. I've given him first aid, but it's not safe to move him." Tsuna replied. He was about to send off a phoenix to find Wendy and guide her here. He can't leave Makarov alone in his condition with enemies in the area. "Anyway, let me treat your injuries."

"We should Wendy first!" Natsu protested only to be stop by a glare from Tsuna.

"Natsu. We might run into more enemies before we find Wendy. How do you plan on fighting them when you're injured already? All you'll do is get in worst shape and make things harder on Wendy when she heals you. Better to treat what we can to save her the magic." Tsuna explained pulling out what supplies he has left and started treating Natsu. "What happened to your scarf anyway?" He wasn't a fan of it's new color.

Natsu growled. "Run into some bastard earlier. He had some weird magic that looks like it killed some of the plants in the area and it turned my scarf black. When I get my hands on him I'll make him pay!"

Tsuna froze at that, magic that killed the plants. Why did he get the feeling that it wasn't just plants that that magic killed. If Natsu got hit with that magic, that that means Natsu should be dead. Tsuna focused on Natsu scarf and he felt that magic he felt traces of that magic on it.

"Tsuna?" Natsu asked wondering why Tsuna suddenly stopped. He turned his head and became alarmed when he saw fear in Tsuna's eyes. "Tsuna. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Natsu." Tsuna replied with a smile. "Just zoned out for a moment." He didn't want to alarm Natsu to what could have happen if his scarf hadn't protected him. He doesn't want to think of that outcome.

Natsu stared at Tsuna. He could tell, that smile was fake, but decided to leave it for now. He knew Tsuna would deflect the question.

Something suddenly crashed landed near them making Tsuna and Natsu turn around to it.

"Got beat by Master Hades? Isn't that right, Makarov?" The newcomer asked grinning.

"Master Hades?" Natsu asked.

Tsuna glanced to Natsu for a moment and was shocked to see that Natsu was scared. He looked back at the newcomer with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked moving in front of Natsu.

"Me? I'm Zancrow. Now die!" Black flames engulf Tsuna making Zancrow laugh. "How does the flames of a God feel?!" He asked mockingly thinking he killed Tsuna.

"Flames of a God?" Tsuna asked making Zancrow eyes widen as Tsuna slowly walked out of the flames uninjured. "Rather unimpressive if you ask me."

"What? How?" Zancrow asked, trying to figure out what trick was used. That's when he notice, Tsuna was absorbing his flames through his body.

Tsuna smirked. "You're rather arrogant aren't you. You think fire, even from a god, could hurt a phoenix?" Tsuna glanced back to Natsu. "Natsu leave this guy to me and protect Master."

Zancrow glared. "You think a dumb bird is better than a god? Gods are the one's that gave us fire!" He fired a blast of black flames that exploded around Tsuna engulfing him with black flames again. Once again Tsuna walked out of the flames uninjured making Zancrow grit his teeth in rage.

Tsuna glared at Zancrow and hit him with his killing intent. "Gods might have given us fire, but it was the phoenix that mastered it."

Zancrow froze in fear surprising him. The only one that has ever scared him was Master Hades, so how could this Fairy Tail nobody? It didn't make any sense. He's a damn God Slayer, there shouldn't be anything that can threaten him.

Tsuna took the opening and crossed the gap. "Fire Phoenix Talon." The kick sent Zancrow crashing into the nearby tree.

Zancrow jumped to his feet and created a scythe of black flames and swing it toward Tsuna cutting through the surrounding trees. Tsuna moved forward but make no moves to dodge it. Instead the moment the part of the staff of it touched him it was aborbed cutting off the end of it.

Tsuna grabbed onto the scythe that was separated using his flames and threw it spinning at high speeds at Zancrow and followed after it. Zancrow dodged his own attack and was meet at the receiving end of Tsuna's fist sending him backwards.

Zancrow slammed his fist into the ground to stop himself and then charged at Tsuna with his fist covered with black flames. However he was telegraphing his attack to easily and Tsuna in one fluid motion dodge the punch and grabbed Zancrow wrist before throwing him into the air.

Zancrow corrected himself in the air and took a deep breathe. "Fire God Bellow" He breathed out a huge fireball of black flames toward Tsuna.

That was a big mistake as Tsuna flew through the fireball as if it was nothing and appeared in front of Zancrow.

"What are you?" Zancrow asked with a hint of fear. It was understandable when you fight someone who your magic is useless against, especially with the mentality that your magic is unbeatable. Tsuna knew that and was using it against him.

"A Phoenix." Tsuna shouted before flipping in the air and landing a axe kick on Zancrow head sending him crashing down the ground. Zancrow hit the ground hard and bounced back into the air. Tsuna landed next to him and grabbed him and span around and threw him into a tree.

"It's completely one sided." Natsu commented off to the side in amazement. He was having a hard time against Zancrow, but Tsuna wasn't having any trouble.

"Tsuna is this Zancrow worst match up." Makarov noted getting Natsu's attention.

"Gramps you're awake!" Natsu said happily. He was out cold the entire time.

"For now." He was already fighting to stay awake. "It clear that Tsuna's opponent is more or less a one trick pony, at least with how he fights. No doubt from his mentality that makes him believe that he's unbeatable. He used to being able to overpower his opponent with his black flames that he has no plan for when that fails. Now he's at a lost on what to do and is panicking."

Natsu nodded, he won't deny that fighting Tsuna is difficult with how his fire have no effect on him. The first time the two had a spar Natsu was at a lost since Tsuna could just absorb him flames if they got near him.

Zancrow got in his feet with a growl. He hated how easily he was getting beaten, it was humiliating and if Master Hades learns of it he no doubt will be punished harshly.

Tsuna took a deep breathe. "Fire Phoenix Screech."

Zancrow grinned seeing the blast of fire coming at him and when the fire reached him he didn't hesitant in eating it. When he finished he started laughing. "So that's all there is to the flames of a phoenix?"

Makarov let out a sigh. "Shouldn't have expected it wouldn't be that easy."

"No, it's over. Tsuna won." Makarov looked at Natsu confused. Natsu grinned as he saw an orange glow from Zancrow stomach. "There a reason why I don't eat Tsuna's fire without his permission. Even after you eat it, Tsuna has complete control over them."

Zancrow screamed in pain as Tsuna's fire burst out of his stomach. Zancrow fell to his knees breathing heavily and holding onto his stomach. He looked up at Tsuna with a glare only for his eyes to widen when he saw a hundred phoenixes around him.

Tsuna smiled darkly. "Each of these phoenixes will create a small explosion that have enough force to easily crack your bones. Now imagine a hundred of those explosions, no doubt it will be painful. Normally I wouldn't do this kind of thing, but you and your guild has pissed me off." He can tell, Zancrow himself has killed hundreds if not thousands of people with a grin on his face. "Now pay for your sins."

With that the phoenixes dive bombed onto Zancrow making him scream in pain as a chain of explosion went on for thirty seconds. When it was over, Zancrow was out cold in the middle of small crater.

Tsuna stared at Zancrow emotionless for a moment. Zancrow was done as a mage after that. His bones are broken and won't heal correctly causes deforms which will cause some pain, along with the damage and lose of cartilage which will cause a lot of pain. The prison he spends the rest of his life at won't have to worry about him causing much trouble.

"Tsuna!" Natsu said rushing over to him. "You kicked his ass! The rest of Grimore Heart won't stand a chance!"

Tsuna whacked Natsu on the back of the head. "Don't get overconfident. That was nothing more than dumb luck. I doubt that the rest of Grimoire Heart members are arrogant fire mages as well." Tsuna knew if Zancrow used any other magic beside fire than the fight would have gone differently. Plus his intuition was telling him Zancrow is far from the most dangerous enemy on the island.

"Natsu! Tsuna!" A voice shouted getting the two to look up to see Carla, Happy, Lily, and Wendy flying over to them.

"Are you two alright?" Carla asked.

"We're fine. But Master needs treatment." Tsuna replied gesturing to Makarov making the others gasps at his condition.

"Never mind me." Makarov said weakly. He's about to pass out again. "Wendy can you do something about Natsu's scarf? The malevolence that stains his scarf will cause problems if we don't take care of it soon."

"I have to agree." Tsuna added in. "The traces of that magic I can sense on it makes me uncomfortable."

Lily glanced at Tsuna and could tell from his expression it's that magic that terrified him so much earlier. If traces of it is on Natsu's scarf than they should take care of right away.

Wendy nodded and moved over to Natsu and Tsuna kicked his legs from under him making Natsu fall on his butt. Wendy closed her eyes and focused as she channeled her magic into Natsu's scarf.

While Wendy worked on Natsu scarf Tsuna went over to Makarov who was unconscious again and Lily and Carla joined him.

"So what happened on your end?" Tsuna asked.

"We found Mest and Wendy just after the flare went up. With an attack incoming I decided to get answers right away worried that he might be an enemy as well. It turns out that Mest works for the Magic Council trying to get dirt on us so they can disband Fairy Tail. After that we were attacked by a member of Grimoire Heart. We tried to defeat him, but lost. When we came too Natsu and Happy were there and we were attack by grunts before this guy name Zancrow showed up and he was able to beat Natsu." Lily answered.

"Had a guess that Zancrow was the one that injured Natsu." Tsuna stated remembering how scared Natsu was when he saw Zancrow.

Both Carla and Lily blinked at that. "You know Zancrow?"

Tsuna pointed over to Zancrow. "He's over there. Did a real number to him as well."

"You defeated Zancrow? But you look uninjured." Carla pointed out getting a nod from Tsuna. She remembered just how badly Natsu was hurt in that fight.

"Mostly luck that he was my opponent. I'm immune to fire so his magic couldn't hurt me. I took advance of his shock and panic to end the fight quickly before he did any desperate attacks that could have hit Master. Anyone else or a different kind of magic and I'll probably be in the same condition as Natsu or worst." Tsuna explained. He honestly hated fights like this, everything thinks he stronger than he is and have higher expectation of him. It's annoying.

"I don't think Zancrow was one of the strongest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Lily stated thinking back a bit. "That man we fought earlier, Azuma. He seemed a lot more dangerous and I don't think we was using his full power at the time as well."

"I would have to agree." Carla added it. "Zancrow seemed to go all out at the start to overpower his enemies. While that Azuma would watch how we would react and counter."

Tsuna let out a sigh. Those kind of enemies are trouble, they hold back to figure you out before they try to finish you off. And since they hold back it's hard to get a good feel on just how strong they are and what they can really do. Plus they tend to have a good understanding of their magic and develop different ways to use it to it's fullest.

"So what kind of magic did he use?" Tsuna asked, he needs all the information he can get if he's going to defeat someone like that.

"I'm not sure what it would be called. He could merge with a tree and create explosions. I don't know how those two are related." Lily explained thinking over the possibles. However his knowledge of Earthland magic is still limited.

"A type of nature magic." Tsuna said with a hum. "That would explain why I sensed some of Tenroujuma magic in that tower of fire. Still how does nature magic let you use fire like that?" It was a puzzle. Must be some kind of Lost Magic that Tsuna doesn't know about. They're are a lot of those that are confusing.

"No clue." Carla said with a sigh of defeat.

"What should we do now Tsuna?" Lily asked.

"For now we stay here. As much as I would like to find the rest of Grimoire Heart and kick them off our island, we need to wait until Wendy takes care of Natsu's scarf and takes a look at Master. After that we need to regroup with everyone else. They should be heading to the camp." Tsuna answered getting a nod from the other two.

It took roughly fifteen minutes for Wendy to fix Natsu's scarf before she took a look at Makarov. Sadly with how badly he was injured she won't be able to heal him in one go and she's a little drained from fixing Natsu's scarf. So they decided for Wendy to get Master in a more stable condition so they can move him.

As she work on that Natsu started walking around sniffing around getting a confused look from everyone else.

"Natsu?" Tsuna asked wondering if he should be concern.

"This smell." Natsu mumbled focusing on a direction.

"What smell, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I remember now. Why was he here?" Natsu said puzzled making everyone else puzzle since they have no idea who he was talking about.

"Who is he talking about?" Lily asked turning to Carla.

"Wendy, Tsuna, do you know?" She asked hoping that they had the answer.

Wendy turned to Carla. "I can't tell... Everyone's smell kind of blends together and I can't tell who is where"

"It'll come with time Wendy." Tsuna said reassuring her. "I'm more used to the island now, so I can roughly make out the direction mostly everyone in to a degree. Some more than others due to the wind. But I can't recognize a smell I never smelled before." Carla nodded accepting that.

Happy looked back at Natsu. "So, Natsu... Who did you smell?"

Natsu turned to Happy. "That guy I met on Galuna Island." That would example it, Tsuna didn't go to Galuna Island when they stole that S Class mission. So anyone Natsu meet there would be an unknown for Tsuna. "He's close!" He said before charging off.

Tsuna let out a sigh. "Happy can you go with him please?"

Happy nodded as he summoned his wing. "Aye."

Tsuna glanced back to Wendy who was still working on stabilizing Master. The are going to be here for awhile.

He just hopes that everyone else if alright.

 **So has promised I will explain thing about Tsuna fight with Zancrow. Zancrow gives me the feeling as an arrogant person who thinks he's unbeatable and fighting style is overpower his opponent with his magic. Yes Natsu had a hard time with him because of his flames, but once he figured out a way around those flame he quickly defeated him. Tsuna from being a Phoenix Slayer has an immunity to fire so he didn't need to figure out anything. And with how arrogant Zancrow is of his magic, once he loses the ability to overpower someone with his magic he is easily beatable as shown by Natsu. So that's how Tsuna got an easy win against him.  
**

 **I want to say more about this issue, but I want to avoid spoilers for the upcoming chapters. So please wait for those chapters before going off about Tsuna being OP.**

 **Well that's all for now. Leave a review if you like. Until next time o/**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello! Finally had some time to sit down and write this chapter.**

Chapter 25

"Tsuna! Wendy!" Natsu shouted as he ran to them with Lucy and Happy in tow.

"Natsu! Lucy, too!" Wendy said happily seeing that they returned.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed slightly seeing that Cana wasn't with them. "Lucy. Where's Cana?"

"I don't know." Lucy answered sadly. "One moment I was with her and the next I was waking up with an enemy there. I would have been in trouble if I didn't run into Natsu when I did."

Tsuna nodded with a frown. He wasn't happy with that answer. From the sound of it Cana put Lucy to sleep with her magic, he would understand if they were at camp and Lucy was badly injuried, but out in the open when they are being attacked. That can get someone killed. He's going to have a talk with Cana later about that.

"Anyway. How is Gramps?" Natsu asked looking at Makarov who is out cold.

"He's stable enough to move, but he's still in bad shape. He still in need of some serious healing before he gets any better." Tsuna answered.

"His wounds are just too severe, I suppose." Lily commented. "But it's strange... I don't sense that his life is in danger."

"Maybe there's some secret to this so-called "Sacred Ground"..." Carla added. They can all feel the powerful magic this island has, so it wouldn't be unlikely if it gave them some benefits.

Suddenly Mest appeared with a large lacrima with him surprising everyone.

"Where'd you run off to, jerk?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"He's Mest, from the Magic Council." Lucy stated. Oh so the magic worn off and now everyone knows he's from the Magic Council.

"My real name is Doranbolt." Doranbolt said. "You don't need to worry. I've come to rescue you!" That looked a bit shocked from that. "With my magic, I can evacuate just the Fairy Tail members from this island. If you can figure out where everyone is somehow..."

"Gonna have to pass on that." Natsu replied shocking Doranbolt.

"Why do we have to ask the Magic Council to save us, huh?" Carla added in unimpressed.

"This is a problem for our guild, and we're gonna deal with these guys ourselves." Lily explained with a smile.

"That's not it!" Doranbolt shouted. "If headquarters find out what's going on, there's a good chance they'll fire on the island!"

"They're gonna shoot Etherion again?!" Happy shouted scared remembering the last time that happened.

"Don't you guys ever learn?" Lucy added. Really do they remember what happened last time, they got played.

Tsuna let out a sigh, this is going to be a mess. It always is when the Magic Council get's involved. "If you're going to talk with the Magic Council, tell them to stay out of this."

"Makarov's down! And Grimoire Heart still has fearsome people left! There's no way you can win!" Doranbolt shouted trying to reason with them.

"Is the Magic Council full of cowards?!" Tsuna shouted making Doranbolt take a step back in shock. Tsuna let out a laugh. "No wonder nothing gets done. If something is difficult you'll just run away and blow up the problem without a care in the world if innocent people get hurt. If that's the case get the hell off our island and let Fairy Tail do what we always do. Fix the problems you guys can't handle!"

Doranbolt eyes were widen. "Are you trying to threaten us? The Magic Council? You're just some wizard guild!".

"Now listen carefully, you!" Natsu said having enough before getting in Doranbolt face. "I don't give a crap whether it's Grimoire Heart or the Magic Council. Anyone who lays a hand on our guild is the enemy. I'll destroy them all!"

Silence fell upon them and the only thing they could hear were the storm clouds moving above them.

Wendy looked up studying the clouds and feeling the air around her. "This air... I feel a storm coming."

"We should find shelter then." Tsuna stated getting a nod from everyone else. Natsu moved to pick up Makarov and everyone tried to remember the surround area for shelter. Tsuna notice Doranbolt was froze in shock from what they said to him. "Doranbolt."

Doranbolt blinked at his name. "Yea?"

"Thanks for trying to look out for us. I know most wouldn't have bothered." It was true, people from the Magic Council would have just contacted the Council and left them to there fate. Though Fairy Tail wouldn't have been in trouble, Tsuna secretly put a fail safe on the Etheron when they rebuild it. They made no changes to the system needed to get the approval to use the Etheron, it's still just a six of ten vote. So Tsuna wasn't going to chance it again.

If he senses the Etheron charging above them which he will since it uses a lot of magic power, he will activate the fail safe and destroy the Etheron. And the Magic Council will have no clue it was him. Really, the haven't learned at all from what happened with Jellal. They got no one to blame but themselves.

"Oh, um. You're Welcome." He wasn't expecting a thank you, especially after being threaten.

"Do you really think the Magic Council would fire the Etheron here if they learned about Grimoire Heart and Zeref?" Tsuna asked after a moment when they started walking to find shelter. Might as well use this time to gather some information and maybe get an ally out of this.

Doranbolt didn't responsed right away. "I'm not sure." He said honestly. "My partner believes that they would actually consider it and he has a better read on the council than I do. I would like to think that if they did, they would give us a chance to get you all off the island first. But to be honest, I doubt they would. They would like to see Fairy Tail gone, after all that's why I was sent here." That last part wasn't that surprising, it was common knowledge that the Magic Council wasn't a fan of Fairy Tail.

Tsuna hummed. "I believe that, but still firing the Etheron again like that would destroy the public image of the Magic Council. Plus it would put doubt in the minds of the other guilds about that Magic Council. Though I doubt they would realize this until it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Doranbolt won't deny that he was curious about that.

"Well, if the fire the Etheron in haste once again the public would think that the Etheron is one of the first things they would consider to use in a bad situation, despite how dangerous it is. That would raise the question that would the council fire the Etheron on a town full of innocent people to get rid of a threat. Thus destroying their public image.

Most wizard guilds take jobs to requires them to fight against Dark Guilds that are causing trouble. If the Magic Council would fire the Etheron on Fairy Tail to take out a Dark Guild, then the question would be raised if the council would consider them nothing but expendable. Thus lending the other guilds to doubt whether the Magic Council really has their best interest in mind." Tsuna knows how actions can effect one's image, thanks to his experience with both Vongola and Fairy Tail. And yes it's a huge headache when it involves them since they don't understand the whole thinking before you act thing.

Doranbolt eyes widen. He was silent for a minute as he went over it in his head several times, but each time he came to the same condition Tsuna was leading up to. The disbandment of the Magic Council and all it would take is a vote that is at least six of ten. In the current situation the council would rush to find a solution to take care of the problem now before either Grimoire Heart or Zeref could get away. And with how much of a threat those two are and how they are at the same location the Etheron would seem like a reasonable choice.

Tsuna glanced at Doranbolt who was panicking slightly. He isn't a fan of directing the conversation this way, but it's the best direction to get Doranbolt to honestly listen to him and get his support. He needs Doranbolt to understand how easily the Magic Council can make a bad decision in the haste of a situation and how it can backfire so easily.

"I believe the council has too much power, they need a system to keep that power in check or they will make a mistake again. I thought something would happen after what happened with Jellal, but all they did was reform the council and said they did a much thorough job with the background checks." Tsuna suggested throwing Doranbolt a bone. He man really needs a better poker face.

Doranbolt blinked at the suggestion. "That's. That is actually a good idea." He said in realization. It would also give the public a better sense of secruity and trust in the council, in that they are actually taking steps to make sure they don't misuse the power they have.

Good, it looks like Doranbolt is going to be on his side for this. If he can get the idea to spread and gain support it there will be a good chance of the Magic Council to actually consider it. Now then, he should redirect his focus to the here and now again.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna, Natsu, and Happy stood at the entrance of a tunnel waiting for Carla and Lily to return from looking for Grimoire Heart base. In the back Doranbolt sat against the wall next to Makarov who is still unconscious and Lucy and Wendy were changing their clothes behind some rumble.

They perked up when they saw Carla returning but without Lily.

"Carla!" Natsu called with a wave. "Where's Lily?"

"We found our camp along the way. Gajeel and Mira re in critical condition." Carla answered as she landed. "Lily said he was stopping there."

"I hope they're all okay." Happy said in concern.

"Yes. Grimoire Heart's ship is beyond there, by the eastern shore." Carla stated.

"Is it guarded?" Tsuna asked.

Carla shook her head. "No. At least not on the outside."

"Should we head to our camp then?" Lucy asked moving toward them. "Cana might be there as well."

"That's true." Wendy said joining them after she finished changing her clothes. "I think it'd be for the best for us all to join together."

"Right. Let's go." Natsu agreed. "I'll take Gramps."

"I..." Doranbolt started but he couldn't decide on what he should do.

"Stop the Magic Council." Natsu said as he picked up Makarov.

"We already dealing with Grimoire and possibly Zeref. We don't need to add the Magic Council to the list of our current problem." Tsuna added.

"Not a chance..." Doranbolt replied.

"Fine, then buy us some time, at least. Countin' on you." Natsu said before walking away with everyone else joining him.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Doranbolt shouted getting up. "I want to know exactly how you're going to manage to overcome this!"

Tsuna smiled and glanced back. "Simple, by giving it our all. That's all there really is too it." It doesn't matter if you have a grand plan or powerful weapons, you'll never overcome any challenges if you don't give it you're all in the end. That's just how life works.

They all ran toward the camp as fast as they could in the rain and making sure the movement didn't make things worst for Makarov as well.

They stopped when they saw a man walking toward them but the rain was pouring down directly ontop of him than anywhere else.

"Someone's there." Natsu said on full alert.

"What is this magic power?!" Wendy asked in shock as they all felt his power.

"Everyone get back now!" Tsuna shouted. This man is dangerous, he can tell just by feeling his magic power.

"Can you fly?" The man asked before they can move while raising him arms. "No, not yet."

"This feeling." Tsuna mumbled. He feels something familiar about this guy's magic, well not him but the type of magic it is, like he experience it before. Something suddenly clicked in his head. "Enma. Gravity!" His guy magic involves manipulating gravity like Enma's Earth Flames.

Just as Tsuna figured it out the rain drops stopped in mid air. "Fall." Gravity increased around them crushing them into the ground and even making the ground sink.

"Look here. I don't really care about Fairy Tail, or Zeref... But there is one thing here that I want. Where is the grave of Fairy Tail's founding Master, Mavis Vermilion?"

 **I know it's a rather short one, but I didn't want to have the fight and the aftermath all in one chapter. Yep Tsuna and Bluenote are going to fight! Get popcorn ready for the next chapter and maybe some tissues, or not. Who knows? I like to mess with people.**

 **Anyway until next time o/**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter done! Bluenote and Tsuna shall fight!**

Chapter 26

"Damn you... What the hell are you after? Natsu growled glaring at Bluenote.

"I asked you already. Where is Mavis's grave?" Bluenote replied looking down on them.

"W-We don't know, either!" Lucy yelled. Well she kind of does, but has no intention of telling an enemy it's location.

"The grave of the founding Master? It has something to do with the second test?" Wendy stated trying to figure out the if there a connection. The task was to find the grave and now the enemy wants to know. It has to be more important then just a grave.

"I see. I understand!" Happy said thinking he has figure it out.

Carla looked at Happy. "I'm sure it's something completely idiotic, but I suppose I'll ask anyway..."

Happy pointed at Bluenote. "You want to become an S class wizard, too! But we're not letting you into Fairy Tail!"

"I knew I shouldn't have asked." Carla said regretfully before Happy swish by gravity again.

"Cats should keep their damn mouths shut. Was I asking you? I don't give a crap about some exam or S class... Stop treating me like an idiot." Bluenote said annoyed. He wants to information now.

"You're the one that's treating us like idiots!" Lucy shouted angrily. "That grave is sacred to us! Even if we did know where it was, we'd never tell you..." Bluenote used his magic again and Lucy gave a pained cry as she was crushed into the ground by gravity again.

"The sparkle of fairies... Fairy Glitter!" Tsuna eyes widen at what he said, how the hell does he know about Fairy Glitter? It's one of their three Grand Spells. Only a few members of Fairy Tail even know the names of the three Grand Fairy Spells. When it clicked a few seconds later Tsuna wanted to face palm for forgetting that Grimoire Heart Guild Master was also Fairy Tail second Guild Master, of course they would know about it. "It's said to be on par with Fairy Law. One of you guild's 3 Grand Spells, yes?"

"What? I got no idea what you're talking about!" Natsu was crushed the second he finished that sentence.

"That sparkle is a merciless light that cannot stand the presence of enemies. I want that magic." Does he really understand what he asking them? He wants them to give him one of their most powerful and scared spells and aren't common knowledge for a reason!

"I am... the son of Igneel! I won't... be grounded... so easily!" Natsu gritted out fighting against the gravity to stand before charging at Bluenote.

"It seems that spell is sealed at Mavis's grave... Will you tell me where it is?" He continue as he watched Natsu unconcern.

Natsu used his flames to help him jump. "Iron fist of the..." He hit a wall of gravity before it shot him backwards and crashing into the ground.

"Not listening?" Bluenote asked like nothing happened.

"Nope, just don't care!" Tsuna said as he appeared behind Bluenote with his right hand glowing. Bluenote eyes widen a fraction in shock at the sudden speed. "Fire Phoenix Maximum Cannon!" His fist connected with Bluenote back before an explosion of flames shot Bluenote forward toward the ground everyone else was on.

Bluenote quickly corrected himself in mid air and used his magic to cushion the impact. Tsuna couldn't help but tsk, there is a slight burn on the back of Bluenote clothes but no other damage. Great he wasn't going to get another opening like that again. He was hoping to do a fair bit of damage before the fight got serious, because to be perfectly honest, Tsuna isn't sure he can win against him on his own.

Makarov or Gildarts he's sure he fight him one on one and win, from what he can tell he's almost as powerful as Gildarts, not quite but close. And Tsuna knows for damn sure he stands no chance against Gildarts. That's almost like going against Reborn, and Tsuna doesn't have a death wish.

Natsu and the others won't be able to do much sadly, if only Erza or Laxus were here. If either of them were here to fight with him, he postive they'll win.

Bluenote looked up at Tsuna with a small amount of surprise before his blanked look returned. "You seem different from the other Fairy's here. Do you know where Fairy Glitter is?"

Tsuna smirked playfully. "Maybe I do or maybe I don't. Who really knows?" Stall and buy time while getting his attention away from the others in hopes they can get away and get help.

"I see." Bluenote said in understanding. "I'll have to force you to tell me then."

Tsuna disappeared as a magic circle appeared above where he was. He reappeared infront Bluenote. "Fire Phoenix Talon." He aimed the flame infused kick right at Bluenote head.

Bluenote raised his arm to block the kick without any trouble. He glanced at Tsuna disappointed. "Maybe I was wrong about you." That punch from early had a lot more power in it, he must have overestimated this boy. No, he shouldn't think like that, the boy might be trying to make him underestimate to create an opening.

"Is it you?!" Cana shouted from above making herself known. Tsuna took that moment to propell himself backwards to get some distance so Cana could attack. "You ain't gonna hurt my friends anymore!" She jumped and threw several cards at Bluenote who use his magic to redirect them so they miseed. "Fairy..." Her armed glowed and everyone could sense the magic from the light.

"You're kidding me..." A magic circle appeared above Cana before she was crushed into the ground by increased gravity. "That magic you have..."

"Don't tell me... Fairy Glitter?" Carla stated in shock putting the pieces together.

Cana got back on her feet. "Lucy... I'm sorry I left you behind. I don't have any excuse for it. I'm really sorry. Just believe me now. If I can hit him with this magic, I can beat him!"

"Wow! Did you get it at the grave?" Lucy asked happy that Cana was able to get the spell. With it they have a chance to win!

"What?!" Natsu shouted in shock. "S-She was at the grave? Don't tell me the exam..." Tsuna really wants to smack Natsu right now. They are under attack by one of the most powerful dark guilds in Fiore! Now is not the time to worry about a stupid exam.

"Let's put that aside for now." Cana called out. "Help me beat this guy, Natsu, Tsuna. Keep his attention whule I gather up the magic power..."

Bluenote held out his arms into both direction before sending a blast of gravity sending them flying backwards. "There is no one who can move under my power of gravity." He increase the force of gravity in the area crushing all of them into the ground. He then turned his attention onto Cana. "I never would have thought the magic I was searching for would just show up in front of me. Fairy Glitter. I will be taking that spell."

"Only those in our guild can use this magic!" Cana said glaring at Bluenote while she tried to fight against the magic. "You won't be able to use it!"

"If you trace back the origins of magic, all magic first began with a single spell. Every type of magic originally came from just one." He used his magic to lift up Cana into the air. "Thus who get close enough to the depths of magic are able to use every type of magic." Cana let out a scream as gravity began to crush her.

"Oi!" Tsuna called out getting Bluenote attention. He glance back and his eyes widen when he saw Tsuna standing. "You said that no one could move under your power of gravity. I guess I'm the first." He took a deep breathe. "Fire Phoenix Screech."

Bluenote release his hold on Cana with his magic and full turned toward the blast of fire coming right at him and raised his arms. He alter it's course to the right making it miss him by a few inches but he still felt the heat from it. Bluenote then sent a return blast at Tsuna who took it head on sending him flying into a wall and causing rocks to fall on top of him in a pile.

"Nice, Tsuna!" Cana said getting back up. She raised her the arm with the emblem for Fairy Glitter on it. "Gather to me, O River of Light led by the Fairies..." The emblem shined before light surrounded Cana and shot into the sky and light shined from the other side of the clouds. "Shine down! To wipe out the fans of evil!" The clouds were forced away as the light from the stars shined bright before forming a ring of light. "Fairy Glitter!" The ring of light came down from the sky and surrounded Bluenote before shrinking and starting to crush him. "Disappear!"

"Fall!" Bluenote shouted before kneeling down and putting his hand on the ground. He used his magic to force the power of Fairy Glitter into the ground creating a shock wave that sent Cana back. "You call that Fairy Glitter. Don't make me laugh. It doesn't matter how powerful the magic. If the user is worthless, this is the result." He walked toward Cana glaring down at her with some killing intent. "Did you know? I can still take that magic even after I kill you."

"Cana!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't!" Lucy begged.

"I wasn't able to fly today, again." He stared down at Cana. "You will fall down to hell." Bluenote held out his hand toward Cana ready to finish her off.

Before Bluenote could do anything a spike of magic made him pause and look toward the pile of rubble that Tsuna was buried under. A orange light shined through the rocks getting everyone attention before they were blow away revealing Tsuna getting up with his eyes closed. Flames were over his injuries and slowly fading away revealing that his injuries here fully healed.

"You have some nerve. Trying to kill a one of my friends. If you want to fly so badly, then I'll send you flying myself!" Tsuna opened his eyes revealing that they were no longer brown, instead they were orange. "Phoenix Drive."

"Phoenix Drive?" Carla wonder out loud. "Do you know what that is Happy?"

Happy shook his head in shock. "No, for as long as I known Tsuna. He has never said anything about it. I know one thing for sure though. If Tsuna hasn't told anyone about it, then it must be powerful and dangerous."

"I won't let you stand between me and Fairy Glitter." Bluenote turning fully toward Tsuna. He knew he was going to have to take him down before he could take Fairy Glitter. If he tried then he would simply leave himself open for attacks.

"Fire Phoenix Seekers." Five phoenixes flew at quickly at Bluenote who redirected there course making them fly by him. What he didn't expect was for them to turn around and came back at him. In that moment when he turned his head to look at the seekers Tsuna launched himself at Bluenote with his flames covering the distance instantly.

Bluenote held out his arms toward Tsuna and the seekers before sending a blast of gravity to send them flying. Tsuna seeing it coming dodges and moves behind Bluenote and aims a kick at his head again. Bluenote like last time raises his arm to block. The force however surprised him forcing him back a few feet.

"You force me back?!" Bluenote said slightly confused by that fact. Very few people have ever been able to do that. Tsuna didn't say anything and quickly charged at Bluenote who swung his left arm at him to knock him. Tsuna twisted to dodge and flew right by Bluenote.

Bluenote blink in surprise at feeling his arm heavier than normal and glance at it and to his surprised it was covered in ice. Isn't the boy a Fire Mage, so how is he using Ice Magic? Does he know something about the One Magic?

Tsuna took the openning created from Bluenote surprised to get in close and land a kick on Bluenote right side. Bluenote responded by aiming his elbow at Tsuna who quickly launched himself back, Bluenote didn't wait to send another blast of gravity that landed a direct hit. Tsuna held his hands back and used his flames to stop himself in mid air.

"Fire Phoenix Missiles." Two phoenixes dived down at Bluenote. He glanced at them and raised his ice covered arm to use Tsuna's own attack to free his arm to save himself the magic. At the every last second though the flames turned to ice creating more ice weighting Bluenote arm down more.

Tsuna quickly closed the gap once again knowing that range attacks aren't going to work on Bluenote as much since he can use his magic to redirect it. Bluenote waited until Tsuna was close before swinging his left arm at Tsuna planning on using the extra weight to his advantage and used his magic to increase it's speed as well.

Tsuna spun over the arm and put his hands on the top of the ice to use as support and twisted his body around to send a powerful kick on Bluenote unprotected left side. Bluenote use that moment of impact to grab Tsuna's arm with his right hand and slammed him into the ground before punching Tsuna with his ice covered arm infused his with gravity magic right in the gut.

A cry of pain left Tsuna mouth when the punch connected that also shatter the ice on Bluenote arm. A soft glow of orange came from the impact sight healing the damage that was done, but it still hurts like hell. He quickly rolled to the side while getting back on his feet.

The two were at a stand off for a moment before the ground started shaking as Bluenote used his magic to lift up parts of the ground into the air along with where Tsuna was standing. Tsuna didn't react besides looking around keeping track of where all the chucks of rocks were along with Bluenote.

The rock where Tsuna was standing on was suddenly crushed making Tsuna fly using his flames. The rest of the rocks surrounded Tsuna before flying at him from all directions. Tsuna made no move to dodge or counter attack, instead he waited until the last moment to create an orange bubble around himself that protected him from the rocks.

"Tsuna!" Natsu shouted in panic since Tsuna timed it that no one would see his shield. So to everyone else Tsuna was being crushed in a sphere of rocks.

A flash of orange shined through the rocks before an explosion of flames blew them away in all directions. The moment he was freed Tsuna flew down right toward Bluenote who jumped into the air at Tsuna with his fist ready.

Tsuna smiled as he stopped himself in the air and pointed one of his hands at Bluenote before flames covered his hand and shot forward at Bluenote. The flames curved to the right before the end of the flames enlarged and shaped into a hand. The hand grabbed onto Bluenote and threw him into the stone walls to the side creating a dust cloud. He moved his hand so it was still pointing at Bluenote as he created dozens of phoenixes around himself and sent them to bombard where Bluenote crashed.

Just before the phoenixes made contact a blast of gravity shot forward knocking the phoenixes off course and hitting Tsuna sending him higher into the air. Before he could stabilize himself a magic circle appeared above him sending him crashing into the ground. Tsuna created an explosion to sent him out of the field of increase gravity.

"To think someone like you is actually making me use my full power." Bluenote commented as landed on the ground. He created a black sphere of gravity and sent it toward Tsuna. "Black Hole!" Tsuna fought against the pull as he watched nearby rocks get pulled in and crushed into nothingness.

"Just what I was waiting for!" Tsuna said with a smirk before flying right at the black hole. Emna was able to create black holes with his Earth Flames so he figured that this guy would be able to do the same.

"What?" Bluenote called out in shock. He watched as Tsuna got close to the black hole before he started to fly around it in a circle. His eyes widen when he saw Tsuna using the force of gravity from the pull to increase his speed until he was just a blur.

With a blast of flames Tsuna freed himself from the gravitational pull and launched himself at full speed at Bluenote who was unable to dodge. "Secret Phoenix Slayer Art! Sacred Fire: Inferno Blast!" Tsuna hit Bluenote with his palms with enough force to send him back before light blue flames exploded from Tsuna's palms hitting Bluenote at full force.

"Hot!" Lucy said with a wince feeling the heat of the blue fire even though she on the far away. Right now they were free from Bluenote gravity but none of them moved, they were too amazed at the fight in front of them.

"Where did the blue flame come from? Isn't Tsuna's fire orange?" Carla asked.

"Blue fire." Natsu mumbled staring at the flames in amazement. "Igneel once told me that how the color of fire isn't just from they type of magic it's from but also by the heat it can generate. Light blue flames are said to be the hottest flames in existence." Still he had no idea that Tsuna could create them.

"It's beautiful." Wendy couldn't help but comment. She had no idea that fire could be beautiful.

Tsuna breathed heavily standing there as he waited for the smoke from the fire to clear. He put a lot of magic into that attack hoping to end the fight. Phoenix Drive isn't going to last much longer and once it ends he's going to be defenseless. As Happy said, it's powerful and dangerous, and that implies to himself as well.

Phoenix Drive is a spell that forces himself to become like a phoenix that's one with fire. It gives him boost in power and better control of his flames and the ability to instantly heal any wounds, but in doing so it puts his body as war with itself. A part of him is rejecting becoming one with fire thus is fighting back trying to prevent it from happening. While it's active it isn't an issue, but once it ends his body will be in incredible amount of pain that it will be difficult to move. A double edge sword you can say.

His plan was get Bluenote serious enough so he could create a black hole that Tsuna could use to increase his speed using the gravity to catch Bluenote off guard and land a direct hit and hopefully finish end the fight it that attack. It was a gamble though, he had no idea if Bluenote could actually create black holes or would get serious enough to create one. And let's not forget the time limit of Phoenix Drive.

As the smoke cleared they could see that the ground along the path of the flames was melted showing just how hot the flames were. Tsuna eyes widen when the smoke fully cleared showing Bluenote at the end still standing. He was covered in injuries and burns but was standing without can trouble.

Shit! Tsuna doesn't have much magic left and he doesn't have long left until Phoenix Drive ends. He probably has enough magic for one last attack before he's out, so it's all or nothing at this point now.

Bluenote laughed when the smoke cleared. "Boy! What's your name!"

"Tsuna Sawada."

"Tsuna Sawada. I'll remember that name. It's one worth remembering!" Bluenote said grinning like mad. How long since he been this injuries, since he had this much fun? "Come! Let's see if we can fly even higher!" In that moment the gravity field came back in full force pinning everyone besides Tsuna onto the ground.

Tsuna took a breathe and focused as he went through ideas of what he has left. He can't use a spell he's already use, no doubt Bluenote will counter it. Chaos Shot sadly won't help him here, it would be too easy to redirect. He wishes he didn't use Maximum Cannon earlier since that might be able to do it. Suddenly an idea came to mind making him smile.

Both of Tsuna's hand began to glow making Bluenote grin more. Tsuna charged at Bluenote before disappearing in a burst of speed. Bluenote remembering that glow spun around behind him and strike only for no one to be there. He should have known Tsuna was going to trick him thinking it was the same as the first attack.

"Take this!" Tsuna shouted in the air above Bluenote. He looked like he was doing a handstand in the air with his hands pointed at Bluenote. "Fire Phoenix XX-Burner!"

An large blast of fire shot out at Bluenote and the flames took the shape of a lion cubs head (Natsu, Tsuna's box animal). The lion's mouth opened and it looked like it eat Bluenote when it make impact causing an explosion.

Tsuna landed next to the smoke as his eyes turned back to brown. He winced as pain shot through his entire body. His knees were shaking, it hurts so much just to stand it's going to be worst when he tried to move.

A hand shot out of the smoke grabbing Tsuna's neck and lifted him off the ground. The rest of Bluenote appeared get after with a few more injuries. He laughed before noticing that Tsuna's eye color wasn't orange anymore and sigh. "I guess that's it then. Can't be too surprise I guess. You're still young so it's to be expected that you'll reach your limit before me. Don't worry though, as thanks I'll kill your friends after this so you won't go to the afterlife alone."

Tsuna body relax getting Bluenote attention. He isn't dead yet, he can feel the boy's breathing, did he give up and accept his fate? No something changed, he can feel it the boy's aura changed.

Tsuna grabbed Bluenote wrist. "I won't give up so easily!" Tsuna eyes flashed back to orange, but Bluenote notice that it was different from before, he could feel incredible power suddenly coming from Tsuna, but it felt unfamiliar to him. "I won't let you hurt them!" Bluenote wince when the boy's hand suddenly got hot, hot enough that it was actually burning him. Bluenote didn't hesitant to throw Tsuna off to the side.

What was that? He was sure the boy was out of magic power, yet where did that power come from. He must have used the last of his magic power to increase his body temperature and condense all the heat into his hand. Yet he wasn't sure about that, in that one moment he felt threaten by the power he sensed, that's not something you can fake. He needs to finish off Tsuna, he can he a threat in the future if he's left alive.

Bluenote looked at Tsuna who was trying to get up but couldn't even lift himself up an inch. Where did that power go? Maybe it was a trick. Still that doesn't change anything, the boy must die.

He lifted Tsuna up with his magic before sending him flying back into the stone wall get a shout of pain from the boy. He pulled the boy from the rocks and to himself as he got his fist ready. He slam his fist into Tsuna chest and loud crunching sound was heard as Tsuna spit up blood before a magic circle appeared between Tsuna and the fist launching Tsuna away as fast as a bullet.

"Tsuna!" Natsu screamed in fear as he watch Tsuna hit the ground hard and rolled across the ground before he crashed into the wall.

Bluenote walked over to where Tsuna lied still. He was sure that didn't finish the job, the boy proven to be far more resistant to be taken out already.

"Oh. You're still conscious." Bluenote noted in mild shock seeing that Tsuna was barely keeping his eyes open yet was still able to glare at him. "Your willpower is not something I shall ever forget young wizard." A smile appeared on his face as he said that. Tsuna's body was lifted up once again. "Be proud child, for you have earn my respect." Gravity then attacked Tsuna from all sides crushing his body as he let out a silent scream of pain as the sound of his bones cracking and breaking echoed around them.

"Stop it! Please!" Natsu begged with tears in his eyes fighting against the gravity desperately trying to get free. He can't lose Tsuna, he doesn't know what he'll do without him. Body, move damn it!

"Tsuna!" Happy cried with tears running down his face.

"Please stop!" Wendy screamed looking away unable to watch it anymore, it was too much to watch.

"Get away from him!" A voice shouted in angry in not even a second later Gildarts appeared between Tsuna and Bluenote with his arm pointed out Bluenote. A moment passed as nothing happened before Bluenote was blown away.

Gildarts turned around a grabbed Tsuna before he fell onto the ground. He looked down at the boy in his arms and felt nothing but guilt and shame. "I'm sorry, Tsuna." He could have been here sooner, but when he sensed Tsuna was here and fighting he decided to take it slow to conserve his strength for the finally fight against Grimiore Heart Guild Master.

He no longer has that right.

Gildarts walked over to where Natsu was while keeping an eye on Bluenote to make sure he didn't do anything. Bluenote for his part just watched without a word.

"Gildarts!" Natsu called out with a smile but it disappeared when he saw Tsuna. He was out cold, and covered in injuries and scary pale. It honestly scared Natsu seeing Tsuna like this.

"Natsu. Take Tsuna and get out of here with everyone else." Gildarts instructed giving Tsuna to Natsu. Natsu didn't hesitant to take Tsuna and winced slightly when Tsuna make sounds of pain from the movement.

"But..." Natsu was conflicted. He wanted to get Tsuna out of here as fast as possible, but he also wanted to make the guy who did this to Tsuna suffer.

"Natsu!" Gildarts said seriously. "Get Tsuna out of here now and treat his injuries or he could die."

Natsu eyes widen in fear and looked down at Tsuna. Tsuna could die? No, he can't let that happen. He looked back up at Gildarts and nodded before running toward the others who were already on there feet, but he could see a look of fear in there eyes as they looked at Tsuna.

"Lucy, can you carry Gramps?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded. "Of course." She kneel down and picked up Makarov with some trouble but Cana gave her a quick hand.

With nothing else they left leaving behind Bluenote and Gildarts.

"It was a very important exam..." Gildarts stated once they were gone. "It meant much more to the kids than the adults knew. The determination of those kids to step out into tomorrow... You trampled all over it! That alone is something I'll never forgiven. But you also threaten the lives of those kids and put Tsuna at death's door." Magic poured out of Gildarts along with killing intent that covered Gildarts in white light and made his eyes glow red in fury.

"For that, **I'll Destroy You!** "

 **I planned on making the chapter longer, but decided against it. Hoped you all like the fight between Tsuna and Bluenote, not sure if it turned out as well as I would have liked.**

 **Anyway until next time o/**


	28. Chapter 27

**Another chapter done. Had a free week before the Fall Semester starts. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 27

"Cana, are you alright?" Lucy asked walking next to Cana as the headed to the camp. Natsu was ahead carrying Tsuna with Happy hovering over them in worry.

"I'm fine." Cana replied with a small smile before looking toward Tsuna feeling guilt. She was completely useless while Tsuna put his life on the line to protect them. She couldn't help but think back to what Tsuna said back on the boat.

' _I'm not going to let this exam get in the way of helping them out if they need it. They mean more to me than becoming S Class ever will_.'

While all they cared about was the exam, Tsuna cared more about them. Why did they bother having an exam? Just give the rank to Tsuna, the rest of them aren't ready for it. They were too focus on the exam and not what it meant to be an S Class wizard of Fairy Tail. Tsuna is the only one that does.

"Honestly, I'm such an idiot." Cana mumbled to herself as she realize something important. Tsuna was really onto something. She looked at everyone with smile. Who needs S Class when you have friends like them?

"Let's stop here." Wendy called out suddenly making all of them stop.

"Shouldn't we get to the camp as soon as possible?" Lucy asked.

Wendy shook her head. "We need to start treatment on Tsuna as soon as possible for the highest chance of success." Natsu nodded and gently put Tsuna down on the ground and moved to the side to let Wendy have a look. With Tsuna on the ground they all could get a good look, he was really pale and was having trouble breathing. She got to work right away and her finger glowed and ran it down the middle of Tsuna's hoodie, cutting it open along with the shirt under it.

When she finished she opened it and they all gasp when they saw Tsuna's chest. It wasn't a pretty sight. Both Lucy and Cana had to look away with a hand over their mouths, they both felt sick.

Natsu gulped and looked at Wendy who was examining Tsuna injuries. "How bad is it?"

Wendy didn't answer right away. "Worse than I thought." She answered grimly, fear fill the rest of them. "There so many life threatening injuries and I don't think there isn't a bone that isn't either cracked or broken. I just don't know where to start." If she gets the order wrong with the healing, it could kill Tsuna.

"Wendy." Carla said getting the her attention. "Take a deep breathe and focus. I know your worried about making a mistake, but the worst mistake you can make right now is doing nothing. Because if we do nothing, then Tsuna will die."

Wendy nodded as she took a few deep breathes. "Okay. I'm starting." Her hands glowed as she began to worked.

They all watched in painful silence as Wendy worked to heal Tsuna. They hated the fact that they aren't doing anything to help, but they don't know what they can do. None of them has any medical experience outside of basic first aid.

"Is there..." Natsu started nervously. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He will do anything if he will help save Tsuna.

Wendy bit her lip as she tried to think of something that would give Tsuna a better chance, even if it's one percent. "If we could slowly replenish his magic power, it will help his body support itself. Just be careful, too much magic power at once in his current state could send him into shock."

Natsu blinked before nodding. "Replenish his magic power? I can do that." He lit his hand on fire but the fire was tiny, it barely left his hand.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy shouted when she saw Natsu grab Tsuna's hand with his own that was on fire. The last thing they need to do is to make things worst but burning Tsuna's hands. However to her surprise Natsu's fire didn't hurt Tsuna, instead it was being absorb.

"Like me Tsuna can eat fire, but as a Phoenix Slayer, Tsuna can also absorb fire through his skin to replenish his magic power." Natsu explained.

"That's right!" Cana said remembering that fact. She rushed over the other side of Tsuna and pulled out one of her card with her good arm. She held the card above Tsuna's arm and the end of the card lit on fire and was already being absorb.

"Cana, your arm." Lucy notice her right arm, she knew it was injured but she didn't know it was bad enough that she couldn't use it.

"It just numb." Cana replied waving it off. "It's most likely a side effect from not using Fairy Glitter correctly. I mean it's an extremely high level spell and all I got was the emblem to use it once and the knowledge how to active it. It shouldn't be surprising that I made some kind of mistake." She should just be thankful that she was able to use it in the first place. Still, if she could have used it correctly then Tsuna wouldn't be fighting for his life.

"You should be taking it easy than." Lucy stated in concern, they need to take care of themselves so Wendy can focus on Tsuna.

Cana gritted her teeth. "How can I take it easy when Tsuna life is in danger! If I can do something to help, then why shouldn't I do it?"

Lucy was taken back by that. "I didn't mean it like that Cana. What I meant is that you should be careful. Do you think Tsuna would like it if you hurt yourself in the process? Or how about adding more work onto Wendy later on? Tsuna is going to need a lot more healing even after this, we need to look after ourselves as well so we can be there for him later."

"She right." Carla added in. "Thinking long term, Wendy is going to have to treat Tsuna several more times after this before he will get better. If Wendy has to waste her magic on the rest of us since we were carelessly now, than it will delay those treatments."

Cana looked down. "You're right. I'm sorry. But I'm not going to stop what I'm doing right now, but I'll take it easy with how much magic I'll use." The flames on the card shrunk in size showing that she reduce her magic output.

Silence fell upon them, now of them could really find anything to say in the current situation. Minutes passed as Wendy moved around Tsuna healing what she could and it was slowly taking a toll on her with the amount of magic she is using. She however didn't care, all she cared about was getting Tsuna stable.

Suddenly Tsuna started coughing up blood causing them to panic.

"Tsuna! What's going on?!" Natsu shouted in fear. Coughing up blood is never a good sign.

"Roll him on his side!" Wendy ordered already shifting her focus on Tsuna's lungs as the Natsu rolled him on his side while still keeping a firm grip on Tsuna's hand. "One of his broken ribs punctured his lungs. I'm sorry, I completely missed it." She was overwhelmed by all the other life threatening injuries that she missed this. She needs to work quickly before it gets worst.

It was difficult, once she removed the removed the rib she had to quickly heal the lung before it filled with blood. When that was done she set all of his ribs back into place before moving to Tsuna's back. She put a hand on his back and sent a burst of magic through Tsuna's body right into his lungs making him cough up the remain blood in his lungs.

They rolled Tsuna onto his back again and they could hear him breathing easier now making them relax a bit. It was a sign of process.

Wendy continue to work on Tsuna several more minutes before she stopped with a sigh of relief while wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Tsuna's life is no longer in immediate danger."

"Really?" Happy asked with tears in his eyes. Is Tsuna going to be alright now?

Wendy nodded. "I healed everything that was life threatening, but he still has some injuries that can cause problems later or he can get an infection. But he should be in good enough condition to get to the camp." She has done all that she can for now, but she isn't going to lie, Tsuna's life is still in danger. They were just going to have to keep a close eye on him.

Without warning the ground started shaking putting them all back on alert.

"What now?" Cana asked in concern and annoyance. They really didn't need more on their plate right now.

"The tree." Lucy answered with wide eyes making the others look over toward the large tree in the center of the island. It was falling over, but how and why?

There eyes widen as they fell over suddenly feeling incredibly weak. "Huh?"

"What's going on? I suddenly feel weak." Lucy noted.

"It's like all my energy is..." Wendy added in.

"Our magic.. Is disappearing?" Cana said realizing what's going on. But how is it happening? How is the tree connected to their magic power?

"Tsu... Na..." Natsu called out weakly tightening his hold on Tsuna's hand before everything went black.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" Was the first thing that Natsu heard when he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Lucy and Happy hovering over him.

"What happened?" Natsu asked slightly lightheaded.

"You doing something reckless." Lucy commented somewhat annoyed. "But I can't really hold it against you."

"What did I do?" He honestly didn't know what he did. The last thing he remember was his magic power being drained and worrying about Tsuna before he passed out.

Happy was the one that answered this time. "When we lost our magic power for some reason, you kept giving Tsuna what little you had left. It's the reason why you passed out and we didn't." Happy gestured to Natsu's right where Tsuna was laying.

Natsu looked over and notice he was still holding Tsuna's hand but made no move to change that. Instead he looked at Tsuna and notice that he wasn't as pale anymore and was breathing a bit better. But he was still in really bad shape and clearly in a lot of pain. Most of what Wendy healed was internal.

"Anyway, let's get going. The camp shouldn't be far." Natsu said getting up and carefully picking Tsuna up. Tsuna whimper in pain from the movement and Natsu whisper an apology. He hates that he's causing Tsuna pain, but he had no choice to get Tsuna to safety.

Lucy picked up Makarov with the help of Happy and turned to Cana who was sitting against a tree. "Cana?"

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later." She was out of breathe when she said that. Fairy Glitter really took it out of her, then she gave some of her magic to Tsuna, and then the last of it being drained before coming back. "I need to rest for a bit."

"You sure?" Natsu asked glancing at her. He wasn't a fan of leaving a friend behind.

Cana nodded. "Yea. Just focus on getting Tsuna back to camp."

"You got it." With that said Natsu left with the others behind him. Cana smiled as they left before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

It took them several minutes, but they finally arrived at the camp. When the arrived they stopped in the tent where everyone else that was injured was resting.

"W-What happened?" Natsu asked in surprise. Mira, Gajeel, Evergreen, and Elfman were injured and unconscious.

"T-Tsuna?" Levy said seeing Tsuna in Natsu arms. He was in worst shape then everyone else.

Lisanna looked over from where she was and quickly ran over to get a pillow and blanket. "Natsu! Over here!" She called out while setting up a make shift bed for Tsuna. Natsu walked over and carefully put Tsuna down before covering him with the blanket. "What happened?"

Natsu glanced over to Lisanna before looking down sadly at Tsuna. "He fought a crazy strong guy to protect us and nearly died doing so before Gildarts arrived. Wendy was able to heal most of it, but he isn't out of danger yet."

Lisanna eyes widen in fear at that before looking down at Tsuna as well before looking up at Levy. "Levy get the first aid kit. We'll patch up Tsuna as much as possible."

"Right!" Levy said with a nod before rushing to get the first aid kit. While Levy did that Wendy joined them by Tsuna's side.

"I'll do another round of healing right away, as well." Wendy stated, but Lisanna but a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't push yourself too much, Wendy." As much as she wants to get Tsuna healed up as soon as possible, it's easy to see just how tired Wendy. They don't want her to pass out from exhaustion. Tsuna would give them the lecture of the life time if she did.

"But..."

"Look here." Carla called out. "You've been using your magic all day. You need to rest a bit. You'll be no help to Tsuna if you pass out on us."

Wendy deflated a bit but nodded as Levy joined them with the first aid kit. Seeing that Wendy decided that if she can't help Tsuna with her magic, then she will at least help patch him up. As the three worked on Tsuna the others filled each other in on what as happened on there side.

"So even Cana and Master are casualties..." Freed commented. Lucy already put Master down in a make shift bed. He, unlike Tsuna, didn't need any more treatment for the time being.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" Bislow ask in annoyance.

"The Grimoire Heart battleship is anchored off to the east." Lily stated. "Considering we need to defend this camp, how about splitting into two teams?"

"One attack team, and one defense team?" Levy noted. It was really the only plan they do with what they have.

Natsu sat down to Tsuna's side to think after the three finish patching him up. He wasn't thinking about which team he'll be on, he's already decided to fight Hades. He the one that responsible for Tsuna nearly dying. As long as he's around Tsuna isn't going to be safe.

No, right now he's thinking about Tsuna. There is so much he always wanted to tell Tsuna, but always got cold feet whenever he had a chance. So much he would have regretted never telling Tsuna if he died. He never wants to regret anyway when it comes to Tsuna. So now, he'll think about what he'll do when Tsuna finally wakes up.

"Now then..." Natsu stated standing up. "Let's go beat Hades! Lucy! Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy responded raising a paw.

"M-Me?" Lucy asked surprised. She wasn't much of a fighter and this Master Hades is going to be tough.

"We are on the same team, right?" Happy pointed out.

"I know, but wouldn't Freed be more suited..."

Freed looked over. "I have to stay here and draw runes."

"Leave the defense to us!" Bislow said with a thumbs up.

"I'll go with Natsu and Lucy!" Wendy said with determination.

"Wait, Wendy!" Carla called out.

"I think I can at least support Natsu!" She doesn't want to be side lined when she can help fight.

"I-I'll go as well!" Lily added in as he covered his ears in fear of more thunder. "I have to pay them back for Tsuna and Gajeel."

"I'll stay here and help Freed with the runes." Levy stated knowing where she would be the most usefully.

"I'll stay beside Mira and Elfman." Lisanna didn't want to leave her siblings side, not when they were injured.

"Then that decides things." Freed stated.

"We will protect everyone, period!"

"W-Wait! I-I'll go too!" A voice called out weakly making all of them turn in surprise to see Tsuna was awake. He was struggling to push himself up with his elbows, but he wasn't backing down.

"Tsuna!" Several of them shouted at the same time

Natsu rushed back over to Tsuna and knelled down at his side. "Tsuna! Stop or you'll hurt yourself."

"I-I want to help." Tsuna said determine as he continue to trying to sit up.

Natsu couldn't help but smile at bit at Tsuna's words. He took off his scarf and put it on Tsuna surprising everyone. Natsu treasures his scarf more than anything and has never given it to anymore before, so the fact that he's giving it to Tsuna might as well be consider a marriage proposal.

"There. You can take care of my scarf for me until I get back." Natsu said with a grin.

Tsuna blinked at the scarf with a blush on his face. "N-Natsu. I..." Tsuna started but didn't finish unsure on what to say.

Natsu just stared at Tsuna for a moment and decided to take a chance and grabbed his scarf to pull Tsuna up a bit before kissing him making Tsuna eyes widen in shock. After a second his eyes soften before they close and return the kiss.

It might not be the best time to confess his love for Tsuna, but if he doesn't want to wait anymore. Not after what happened with Bluenote.

"I love you, Tsuna." Natsu said happily after he broke the kiss.

Tsuna blushed and tried to hide his face in the scarf, though only the bottom half of his face was covered. He glanced up. "I love you too, Natsu." He said weakly but Natsu could still hear him and beamed.

"Now get some rest." Natsu said gently as he helped Tsuna lie down and pull the blanket up.

"Before you go, take this." Tsuna shifted his hand out of the blanket and opened it revealing an orange pearl.

Natsu smiled and nodded taking the pearl and put it into one of his pockets. When he looked back at Tsuna he found that he already asleep again with half his face covered by Natsu's scarf. Natsu leaned over and gave Tsuna a quick kiss on the forehead whispering a promise that he'll be back soon before getting up to leave.

There is a certain Grimoire Heart Guild Master that needs his ass kicked.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were on the other side of the room from Grimoire Heart Guild Master, Master Hades. They were all injured showing that they were in battle and none of them were moving after Hades got up after taking Natsu's Lightning-Flame Dragon Roar and revealed his Demon's Eye that release a nasty feeling magic power.

"The farther along the path of magic you tread, the deeper you sink toward the depths of darkness. And what you find there in the depths, glistening... is the One Magic!" Master Hades said raising his hand that was covered in a dark magic. "Just a little farther... Just a little farther and I will reach the One Magic." His hand turned into a fist. "But that 'just a little' is so very deep! To fill that depth, the World of Great Magic is needed! A world with Zeref!" A pause. "Soon, the world will change with Zeref's awakening. And, it will finally come into my hands... The One Magic!"

"The One Magic?" Erza repeated.

"You all cannot go to the World of Great Magic. You lack the conviction to dive into the depths!" Hades moved his arms getting ready to cast a spell.

"What kind of pose is that?" Gray asked feeling the magic power Hades is gathering. He just knows whatever it is, isn't' good.

"From the Book of Zeref, Volume 4, Verse 20: Hidden Magic, Nemesis!" The rumble on the ground near Hades began to change and expand forming into strange demon like creatures.

"H-He made monsters from the rubble?!"

"With the magic power from the deepest depths, you can even create demons from lumps of earth! You can make the demons do your bidding, as heaven's judge... That is Hidden Magic!"

Fear overtook everyone, the magic power they were feeling overwhelmed them. And with how Master Hades just keeps getting up no matter how much the hit him and he keeps unleashing even more power dark magic. It was hard to find hope in this situation.

"Don't give up!" A soft voice called out surprising them and snapping them out of their fear momentary.

"That voice." Erza mumbled. She knew that voice.

A orange glow shined from Natsu's pocket making the Fire Dragon Slayer reach in and to his surprise pulled out the orange pearl Tsuna gave him. The light from the pearl was a warm light that came them all comfort when they felt it.

"Don't give up!" The voice called out again from within the pearl making it glow brighter before fire poured out of it forming an phoenix, even Master Hades was surprise by this.

"Tsuna?" Natsu asked clearly still surprised.

"I said I wanted to help." Tsuna stated happily glancing back toward Natsu.

"Tsuna? But how?" Lucy asked confused. Tsuna should still be back at camp resting.

"The pearl I gave Natsu had my magic stored into it. So it became an extension of myself in a way. When I sensed all of you were in danger through the pearl, I linked by conscious to it and used the magic within to create this phoenix so I could help." Tsuna explained before facing Hades. "I got a question for you if you don't mind."

Hades crossed his arms. "Ask boy."

"You claim that origin of magic is darkness, but from my own experience magic is neither good or evil, light or dark, by nature. It is us, as living creatures that use magic, that give magic these shapes and forms. There is a saying, 'Magic comes from the heart.' So I ask you. When you looked into the depths of magic, were you instead looking into the depths of your own heart?" The question caught everyone off guard.

Hades stared at the phoenix in surprise, that question, that saying. It reminded him so much of Mavis. He wondered for a moment, just how similar is this child and Mavis are. It made him think about during his times when Fairy Tail was first founded and when all of them were going on adventures together. He misses those days, but he already knows those days aren't coming back. He already walked far down this path, he was going to see it through to the end.

"Maybe, but there is darkness within all of us boy. A darkness that magic as a deep connection to." Hades answered.

Tsuna sigh seeing that Hades isn't going to back down. He looked back to his friends who still haven't gotten up. "Everyone get back on your feet. I know you are all scared and things seem hopeless. But look around you, you aren't alone in this fight. So long as we fight together as one, then there nothing to be scared of, because we have each others back till the end."

Natsu smiled remembering the words Gildarts told him back at the first trail. "Fear isn't evil. It shows us our weakness. As long as we're together, then there nothing to fear."

Tsuna smiled as the others stood up again ready to fight. "We all have our weaknesses, it part of who we are. The reason why we fight together it to cover each other weaknesses. That's what it means to be part of Fairy Tail!"

"Your vanity is praiseworthy. But that ends now, as well." Hades called out.

"Let's go! I shall lead the way!" Tsuna shouted as an orange shield appeared in front of the phoenix in a half circle. Tsuna flew forward as the others followed behind.

"What can you do without any magic power left. Dance, Dirt Demons!" Hades shouted as the demons started to launch there own attacks along with magic bullets.

Tsuna spun around in the air, using the shield to take hits to protect the others behind him. With each hit though the phoenix shrunk slightly.

In the back Natsu began to fall, but Lucy and Wendy caught him before using the last of their strength to launch him forward. Erza and Gray watched closely before stopping and raising a foot into the air and kicking the back of Natsu's feet sending him directly at Hades.

"Send everything to the pits of darkness!" Hades shouted getting ready to cast another spell. "Fairy Tail, your sun has set!"

When Tsuna reach Hades the phoenix was too tiny to do any danger, so instead the flames shot back toward Natsu and wrapped around his fist making the Dragon Slayer grin and aimed his fist right at Hades face.

"Phoenix Dragon Iron Fist!"

Those words were the last thing Tsuna heard before his conscious return to his body, but he wasn't worried. He knew they were going to win. Natsu promised after all.

 **Tsuna and Natsu are finally together! Anyway, leave a review if want. Until next time o/**


	29. Chapter 28

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 28

Mira couldn't stop watching Fairy Tail's newest couple cuddle while they sleep. It was down right adorable and she hates that she missed Natsu's confession.

Tsuna was curled up against Natsu's chest still wearing Natsu's scarf. Natsu has his arms wrapped around Tsuna holding him protectively. And somehow Happy was able to squeeze in at some point, no one knows when, and was snuggled against Tsuna's chest sleeping peacefully.

They been like this since the fight with Hades. When they arrived as backup after the fight ended Natsu went straight to Tsuna and pulled him into a tight hug before falling over and passing out with Tsuna in his arms. Tsuna quickly followed. The only reason Tsuna was able to make it that far was thanks to Freed using a rune to dull Tsuna's pain and Bislow using his babies to create a platform for Tsuna to stand on that carried him.

"Mira." Lisanna called out. "Maybe you should stop watching them, it's starting to get a little creepy." Mira been watching for a few hours now while giggling every once and awhile.

"But they look so adorable. Plus I didn't get front row seats to their kiss." Mira pouted making Lisanna blush at the memory before having to cover her nose to stop herself from getting another nose bleed. It happened after Natsu and the others left, she somehow controlled herself for that long. Like when you want to cheer when your OTP finally gets together but you want to be the one to ruin the moment.

The sound of footsteps made them turn there heads to see Lucy walking toward them, she was clearly looking for something or someone.

"Mira, Lisanna. Have either of you two seen Happy? He disappeared an hour ago. I thought he went to get fish, but he wasn't come back yet." Well that answers when Happy joined the sleeping duo.

Mira giggled and pointed toward the two. "He's sleeping with them."

Lucy sigh seeing the sleeping cat. "I honestly should have known." Really, it should have been obvious. She looked back to the two Take-Over wizards. "You know. I always wonder why Happy is so close to Tsuna. I mean, whenever we get back from a job or Tsuna, the first thing he does is go right to Tsuna for a hug." Both Mira and Lisanna share a laugh at that.

Lisanna recovered first and turned to Lucy. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. You see Tsuna joined the guild not long after Natsu, and back then Natsu keep some distance from everyone since he was still getting over Igneel disappearance. We all let Natsu have his space, but after a bit Tsuna slowly started sitting next to Natsu when he sat alone. He would say nothing but offered him company. Then one day Natsu was suddenly more open with everyone, it caught us all by surprise since it literally happened over night. It turns out that Tsuna had talk with Natsu that night."

"What did Tsuna say?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No clue." Lisanna answered with a shrug. "Any time we asked they should just smile and say it's a secret. Anyway after that Natsu seem determine to get close to Tsuna, but Tsuna for some reason also keep some distance from everyone. Not like Natsu, he would happily spend time with everyone as much as possible but he only do solo jobs. We all knew Tsuna fairly well, but at the same time it felt like there some gap between us. It's hard to explain."

"Back then Tsuna liked to keep a low profile to avoid the spotlight." Mira added in. "So while we knew what kind of person Tsuna was, we didn't really know what he was capable of. We all got the idea he was rather weak and he never tried to correct us. In all honesty we were the ones that created that gap because of that. Tsuna wanted people to get to know him because they wanted to and not because they thought he was strong."

"Anyway." Lisanna cut in since they were getting off track. "About a month or two after that Natsu found Happy's egg. He talked Tsuna into helping him take care of it and I had a crush on Natsu back then and was able to get involve as well. So you can imagine, I was focus on getting close to Natsu, while Natsu focus on getting close to Tsuna, that left Tsuna to do most of the work himself." Lisanna paused to scratch her cheek in embarrassment. "Later Tsuna had to do a quick job that literally took a few hours. In that time we lost Happy's egg under our care, Tsuna wasn't happy when he came back. He quickly found out that Elfman took it to help take care of it and Happy soon hatched after all. Though Tsuna still wasn't happy with us and the two of use became the first victims of Tsuna's punishment." Lisanna admitted sadly. Mira patted Lisanna shoulder in comfort.

Lucy sweat drop hearing that. This guild takes Tsuna's punishment seriously, she still doesn't know how disappointing him is that bad.

"After that." Lisanna continued. "We all agreed to raise Happy together, though in the end nothing really chanced. I tried to get closer to Natsu, Natsu tried to get closer to Tsuna, leaving Tsuna to do most of the work again. He kind of a reliable father figure to Happy."

"Or mother figure." Mira said quickly with a hand over her mouth to hide her smirk. Tsuna can be a mother hen sometimes, it's rather cute.

"Just don't let him hear you say that."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Tsuna leaned against a tree out of breathe. In his arms were a few branches that he found on the ground. He overheard Mira saying that they were running low of firewood and he decided to go gather some. Sadly he doesn't have Freed rune that dulls his pain, so he's feeling it at full force. The only reason he keeps going is stubbornness alone. He wants to help out.

After taking a few more deeps breathes he pushes himself off the tree and starts to walk forward towards another tree with a few fall branches around it. He makes it about half way before he's already out of breathe again and the pain making it difficult to move, hell standing was becoming a challenge. He took a step forward only to lose his balance and fall backwards into someone's arms behind him.

He glanced up nervously to see Natsu's staring down at him with a frown on his face. Clearly he is unhappy.

"What are you doing out here Tsuna?" Natsu asked in a rather calm tone, like the calm before the storm.

"I happened to overhear Mira talking about running low on firewood." Tsuna answered as he tried to hid his face in Natsu's scarf. "So I went to get more."

"Do you have idea how worried we were when we notice you were missing?"

Tsuna flinched at that, yea he can imagine. "I'm sorry."

Natsu let out a sigh before picking up Tsuna and started his way back to camp.

"Um..." Tsuna started rather unsure. "While you're here I should return your scarf. I know how much it means to you."

Natsu wasn't surprise by this. "I'll accept it back when you're better, not a moment sooner." Natsu grinned. "Besides, I like it when you wear my scarf. So you better expect to be wearing it more often."

"Okay." Tsuna said with a nod. "Just remember I like it when you wear your scarf as well. It's kind of weird to see you without it." Natsu smiled at that and gave Tsuna a quick peck on the cheek.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they listen to the wildlife around them in the short walk back to camp. When the arrived Mira was waiting with a bowl of soup for Tsuna and gave him a smile that said 'You better eat all of this or I will pour it down your throat for making us worry.'

Natsu sat down in the nearby tent and placed Tsuna in his lap. He then took the soup from Mira and held it carefully so it didn't spill any of it on Tsuna with one hand and the spoon with the other. He raised a spoon full of soup to Tsuna mouth much to his displeasure.

"Natsu I can feed myself." Tsuna protested.

"Look at your hands." Natsu commented and Tsuna did and notice that they were shaking. His eyes twitch in annoyance since he knew he couldn't eat soup with his hands shaking like this, soup would end up everywhere. So with a pout Tsuna opened his mouth to let Natsu feed him.

"Well look at what he have here!" A voiced called out teasingly as Laxus and Gildarts join them each with a smug look on there face.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you two are going to tease us." Natsu seemed to be ignoring this and focused on feeding Tsuna.

"Yep!" Gildarts said happily. "But we'll wait until you're done eating. You need to eat."

"Yea, you look like shit." Laxus pointed out.

Tsuna chuckled slightly at that. "You should have seen the other guy."

Gildarts snorted. "I did, he looked like hell. Didn't leave me much to do in the end." Guilt flashed in his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner Tsuna. If I had you wouldn't be in such bad shape."

Tsuna waved it off as he swallowed some soup. "It's fine. You didn't know how bad things were."

Silence fell upon them after that. After a few minutes Natsu put the empty bowl to the side before laying down and making Tsuna do the same on top of Natsu. Natsu then rolled onto his side while he held onto Tsuna. Tsuna shifted in the hold to turn around to face Natsu and the two stared at each other.

The other two got the message and left so the two could sleep.

Natsu smiled after a minute before leaning in and kissed Tsuna which Tsuna returned happily. Tsuna broke the kiss and smiled at Natsu. "I love you." He said before kissing Natsu again.

"I love you too." Natsu returned happily as he lay out his arm to let Tsuna use it as a pillow and wrapped the other around Tsuna's waist pulling Tsuna closer. Tsuna nuzzled into Natsu's chest before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

Natsu watched Tsuna sleep for awhile, enjoying the peaceful look Tsuna had. He listened to Tsuna's breathing as his eyes slowly closed and it wasn't long before he joined Tsuna with a smile.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Natsu sat on the edge of a cliff along with Happy and Gildarts as they held fished in the lake below. Natsu wasn't too happy about it since he found it rather boring at the moment and wanted to be with Tsuna right now.

"Quit the pouting Natsu. You can't be by his side all the time." Gildarts stated glancing at the Dragon Slayer. "So you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"What you mean?" Natsu asked confused by the question.

"I've notice that when you aren't taking care of Tsuna, that you've been in deep thought. Plus I thought you would be more affectionate with Tsuna since you two are together now." Gildarts pointed out. He knew Natsu been in love with Tsuna for years now, so now that they are together he thought Natsu would be kissing him every chance he got.

"Do you know about dragons and theirs mates?" Natsu asked looking at his fishing rod.

"No, I can't say I do."

Natsu let out a breathe. "Dragon's take mating seriously since it can be rather difficult for them to fall in love with another. And when they do and the other returns their feels they commit for life, of course if the other doesn't share their feelings, it doesn't mean that the dragon can't find someone else, it's just difficult to fall in love with another. This is true for Dragon Slayers as well."

"Alright, but Tsuna returns you're feelings." Gildarts pointed out.

Natsu nodded with a sad look. "Yes, but I'm not sure if I would be a good mate for Tsuna." That caught Gildarts by surprise. "Igneel always told me that my job will to be protect my mate, but when Tsuna fought that Bluenote guy I couldn't do anything but watch. Tsuna could have died and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it." Natsu tighten his grip on the rod causing it to crack.

Gildarts sigh, to think that Natsu was concern that he wasn't good enough for Tsuna. At least this means he's taking his relationship with Tsuna seriously. "Natsu. Tsuna isn't like most, he doesn't need you to protect him from danger."

"I know that! But when his life is on the line, I should be able to protect him." He shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Are you worried about all of this since you're commit to Tsuna for life now?" He asked to clarify things a bit.

Natsu face turned red. "We aren't commit for life yet. So it's possible for us to separate and find someone else. So technically we aren't considers mates just yet in dragon terms, just partners, since the term mate means your partner for the rest of your life. For us to be consider mates, we need to um..." Natsu stuttered in embarrassment as his face got even more red. "We need to mate." Gildarts was silent from shock from what, but Natsu continued. "When we do, it will create a bond between us if our feelings are strong enough and kind of lock them in. Meaning that once we are mates, then we won't be able to love anyone else romantically."

They were silent for a few minutes, Natsu was trying to calm down while Gildarts waited for that to happen. When Natsu face wasn't as red of Erza hair Gildarts decided to talk. "Does Tsuna know about this?"

Natsu shook his head. "Not yet." He doesn't want to stress Tsuna when he still recovering.

"You need to talk about this with Tsuna." Natsu nodded getting a smile from Gildarts. "Oh, and if I find out you two become mates anytime soon. Well..." He cracked his knuckles.

Elsewhere Erza walked up to Makarov in a clearing away from camp.

"Master." Makarov looked back at Erza. "The boat is almost ready to go, but, um.. What about Laxus?"

"I have nothing' to say to him!" Makarov answered.

"I see..."

"He's got balls, setting foot on the guild's sacred ground without permission and while in exile..."

"He had permission Master." Tsuna called out walking over to join them but was having trouble. Erza rushed over and put his arm over his shoulders to support him. "I asked him to come here not long after I found you. So if you're going to punish someone about that, then punish me."

Makarov sigh at that. "Very well, I shall not punish him. He did protect you all when you were in danger against Hades."

"It's fine." Laxus called out off to the side making himself known. "I just happened to be in the area when Tsuna called and I owed him a favor. I have no other reason then that."

"Alright that's enough." Tsuna said annoyed at the two. Makarov wasn't even bothering to look at Laxus and Laxus was trying to write the whole thing off like it didn't matter. "Both of you need to start being honest here. Master, since you exile Laxus you have missed him greatly and don't bother trying to deny it. I heard you whine about when you get heavily drunk. And Laxus, you've been missing the guild as well. You call me all the time for updates and asking if there anything you can do on the side to help. I don't need to move to use my magic, so both of you start talking."

Both Makarov and Laxus looked at Tsuna before looking at each other. With a sigh Makarov turned around to fully face Laxus. "How have you been Laxus?"

Laxus smiled slightly. "I've been good. Been worried about your health though. You weren't in the best condition when I left."

Erza smiled as the two talk as grandfather and grandson, she looked at Tsuna. "I sometimes wonder if you have the ability to see into people's hearts. You always seem to know how others truly feel."

"Not really. Just those two tend to be an open book when it involves the other." They remind him a bit of Xanxus and Nono, the two didn't have the best relationship between them. However once the two put there pride aside and had a real talk and letting it all for the other was when they made the first step to be family again.

"I guess. They care about each other, that much is clear, they just don't know how to show it without a bit of force." Erza wondered if she would have been able to get them to be honest with each other like this. Probably not, Tsuna seems to be better at understanding others then her.

"Stubbornness runs in the family." Tsuna commented with a grin.

Erza laughed at that. "Especially in this one."

They enjoyed the moment until they all froze when they felt something followed by a noise.

"What is that?" Erza asked looking up trying to find the source.

"We go head back to camp." Laxus said walking over to them and putting Tsuna's other arm around his next.

"I don't like this feeling." Tsuna gulped getting a worried glance from the others as they quicken their pace. If Tsuna has a bad feeling about something then it should be taken seriously.

Before they arrived at camp an loud roar was heard making Tsuna and Laxus wince slightly. When they arrived at camp they saw everyone looking up into the sky, when they did their eyes widen seeing a black dragon with blue markings flying towards them.

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse..." Makarov started when he arrived getting everyone attention, but he was looking directly at Gildarts. "Is this the one called Acnologia?"

"Yeah." Gildarts answered as he looked back at the dragon. "That's the one."

"You! Do you know where Igneel is?! And Grandine and Metalicana, too?!" Natsu shouted at the dragon wanting answers.

Gildarts quickly put his hands on Natsu's shoulder. "Knock it off, Natsu! Don't provoke it! I know I told you how I got this arm... No, how my whole body got like this!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he remembered that Gildarts told him about a black dragon that wasn't a friend to humans.

"That's not the kind of dragon Natsu and the others love! This is an evil one." Happy said remembering what Gildarts said back then as well just as the dragon landed.

"Yeah, you're right about that. This bastard is humanity's enemy!" Gildarts confirmed staring down the dragon.

"Then are we gonna fight it?" Natsu asked.

"No. You're looking' at this the wrong way, Natsu. It's not about winning or losing with this one. It's how are we gonna escape from it? No, more like, which of us are gonna survive?" Everyone's eyes widen at that.

"You're saying' this thing is gonna kill some of us?!" Natsu asked in shock, unable to believe what Gildarts just told them.

The dragon let out a roar alarming Gildarts as he looked at all of them in panic! "Oh, no! Everyone, run!" Just Acnologia let out a powerful breathe blowing them all back along with everything else in the area. When they looked around they couldn't believe the forest around them was blown away.

Gildarts looked up in annoyance. "Tch! What, is it admiring its work?! I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now..." He glanced back. "We're all still alive, right?! There's no time to be scared! We gotta get off this island right away!" Acnologia let out another roar. "Here it comes! Get your asses to the boat!"

"Run!" Erza shouted pointing toward the direction of the ship. "We're all going home together! Fairy Tail!"

Laxus grabbed Tsuna and started running with everyone else. Tsuna bit his lip knowing what's going to happen. If they all made it to the ship then they are just an easy target for Acnologia. Meaning if they want to escape, then one of them are going to have to stay behind to keep it busy while the others get away.

Acnologia quickly got in there path nearly taking out Freed and Bislow in the process.

"Never thought I would have to use it back to back." Tsuna mumbled making Laxus look at him. Tsuna closed his eyes to focus. "Thanks for the help Laxus. I got it from here." Tsuna broke out of Laxus's hold and flipped over him and landed in front of the others with him and opened his eyes revealing that they are orange once again. "Phoenix Drive!"

"Tsuna! What are you doing?!" Gildarts shouted noticing the boy.

Tsuna didn't answer and took to the skies. "Fire Phoenix Missiles!" Several phoenixes flew toward Acnologia and exploded on impact, but they did no damage. He should have figured it's hide would be tough, he wondered if it's eyes were the same. He created a few more phoenixes that flew right to it's head.

Acnologia made no attempt to dodge as the phoenixes approach allowing the phoenixes to hit their mark. This time when they exploded Acnologia actually let out a noise of pain and surprise. No doubt it didn't think it would have hurt.

Acnologia opened it's mouth for another breathe attack and Tsuna took a deep breathe and waited for the right moment between the inhale and exhale to attack it's open mouth. "Fire Phoenix Screech!" The blast of flames hit it's mark making Acnologia close it's mouth and swipe it's claw at Tsuna. Tsuna dodge the claw but was intercepted by it's tail which landed a direct hit sending Tsuna crashing into the ground.

"Tsuna!" Natsu shouted running toward Tsuna who was getting up. His chest glowed as the internally damage healed.

"All of you run. I'll keep it busy while you all escape." Tsuna said as he walked toward Acnologia again ready to continue the fight.

Natsu moved in front of Tsuna with his arms out to stop him, not caring about the dragon behind him at the moment. "No! We all are going home Tsuna, together. I'm not going to leave you behind!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE NATSU!" Tsuna shouted bitterly. "We can't get out of this together Natsu, not this time. We'll be an easy target on the ship, so in order for everyone else to escape than someone has to stay behind to keep it's attention."

Everyone eyes widen in realizition and some even let out a painful cry. Natsu gritted his teeth. "Still I'm not leaving you behind Tsuna."

"Natsu please, just go. I can't lose you." Tsuna stated with tears in his eys.

"AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Natsu yelled. "I almost lost you once, and I'm not letting that happen again. It doesn't have to be you!"

"It has to be me!" Tsuna said sadly. "In Phoenix Drive I'm nearly unkillable. So I can keep getting up no matter how many time it knocks me down. We have no choice Natsu, somebody needs to stay behind." It pains Tsuna to admit it, but that's why he's volunteering to do it. Because he doesn't want to lose anyone else.

"Tsuna is right!" Makarov shouted making Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. "However..." Makarov arm extended and hit Tsuna in the back of the neck. Tsuna eyes widen as his eyes turn back to brown as he passes out. Natsu was quick to caught Tsuna before looking back at Makarov who was standing between them and the dragon and threw off his shirt. "That role falls to me!"

Makarov used his magic to grow to the size of a giant and put Acnologia into a headlock and pushed Acnologia back a bit before shouting at all of them to run. No one however wanted to leave and shouted there protest to stay behind to fight together.

"Are you gonna ignore you Master's orders even to the end?!" Makarov shouted glancing back at them. "You damn brats!"

"The end..." Mira covered her mouth.

Laxus watched in shock before gritted his teeth and looked way. He went over to Natsu and grabbed the back of his shirt and started dragging him along with Tsuna. "Let's go Natsu!"

"Laxus! What are you...?!" Natsu eyes widen when he saw Laxus's tears stopping his protest dead in his tracks.

"Master." Erza said lowering her head before following. "Please be safe." Everyone quickly followed crying.

"Laxus." Natsu called out weakly making the other slow down slightly.

"What Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"Could you carry Tsuna for me?" Laxus blinked at the request but nodded and took Tsuna from Natsu arms. Just after that Natsu turned around and ran back toward Makarov and Acnologia.

"Oi Natsu! What are you doing?!" Laxus shouted as he and the others stopped.

"I've never be able to look Tsuna in the eye again, if I leave Gramps behind to die!" Natsu answered making everyone look at Tsuna unconscious form.

Erza was the first to response by turning around and following Natsu. "He's right. I wouldn't be able to look Tsuna or anyone else in Fairy Tail in the eye again." Memory of Simon and Grandpa Rob came to mind. "I already lost two people I care about, I refuse to run away and let that become three!"

Who was left looked at each other with determination and nodded before running off to join the two.

When the got back they found Makarov on the ground slowly sitting up as Erza moved in front of him. "Erza? You too?"

"I was against it, but do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senile old fool behind?" Laxus said looking at Makarov with a smile.

"Attack!" Erza shouted getting one in return from everyone else.

"Idiots!" Makarov said crying feeling touched that his children would do this for him.

Laxus put Tsuna down next to his grandfather. "Mind watching him for me?" He didn't wait for an answer before turning back to Acnologia while summoning his magic covering his body with lightning. "Hey, morons! Use all the power you have! Anybody who says 'I don't have any more than this'. I'll kick your ass! Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack and let's knock this bastard for a loop!"

"Laxus!" The Thunder Legion said happily.

"Raging Bolt!"

"Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!"

"Super Freeze Arrow!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Solid Script Fire!"

"Sagittarius, now!"

"Evil Explosion!"

Everyone's attacks merge into one and hit Acnologia. However it didn't make Acnologia move an inch.

Laxus gritted his teeth. "Damned monster! You took everything we got and you're still grinning?! You guys, last chance to take him down! Go, Natsu!"

Gajeel and Wendy being carried by their Exceed partners flew up to join Natsu and Happy.

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

The power of the three roars fused together and hit Acnologia and this time sent him back crashing into the sea. Everyone gathered around waiting and hoping that that attack ended the fight.

"Did they do it?" Erza asked in hope.

"No." Gildarts answered. "It's not using the power that it did when it fought me. It's just playing around!"

"Wha...?!" Natsu said in shock before the ground erupted and Acnologia flew into the sky.

"It ascended again!" Erza shouted.

"Crap! It's as healthy as ever!" Elfman pointed out annoyed.

"Even though we gave it all we had... And we had the power of three dragon slayers... Even with concentrating the entire guild;s power together..." Wendy cried.

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted slamming his fist onto the ground. "Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!"

Acnologia started taking a deep breathe, but this time everyone could sense the power it was gathering and knew it was enough to take out the entire island with them.

"Maybe it's just hopeless..." Lucy stated crying. "Is it gonna end for all of us here?"

"Don't give up!" A voice called out surprising everyone making them turn to where Tsuna was. He was still unconscious but his guild mark was glowing. "Please, everyone don't give up. Gather together and unite your magic power and your feelings into one. I shall take care of the rest. Please have faith in me." With that the glow disappeared leaving everyone confused.

"What was that?" Erza asked. She never heard of anything like this before.

"Never mind that. What should we do?" Evergreen shouted. They are all short on time, they need a plan now!

"The one thing we can do. Have faith." Laxus answered, he was unsure about it, but they don't have a choice.

They all formed a circle holding each other hands. Tsuna was placed between Natsu and Erza who both were holding his hands and had Tsuna leaning on Natsu.

Above them Mavis Vermilion smiled as she felt their feeling through the guild marks. They all power feelings of protecting each other and returning home together. She will protect the guild she loves and cherish. She gathered all of their magic power and converted all of their powerful emotion into pure magic power.

It all comes down to the timing now.

She waited for the right moment when Acnologia launched his attack to cast the spell. "Fairy Sphere!" A golden sphere covered the island just as the breathe attack hit it creating a blinding flash of light. In that moment she used what magic power she had left to sink the island underwater and created an illusion making it look like you could see the bottom of the sea as the watered started to fill in.

To the rest of the world, Tenrou Island and the members of the Fairy Tail guild on it were gone.

Three months later, a letter appeared in Fairy Tail's guild hall.

 **Hoped you all enjoy the chapter. Leave a review if you want, until next time o/**


	30. Chapter 29

**Another chapter done! Not sure when I'll have the next chapter ready since the new semester has started. But I'll have it ready as soon as I can.**

Chapter 29

"Natsu! Wake up! Come on!" Warren shouted as he, Max, and Jet shook him.

Natsu bolted up annoyed. "Shut up!"

"Natsu!" The three then tackled him into a hug with tears in their eyes before Droy jumped on them to join in and crushed them.

Natsu pushed them off. "What the hell is going on?! What are you guys doing here? And have you aged some?!" Natsu asked confused and surprised. He had no clue in what is going on, he just knows everyone looked different, older. "Wait a second! We just got hit by Acnologia's attack and, uh..." It took a moment to remember. "Where is everyone else?"

"Over here." A female voice called out making everyone look up to see Mavis standing above them.

"Who?"

"My name is Mavis. The first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion." Mavis introduced getting a shout of surprise from everyone before she ran off to guide them toward everyone else.

They started finding everyone scattered around the inside in groups, but Natsu was getting worried since they still haven't found Tsuna. It got to the point where they found everyone but Tsuna did he start to panic a bit.

"Natsu calm down. We'll find him." Erza said putting a hand on Natsu shoulder.

"I can't even pick up his scent." Natsu stated helplessly.

Suddenly a large shadow passed over them making all of them freeze in fear.

"No, not again." Natsu mumbled in fear before realizing that the shadow didn't stop where they are. Instead it went somewhere else on the island. His eyes widen in fear, whatever it was is going after Tsuna. With that in mind Natsu bolted in the direction the shadow went hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Edna landed in a small clearing where she found Tsuna laying on the ground resting. The sight made her smile. Seven years ago she couldn't sense her child anymore scaring her. She investigated, but couldn't find anything and she feared the worst. Then suddenly she felt his magic energy again and she flew here as fast as she could.

She tried to gently wake him, but stopped when Tsuna let out a moan of pain. She knew right away that the pain was caused by Tsuna being force to use Phoenix Drive. She touched Tsuna's forehead with the end of her wing and channeled some of her magic into Tsuna. A golden energy pulsed through Tsuna causing him to relax. There, that will take away the pain, but he will still be sore for awhile.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" An enrage Natsu yelled charging in covered in flames.

Edna turned around and expanded her wings to shield her child as flames covered her body. She had no idea who this person was, but she isn't taking any chances. Not when she just got her son back.

Natsu jumped in the air. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Edna just batted him away with a wing and shifted in position to stay between the boy and her son.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted in mid air before unleashing a powerful blast of flames.

Edna took the roar head on, absorbing all of the flames that was sent toward her. She did pause for a moment, those flames felt familiar. She has fought fire dragons before, usually young idiots who thought that they were stronger when it came to fire then her. However one's flames are unique to one's self, so it's impossible for someone flames to be like someone else even when using similar magic.

Only one possibility came to mind, one of those dragon's taught this child. A dragon must give some of their magic to a human for them to learn Dragon Slaying Magic, so their magic will feel similar to their teachers. But that should be impossible, it's been four hundred years since dragon's have taught humans. The few that are left keep to themselves far away where humans can't get to.

The only way for humans to become Dragon Slayers now was through a Dragon Lacrima being implanted in them.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted flying over with everyone else behind him. "What's going on?"

"This bird was doing something to Tsuna." Natsu growled angrily.

Everyone looked over and could see Tsuna on the other side. Erza summoned one of her swords and got ready to fight.

Edna narrowed her eyes at the hostility. These people knew who Tsuna was, but she didn't know if Tsuna knew them. For all she knew this people were the ones responsible for Tsuna's disappearance.

Tsuna let out a groan as he woke up from all the noise. "Mom?" Tsuna asked as he tried to blink the sleep away.

"Mom?" Everyone else call out in surprise and looked back between Edna and Tsuna before it clicked. Natsu paled when he realize he was attacking Tsuna's mom.

"Tsuna, do you know these people?" Edna asked keeping an eye on them.

"Yea." Tsuna said with a nod. "They're my friends."

A quick explanation and a few whacks on Natsu's head later everything seem to have been resolved without the need for further violence.

"I apologize for my hostility toward all of you." Edna said bowing her head.

"It's fine." Makarov replied waving it off. "You simply wanted to protect your child. I won't fault a parent for that. Especially after losing them for seven years." He doesn't want to think about what it must of been like for her during that time. A parent never wants to lose a child.

Edna turned her attention onto Natsu who gulped under the gaze. "So, you wish to be my son's mate?"

Natsu nodded. "I love Tsuna and want to spend the rest of my life with him." Natsu thank whatever gods there were that he didn't stutter when he said that.

Everyone watched in silence as they waited for what Natsu's fate would be. It felt like hours passed when it was only a few seconds before Edna responded.

"Very well. I shall approve of you for now." Everyone released the breathe they were holding at that. Edna lowered herself closer to Natsu. "But if you break his heart. I will turn you to ash."

Natsu gave a quick nod before Edna shifted her attention back to Makarov wishing to know about the place that Tsuna has called home. Tsuna walked over to Natsu with a smile.

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Tsuna asked slightly surprised. They are still young, not even in their twenties. This isn't the age when most people really commit to these kind of things. Well Tsuna won't deny that they aren't most people, a Phoenix Slayer and a Dragon Slayer. Yet, they aren't normal people.

"Of course." Natsu beamed before he got serious. "Tsuna, there is something we need to talk about in private later. It's about, well us."

Tsuna nodded in understanding. He knows from experience that traits from a phoenix transferred to him. He's sure it's the same with Natsu and dragons. So most likely how dragons date is how Dragon Slayers date, it's the same with phoenixes and Phoenix Slayers.

Once a phoenix commits to another it's impossible for them to fall in love with anyone else. However if their partner ends to relationship or breaks there commitment to them, like they cheat on them, then the phoenix can fall in love with someone else. The only other way if their partner dies, but it will take years or even decades before they can move on. So things like love is a serious matter when it comes to a phoenix.

"Before I forget." Tsuna took off Natsu's scarf and put it back on Natsu. It was adorable to watch since Tsuna had to stand on his toes. Tsuna smiled when he finished before he pulled Natsu down and kissed him. Natsu put his hand on the back of Tsuna head pushing him closer to deepen the kiss while his other arm wrapped around his waist.

At this point most of the members turned away, mostly the guys, while some keep watching, most of the girls who were either blushing, had a nose bleed, or both at the scene. Their only regret they didn't have a camera with them.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

A party is going on in the Fairy Tail guild.

A party to celebrate the return of the members that disappeared seven years ago.

Tsuna was with Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba. They were just told that Macao was made the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail while they were away and Makarov decided to keep it that way for his own entertainment and to get out of paperwork.

"So how bad were things while we were gone?" Tsuna asked. It was a topic that was being avoid, but one that they needed answers.

Macao and Wakaba sigh. "Bad. The first few months we were all focus on trying to find you all and starting to lose hope. That's when we got a strange letter."

Tsuna and Makarov blinked at that. "Letter?"

Macao nodded and grabbed the letter from somewhere. "It was from a man name Byakuran." Tsuna eyes widen. "He said he's a friend of yours Tsuna. He told us that you all were alive and not to lose hope. It help our moral at the time, but over the years it got harder and harder to have hope. In the end we decided to just keep Fairy Tail alive as best we could." Macao let out a sigh. "In the end money became the issue. We lost most of our members and our S Class wizards so we weren't getting a lot of good jobs. We moved here and did what we could to cut cost, but we still had to get a loan from Twilight Ogre."

"Oi. Give Tsuna the letter already, there a message for him on it." Wakaba stated.

"It's on the back." Macao said giving Tsuna the letter. "We couldn't read it at all."

To Tsuna surprise the message for him was in Japanese, no wonder they couldn't read it.

 _Dear Tsu-chan!_

 _It's been a long time since you were sent there and it's been entertaining to watch. Me and all of my counterparts agree that it's one of the best there is for us! Also if you're wondering why I haven't sent one before this is because it took a lot of work just to send this. Seriously four months of work just to send a simple letter, but I decided it was worth it to help your family there even if it wasn't much._

 _Anyway, I included an update on what everyone been up to here. First let me tell you that both me and Yuni decided to tell them what we did and yes they begged us to send them to join you. Sadly that is impossible. Traveling between worlds is pretty much impossible, I tried it once and it didn't end well if you remember Ghost. You Tsuna are the sole exception. You see across all parallel world you sometimes get the Vongola Ring, in some you are the Sky Arcobaleno, and others you bare the Mare's Ring. You are the only person in all of the parallel worlds that I know of that has used all three parts of the Tri-Ni-Set. It's because for some reason you have a strong connection to it and it was because of this that it was possible to send you across worlds._

 _In theory Natsu, or Nuts as Yuni has started calling him to avoid any confusion when we talk about you, could make the trip as well since he is part of your Sky Flames thus a part of you. However we don't know for sure and you don't have your Sky Flames anymore that we know of, so it would be hard for you to maintain the flames he needs. Plus I am not going to evoke your wrath if something goes wrong, I know for sure you'll find some way to get revenge across worlds._

 _As for your family here, well I'll give you an update. First they all have left the mafia, even Reborn has to an extent._

 _Hayato as taken up the piano again and has become a world famous pianist. He has even wrote a few songs in your memory that are beautiful!_

 _Takeshi surprisingly didn't continue baseball after you died. Instead he worked with his dad to become a sushi chief. After he lost you he said he doesn't want to regret not spending more time with his dad in case something happened to him. He's now one of the best in Japan, the best one he makes is a Tuna Roll, you can guess why._

 _Ryohei did professional boxing for awhile before he decided to openned his own gym and starting teaching boxing instead along with self defense classes. He is also been married to Hana now for about two years._

 _Lambo is currently in college working on a degree in science. He hasn't picked what field in science yet, but we wants find a career that will let him help people._

 _Kyoya has decided to join the police force and you can imagine he rose quickly in the ranks and he is now actually the law of Namimori. He's actually being ask to help in other towns to help clean up crime. I plan on recording every second of the chaos!_

 _Mukuro at first wanted to go back to his goal of destroying the mafia after he lost you, but you changed him more then he'll ever admit. He started an organization that helps children worldwide, he loves it since he can destroy mafia families that deal with child slavery and experimentation legally and make sure other children won't go through what he did._

 _Chrome along with Haru and Kyoko opened their own store a few years back. Haru designs clothes, Kyoko bakes goodies, and Chrome makes jewelry. Their store is very popular in town and might be expanding to other towns soon._

 _I-pin works with Fon now as a martial artist instructor._

 _Fuuta is in college with Lambo and getting a degree in English in hopes of becoming a writer in the future. He's already working on a story in memory of you._

 _Yuni took in Nuts after you died. It was hard on the lion cub but he was recovered and he enjoys listening to the stories of what you've been doing. He also somehow built a small shrine for you that has a picture of you and a few of your personal belongings. Yuni also sewed a few of your hoodies together to make a bed from him. He really misses you._

 _Reborn been leaving the mafia. Mafia Don's keep sending him request to teach their heirs, but he said that you were his last student. He hasn't taken a hit since you died and he hopes to in the next few years he will be but a ghost in the mafia world. He isn't sure what he wants to do after he leaves, but he wants a fresh start._

 _Xanxus has become Vongola Demico after you died. He's been keeping the mafia world in check and slowly working on improving it for the better._

 _Well, no more room on the page to continue. Keep enjoying your new life Tsuna._

 _Byakuran._

 _P.S. Have you found a unicorn yet? Me and Yuni currently have a bet about that._

"Tsuna, your crying." Makarov said in concern making Tsuna look up. Tsuna put a hand on his cheek feeling that it was wet.

"I'm fine." Tsuna smiled. "It's nothing bad, the opposite actually. I'm really happy right now." Everyone is alright. Byakuran didn't talk about his parents but he already can guess how that went. His mother most likely was heart broken at first but with help was able to move one, her oblivious nature probably helped. He won't say she wasn't a good mother, she was, but Edna has been a better mother then Nana ever has. Nana kind of lives in her own fantasy world most of the time. He would like not to think of that bastard of a father Iemitsu. Probably went back to work in CEDEF and haven't bothered to talk to Nana since.

Just then the guild doors opened reveal members of Lamia Scale. Tsuna smiled when he heard the they along with Blue Pegasus helped in the search for them.

Tsuna let out a laugh when Lyon fell in love with Juvia creating a love triangle. This is going to be entertaining to watch.

"Oh, Tsuna, Makarov. It's good to see both of you." Jura said walking over.

"It's been awhile or a long time for you at least." Tsuna greeted still getting used to the time skip.

"That it has." Jura nodded. "I take it you're still getting used to what happened."

"Yea." Tsuna said with a sigh. "The guild broke and currently in debt with another guild. We're low on members and on jobs. Both me and Mira are going to be busy for awhile trying to get everything back on track." Tsuna glanced over to Master and Macao. "Those two sure aren't going to be any help."

"Would you like an extra pair of hands?" Jura offered.

"Nah. Both me and Mira got it. I'm sure we'll figure something out once we go other the accounting for the past seven years." Tsuna replied getting a nod in return.

"Well since you're both here. Let me fill you in on what you missed."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"Um, Mira. Are you alright?" Tsuna asked taking a seat at the bar where Mira was resting her head in despair.

"I got almost no sleep last night. So much cleaning!" Mira whined. There places have been left untouch for seven years, yea it was a mess and Tsuna would not like to remember the kitchen.

"The joys of being able to control what your fire burns." Tsuna teased getting a glare from Mira. She been teasing him since he and Natsu got together, he wants some revenge. Plus he wasn't lying, took five minutes to get his place clean though he did need to let the kitchen air out for a few hours. It was worse thanks to his enhance sense of smell.

"Next time there a huge mess, I'm calling you."

"Didn't you have Elfman and Lisanna to help you clean though?" Mira head hit the counter again.

"It's not like they didn't want to help. It's just..."

"They tend to make a bigger mess when they try." Mira nodded sadly.

"Elfman kept knocking into things and Lisanna tried to use her magic to speed up the process. The place was messier then it was when he got there. Took me hours to get it back to normal before I could actually start the cleaning." Tsuna patted Mira head to comfort her.

"Tsuuuuuuunnnnnnaaaaaaa!" Happy called out flying through the doors and straight to Tsuna. Natsu was right behind him.

"What is it Happy?" Tsuna asked.

"We're broke! I can't buy any fish!" Happy cried.

"Why didn't you guys come to my place? I made sure to restock on food last night."

"Really?!" Happy and Natsu called out with hope.

Tsuna stared at them. "You two pretty much already live with me anyway. Plus me and Natsu are together now, so we would be living together in the future anyway."

"Are you sure? Aren't you broke as well?" Happy asked since everyone else was having money problems.

"No I own the place so I don't have to pay rent. I also rather good with money and made sure I always have emergency funds in case something happens." Tsuna explains before Natsu and Happy hug him and giving him praise making Tsuna roll his eyes.

They stayed with Tsuna for awhile before the two left since they were going to tag along with Lucy when she visits her father.

"Um, Tsuna." Romeo called out joining him after Natsu left. Tsuna notice he looked rather nervous.

"Something wrong Romeo?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh nothing wrong." Romeo said shaking his head. "I um, heard yesterday that you and Natsu were together. Is it, um, true?"

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh as Romeo shyness at the topic. "Yes, me and Natsu are together." He isn't surprised that Romeo asked though, just by the way he dresses he can tell that he idolizes Natsu.

Romeo smiled a bit at that. Natsu lucky to be with someone like Tsuna.

"How have you been Romeo?" Tsuna asked.

"Better since you guys came back." Romeo answered honestly. "It was difficult before. The guild seem to be slowly falling apart no matter how much we tried to keep it together. Twilight Ogre keep wreaking the place since we didn't have the money to pay, but then all the money we did have went to repairs, so we could never pay them. And we were getting few and few jobs each year. With how it was looking, we would have been force to disband since we couldn't afford to keep the guild going."

"Twilight Ogre was the one that caused the property damage right?" Tsuna asked gleam in his eye.

Romeo nodded. "Yea. Usually once a week for the past six to seven years. They also have injured several of our members as well when it happens."

"Is there records of the damage along with how much they cost?"

"Yes. Dad kept records of the cost to keep track of how the guild was doing money wise. It's how we knew things weren't looking good."

Tsuna smiled evilly as he turned to Mira. "Mira could you please tell Erza we will be heading over to Twilight Ogre later today?"

Mira grinned just as evilly catching on. "Of course."

Romeo blinked at the two wondering what he missed. Oh well, at least it seems like Twilight Ogre isn't going to be a problem anymore.

A few hours later Tsuna with Mira and Erza in tow walked into Twilight Ogre guild hall.

"Hello! We are members of Fairy Tail. We're here to talk about the debt with your guild master." Tsuna called out with a smile.

A large man came into view. "I'm Twilight Ogre Guild Master Banaboster." He walked over and stared down on Tsuna trying to intimidate him. Tsuna however just kept smiling.

"Would you mind if we sat down to talk?"

Banaboster continues to stares before he turns away. "Fine, let's get this over with." He lend them to two couches with a coffee table between them.

Tsuna sat on the couch across from Banaboster and put the folder he was carrying on the table while Mira and Erza stood behind the couch. Tsuna opened the folder and put the first piece of paper in front of Banaboster.

"I have calculated roughly what our guild currently owes you with interest. Would you mind looking it over to see if it's correct before we continue?" Tsuna asked kindly.

Banaboster grabbed the paper and looked it over. It showed the initial amount and then they added the correct amount of interest over time until now. He did the math several times in his head to make sure the number that was give was correct before he put the paper down and nodded. "Yes, that is what your guild owes us. Now hurry up and pay it."

Tsuna hummed. "That will be a problem. You see, our guild is currently having an issue with money. A guild has been coming by every week and causing a fair amount of property damage that we have to repair. This has made it difficult to get the money needed to pay your guild back. The guild that caused the damage is Twilight Ogre."

Banaboster narrowed his eyes and growled. "Are you accusing us of something?" He was really failing at the whole intimidating thing.

"I have calculated the totally cost that your guild has done in property damage." Tsuna pulled out another piece of paper and put it in front of Banaboster. The amount of it was nearly five times the amount of what Fairy Tail owes them. "By law, all damage caused by a guild must be payed in full by the guild. However since we owe you money, we will be kind enough to deduct what we owe you from the total." Another piece of paper was placed with the new total.

An evil glint appeared in Tsuna's eyes as he grinned. "Now then, we would like to collect the money you owe us!"

Erza and Mira smirked to each other as they watched Banaboster fumed. Tsuna completely switched Fairy Tail and Twilight Ogre position on the matter of the debt. The best part is that this is all completely legal. Even if Twilight Ogre refuses to pay, they can go to an official of the Magic Council and they will force Twilight Ogre to pay them along with addition punishment for going against the law.

Banaboster gritted his teeth and called one of his members over. "Gather this amount of jewels from the vault." He gave the guy the paper who quickly left to gather the money and away from the angry guild master. He came back a minute later with a briefcase full of money. "Are we done?"

"We have one more matter to go over before we leave." Tsuna said as he took the briefcase and put it next to him. "It wasn't just property damage your guild is responsible for."

Erza began to glow red as she used her magic. "Seven years of pain and suffering you have caused our members."

Mira smiled cruelly as she began to glow purple. "We're obliged to pay you back for all of that."

Tsuna joined in glowing orange from releasing his magic power and hit Banaboster with killing intent giving him the illusion of black wings of death spreading from Tsuna's back. "'Pay back what you owe.' that's your guild's creed." An cruel smile graced Tsuna's lips. "Don't worry, Fairy Tail will pay you back in full!"

 **Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Leaving a review if you want, until next time o/**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter done! Sorry it took longer then I had intended. Lots of real life stuff is going on at once limiting the amount of free time I had and sometimes I just sit down and don't feel like working on the story. Things should calm down in the next few weeks so hopefully I can caught up to where I want to be in the story by then. Any way enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 30

Macao cried as Tsuna placed another stack of paperwork in front of him. "I need you to go through and sign off on all of this by the end of the day."

"What is this all for?" Macao demanded. This is the third stack today that Tsuna and Mira have put in front of him.

"Work on the guild hall, paying back past debts, getting reserves ready for future debts. The usually." Tsuna answered like it should have been obvious.

"Also we do plan on getting our old guild hall back, and there is a lot of work needed for that." Mira added in with a smile as she evilly added another stack in front of Macao. "You know, after you are finish up on the last seven years of paperwork."

"What?!" Macao shouted. "But I've done the paperwork for the last seven years already!"

"Yea, like a tenth of it." Tsuna pointed out. "Plus over half of that was done incorrectly, so it needs to be redone." Macao cried in misery "Now, less crying and more working. You have deadlines to meet if you want anything alcoholic for the next three months."

Makarov and Wakaba snickered as they watch from the side.

"Now I know how they kept you in line. Withholding alcohol, probably the worst kind of punishment for you." Wakaba stated with a grin, it's always entertaining to watch Macao suffer like this.

"It even worst when they help create the paperwork just to add to my suffering." Makarov grumbled at the memory of that.

"Careful Master, both me and Mira can easily arrange to get you some paperwork to do." Tsuna called out with a smirk making Makarov gulp.

"Shouldn't you be calling Macao Master now?" Makarov asked trying to change the topic.

Both Tsuna and Mira raised a brow at that. "Yea, no. We all know Macao isn't really a Guild Master type. The only reason he's still the Master is because you let him keep it to get out of the large amount of paperwork you knew would be coming and for your own entertainment."

"We both know that once things are more stable you'll pick the next _real_ Guild Master." Mira added in with a knowing smile.

Makarov let out a sigh, these two knew him far to well. Like they said he doesn't indeed to let Macao stay Guild Master for long, just long enough to get this stable. Once that done, he'll figure out who will become the next Guild Master. Macao sadly won't be able to keep the guild in line or is powerful enough to protect it like the past Masters.

Since it's going to be awhile before Macao finishes, Tsuna decided to enjoy some free time. He hasn't had much since they got back. Getting the guild out of debt, using the money to help pay for everyone bills that they owe, then using what they had left for what they're doing now. Not to mention going through all the last seven years of paperwork, yea he and Mira pulled a few all nighter. This guild owes them both for that headache, and that's not even factoring in a whiny Natsu from not spending time with him to look over paperwork.

He's never been more thankful for finding that acting job and giving it to Erza getting her to drag the rest of Team Natsu, minus Wendy who was already on a job, away. He knows that's a very evil thing to do because Erza acting skills are painfully bad, but he lost the will to care after a those sleepless nights. He'll make it up to his boyfriend later, probably with some cooking and lots of cuddles.

He took a seat at a table toward the corner to give him a good view of the rest of the guild hall. One of his favorite things to do was to watch everyone in the guild. Plus he can see the signs of when another fight is about to break out and give him time to decide whether he should stop it from happening or not, he usually doesn't.

It wasn't long after he took a seat that Wendy returned from her job with Carla. She glanced around to see who was here, her head stop when she saw him and swallowed nervously making Tsuna confused. Why would Wendy be nervous with him?

Carla mumbled some words to the girl who nodded and walked over to Tsuna.

"Um... Tsuna?" Wendy started nervously.

Tsuna tilted his head. "Is something wrong Wendy?"

"I-I..." Wendy paused to take a deep breathe to calm down. "Iwantyoutotrainmeplease!"

Tsuna blinked at the request being able to understand what she asked. It's far from the first time someone asked him something quickly. "You want me to train you?"

"Yes."

"Before I answer can I ask why me? I'm not a Dragon Slayer so I can't help much with your magic nor are our elements the same." Fire and Wind are completely different, but he has fought with and against some Wind Magic users. So he knows a bit about the element.

"I want you to teach me how to fight." Wendy clarified. "I want to be able to stand on my own and fight to protect everyone. I usually end up in a support role while everyone else fights or let them do all the fighting."

"I understand that." Tsuna replied. "But why me and not Natsu or Gajeel?"

"It's not magic I want to be trained in, at least not entirely. I want to be taught how to fight, but Natsu and Gajeel are more brute force then anything else. I don't think that'll work for me."

Tsuna nodded in understanding. Wendy doesn't want to be taught how to brute force her way through a problem. She wants something that would work for her better and she believes he knows what that is.

"Alright. I'll train you." Wendy brighten at that and was about to thank Tsuna but was cut off by Tsuna raising a hand. "However I want to let you know beforehand that I won't go easy on you. This training is going to hurt, a lot. Are you still sure about this?"

Wendy nodded with resolve in her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

Wendy landed on the ground with a thunk. For the past hour she been sparring with Tsuna so he can learn where Wendy is in her level of fighting, how she currently fights both with and without her magic, and several of things. To no one surprised the spar is one sided.

"We can stop the spar for now." Tsuna called out getting a nod from Wendy as he got up. Her knees were shaky from getting knocked around so much, but she won't complain. Tsuna did warn her.

"Did you really need to spar for that long with her? Wendy can barely stand now, so she won't be able to learn much for awhile." Carla commented off to the side.

"Yes." Tsuna replied. "I needed to know what her limits were. I have to push her to them for me to discover them."

"So how did I do?" Wendy asked. She already knows it's bad, but she wants to hear what Tsuna thinks.

"I'm going to be blunt, badly." Wendy let out a sad sigh at the answer. "You telegraph your attacks making it easy to know what you're going to do. You tense up too much making it harder for yourself to dodge attacks and you still flinch if any attacks goes near your head. However that's nothing new for any beginner when it comes to fighting."

Wendy gave another nod understanding what Tsuna was telling her.

"Now, I'm going to tell you about the fighting style I have in mind for you. It's similar to mine. As you probably already notice, our bodies aren't like the others. We're smaller and slimmer, while it's does making it harder for us to like the others and be brute force. To fight like them we have to channel our magic into our muscles and bones to strengthen them to match them in brute force. That won't work in the end since we would use up more magic to counter the natural strength gap. However we do have the advantage when it comes to speed and flexibility." Tsuna paused for a moment. "This works in our favor since it doesn't matter how strong someone is if their hits cannot connect. Now, we can't win a fight by dodging forever. So what should we do?"

"Um... Hit them?" Carla face palmed at Wendy's answered.

Tsuna chuckled. "Well that's technically correct. You need to hit them where it would do the most damage, weak points as they are called. We all have them, we just need to know where they are. Of course once someone knows where their weak spots are they defend those points. As a healer, you should know where some of the weaker spots on the human body should be."

Wendy gave a hesitant nod. She doesn't want her healing magic to cause anyone any pain, and that kind of included her knowledge for it has well. To be able to heal someone she needs to know a fair amount about the human body, if not there the possibility she could make things worst.

"Do you know about pressure points?" Tsuna asked picking up on her thoughts. Her face is an open book, something they are going to need to work on.

Wendy shook her head.

"Pressure points are small points on our bodies that are for sensitive than others. Knowing where they are and how to hit them you can disable someone with little effort. You can also cause them pain, knock them out, and more. They're is actually a few medical practices that involve pressure points as well if your interested." Tsuna smiled when he saw Wendy's eye light up at that. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Let's made it your homework to research pressure points for our next training session." Getting a nod from Wendy they left to head back to the guild. Natsu and the others should be getting back soon, and he should start making it up to Natsu for giving them that acting job. Especially since he doubts they made much in terms of jewels.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"What are they doing?" Tsuna asked walking over to Mira who was standing outside with a few others watching Natsu and Lucy.

"Lucy is trying to teach Natsu how to social dance for the job they picked." Mira answered smiling.

"How's that going?" Lucy let out a cry as Natsu stepped on her foot answering his question. Well with how Lucy is teaching Natsu and Natsu not looking interested, no wonder it's not going well.

Gray thinking it was a game tried to dace with Lucy only to get kicked away.

Erza decided to step in at that moment and try to teach Natsu how to dance. If you call spinning your partner around mercilessly as dancing that is. Lisanna took a shot at it as well and it clear that she took dancing lessons from Erza. He's going to have to track down whoever taught Erza to dance and make them suffer for the monster they created and it's spreading.

Everyone suddenly started dancing with one another and Tsuna walked over to Lisanna and Natsu to save Natsu from more suffering.

"Mind if I take over?" Tsuna asked.

Lisanna smiled. "Of course." She gave a small bow before leaving to find another partner.

"Is it over?" Natsu whined in misery and a little sick from all the spinning.

"Yes it's over." Tsuna answered as he took Natsu hand. "I promise not to spin you. So shall we dance?"

Natsu paused as he thought about it before he took Tsuna's other hand. The two started dancing, but Natsu was more focus on trying to not step on Tsuna feet making it a rather awkward dance.

"Natsu. Instead of focusing on our feet, focus on our body movements. Like we are fighting together against an enemy."

That seemed to work as a moment later Natsu looked up at Tsuna and his movements changed. The two kept dancing and Natsu was slowly getting better as he got more confident.

"I didn't know you could dance." Natsu said after awhile.

"I learned a long time ago." Tsuna replied with a fond smile at the memory. "I wasn't a fan of social and formal dancing since I found it rather boring. I do enjoy other types of dancing though, especially with lots of movement. It's fun and a good work out. And it's get even more fun when you mix in some magic into it as well."

That got Natsu's attention. The idea of using magic while you dance seems interesting, but he had no idea how to do it. "Would you mind teaching me?" Plus he won't deny the idea of dancing while using their magic with Tsuna seems like fun.

Tsuna beamed. "Of course!"

 **That's all for now! Leave a review if you want and next chapter we'll begin the Key of the Starry Sky Arc. Until next time o/**


	32. Chapter 31

**I'm alive! Sorry it's took so long to write this chapter, it's been crazy around where I live. So anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 31

"Another church was bomb?" Tsuna said overhearing what Lucy said a moment ago as she read the newspaper. It's like the 30th one, it's very concerning.

"Yes. It's awful." Lucy answered putting the paper down.

"Why would anyone want to bomb a church though?" Wendy asked, confused in what one would gain from that.

"It could be some extreme from of protest." Lucy answered. "There some church event about to happen, so it might be related."

Tsuna hummed as he thought it over. "I don't think that right." Everyone turned to look at him. "If it's a protest of some kind then there a message to be sent, but there been nothing. If I had to guess the person behind this is searching for something and destroying the churches afterwards to cover their tracks." He really isn't sure about it, but it's a good guess that he has.

"Maybe." Carla added in. "But wouldn't they attack the main church building? I would imagine anything of value would be there."

"Not necessarily." Tsuna pointed out. "Most of the churches that were attacked are rather old. So I wouldn't be surprising if they had a few old things stayed behind, and what's valuable and what's not it's up to the person. People spend a lot of money on things others see as junk." He seen how much people will pay for stuff and he never understood it.

They talked for awhile longer before Natsu sat up from where he was taking a nap. "What smell is this!"

Tsuna blinked before sniffling as well and smelled something odd.

"Lucy, you got a visitor!" Romeo called out making everyone turn and looked to see a girl in a pink dress carrying a case with her.

"Who is she?" Natsu asked rather bored.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia?" The girl asked walking over.

Lucy stood up from her seat. "Yes, that me... And you are...?" She has no clue who this girl is, but it's clear that she knows her.

"Who... am I." A slight pause. "Michelle Lobster!" She shouted as he burst into tears catching all of them by surprised.

"Don't go making her cry off the bat." Natsu said to Lucy as Michelle calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Michelle apologize. "It's been quite a long time, I suppose it's no surprise you don't remember." Elfman joined them asking Lucy about her. "Let me start over. I am Michelle Lobster. It's been too long, Big Sister Lucy!"

"Big Sister?" Everyone shouted in surprised.

"The shocking truth! Lucy's old man had an illegitimate daughter!" Happy called out. Tsuna stared at Happy, while he can see how he came to that conclusion and the limited information they have did support it. But that not something you should shout out.

"No, no..." Michelle cut in to correct Happy. "The Lobster family and the Hearfilia family are distantly related."

"Oh, so you're Lucy's relative." Carla realized. They were all trying to figure things out.

"Why call her 'Big Sister'?" Wendy asked.

"Guess that's what they mean when they say 'a world of difference"..." Elfman said blushing. He is lucky that Evergreen isn't here or he might have been turned into a statue by now.

Natsu leaned closer to study her. "I don't really get it, but you're Lucy's daughter, then?"

Tsuna let out an annoyed sigh. "It's means that they grew up together, childhood friends that saw each other as sisters." Really, it should have been easy to figure out.

"I was just kidding!" Natsu replied. Tsuna stared at Natsu with a raised brow making Natsu shift uncomfortably. "Mostly." Tsuna rolled his eyes in amusement and let the matter drop.

"Alright you two, let's give them a bit of space to talk and not have Elfman checking out Michelle the whole time." Tsuna said making Elfman blush in embarrassment and getting a laugh from his sisters. Tsuna then grabbed Elfman by the ear and dragged him over to the bar with Natsu following with the others following suit.

Natsu took a sit on a bar stool and pulled Tsuna into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder. Both of them watch Lucy and Michelle talk and used their enhance hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

What? He said to give them space, never said anything about privacy. Michelle is still an unknown, he ain't risking anything.

"Natsu, Tsuna, are you following what they're saying?" Lisanna asked.

"So it's like, that Time Ark thing..." Natsu answered trying to figure it out himself.

"They're trying to clear up who's older right now." Tsuna corrected. "Our time was frozen for seven years while everyone else times continue to move forward. So before that happened Lucy was older than Michelle but after it she now younger. However Michelle probably doesn't know about that."

Natsu let out a groan trying to keep up with everything but was failing. Lisanna giggled and poked Natsu a few times in amusement. Tsuna leaned back slightly to offer Natsu some comfort as well.

There attention was brought back to the two when Michelle let out a scream from dropping the case on her foot. Lucy quickly picked it up but was surprised with how heavy it was that Wendy and Kinana had to help carry it. With a bit of effort the three put it on the nearest table.

Michelle explained to them that what was inside was a memento from Lucy's father and that his last request was for her to find Lucy and deliever it to her.

"Open it up!" Natsu called out. Tsuna got off Natsu lap to allow the Fire Dragon Slayer to get up and walk over to them. "Why don't you see what's inside? She searched like crazy for you, remember. Why don't you let her see this thing she took all this trouble to deliver?"

"Sure." Lucy agreed.

When they opened it they saw something covered in a wrapping. Lucy picked it up and the moment Carla lay eyes on it her eyes widen in fear and took a few steps back. Tsuna zeroed in on that reaction before looking back at the memento with narrowed eyes. For Carla to react that like, it couldn't be anything good.

His eyes didn't leave the memento while they were trying to figure out what it was and it wasn't until they put it away when Michelle said that she hasn't eaten that he looked away.

Why isn't he surprised that not long after they get back that they get involved in something? Well at least that means they're never a dull moment in the guild. Now only if they knew how to clean up after themselves.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

"So it's a fateful reunion." Makarov commented from the bar where he, Tsuna, Mira, and Macao were at. Not far from them the others were gathered around the memento since Lucy just got permission to officially put in a job request to others guilds for help with it.

"They've both lost their families..." Macao started watching them.

"If only that was true." Tsuna stated making Makarov and Macao look at him in surprise. Mira just smiled as if nothing was wrong, but her eyes narrowed in on Michelle watching her like a hawk. She got the message right away, Michelle isn't who she says she is, keep an eye on her.

"What do you mean? We researched her identity, she checks out." Macao questioned.

"You checked the story about the Lobster Family and whether they had a daughter named Michelle Lobster. That's all correct." Tsuna answered before looking at them seriously. "However, she isn't the real Michelle Lobster."

"How do you know this?" Makarov asked glancing at Tsuna.

"Intuition." Tsuna answered with a knowing smile getting a small chuckle from Makarov and Mira and a confused look from Macao who is out of the loop about Tsuna highly accurate intuition. "Whenever she introduces herself as Michelle Lobster, she lying. But she's telling the truth when it's just Michelle, when she talking about Lucy being her sister, and working with her father. It's hard to get a solid read whether if she's dangerous or not."

Makarov let out a troubled sigh. "So she lying about who she is, but not about her connection with Lucy. I don't like this." He took a sip from his cup to give himself a extra moment to think. "Mira, I want you to keep on eye on her while she's here." Mira gave a nod. "And Tsuna, can you look into this matter? I have a feeling this is bigger issue then we know."

"Sure, I'll leave-" Tsuna froze when he suddenly sensed magic, dangerous magic that his instincts were telling him to destroy. It took all of his self control to keep control of his body. The source of this magic was the memento that Michelle dropped and started to float with characters appearing on it.

Only the three of them notice Tsuna's reaction and the sudden increase in temperature. Makarov frowned and got up to join those looking at the memento to give them a warning.

Mira looked at Tsuna in concern since she never seen Tsuna like this before. He was holding onto the bar counter tightly causing it to crack slightly. His eyes had a glow to them and had some orange mix into the eye color. And he was breathing a bit heavier. She moved closer to him and was prepared to cast Dream Lock on him as a just in case. Thankfully after a minute the memento fell onto the ground as the magic disappeared making Tsuna relax and seemed to have control over himself again.

"You okay?" Mira asked not moving from her spot.

"Yea." Tsuna answered with a nod before getting up. "I'm going to head home. Tell Master that I'll leave first thing in the morning." He didn't wait for a reply as he rushed out of the guild hall.

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Natsu was laying on the couch in Tsuna house with his arms wrapped around Tsuna who was laying on top of him with his head resting on Natsu's chest. They been like this for the last ten minutes when Natsu arrived a few hours after Tsuna left the guild hall. The two haven't said a word since they started cuddling, simply enjoying the others presence.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow to take care of some stuff for the guild." Tsuna said breaking the silence.

Natsu blinked, "I thought the guild was caught up on everything now." Tsuna and Mira been working there butts off for weeks to get the guild caught up.

"We are paperwork wise." Tsuna answered with a small sigh. "However we need to get caught up information wise. Most of our information is outdated by seven years, a lot has changed during that time we were trapped on Tenrou Island. The sooner we get caught up the better." Macao and the others sadly been too focus on keeping Fairy Tail alive during those seven years that they missed a lot of what was going on during that time. While they keep up to date on some things, others they were pretty much on the same boat as them.

"How long?" Natsu asked.

"A few weeks, maybe longer."

Natsu let out a whine, clearly not happy about being separated from his boyfriend for that long. "Can I join you?"

"Sorry, but it would be faster if I did it on my own. Plus you would be bored out of your mind, there is rarely any excitement when it comes to information gathering." Not entirely true, it depends on where you go for information. But he not telling Natsu or anyone else in Fairy Tail that, he doesn't want to think of the repair bills they would get from the damage.

"I don't mind being bored as long as I'm with you." Natsu said making Tsuna smile.

"That's sweet of you to say Natsu, but I think it would be best for you to stay. Lucy still mourning her father and now she has that strange memento to deal with. She'll need all the support we can give her."

Natsu let out a defeated sigh knowing that Tsuna was right. "Fine, but you'll have to make up for lost time when you get back."

Tsuna chuckled, Natsu is heavily into cuddling. "I think that can be arrange."

 **That's all for now, don't know when the next chapter will be ready. Anyway leave a review if you want, until next time o/**


	33. Chapter 32

**Yep I'm still alive and still planning on continue with this story. Just lack of free time on my end and whenever I do have it I just haven't felt like writing. Plus it's always annoying when you have great ideas from your story like a arc or two down the line but still can't get good ideas for the arc you're currently one. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 32

Tsuna walked into Love and Lucky and went up to the counter where a woman sat on the other side of the desk.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

Tsuna returned the smile. "I'm from the guild Fairy Tail. A few days ago a woman name Michelle Lobster arrived to visit Lucy Heartifillia, Jude Heartifillia daughter, and I just want to confirm she is who she says she is. Lucy is still mourning the lost of her father and I don't want someone to take advantage of that. Do you have any kind of photo id for her?"

"Of course. Give me one moment to get it." She left to the back room and came back a minute later with a file in her hands and put in on the counter and opened it revealing a photo of the Michelle that arrived at the guild hall.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. "That's her. Thank you and sorry for the trouble."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I'm glad that Jude's daughter has friends like you." The woman replied taking the file back.

"Michelle worked with Jude, right? It must have been quite the reunion between the two."

"It was." The woman chuckled at the memory. "Jude wouldn't stop talking about Michelle after he got her a job here. Michelle and his daughter grew up together like sisters so Jude considered her like a daughter and he was like acting like a proud papa that couldn't stop bragging about their child. It was rather adorable."

Tsuna gave a small laugh. So Jude was the one that got Michelle the job here and supported the story that Michelle gave them. That means one of three things.

Michelle has memory magic and altered Jude's memories, which would example why Lucy has no memory of her, but then why didn't Michelle slowly alter Lucy's memories in a way that make it look like she remembered.

Michelle could have threaten Jude in some way that and had him get her the job to keep an eye on him. But Jude no doubt wouldn't have been acting in the way that this woman just described.

Last option is that Jude Heartifillia knows Michelle Lobster's real identity. Michelle does see Lucy as her sister, so if she was around during Lucy's childhood then it wouldn't be too surprising that Jude would have known her. But why lie about her being Michelle Lobster when she's not?

Great! No answers and even more questions now.

"Well thank you for your help. Have a good day!" Tsuna said as he left with a wave.

Tsuna walked out of the guild hall and down the road as he thought about his next move. Sadly with getting the guild back on it's feet he hasn't had time to check any of his contacts so he has no idea the condition of his information network. It has been seven years, so he probably going to have to rebuild it from scratch.

He could ask Macao about his contacts, but he isn't sure how good they are. Reborn taught him that when it comes to information contacts that you should always go for the best. The tiniest detail can mean the difference between life or death.

Though he might not have much of a choice.

With a sigh he pulled out his communication lacrima only for it to start blinking meaning that someone is trying to contact him. Laxus face appeared when he answered.

"Laxus?" Tsuna said in mild surprised. "Oh, how was the house?" Before he left he recommended a place for Laxus to check out. His banishment is pretty much over, unofficially.

"I bought it." Laxus answered with a shrug. "It's a nice place, big enough to have company over but small enough so they can't stay. And it's away from the town so I shouldn't be bothered much when I'm home."

"Great! You should invite Master over for a meal. I think he'll love it." Tsuna suggested with a grin. As a side project both Mira and himself have been trying to get Master and Laxus to reconnect. It's slow since Master keeps going on that he shouldn't interact with Laxus since he's banished. And Laxus tries to stay out of the way because he's banish.

And yes chaining those two to a chair in the same room to make them talk has crossed there mind several times. That's plan J.

"I'll think about it. Anyway that's not what I called you for. Before I get to the serious stuff and I want to tell you that your boyfriend and Gajeel challenged me to a fight two days ago and we fought yesterday."

Tsuna can already tell how it went. "Let me guess, one hit and Gajeel run before his turn."

"Yep!" Laxus didn't even question how Tsuna's guess was spot on. "A bit disappointing since the fight was kind of a major event or something. Would have been nice if you were there, you still owe me a fight."

"Didn't know you were that eager to lose again." Tsuna teased getting a snort from Laxus. "So what this serious stuff?"

"The Legion Corp from the Church attack last night and they took the clock piece."

Tsuna eyes widen, The Legion Corp attacked Fairy Tail? That means that Zentopia Church ordered it. And clock piece? Did he mean that memento from Lucy's father? Why would the Zentopia church care so much about this clock piece all of a sudden, there churches across Fiore are being bombed.

Something about this is off, especially the timing of all of this. What is he missing?

"There a third party involved!" Tsuna realized after a few minutes of thinking.

"Wait what?" Laxus asked confused. "Explain."

"This third party is setting Fairy Tail and the Zentopia Church against each other, most likely to force them to gather the other clock pieces. Then once the two sides gather all the clock pieces and are tried from fighting will they strike and take all the pieces for themselves." It's something that he can easily see Byakuran and Mukuro doing. Take advantage of your enemy to do the work for you then strike when they were weak to get what you want. "What are the others doing now?"

"They went over to Lucy's old home to try to dig up more about this clock piece." Laxus answered before it clicked. "Fairy Tail isn't a guild that backs down from a challenge, once the clock piece Lucy had was stole it became all hands on deck. Damn they did they there homework."

"Well, that's more common knowledge with our guild." Tsuna sweat drop. "But they also gave us some information as well. The Zentopia Church wasn't chosen at random, they have a connections to this clock piece. That will help narrow down exactly what this clock is."

"What are you going to do?"

Tsuna smirk, "I'm going to have a chat with one of these third party members. The Church Bomber!"

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Figuring out the next target wasn't as difficult as Tsuna thought it would be, time consuming yes but not very difficult. He thought it would be harder considering that there are several hundreds churches spread out across Fiore.

But after doing some digging he found that all the churches that been attacked were built in the same time period. That cut down the number of churches by a third. After that it was connecting the dots of the bombers path which lead him to five possible targets.

He narrowed it down to two by figuring out that most optimal path to hit all the churches in the area and move on.

From there it was all intuition.

Now Tsuna found himself inside said church waiting for the bomber to show themselves. Rather boring task since he has no idea when the bomber is going to attack, he might not even show up tonight.

Seriously, why couldn't this world have smartphones? Maybe he should add it to his to do list. On second thought maybe he shouldn't, Natsu would never leave him alone when he's away on a job. That's kind of the reason why he hasn't gotten him a communication lacrima.

Maybe a portable game console than. He would make a killing if he recreated both Pokemon and Legend of Zelda.

Tsuna was brought out of thought when he heard the front door creek open. He got up from his seat and moved into the center walkway of the church to have a look at this church bomber. He had to raise a brow with what he saw in the door way. Before him was what looks like a walking teddy bear with a slot machine for a stomach, not something you see everyday.

"Well, well, well. You aren't suppose to be here. Who are you?" The strange bear asked.

"Name's Tsuna, I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail. And what's your name Mr. Church Bomber?"

"Jackpot!" The bear answered. "Can't say I was expecting a member of Fairy Tail here of all places."

Oh, so he's fishing for answers weather or not they are onto them. "Did you honestly expect that after all the churches you bombed that no one would put out a job offer to catch you?" Tsuna deadpanned. "Plus for some odd reason the Zentopia Church ordered The Legion Corp to attack Fairy Tail awhile back. So I figured that if I can catch you then I can use you as a bargaining chip to get some answers. The Church Bomber that has been destroying there churches across Fiore has to be worth something to them."

That explanation should prevent any alarms to be raised within this third party group that they are on to them.

"So do you want to come peacefully or do we have to fight? I'm up for either." Tsuna asked already knowing it's going to be the later. Honestly, can't they just come peacefully and save them all time and energy.

"Um..." Jackpot looked like he was considering it before pulling down the lever he has next to the slot machine making the three wheels spin and all three landed on the image of an explosion. "Fight! Explosion Bonus!"

The ground under Tsuna exploded engulfing him and the area around him in flames. Not a second later the flames were drawn into a single spot before it was revealed that Tsuna was eating the flames to prevent them from damaging the church any further.

Jackpot jaw dropped at the sight. "There are two of you?!" He nearly screamed.

"Two of me?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "Oh! You mean Natsu and his ability to eat fire as well. Don't worry I'm not a Dragon Slayer." He said with a smile before launched himself forward, disappearing for a moment before reappearing right in front of Jackpot with a sinister grin. "I'm something worst, a Phoenix Slayer." He smashed his fist into Jackpot gut, or at least where his gut should be since he wearing a slot machine, and channeled the flames he eat into his fist. "You can have your explosion back, it tasted horrible."

The resulting explosion combined with Tsuna's punch sent Jackpot flying out of the church destroying the doors in the process.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Forgot those doors only opened inwards." Oh well, he have it fixed later. He has a weird teddy bear to catch.

Just outside of town Jackpot was getting back on his feet when Tsuna arrived.

"I'm going to get you back for that!" Jackpot growled as he pulled down the lever getting three lightning bolts. "Lightning Bonus!"

Tsuna launched himself to the side just in time to dodge the attack. Jackpot pulled down the lever again getting three boxing gloves. "Punch Bonus!"

Several mechanical arms with boxing gloves attached appeared around Tsuna and all of them aimed a punch right at him blocking any route to dodge, expect up. So that's where Tsuna went as he propelled himself upwards and hovered in the air while keeping an eye on Jackpot.

"Stop dodging! Shaggy Pool!" Three images of brown wool appeared before Tsuna found himself covered in wool expect his face, making him fall back down to the ground.

Tsuna sat up and took a deep breathe. "Fire Phoenix Screech!"

"Steel Wall!" Steel Walls surrounded Tsuna trapping him inside along with his screeching covering the trapped area in his flames.

Jackpot let out a laugh as he watched Tsuna's own flames cook him within the steel walls. The laughter died however when dozens flames shot upwards in the form of phoenixes. "Fire Phoenix Missile Bombardment!" Each phoenix nose drives toward Jackpot.

Jackpot slot machine spun and landed on an image of ice cream. "Magic Crunchy!" A large block of ice cream appeared between the phoenixes and Jackpot. The phoenixes hit the ice cream shield causing it to melt and created a thick fog that covered the area.

Jackpot grinned thinking he had the advantage, until phoenixes started to pierce through the fog and exploding on impact making him scream in surprised. Thanks to the fog he created, he can't see the phoenixes until they were right on top of him making it almost impossible to dodge them. So he did the only thing that came to mind.

Run like hell while screaming on the top of his lungs.

Sadly this wasn't the best idea since the screaming only gave away his location.

When he finally got out of the fog and the phoenixes stopped the paused to caught his breathe only to see Tsuna standing in front of him with what looks like a camera in his hands.

"Were you recording that?" Jackpot asked.

Tsuna nodded happily. "It was entertaining, plus it's free blackmail material."

"How this for entertainment! Washtub!" A washtub fell from the sky and hit Tsuna right on the head making Jackpot laugh.

Tsuna eye twitch in annoyance as he picked up the washtub that hit him off the ground and started to walk toward Jackpot.

Jackpot stopped laughing has he got nervous from the look in Tsuna eyes as he approach making Jackpot to start backing up. It only got worst as Tsuna released killing intent causing Jackpot to see black wings of death to appear on Tsuna's back.

The back of his foot hit a rock making Jackpot stumble and in that moment Tsuna appeared right in front of Jackpot and started slapping him in the face with the washtub.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Stop! Ow! Please Stop! Ow! It's hurts! Stop damn it! OH GOD IT'S ON FIRE! SOMEONE HELP!" With one last hit, Jackpot was sent twisting backwards and landed on the ground hard.

Jackpot sat up ready to yell only for a flaming washtub to hit him right in the face.

Tsuna walked forward ready to end this only to pause when he sensed a strange magic coming from Jackpot making him jumped back.

He watched as Jackpot get back on his feet on full alert and his eyes widen when he saw a cut, no a tear on the side of Jackpots face. He was hollow! And that magic he was sensing is coming from the tear, meaning from whatever or whoever is inside.

"Who are you really?" Tsuna asked with narrowed eyes.

Jackpot looked confused before he moved his hand to his face and felt the tear and cursed. He had to get out of here and fix that before his true identity is exposed.

"Looks like our times up. Lightning Bonus!"

Tsuna got ready to dodge put the area behind him lit up instead before an explosion was heard making Tsuna spin around with wide eyes as he saw that the church was destroyed and the surrounding building were on fire and it was quickly spreading.

"Later!" Jackpot shouted as he ran off.

Letting Jackpot escape, Tsuna rushed back to town to stop the fires. Unfortunately the fire was too spread out for Tsuna to eat it all at once. So instead flew to the church that was the center and hovered over the it's remains. He took a moment to gather his magic before releasing it a pulse to mix his magic into the surrounding fire.

As a Phoenix Slayer Tsuna has mastery over fire and can control it as long as it has some of his magic in it.

Once he felt his magic mix into all the surrounding flames he became to pull the fire toward him creating what looks like small streams of fire flowing toward him.

After about a minute all the fires were extinguish and Tsuna landed on the ground where he was already being surrounded by people who were awaken by the explosion offering there thanks and asking questions about what happened.

When he was finally free from the crowd of people Tsuna let out a sigh. He screwed up, the bomber destroyed the church and got away and he has more questions than answers. Usually the bad guys let something slip about there plan when they fight.

Actually wait a minute, when he ate the flames from that explosion he said 'There are two of you?!'. Meaning that he seen someone eat fire before and the only other person that he knows of is Natsu. That means he fought Natsu before.

So this mysteries third party has personal experience with Fairy Tail, mainly Team Natsu. That actually will help narrow things down when he gets more information. The fact that whoever Jackpot really is is going through the effort to keep there real identity a secret means that whoever they are is someone they would recognize instantly.

Looks like it's a good time to check up on there past enemies.

 **That's all for now, leave a review if you want. Until next time o/**


	34. Chapter 33

**I'm still alive! Sorry it took so long, I just haven't been in the mood to write lately and whenever I think of ideas for the story it's always for stuff further down the line. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 33

Tsuna is not in a good mood.

Why you might ask?

It's very simple, some stupid frog person who works at this prison that houses the major criminals that use magic, decided to stonewall his investigation into the five member of the Reborn Oracion Seis that escaped their prison without them even realizing it.

To make it worst, this frog person is claiming that those five members have not escape and it's just a rumor despite the fact that it was Fairy Tail that reported that they have escaped.

Don't get him wrong, he understands the importance of information control. But Tsuna made sure that they got permission from the Magic Council to do their own investigation since whatever this Reborn Oracion Seis is planning clearly involves Fairy Tail.

So stonewalling him is completely pointless! But Frog Face clearly doesn't understand this after Tsuna pointed it out to him several times!

"Sir. I'm asking you for the last time to leave." Frog Face said with annoyance.

If Tsuna had to be honest, if it wasn't for that magic resist window between them, he might have punched the guy already. Actually, that give him an idea.

"I'm not leaving until I'm allowed inside to do my investigation. So you either let me in peacefully or..." Tsuna slam a flame covered fist against the window making the frog jump in surprised. "I forced my way in."

"Sir. These windows can withstand an attack from an Wizard Saint at full power. You aren't going to break them yourself." A smug smiled graced Frog Face lips.

Tsuna grinned as he watched Frog Face expression switch from smug to panic when the window started to crack.

It's the small things that are overlooked so easily when you make these kind of windows. They focus so hard to make them be able to withstand an attack from an Wizard Saint that they forgot about the effects of a sudden change in temperature.

For example, heating the window with one's flame before suddenly freezing it.

It took only another second for the window the shatter and Tsuna hand shot forward grabbing Frog Face by the collar and pulled him close.

"So what have you decided on?" Tsuna asked mirroring the other man smugness for a moment ago.

"S-Security!"

A feral grinned appeared on Tsuna's face. "I just broke a window that you just claimed that could withstand a Wizard Saint at full power. What chances do you honestly believe a few security guards will have?"

None!

With that realization made, Frog Face started to sweat bullets and it only got worst when he notice Tsuna still had a tight grip on him.

Everyone in the room held their breathe as they watched the two unsure on what will happen. A few of the security guards moved to surround them but they couldn't do anything, not with Tsuna having a hostage. (That's the reason they will tell anyone, not that they were scared to go against the kid that broke the highest magic resistance window currently in Fiore without even trying.)

"What is going on here?!" A man yelled upon entering the room.

Tsuna turned to look and saw that it was Captain Lahar, or Head Captain now if he remembers correctly. He wasn't that surprised to see him here, after all the Magic Council is also investigating the escape.

"S-Sir!" Frog Face said in relief. "This boy attacked me and is now holding me against my will!"

Lahar eyes narrowed. "Release that man at once and explain yourself or I'll have you arrested."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, really did Lahar think the threat of being arresting scared him, but he let go of Frog Face since he was just scaring the guy as pay back for being a pain in the ass and his smugness at believing he was untouchable annoyed him.

"I'm Tsuna from Fairy Tail." Lahar pinch the bridge of his nose while letting out a sigh of annoyance. "We were given permission from the Magic Council to investigate into this Reborn Oracion Seis. However this man was stonewalling me even after I showed him proof and I won't deny that I let my temper get the best of me and I apologize for that. I hope you understand that with my family being threaten that I'm a little on edge."

Tsuna turned to look at Frog Face with a dark look in his eyes. "I know the Magic Council doesn't exactly like Fairy Tail much, so I hope this is all just a misunderstanding. Instead of the possibility that you are stonewalling us to cover up the chance that you had a hand in their escape knowing that they would target Fairy Tail."

Lahar eyes sharpen as the tension in the room skyrocketed. "I do hope that you aren't accusing us of anything."

Tsuna looked back at him with a small smile. "Not at all, after all I couldn't possibility believe a theory like that." Tsuna face turned serious. "Even after everything that has happened, surely such a theory like that is completely unfounded. _Right_?"

The Head Captain is not a fool, he knows exactly the position Tsuna has just put him in. Right now everyone attention in the room is one them and some of them were just normal civilians that were here for one reason or another. Should he refuse to allow Tsuna to enter the prison to investigate it would only be an act of confirmation to them about that theory. It will spread like wildfire and he sure they can contain it without much trouble and prove that it's baseless.

However that's not the true threat of it, no what it will do is plant seeds of doubt in the back of everyone minds about the Magic Council. And that is far more dangerous.

Despite the situation, he couldn't help but be impressed. How much of this was planned, how much was on the spot? This boy knew clearly knew how to get the outcome that would benefit him the most. He would try to recruit the boy if he didn't already know it would be a waste of breathe.

Only the core members of Fairy Tail currently remain in that guild, and they are the most loyal bunch you will ever meet.

"Correct." Lahar answered as he pushed his glasses up slightly. "As it so happens, I here to investigate the same thing as you. If you would like, you can accompany me and you won't have to worry about anyone else trying to stonewall you."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

Lahar nodded before turning his attention to the rest of the room. "Go back to what you were doing beforehand everyone, this matter has been resolved."

Everyone in the room jumped before rushing off to get back to work. Tsuna took that time to walk over to Lahar giving him an apologetic smile. He's feels a little bad, but it got the results he wanted and no one was hurt. Despite really wanting to smash Frog Face face into the desk. Hard to believe someone from Fairy Tail actually has any kind of self control.

"Lead the way Head Captain."

Lahar lets out another sigh before taking the lead. He really hopes today isn't going to turn into a major headache. Though considering what the boy just pulled, he really shouldn't get his hopes up.

As the walk through the prison, Tsuna couldn't help but feel unimpressed by everything he's seeing. Clearly the people the design the place and work here can't spot a glaring flaw if it had a Las Vegas sign pointing it out. Well to be somewhat fair, a majority of the flaws have to be used from someone on the outside to break someone out.

But it's not anyone has broken a potentially dangerous person out of prison before, right? _Clearly_ nothing to be worried about.

When they arrived at the floating magic cell that held supposedly held Cobra. Inside the cell was what looked like Cobra, but it's not since the real one is out doing Mavis knows what.

Lahar moved closer to investigate, but the moment he got close what was inside seemed to turn into dust causing alarms to go off as the prisons goes into lock down as strange looking eyes open up along the walls.

Seeing that the dust was quickly dissolving, Tsuna reached in to grab a handful to quickly examine it before nothing is left. He closed his eyes to focus his senses toward the dust trying to learn as much as he can in a couple of seconds he had before it was all gone.

"Anything?" Lahar asked staring at Tsuna curiously.

Tsuna shook his head. "Traces of magic, but there wasn't enough that I could pick up there Magic Signature."

Lahar nodded. "I see. I would imagine that the other cells are completely empty now as well."

Tsuna gave his own nod in return."Considering how these cells work. It's clear that they had outside help."

"Agreed." Lahar replied. "We should check on the security feeds to see if we can figure out who is responsible for this."

"You're the one in control of this floating platform we're standing on." Lahar rolled his eyes at that as he guided them toward the control room.

As Tsuna expected, the control room was in chaos as they tried to get everything under control. With how confidante they are about the prison, he imagined guards are fairly lax. So the sudden lock down must have caught them off guard, most likely they were playing poker if the cards on the table were indicating, and Tsuna highly doubts that they do training drills for these kind of things.

Is it wrong that Tsuna wish he could summon Reborn into this mess? Sure it would make things even more chaotic, but it would be entertaining as all hell, that's for sure.

Tsuna will give Lahar credit, he a solid B in the leadership department. He was able to quickly gain control of the room without too much issue and got everything back on track. His presence however was a bit lacking when he taking command and his voice didn't have the correct tone of authority in it. Though he are things that can be fixed with some guidance.

The two waited as some of the techs tried to pull up the security footage that they were asked for. With how long it was taking though, Tsuna knew something is wrong.

"Um, sir." The tech started nervously as he turned to face them. "It appears that they footage isn't here. According to the logs, the surveillance lacrima were replaced for new one not long ago and was disposed of. So we don't have any of the footage from beforehand."

"What do you mean that you disposed of the surveillance lacrima?" Tsuna hissed making the tech guy move back in fright. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, seriously what kind of idiot just throw away security footage like that. If they needed to be replaced, then move the old ones to an off site storage facilities encase you ever need them.

"Can you pull up the records of all visitors that they received?" Lahar asked getting a nod from the tech.

"One moment."

Tsuna took this moment to look at Lahar with an annoyed look. "After this, we need to have a serious talk about how things work in this prison."

Lahar sighed. "Very well." He can already feel the headache coming, but it's not like he can blame Tsuna for his annoyance.

"According to the records, the only visitor that they had was a priest from the Zentopia Church." Tsuna's eyes sharpened at the mention of that church. "However we have no name on file."

"I see." Lahar mumbled feeling disappointed with the lack of leads. Whoever helped them knew what they were doing. "Thank you for your help." He said before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked making Lahar stop.

"There nothing else we can learn here at this time." Lahar answered looking back at Tsuna. "I have to go report back to the Magic Council, and then figure out our next step."

Tsuna raised a brow. "Only four out of the original six members of Oracion Seis escape. The remaining two are Brain and Hoteye. Brain is in isolating, so he isn't allowed visitors, so that leaves Hoteye. Even though he wasn't part of the escape, there a good chance that he meet this priest a few times."

Lahar eyes widen a fraction, he completely forgot about Hoteye. He scolded himself mentally for a moment for overlooking something like that before switching gears and went back toward the magic platforms with Tsuna following.

Hoteye was sitting in his cell when they arrived, he smiled and gave them both a friendly wave in greeting. "Hello!" He said happily. "Are you two here to visit me today? It's been sometime since I've last had a visitor, so I rather hope you are since it can be rather lonely here with no one to talk too."

"Mind if I talk to him?" Tsuna whispered to Lahar who gave a nod in return. This is Tsuna's idea, so he can take the lead.

Tsuna smiled and stepped into the cell and sat down. "Hello! I'm Tsuna from Fairy Tail."

Hoteye lit up at the name. "Fairy Tail! Oh how are my friends doing there?"

"They're good. Causing trouble for the right reasons while having a blast doing it." They both chuckled at that.

"So what can I do for you today?" Hoteye asked knowing this isn't a social visit. The alarms going off earlier indicted that.

"Well, sometime ago a five people escape from this prison, four of the five were members of Oracion Sies like you. From what we gathered, they were helped by a priest who visited them for confessions over the years. I was wondering if this priest happened to visit you as well."

Hoteye hummed as he tried to recall any meeting with a priest. "Oh yes, I do remember a priest visiting me several times the first year I was here. He was a little odd though. I remember at times him asking if I was ever willing to give up something for power, but I replied that I had no need for power. I would like to find my brother one day and hope that we can be a family again. He did seemed rather displeased with my answer and questioned me about the lasting affects of Nirvana on me. After that he just stopped visiting me."

Tsuna nodded and went over the new information in his head. So after this priest deemed Hoteye unless for his planned he changed his target to Erigor instead.

"Do you think you can give us an description of what this priest looked like?"

"I can give you something better. If you would allow it, I can use my magic to give you a model of him. It can't promise it will be entirely acrruate though with how much time has passed since I've last seem him."

Tsuna grinned and look back to Lahar to get his approval, he was the one with authority in this prison. The man simply nodded and began talking to one of the nearby guards. They would need to move Hoteye to a different room, since the cells are design to prevent people inside them from using magic. Plus they would need to get Hoteye some rocks for him to use his magic on.

Since it was going to take a while to get everything set up, might as well ask more questions. "How much did he question you about Nirvana?" Information about Nirvana is restricted, Tsuna only knows what he does from hearing about it from Natsu and the others. So how much this priest knows can give him a better idea of just who they're dealing with.

"Well, he asked about the difference in my personalities and what kind of thoughts I had during the switch."

"Sounds like he was searching for a possible trigger to cause your personalities to switch again." Tsuna thought aloud. It made sense, after learning that currently Hoteye would be no help to him as he is now. He would look into the possibility of changing him back for his plan.

"I wouldn't doubt that, but it would have failed in the end." Hoteye said with certainly.

Tsuna smiled. "Of course. After all you're goal from the very beginning was to find your brother. That's why you focused so much on money. Searching an entire country for someone is rather expensive, plus after what you two have been through at the Tower of Heaven, you probably wanted to be able to support your brother to the best of your abilities to give him the life he's always wanted."

Hoteye smiled as well, happy that someone understood. "Exactly."

"Sir. We have an interrogation room ready with everything you have requested inside." One of the guards outside reported to Lahar.

"Good. Transfer him over there at once."

Tsuna seated out of the cell to allow the guards to move Hoteye.

"Do you think that you can cut him a deal to reduce his sentence for helping us?"

Lahar glanced at Tsuna before turning his attention back to the transfer. "Normally I would say no." He isn't a fan of making deal with dangerous criminals. "However, I am willing to take it under consideration so long as he doesn't try anything."

"He won't." Tsuna replied with confidence. "People do good things for bad reasons, and bad things for good reasons. Of course this doesn't excuse them for their actions, but you can't take everything someone does at face value. Hoteye has taken responsibility for his actions understanding that despite the reasons behind it, it was still wrong to do and wants to atone for them. All he needs is a second chance with a helping hand."

He doesn't believe that five of the six members of Oracion Seis are evil, more misguided. Brain found them when they were at their most vulnerable moment and took advantage of that do turn them into tools that would be usefully to him. He's seen it before in the mafia, they even tried to do it to him.

He isn't a fool, back when Vongola sent Reborn to tutor him he was young and in a bad place. The perfect time to shape a person into what you want. Luckily Reborn and a few other rather important people in the mafia world took a liking to him and well they had no desire for his personality to change. If it did, well...

...All hell would break lose.

Both Tsuna and Lahar entered the room where Hoteye was already there with magic cancelling cuffs on with a small pile of earth in front of him.

After receiving a nod, one of the guards removed the cuffs before moving back quickly and raised his staff ready for any possible attack. Tsuna couldn't help but snort since he knows that even all together these guards stood no chance against Hoteye.

Hoteye rubbed his wrist for a moment before getting to work. The pile of earth instantly liquidized making the guards point there weapons at him. Hoteye just ignored them as focused on his magic. The liquid shot up and started to take the shape of a person and slowly began to solidify.

It took several minutes, but Hoteye delivered. Before them was a life size model of this priest.

Tsuna eyes narrowed as he studied the figure. "Hoteye. Are you sure this is what the priest looked like?"

Hoteye blinked at the question and took a moment to examine the model he created before nodding. "Yes, some details might be a little off. But this is what he looks like the last time I saw him."

"Is something wrong?" Lahar asked while keeping an eye on Hoteye for any deception.

"If this model is correct, then we have a very big problem. Tell me Captain, does this man remind you of anyone."

Lahar studied the model in front of him closely. "Now that you mention it, he does look a bit familiar. But I can't seem to place it."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Tsuna commented as he pulled out an lacrima. It came to life as a small holoscreen with pictures on it appeared. "It's been about seven years since you probably last seen him." After pulling up the correct image, he showed it to Lahar who's eyes widen as he glanced between the picutre and the model.

The picture was none other than Brain.

"The similarities between them is too much to be a coincidence." Lahar noted still surprised at what he is seeing.

"That's rather odd." Hoteye called out reminding the other two that he's still here. "I've known Brain for years, but for some reason I never notice the similarities until I see the model and the picture together."

"It could be some kind of Memory or Mind Magic." Tsuna guessed. "I tend to study up on pass enemies encase they ever want revenge. Brain is a genius when it comes to Magic Theory, he himself has helped created dozens, if not hundreds of new forms of magic."

"Still, our next course of action is clear. Question Brain."

"I'm afraid that would be a waste of time." Hoteye stated sadly. "As I said before, I know him rather well. You may question him, even toture him. But he's not going to tell you anything usefully unless he has something to gain from it."

"I agree." Tsuna said with a relented sigh. "I know Brain's type. They only truly care for their own interest. Unless you're fine with offering him a deal, you aren't going to get anything. And I rather not make a deal with that bastard."

"Understood." Lahar replied with a groan. He would like answers now, but he doesn't want to make a deal with Brain, especially since that man would have the power to control the terms of the deal. That's far too much of a risk.

Lahar turned his attention to Hoteye. "I would like to thank you for your help in this matter. With Tsuna's recommendation, I would be willing to have your sentence reduce or would you prefer anything else instead?"

Hoteye shook his head and gave them a pleasant smile. "No, I wasn't intending of asking for anything in return. But I will not turn down your first offer, if you don't mind."

"Very well." Lahar answered with a nod. "Guards, transfer him back to his cell."

"So, shall we get going?" Tsuna asked once it was just the two of them left.

Lahar sigh. "Why do I get the feeling you are planning of tagging along?"

"Because I am." Tsuna replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "After all, we are both investigating the same thing. I believe it would in both our interest if we work together on this. After all, I can be more _flexible_ with my methods then you can."

Lahar pinched the bridge of his nose at that tone. Ignoring the fact that Tsuna pretty much said that he's willing to break the law if needed, he can't deny that Tsuna has a point. He wouldn't have gotten the information he has if it wasn't for him.

He's going to have to keep this partnership hidden from the Magic Council. Fairy Tail is a bit of a tense subject right now after the core member, the main trouble makers, reappeared. It would be better for all parties involved that this remained off the books.

Actually, if this is going to be off the books, then maybe...

"Alright. I agree to this partnership, however I would like you to agree to help me with a certain matter that may be a little personal. To keep it brief, I have a friend that been having some trouble coming to terms with his past. I, I would be grateful if you could help him."

Tsuna gave him a fond smile. "It would be my pleasure."

 **Sorry if the ending seemed a little weird. I rewrote it like ten times and never seemed to get it to work as good as I wanted.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I have no plans on abandoning this story.**

 **Leave a review if you like. Until next time o/**


	35. Chapter 34

**Not dead!**

Chapter 34

"What exactly is this?" Lahar asked looking at the orange pearl in his hand.

"Condense magic, my magic to be specific." Tsuna answered. "It will allow me to communicate with you, and if you somehow get into trouble, lend a hand."

The two were outside on top of a mountain pass that leads to the Zentopia Church Headquarters. To keep the fact that they are working together a secret, Tsuna will have to stay behind while Lahar goes to question someone from the church. Thus, why Tsuna created one of his magic pearls for him.

"Is it sound only, or will you be able to see out of it as well?"

"Sound only." In a flash a small phoenix appeared on Tsuna's shoulder that the size of a humming bird. "This is how I will see. However, it will only last for about a half an hour at most. I had to limit how much magic in it to help prevent it from being detected."

Lahar nodded, that made sense. The Zentopia Church does have its fair share of magic users to protect the Pope.

Without another word, he started walking with Tsuna's phoenix taking off to follow.

Despite how far away the church looked, it didn't take him ten minutes to arrive at the front steps. Though it did take him longer to get to the top. Tsuna couldn't help but comment that those stairs were not old people friendly, seriously who makes someone walk up like a thousand steps without any hand rails. That must be killer on the joints. Plus, nothing to stop you from falling off the side if someone stumbles.

Lahar _really_ doesn't need to be thinking about that when he's the one currently that's walking up those steps.

When he finally reached the top two priests were waiting for him.

"Welcome to Zentopia Church. How can we help you?"

"I would like to talk to representative of the church if possible. In involves an ongoing investigation so I can't go into details."

"We will be glad to help. If you follow me I will take you somewhere where you will have more privacy while my fellow priest shall see if anyone is available to answer your question."

Lahar gave a nod in thanks and followed the priest as he leads him through the church. Taking the chance to look around, mainly to see if he could find Tsuna's phoenix. Though he won't deny that the church architecture is beautiful.

Once they arrived at the base of a staircase in an empty part of the courtyard the priest told him to wait here and bid him farewell before he left.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting." Someone called out making their presence known at the top of the stairs.

Lahar turned, his eyes narrowed slightly, it's him the priest that looks like Brian and no doubt behind the escape. "Cardinal Rapowant."

"You're the captain of the Council Detention Corps, aren't you?" Rapowant stated moving his hands behind his back. "What can I do for you?"

" _Be careful with your wording._ " Lahar heard Tsuna warned through the pearl, good that meant his phoenix is in place. " _Don't try to even hint at any possible blame toward them. Let them think we are completely unaware that they have a hand in this._ "

Mentally nodding at the advice, the Head Caption started walking up the steps. "I'm here about the formerly imprisoned members of Oracion Seis. I believe news of their escape has already reached you…"

Rapowant had an excellent pokerfaced, not even a twitch in his expression.

"…and I'd like to check on something about it. When the members of Oracion Seis were still incarcerated, a member of the church visited them regularly for their confession. We would like to talk to the priest and ask if during their confession that they might have hinted any clues in what they are after."

"I would like to stop you before make any insinuations." Lahar did his part and looked confused. "The breakout is the Council's fault. You wish to try to place blame on the church by making it possible that one of our priests had a hand in their escape. That's outrageous." Rapowant looked toward Lahar with a slight smirk. "Come back later. Because at this rate, this could become a major political problem."

" _Of course, he would bring politics into this. Alright, we'll play._ " Lahar could feel Tsuna's smirk through the pearl. " _Don't back down. Challenge him to throw him off balance._ "

"If you wish to make this a political issue, then I won't stop you." Rapowant frowned, clearly expecting the Captain to back out at the threat. "We don't believe that a member of the church to have any part in the escape of these five dangerous criminals."

Lahar narrows his eyes as his pushes his glasses up slightly. "Unless, the church believes that the priest in question is actually involved and is trying to cover it up since it up. It's hard to imagine a lone priest to be behind such a complicated break out."

Unless they had the help of the church with vast resources at their disposable.

An unsaid conclusion can be more dangerous than a said one when done right. It can bring a lot of crazy idea to someone mind while they try to connect all the dots while creating a few of their own while overreading small details.

Rapowant was silent for a moment choosing his next few words carefully. "I assure you, no member of the church would help allow such dangerous individuals escape and endanger the lives of innocent people. That would defy our very faith." Tsuna snorted, doubting that the man had any faith in this religion.

"I would like to help you Captain, but we do not know who was responsible for taking confessions at the prison. We don't keep records of their names to further allow confidentiality of their confession, which is their right. However, if anything that was said would have hinted at their plan to escape and endanger the lives of innocents, then they would have come forward."

" _Clever. The church isn't required to keep records of such things and we can't prove they exist if they do. And he didn't leave room to ask any usefully questions that can't be dismissed. Not bad at all, though I am a bit disappointed at his word play. From what I heard about him I expected better. Hm… Maybe it's because he's not the real Brain. Oh well, nothing more we can do here. I still have some time before my phoenix runs out of magic, so I'll try see if I can find anything._ "

Lahar nodded. "Thank you for your time, I apologize if I was a bit out of hand."

Rapowant shook his head. "Think nothing of it. With lives on the line, I can understand that you might be a bit on edge. I did not take it personally."

With nothing else to be said, Lahar bid him farewell and departed.

When he arrived at the meeting spot, Tsuna was sitting on top of a rock waiting for him.

"Did you find anything?" Lahar asked.

"Nope. That place is a damn maze once you are out of the public area. I doubt I would find anything useful if I had an hour to explore."

Lahar gave a nod of understanding. "What did you think of Cardinal Rapowant?"

Tsuna hummed. "Well he knows how to play his part. If anyone were to listen in without knowing what we know, they wouldn't second guess his commitment to the church. That means if we were to investigate him, it would be a very steep uphill battle for us."

Lahar couldn't help but agree. Rapowant has no doubt spent years, if not decades, working toward his current position while making sure he has a positive image. That would make it next to impossible to get any other member of the church to help them in their investigation if they were to suspect him.

"What would you recommend?"

"I hate to say it, but it would be best to not move against him for now. We don't have enough information on what exactly they are after. Plus, I wouldn't put it past him to have a few fail safes encase he is ever compromised." Tsuna answered with a frown.

Lahar mirrored Tsuna's expression, he thought the same. Best to allow the man to believe he has the upper hand instead of forcing him into a corner where he would be the most dangerous. He doesn't like it, but it's the best option they have currently.

With it just being the two of them, they have rather limited options.

"How useful do you think an extra pair of capable hands would be?"

Tsuna blinked at the sudden question. "Very."

Lahar smiled, "Well then, I do believe now is a good time to fulfill your part of our deal."

Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip

Doranbolt teleported behind a soldier and hit him in the back of the head with his mug before doing the same thing to another. When it teleported behind the third and final soldier, someone grabbed his wrist before he could smack the solider like the other two. When he turned around his eyes widen.

"Tsu-?" Doranbolt tried to say in shock before Tsuna slammed his fist into his face knocking the man out. Lahar just sigh, he really should have expected this to happen after he saw a strange look in Tsuna's eye after he told him what happened to Doranbolt.

Tsuna processed to drag the unconscious man outside while giving Lahar a look to have a talk with these soldiers about their attitude. They had no right about talking about justice if all they were going to do is taunt a drunk man into a fight, that they expect him to lose because they were bored.

Once outside, Tsuna took the mug of beer out of Doranbolt hand before dropping the man onto the snow-covered ground. He then dumped the beer onto Doranbolt face causing the man to wake up with a start.

He turned to Tsuna with wide eyes, "You're ali-" He was cut off again by Tsuna punching him, though with less force this time.

Tsuna grabbed Doranbolt by the collar of his shirt forcing the man up again. Doranbolt turned once again to look at Tsuna and see's that the young Phoenix Slayer is furious.

"You have every right to hate me, but please tell me. Are the others alive?" Doranbolt begged.

"All of us are alive. A special barrier protected the island and hid us away from any threats. Though it caused us to be frozen in time for the passed seven years." Tsuna explained and pure happiness filled Doranbolt face at the news.

"Thank you." Doranbolt said as tears poured out his eyes. "Do whatever you want with me. I deserve it for abandoning all of you when I should have stayed and helped." The man said accepting his fate.

"You think that's why I'm angry with you." Tsuna mumbled loud enough for Doranbolt to hear. Doranbolt attention snapped back to Tsuna, why else would he be angry at him. Tsuna eyes were hidden by his bangs and Doranbolt heard a soft hissing sound coming from the snow as the temperature around them suddenly increased.

"Look around you! Look at what your life has become!" Tsuna shouted making Doranbolt eyes widen once again. "Here you are wasting away, a mere shadow of yourself. And the real reason I'm furious with you, is that you used us as an excuse to put yourself into this state. Tell me Doranbolt, did we really mean so little to you that you would insult our memory in such a way?"

Tsuna pushed Doranbolt back causing the man to land on his butt. Tsuna glared down at him, "Never use us as an excuse to wallow in the past, instead you should keep moving forward. It's the only way you can truly honor the memory of those you care about."

The man in question look entirely taken back, this is far from what he was expecting. However, he couldn't help but agree with Tsuna. He's be using them as an excuse to put himself in this pitiful state. He clenched his fist before punching himself as hard as he could in the face.

Tsuna smiled as a fire reawakened in Doranbolt eyes, he turned toward Lahar who was watching them further back. "Would you mind filling him in? I need to take a quick walk."

Lahar studied Tsuna's for a moment and noticed the strain on his face, like he was having a hard time to keep his smile. He nodded at the request and Tsuna walked off and quickly went out of sight.

While curious, he wasn't going to pry. Whatever it was, was personal and so long as it didn't affect their job then Lahar would leave it that way.

Tsuna wondered into a nearby forest and once he was far enough away where no one could either see or hear him and collapse to his knees and tears began to fall as he rested his head against a nearby tree.

When Tsuna saw Doranbolt, all he could see was what could have been. If he allowed himself to be lost in the memory of his friends and families of his past life. It brought up all those memories that he had with them, of the good times and bad. He misses them, he misses them so much that it hurts.

After a few minutes Tsuna wiped his tears away and started making his way back toward Lahar and Doranbolt. He must keep moving forward, to honor the memory of the family he had and to fight for the family he has now.

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review if you want, until next time o/**


End file.
